Ash: El Campeón
by BRANDON369
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ash ganará la Liga Kalos? Muchos se han hecho esta pregunta, acompáñame a descubrir la gran aventura de Ash para convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon, pues ganar una liga es solo el primer paso, todavía quedan distintos retos que Ash y sus amigos deberán enfrentar.
1. Campeón de Kalos

Ash: El Campeón.

* * *

Capítulo 1- ¿El Campeón de la Liga Kalos?

* * *

Todo inicia en la región de Kalos, en Ciudad Luminalia, donde se celebra la Liga Pokémon, actualmente se daban las semifinales y Ash Ketchum luchaba contra su rival, Sawyer, en un combate de Greninja y Sceptile, siendo ambos sus últimos Pokémon, que enfrentaban todo su poder, con un Sceptile Mega Evolucionado y un Greninja que hacía uso del lazo con su entrenador para transformarse y aumentar su poder.

Ash.- ¡Greninja, Shuriken de Agua!

Sawyer.- ¡Sceptile, Tormenta de Hojas!

Ambos ataques chocaron produciendo una gran explosión, dejando al público sorprendido, cuando el humo se disipo, se pudo observar al Mega Sceptile debilitado y regresando a su forma normal.

Presentador.- ¡Sceptile no puede continuar! ¡Por lo tanto Ash es el ganador! ¡Con esto Ash avanza a la final!

Todos comenzaron a festejar la victoria de Ash, mientras que en el campo, Ash y Sawyer se daban la mano y se felicitaban tras un gran combate.

Luego de esto, Ash se fue a encontrar con sus otros amigos y rivales: Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Shauna, Trevor y Tierno.

Ash.- Hola amigos.

Serena.- Estuviste maravilloso, Ash.

Clemont.- Si fue una batalla increíble.

Trevor.- Realmente eres muy fuerte.

Ash.- Gracias amigos.

Shauna.- Aunque Sawyer no la hizo nada mal.

Tierno.- Si, por un momento no sabía cuál de los 2 sería el ganador.

Sawyer.- Aprendí bastante en esta batalla.

Bonnie.- Ahora estas a una sola batalla de ganar la liga.

Serena.- ¡Seguro serás el vencedor!

Clemont.- Pero no es tan fácil, tu oponente es Alain.

Ash.- Así es, Alain es realmente fuerte, no puedo confiarme, hasta ahora no he podido vencerlo ni una sola vez.

Trevor.- No me lo recuerdes…

Serena.- Seguro lo derrotas esta vez.

Clemont.- Amigo, yo te sugiero que no te confíes, tu oponente es realmente fuerte, hasta ahora solo ha usado a 2 Pokemon.

Ash.- Tienes razón, sabes, esta es la primera vez que llegó tan lejos en una liga, ahora estoy en la final, no puedo confiarme.

Serena.- ¿A qué te refieres?

Ash.- Hasta ahora esa es la razón de mis derrotas, en las ligas anteriores en las que participe, siempre acabe confiándome, ya sea del poder de alguno de mis Pokemon o creyendo que tengo ventaja sobre mi oponente, fue por eso que perdí. Creo que estoy haciendo algo similar al confiarme solamente del poder de Greninja.

Serena.- Pero Greninja es muy fuerte.

Ash.- Si, pero no puedo confiarme únicamente con un Pokemon fuerte, ¿Qué haría si Alain derrota a Greninja?

Clemont.- Comprendo lo que dices.

Sawyer.- Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer para vencer a Alain?

Ash.- Creo que tengo un plan, espérenme un segundo.

Pikachu.- Pika pika.

Y al decir eso, Ash y su Pikachu salieron corriendo a toda velocidad, y le dieron una llamada al Profesor Oak.

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban reunidos en el estadio, pues la batalla final de la Liga Pokémon de Kalos, estaba por dar inicio.

Presentador.- ¡El campo de batalla es de rocas y agua! ¡La batalla entre los participantes Ash y Alain comienza! ¡Muestren sus Pokémon!

Alain.- Seguro usará a Pikachu, ¡Sal Tyranitar!

Y Alain sacó a su poderoso Tyranitar, quien comenzó a generar una tormenta de arena.

Ash.- ¡Iré con toda mi fuerza! ¡Adelante Squirtle!

Y Ash sacó a su pequeña tortuga azul, un Squirtle que había capturado en Kanto, pese al intimidante tamaño de su oponente, el pequeño Pokemon de agua lucia confiado y hasta parecía emocionado por la batalla.

Squirtle.- ¡Squirtle!

Todos veían esto sorprendidos, en especial los amigos y acompañantes de Ash, quienes ni siquiera sabían que Ash tenía ese Pokémon.

Serena.- ¿De dónde sacó Ash un Squirtle?

Trevor.- Yo pensé que su inicial era Pikachu.

Shauna.- Aun peor, ¿luchará en la final de la liga con un pequeño Squirtle sin evolucionar? ¿Eso no lo pondrá en desventaja?

Serena.- Si, sería mejor usar a los ya evolucionados.

Clemont.- No necesariamente, si un Pokemon sin evolucionar está bien entrenado, puede llegar a ser mucho más fuerte que un Pokemon evolucionado.

Tierno.- Ahora que lo mencionas, ese Squirtle se ve diferente al que yo tenía.

Alain.- ¡Aquí voy, Ash! ¡Usa Pulso Umbrío!

Ash.- Veamos lo que Jenny te enseño, Squirtle, ¡Pistola de Agua!

Ambos chocaron sus ataques y para sorpresa de todos, la Pistola de Agua gano terreno derrotando el Pulso Umbrío y dañando a Tyranitar.

Alain.- Imposible, Pistola de Agua no es un ataque muy poderoso.

Ash.- Mi Squirtle se dedica a apagar incendios, su Pistola de Agua se ha fortalecido debido a eso.

Alain.- Interesante, pero aun así ganaré. ¡Roca Afilada!

Tyranitar disparo sus rocas que golpearon a Squirtle con gran fuerza.

Ash.- No te rindas Squirtle. ¡Usa Cabezazo!

Y Squirtle golpeó de lleno con su Cabezazo, pero Tyranitar lo resistió, atrapando a la tortuga en el aire.

Alain.- ¡Ahora! ¡Usa Triturar!

Ash.- ¡Refugio!

El Tyranitar de Alain intentó morder a Squirtle, por lo que este se metió en su caparazón, resistiendo dicho golpe.

Alain.- No resistirá mucho.

Tyranitar mordía el caparazón de Squirtle con todas sus fuerzas, ya faltaba poco para que ceda y la tortuga abandone su refugio, sin embargo su entrenador tenía un plan en mente.

Ash.- ¡Hidrobomba!

Justo entonces el caparazón de Squirtle comenzó a girar mientras expulsaba un gran chorro de agua de los orificios, con tanta potencia que alcanzó a Tyranitar de lleno y dejándolo derrotado.

Ash.- ¡Así se hace, Squirtle!

Mientras Ash abrazaba a su Squirtle, todos en el público estaban sorprendidos por esta victoria.

Alain.- ¡Adelante Unfezant!

Ash.- ¡Regresa Squirtle! ¡Yo te elijó, Swellow!

Y Ash cambio a su Squirtle por el Pokémon volador que había capturado en la región de Hoenn.

Serena.- ¿Qué Pokémon es ese?

Bonnie.- No sabía que Ash tenía esos Pokémon.

Sawyer.- Tengo que actualizarme con los Pokémon de Ash.

Ash.- ¡Swellow, ataque rápido!

Y Swellow impacto el primer ataque con bastante fuerza.

Alain.- ¡Tajo Aéreo!

Ash.- ¡Doble Equipo!

El Unfezant disparó un potente ataque, pero Swellow lo evadió duplicándose.

Ash.- Aprovecha para atacar con un Ataque Ala.

Alain.- ¡Responde con Ala de Acero!

Ambos comenzaron a chocar sus ataques.

Ash y Alain.- ¡Termínalo con As Aéreo!

Ambos volaron cargados en energía y se embistieron causando una gran explosión, cuando el humo se disipo, se pudo observar a Unfezant debilitado.

Tierno.- Ash esta con ventaja.

Trevor.- Si, pero Alain todavía no ha usado a su Charizard.

Alain.- Llego la hora de tomarlo enserio. ¡Sal Charizard!

El Charizard de Alain salió al escenario.

Ash.- Ten cuidado Swellow, este Charizard es muy fuerte ¡Usa As Aéreo!

Swellow golpeo a Charizard de lleno, causándole algunos daños.

Alain.- ¡Golpe Trueno!

Y el Charizard de Alain dio un gran golpe cargado en electricidad que causo demasiado daño en Swellow y lo mando violentamente contra el piso.

Ash.- ¡Swellow!

Alain.- ¡Lanzallamas!

Ash.- ¡Evádelo con Doble Equipo!

El Pokemon pájaro logro elevarse a tiempo, pero Charizard seguía con su lanzallamas, así que Swellow tuvo que multiplicarse para evitar el ataque.

Ash.- ¡Ataque Ala!

Todos los clones se dirigían a golpear a Charizard pero…

Alain.- ¡Anillo Ígneo!

Y con una gran explosión de fuego, todos los clones fueron derrotados, se podía ver al Swellow real en el suelo bastante lastimado.

Ash.- Lo hiciste bien Swellow, regresa.

Alain.- ¿Qué sacaras ahora?

Ash.- ¡Ve Squirtle!

Y Squirtle volvió al campo de batalla.

Ash.- ¡Pistola de Agua!

Alain.- ¡Lanzallamas!

Ambos ataques chocaron creando una explosión.

Ash.- ¡Hidrobomba!

Y Squirtle salió de la explosión con su Hidrobomba, golpeando a Charizard y causándole gran daño súper efectivo.

Alain.- ¡Garra Dragón!

Ash.- ¡Evádelo y Cabezazo!

Squirtle contrataco, haciendo retroceder al Charizard de Alain con su potente cabezazo.

Ash.- ¡Pistola de Agua!

Alain.- ¡Golpe Trueno!

El Golpe Trueno de Charizard logro traspasar el ataque de Squirtle, golpeándolo de llenó y debilitándolo a causa de la desventaja de tipo.

Ash.- Gracias Squirtle, lo hiciste bien.

Alain.- Bien Ash ¿Cuál será tu siguiente Pokemon?

Ash.- Ganemos esto juntos, ¡Greninja!

Greninja.- ¡Ninja!

El siguiente Pokemon de Ash era Greninja, el compañero más fuerte que había conseguido en la región de Kalos, listo para su revancha con Charizard.

Alain.- Esta es la batalla que hemos estado esperando Charizard, disfrutémosla por completo.

Ash.- No podíamos pedir un mejor oponente. ¡Vamos con todo, Greninja!

Alain.- ¡Lanzallamas!

Ash.- ¡Esquívalo y usa corte!

El tipo fuego tomo algo de vuelo y arrojo su potente lanzallamas, pero Greninja lo evadió de un salto y lo golpeo con su corte justo en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder.

Clemont.- Esto es bueno, Greninja tiene la ventaja de tipo.

Serena.- Ash seguramente ganara.

Ash.- Greninja, no vamos a perder, estamos poniendo nuestra alma en esto.

Entonces Ash y Greninja se sincronizaron entre sí, dando paso a un cambio de forma que incrementaría enormemente el poder del Pokemon, transformándolo en Greninja Ash. Por desgracia, Alain no quería quedarse atrás.

Alain.- Contesta mi corazón, piedra activadora. ¡Sobrepasa los límites de la evolución! ¡Mega Evoluciona!

Y así el Charizard de Alain cambio su forma, rodeándose de un fuego azul, aumentando su tamaño, tornándose color negro y adquiriendo el tipo dragón, ahora era Mega Charizard X.

Ash.- ¡De acuerdo Greninja, usa Doble Equipo!

Alain.- ¡Lanzallamas! ¡Busca al real!

En un intento por confundir a su oponente, Greninja se multiplico, pero el lanzallamas de Charizard era tan potente que barrio con todos los clones.

Ash.- ¡Shuriken de Agua!

Alain.- ¡Garra Dragón!

Greninja salió sorpresivamente y arrojo su potente Shuriken, pero Charizard lo destrozo con su Garra Dragón. Acto seguido, ambos Pokemon comenzaron a chocar su Garra Dragón con el As Aéreo de Greninja, fue este último quien perdió el intercambio de golpes y salió disparado contra el piso.

Alain.- ¡Lanzallamas!

Ash.- ¡Corte!

El Mega Charizard X disparo sus potentes llamas azules, mientras que Greninja intentaba defenderse cortándolas con sus cuchillas de energía.

Alain.- ¡Anillo de Fuego!

Ash.- ¡Shuriken de Agua hacia el suelo!

Charizard estaba preparando su ataque más poderoso, pero Greninja consiguió detenerlo chocando su Shuriken contra el piso.

Ash.- ¡As Aéreo!

El Pokemon de agua fue corriendo hasta Charizard y comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente con su As Aéreo, arrojándolo de cara contra el piso.

Alain.- ¡Charizard, Garra Dragón!

Y con un golpe certero de su Garra Dragón, Charizard hizo retroceder a Greninja, dañando también a Ash debido a su conexión.

Ash.- ¡Ataca con todo tu poder Greninja! ¡Usa Corte!

Alain.- ¡Charizard Garra Dragón!

Ambos Pokemon comenzaron otro intercambio de ataques y se veían bastante igualados.

Ash.- ¡Shuriken de Agua!

Alain.- ¡Golpe Trueno!

Acto seguido, ambos cambiaron de estrategia, el Golpe Trueno era bastante potente, pero Greninja lo bloqueaba con sus Shuriken, esperando la oportunidad para contraatacar.

Ash.- ¡Con todo! ¡Shuriken de Agua!

Esta vez Greninja acumulo toda su energía en su Shuriken de Agua, haciéndolo gigante y más poderoso que nunca.

Alain.- ¡Anillo de Fuego!

El Mega Charizard no se quiso quedar atrás, uso un Anillo de Fuego realmente potente, que acabo chocando contra el Shuriken de Agua, creando una explosión inmensa. Pese a todo, cuando el humo se disipo se pudo observar a Charizard bastante débil, pero todavía en pie, en cuanto a Greninja, había perdido su transformación y ahora estaba debilitado.

Serena.- No puedo creerlo, Greninja perdió.

Bonnie.- Hicieron todo lo que pudieron, pero no fue suficiente.

Sawyer.- Aun así, fue un combate realmente reñido.

Clemont.- Es cierto, Greninja lo hizo bien, pese a haber ganado, el Charizard de Alain, su Pokemon más fuerte, se encuentra bastante lastimado, no creo que pueda con otro combate.

Sawyer.- Está prácticamente fuera del juego.

Trevor.- Si, pero también debilito a Greninja. ¿Cómo podrá ganar Ash sin su Greninja?

Tierno.- Seguro nos da una sorpresa.

Al haber sido derrotados 3 Pokemon, se dio un pequeño descanso, para después mostrar un cambio de campo, que ahora sería un campo de hierba.

Presentador.- ¡Y damos inicio a la segunda mitad!

Ash.- ¡Yo te elijó, Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur.- Saur.

Clemont.- ¿Ahora un Bulbasaur?

Shauna.- Ash está lleno de sorpresas.

Sawyer.- Debo tomar nota.

Alain.- ¿Usaras un tipo planta? En tal caso enfréntate a mi Weavile.

Y el tipo hielo de Alain salió al ataque, con una expresión bastante confiada.

Ash.- ¡Vamos Bulbasaur! ¡Hojas Navaja!

Alain.- ¡Protección!

El Bulbasaur de Ash arrojo una gran ráfaga de hojas afiladas, pero el Weavile de Alain detuvo el ataque con un campo de fuerza.

Alain.- ¡Doble Equipo!

Ash.- Concéntrate Bulbasaur, que no te engañen los clones.

Bulbasaur.- Bulbasaur.

Pese a que los clones corrían alrededor de Bulbasaur, este no parecía perturbado en lo más mínimo, sencillamente los evadía cada que alguno se acercaba demasiado.

Alain.- ¡Rayo de Hielo!

Los Weavile rodearon a Bulbasaur y les dispararon un potente rayo de hielo, sin embargo Bulbasaur solo uso sus látigos contra el suelo, para elevarse por los aires esquivando el ataque.

Alain.- ¿Pero cómo?

Ash.- ¡Drenadoras!

Y antes de caer, Bulbasaur arrojó una pequeña semilla, que impacto contra el Weavile original, creando una red que lo dejó atrapado mientras le quitaba energía.

Alain.- ¡Weavile!

Ash.- ¡Bulbasaur, Rayo Solar!

Bulbasaur cargo toda la energía del sol y disparó un potente rayo, Weavile intentó evadir el ataque, pero al estar atrapado en la red, lo recibió de lleno y quedo debilitado de un solo golpe.

Clemont.- ¡Increíble!

Trevor.- ¡Ese rayo solar es muy fuerte!

Shauna.- Ni siquiera mi Ivysaur puede hacer eso.

Ash.- Bien hecho amigo.

Bulbasaur.- Bulba

Alain.- Increíble… pero no me rendiré. ¡Sal Metagross!

Ash.- Cuidado Bulbasaur, su Metagross es fuerte. ¡Usa tus Hojas Navaja!

Alain.- ¡Agilidad!

Metagross usó su velocidad para evadir el ataque.

Ash.- ¡Drenadoras!

Alain.- ¡Agilidad otra vez!

Nuevamente Metagross evadió el ataque, mientras ganaba cada vez más y más velocidad, ahora Bulbasaur estaba comenzando a tener dificultad para seguir los movimientos de su enemigo.

Alain.- ¡Garra Metal!

Antes de que pudiera evadirlo, Bulbasaur fue golpeado por las garras de Metagross, y recibió algo de daño, sin embargo aún podía levantarse.

Bulbasaur.- Bulba.

Ash.- Regresa Bulbasaur, te necesitaré más tarde.

Alain.- ¿Ahora que sacarás, Ash?

Ash.- Déjame sorprenderte Alain ¡Adelante Charizard!

Entonces salió el imponente Charizard de Ash, que recibió a su entrenador con un lanzallamas, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Charizard.- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Ash.- Yo también te extrañe amigo.

Alain.- ¡¿Tú también tienes un Charizard?!

Ash.- Así es, Charizard es mi arma secreta, solo lo usó en batallas realmente difíciles.

Alain.- Pues vamos a ver si tu Charizard es tan fuerte como el mío. ¡Metagross usa tu Avalancha!

Ash.- Charizard esquívalo.

Y el Charizard de Ash esquivo el ataque con relativa facilidad.

Alain.- ¡Puño Meteoro!

Metagross aprovecho su velocidad para acercarse a Charizard y golpearlo con su Puño Meteoro, sin embargo Charizard detuvo el ataque sin problemas, sujetando el puño de Metagross.

Ash.- ¡Lanzallamas!

Y aprovechando que tenía atrapado el puño de Metagross, Charizard le disparó un lanzallamas tan potente que fulmino al oponente.

Alain.- Derrotó a Metagross, definitivamente es un Charizard fuerte ¡Sal Bisharp!

Bisharp se preparó para luchar contra Charizard.

Ash.- Así que un Bisharp.

Alain.- Es uno de los Pokemon más poderosos que tengo. ¡Usa Guillotina!

El Bisharp de Alain fue con sus cuchillas brillando, dispuesto a cortar a Charizard, esto tomo a Ash por sorpresa.

Ash.- ¡Ese es un golpe fulminante! ¡Charizard tienes que esquivarlo!

Charizard se elevó por los aires para evadir el ataque, Bisharp intentaba seguirlo sin rendirse, pero Charizard maniobraba hábilmente para evadir sus cortes.

Ash.- ¡Ahora Sofoco!

Charizard arrojó una potente onda de calor sobre Bisharp, debilitándolo al instante y dejando a Alain bastante sorprendido.

Alain.- ¡Imposible!

Clemont.- Ahora a Alain solo le queda un Pokemon.

Tierno.- Ese Charizard es más fuerte que el tuyo, Trevor.

Trevor.- Al menos estoy siendo vengado.

Alain.- ¡Veamos que Charizard es más fuerte!

Alain invocó a su propio Charizard, pero este se tambaleaba y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, la batalla con Greninja lo había dejado en las últimas, aun así, ambos Charizard se observaban gruñéndose entre sí.

Alain.- ¡Charizard, Mega Evoluciona!

Y Alain tenía en el campo a su Mega Charizard X.

Alain.- ¡Garra Dragón!

Ash.- ¡Cola Dragón!

El Charizard de Ash logro evadir al de Alain y dio un potente golpe con su cola, mandando a volar a su rival y causándole gran daño debido a la ventaja de tipo.

Alain.- ¡No! ¡Charizard!

Ash.- ¡Nuestro finalizador! ¡Movimiento Sísmico!

El Charizard de Ash mostro una gran sonrisa, luego sujeto al debilitado Mega Charizard X de Alain y lo elevo por los cielos, dando varias vueltas y arrojándolo con violencia contra el piso.

Entonces todos en el estadio se sorprendieron, el Charizard de Alain estaba debilitado y había dejado su Mega Evolución, siendo el último Pokemon de Alain, Ash había ganado el combate.

Presentador.- ¡El ganador de la liga es Ash Ketchum!

Ash.- No puedo creerlo… ganamos… ¡Ganamos!

Pikachu.- ¡Pika!

Charizard.- ¡Grrrrrrrr!

Ash festejaba su victoria junto a su Pikachu y Charizard, mientras todos observaban alegres, estaban Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, los amigos de Ash, que lo habían acompañado en sus aventuras por la región, Sawyer, Trevor, Tierno y Shauna, sus rivales y los otros espectadores, como el profesor Sycamore, la campeona Diantha, o incluso Lysson del Equipo Flare. Todos estaban festejando el grandioso combate, Ash había ganado la Liga Pokemon, finalmente después de viajar por seis regiones y vivir incontables aventuras, Ash Ketchum se había convertido en el campeón.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Perfil de Entrenador  
Nombre: Ash Ketchum.  
Clase: Campeón de la Región Kalos.  
Región de Origen: Kanto.  
Historia: Nacido en Pueblo Paleta, de la Región Kanto, desde pequeño siempre soñó con convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon. Al cumplir los 10 años, inició su aventura con un Pikachu, si bien al principio no se llevaban bien, se hicieron amigos después de enfrentar juntos una parvada de Spearow. En Kanto viajo junto a sus amigos Misty y Brock, llegando a la Liga Pokémon y perdiéndola en los 16 mejores, contra un entrenador llamado Ritchie. Luego de eso viajo a las Islas Naranja, donde conoció a Tracey, un nuevo amigo y se hizo con el campeonato. Su siguiente meta sería Jotho, donde enfrento a duros oponentes, como su rival Gary Oak o su amiga Casey, pero acabó perdiendo en la liga contra Harrison, un entrenador de Hoenn. Esta región sería su próximo objetivo, junto a Brock conocerían a los hermanos May y Max, que los acompañarían en su viaje, lucharía un combate reñido en la Liga Pokémon contra los poderosos Morrison y Tyson, siendo derrotado por este último. Su más grande desafió llegaría con la Batalla de la Frontera, donde obtendría la victoria gracias a su equipo original, Bulbasaur, Charizard y Squirtle. Luego viajaría por la Región Sinnoh, acompañado de la coordinadora, Dawn, enfrentado a rivales realmente duros, como Nando, Barry o Conway, teniendo una especial rivalidad con Paul, un entrenador completamente opuesto a él, tras derrotarlo en la liga, Ash perdería contra Tobías y su Darkrai. En sus viajes por Tesselia, Ash conocería a Iris y Cilan, que acabarían haciéndose grandes amigos suyos, también enfrentaría a entrenadores poderosos, como Trip, Stephan, Bel, Virgil o Cameron, siendo este quien lo derrotaría en la liga con su Lucario. Al llegar a la Región de Kalos, Ash hizo amistad con Clemont y Bonnie, además de encontrarse a Serena, una amiga de su infancia, tras hacer más amigos y rivales enfrentaría a Alain en la final de Liga Pokémon, obteniendo la victoria.  
Equipo Pokemon: Pikachu/Bulbasaur/Charizard/Squirtle/Kingler/Primeape/Muk/Tauros/Snorlax/Heracross/Bayleef/Quilava/Totodile/Noctowl/Donphan/Swellow/Sceptile/Corpish/Torkoal/Glalie/Staraptor/Torterra/Infernape/Buizel/Gliscor/Gible/Unfezant/Oshawott/Pignite/Snivy/Scraggy/Leavanny/Palpitoad/Boldore/Krookodile/Greninja/Talonflame/Hawlucha/Goodra/Noivern/

* * *

Bueno, tal y como lo prometí, aquí está la primera de las 4 historias que publicaré en septiembre, después de todo este mes es mi quinto aniversario en el mundo de los fanfics xD.

A decir verdad comencé a escribir esta historia el año pasado, cuando termine de ver la Liga Kalos en el anime, creo que por esas épocas muchos fickers comenzaron a publicar sus propias versiones de Ash ganando la liga, por lo que me dije "Hey, ¿por qué no escribir mi propia versión?"

Esta historia también la hago como una especie de homenaje al aniversario 20 del anime Pokémon, mostrando como me gustaría que terminara el anime (Si es que algún día termina xD). Por lo que la Liga Pokémon es solo el inició, tengo planeada una historia bastante larga, donde aparecerán personajes de todas las regiones. Intentaré que cada personaje conserve su personalidad de la serie, aunque tomen algunas decisiones distintas, como el hecho de que Ash haya llamado a sus antiguos Pokémon para la liga.

No es el primer fic que escribo sobre Pokémon, pero si será mi primer longshot en el fandom, así que espero lo disfruten. La próxima semana continuaré con mi festejo de aniversario con un nuevo fic, así que no se lo pierdan.

Sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	2. De vuelta a Kanto

Ash: El Campeón

* * *

Capítulo 2- Adiós Kalos y de regreso en Kanto.

* * *

Pese a haber salido campeón de la Liga, Ash Ketchum no había tenido mucho tiempo para festejar, pues extrañas raíces se habían aparecido por la ciudad. Así que Ash acabo en un enfrentamiento contra el famoso Equipo Flare, descubrió que su rival Alain trabajaba para la organización criminal sin saberlo y acabo haciendo equipo con su rival para enfrentar a Lysson y sus peligrosos Pokémon. Luego se enteró que Clemont había sacrificado a su robot Clembot para detener la máquina del Equipo Flare, para más tarde enterarse que el pequeño Pokémon que lo había acompañado durante tanto tiempo, era en realidad un Zygarde. También supo que el campeón de Hoenn, Steven Stone, estaba en Kalos, luego se enfrentaron a una estatua de piedra gigante con un Chespin en su interior, y hubieran muerto de no ser por la intervención de los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos. Así que tuvo que rescatar al Chespin junto a Alain, para que después la pequeña Bonnie y su súper Zygarde 100% destruyan la estatua, derrotando finalmente a Lysson… definitivamente había sido un día pesado, así que Ash estaba en el gimnasio de Clemont colaborando con la limpieza.

Ash.- Creó que Gary tenía razón, el día que salga campeón de liga, se acaba el mundo.

Clemont.- Bueno… casi se acaba el mundo, pero lo detuvimos.

Ash.- Y dime amigo. ¿Lograste reconstruir a Clembot?

Clemont.- Si, pero ya no tiene sus recuerdos.

Ash.- Lo siento amigo.

El entrenador podía ver una expresión bastante triste en su amigo, de verdad había sacrificado mucho en la última batalla, aunque Ash quería ayudarlo, sabía que Clemont podría eventualmente superar esto.

Clemont.- No te preocupes, ya lo arreglaré, oye Ash. ¿No vamos a ir al pantano para que liberes a Goodra?

Ash.- No, ya hable con Goodra, parece que todos en el pantano están bien y Florges se encargará de protegerlos por si algo pasa, además ahora que gane la liga necesitare a todos mis Pokémon disponibles, así que me quedaré con Goodra.

Clemont.- Ya veo, después de todo, el viaje hasta el pantano es peligroso.

Ash.- ¿Por qué sería peligroso?

Clemont.- ¿Te imaginas que nos encontremos a Zygarde y te obligue a liberar a Greninja para proteger Kalos?

Ash.- Jajajajajaja que imaginación tienes, eso es imposible, Zygarde puede proteger Kalos sin problemas.

Clemont.- Si, sería ridículo si eso pasará jajajajajaja.

Entonces Meyer, el padre de Clemont, les dijo que tomen un descanso, así que Ash y Clemont se reunieron para comer con Serena y Bonnie. A decir verdad, los recientes acontecimientos, hicieron que el nuevo campeón tenga bastante hambre, aunque para sus amigos eso no era ninguna novedad.

Bonnie.- Oye Ash. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que ganaste la liga?

Meyer.- Es una buena pregunta.

Ash.- Bueno, tengo planeado regresar a Pueblo Paleta para festejar con todos mis amigos y conocidos.

Serena.- Ya veo…

Ash.- Oigan amigos. ¿No quieren venir conmigo a Kanto, para festejar?

Bonnie.- ¡Sería genial!

Ash.- ¿Tu que dices, Serena?

Serena.- Bueno, a decir verdad estoy algo confundida sobre lo que quiero hacer de ahora en adelante.

Ash.- Te comprendo Serena, después de una gran competencia, siempre me pasa eso, ven conmigo a Kanto, quizá ahí puedas decidir sobre tu futuro.

Serena.- ¿Crees que viajar a Kanto contigo me ayude a decidirme?

Ash.- Por supuesto, además tú eres una de mis mejores amigas, festejar mi victoria sin ti no sería lo mismo.

Serena.- ¡Claro Ash! ¡Iremos juntos a Kanto!

Ash.- ¿Qué hay de ti, Clemont?

Clemont.- Pues a decir verdad…

Ash.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Clemont.- Me gustaría ir, pero no puedo dejar mi gimnasio en este estado.

Ash.- Ya veo… no hay problema, puedo quedarme aquí a esperar a que tu gimnasio este reparado.

Clemont.- ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias amigo! No demoraremos más de una semana.

Bonnie.- Esta decidido, nos iremos en una semana.

Ash.- Genial, ya quiero ver qué cara pondrán mi mamá y mis amigos cuando vean mi trofeo.

Sobraba decir que Ash estaba alegre, ahora que al fin había ganado una Liga Pokémon quería festejar con todo, y no hubiera sido lo mismo sin Clemont, Serena y Bonnie, quienes lo apoyaron desde que llegó a la región Kalos. Por esto mismo, estaba más que dispuesto a esperar una semana más, con fin de que su amigo pueda acompañarlo a Pueblo Paleta.

Unos instantes después, Ash salió al centro Pokémon, para llamar a su madre y el Profesor Oak e indicarles que iba a retrasar su regreso una semana. Después de eso, decidió caminar por la ciudad para tomar algo de aire, cuando encontró a una vieja conocida, caminando con su Lucario, era Korrina, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Shalour, quien recientemente había ayudado al entrenador en su lucha contra el Equipo Flare.

Ash.- ¡Korrina!

Korrina.- ¡Hola Ash! ¡Justo te estaba buscando!

Ash.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Creí que te habías ido con los otros líderes de gimnasio?

Korrina.- Si, pero decidí quedarme por aquí un tiempo, después de todo tengo cosas que hablar contigo.

Ash.- Claro Korrina, ¿qué ocurre?

Korrina.- Vi tu combate al final de la Liga Pokémon, estuviste asombroso.

Ash.- Bueno, fue un combate difícil.

Korrina.- Si, pero usaste Pokémon que no son originarios de la región de Kalos. ¿De dónde los sacaste?

Ash.- Bueno, tengo diversos Pokémon que capturé mientras viajaba por otras regiones.

Korrina.- ¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Toma esto Ash!

La líder sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Ash.

Ash.- Korrina, eso es…

Korrina.- Exacto, es un Mega Aro, con la Piedra Activadora, con él tendrás acceso a la Mega Evolución.

El entrenador estaba bastante sorprendido, cuando viajo un tiempo junto a Korrina, se interesó bastante por la Mega Evolución, le parecía algo realmente asombroso. Pero pese a haber recorrido toda la región nunca encontró alguna Mega Piedra, por lo visto eran bastante raras, aunque algunos conocidos como Sawyer o Trevor si consiguieron las suyas aparentemente. Irónicamente nunca se le ocurrió pedirle una a su amiga, pese a que ella era la heredera de la Mega Evolución, esto era porque sabía lo exigente que era Gurkinn a la hora de otorgar aquellas piedras, solo a quienes consideraba dignos. ¿Acaso Ash era ahora alguien digno?

Ash.- Gracias Korrina, pero… ¿Estas segura que quieres dármelo?

Korrina.- Claro, mi abuelo solo se los da a quienes considera dignos, y yo te considero digno, además, eras el único entrenador sin Mega Evolución en toda la liga.

Ash.- Genial, ahora solo necesito saber cuáles de mis Pokémon tienen acceso a la Mega Evolución.

Korrina.- Quizá yo pueda ayudarte con eso, tengo unas cuantas Mega Piedras, solo muéstrame tus Pokémon y te diré cuales son compatibles.

Ash.- Pues tengo planeado ir a Pueblo Paleta, donde están casi todos mis Pokémon, podrías venir con nosotros, aunque… ¿Qué pasaría con tu trabajo de líder de gimnasio?

Korrina.- Sobre eso…

Ash.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ash vio cómo su amiga se ponía triste, ¿acaso había pasado algo malo con el gimnasio? Ash esperaba que no, después de todo, él conocía todo el esfuerzo que Korrina había puesto para controlar a Mega Lucario y ser una buena líder de gimnasio, de hecho se divirtió bastante en la batalla que ambos tuvieron, fue realmente emocionante.

Korrina.- Pues decidí tomarme un tiempo.

Ash.- ¿Tomarte un tiempo? ¿Por qué? Ya lograste la Mega Evolución con Lucario y estás lista para encargarte de tu gimnasio.

Korrina.- Creó que necesito hacerme más fuerte.

Ash.- ¿A qué te refieres, Korrina? Eres realmente fuerte.

Korrina.- Bueno, a decir verdad, tras controlar la Mega Evolución de Lucario, creí que sería una buena líder de gimnasio, y al principio así era, pero…

Ash.- ¿Qué pasó?

Korrina.- Es Alain, tu oponente en la liga, visitó mi gimnasio y logró derrotar a todos mis Pokemon únicamente con su Charizard.

El campeón sabía de lo que Korrina hablaba, el Charizard de Alain podría ser abrumador, lo demostró en todos los encuentros previos que tuvieron, de no haber sido por Greninja y su propio Charizard, no estaba seguro de poder vencer a ese Mega Dragón.

Ash.- Lo siento Korrina, Alain es muy fuerte, yo mismo no podía vencer a su Charizard. No debes sentirte mal, tú eres una de las líderes más poderosas que eh enfrentado, y tu Mega Lucario es increíble.

Korrina.- Gracias Ash, pero en parte esa derrota me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito fortalecerme, eh decidido que voy a entrenar lo suficiente para desafiar al Alto Mando.

Ash.- ¡¿Piensas luchar contra el Alto Mando?!

Eso realmente sorprendió a Ash, él había sido testigo de primera mano por el poder que tienen aquellos miembros del Alto Mando. Todavía recordaba como su Charizard y Pikachu fueron derrotados fácilmente por Lorelei; como Dracon le arruinó la racha de victorias en Hoenn, venciendo a su Grovyle; o como termino su enfrentamiento con Flint en Sinnoh, ni siquiera su poderoso Infernape pudo hacer algo en su contra. Eso sin contar sus combates contra Agatha y Bertha, que acabaron sin mucho esfuerzo con Pikachu y Torterra respectivamente.

Korrina.- Así es, no hay mejor manera de probar mi fuerza que convertirme en un miembro del Alto Mando.

Ash.- Eso suena bien, aunque hasta ahora, todos los miembros del Alto Mando que encontré parecen casi invencibles.

Korrina.- Si, por eso debo tener un duro entrenamiento, mi abuelo se quedara cuidando el gimnasio.

Ash.- Entonces ven a Pueblo Paleta, me vendría bien una compañera de entrenamiento para fortalecer a mi equipo.

Korrina.- ¡Genial! Será bueno conocer a tus otros Pokémon.

El campeón de Kalos estaba feliz, pese al poco tiempo que habían viajado juntos, consideraba a Korrina como una buena amiga, de hecho se identificaba con ella en muchos aspectos. Y la patinadora de verdad quería alcanzar el nivel del Alto Mando, podría ayudar a Ash con sus propios entrenamientos, pues ahora que era un campeón de liga, debía elevar su propio nivel a la altura de dicho título.

-¡Hey Ash! ¡Ahí estas!

Ash y Korrina se dieron la vuelta, encontrándose a un trio bastante peculiar. La primera era una chica bajita de coletas, con una camiseta rosada, el segundo era robusto, de peinado extraño, su camiseta negra tenía dibujo de Vanillite, mientras que el tercero era el más bajo del grupo, de pelo rojizo, con una camiseta verde y cargando una cámara fotográfica. Claro que Ash no tardó en reconocer a Shauna, Trevor y Tierno, amigos y rivales que había conocido en un campamento de Kalos, no los había visto desde que el Equipo Flare causó toda esa conmoción tras la liga.

Ash.- Hola amigos.

Tierno.- Hola Ash.

Trevor.- Te vimos por la tele enfrentando al Equipo Flare, nos preocupamos.

Ash.- Si, pero estoy bien.

El entrenador ya estaba acostumbrado a ponerse en peligro mortal más comúnmente de lo que la gente pensaba, había enfrentado a varias organizaciones criminales y tenido encuentros cercanos con casi todos los Pokémon legendarios, no podía evitar preguntarse si otros entrenadores pasaban por experiencias parecidas o si su suerte era algo especial.

Shauna.- Solo pasábamos para despedirnos.

Ash.- ¿A dónde irán?

Trevor.- El Profesor Sycamore nos encomendó la misión de ayudar a los Pokémon salvajes que fueron afectados por el Equipo Flare.

Tierno.- Si, parece que tendremos bastante trabajo jeje.

Shauna.- Deja de quejarte.

Korrina.- Lysson sí que hizo bastante daño a la región.

Ash.- Es cierto, menos mal que al final todo salió bien.

Tierno.- Oye Ash, lamento no haber podido pelear contigo en la Liga Pokémon.

Trevor.- Lo mismo digo, estuve entrenando muy duro para vencerte, pero fui eliminado en la primera ronda.

Ash.- Oigan, ambos lucharon bien, pero Sawyer y Alain eran oponentes demasiado duros.

Korrina.- Es verdad, el Charizard de Alain parecía invencible cuando me enfrenté a él.

Tierno.- Aun así…

Shauna.- No se depriman, los 2 lo hicieron bien, pero nadie puede ganar en su primera liga.

Ash.- Pero me sorprendieron, incluso fuiste capaz de encontrar una Mega Piedra, Trevor.

Korrina.- ¿Enserio?

Ash.- Si, la primera ronda de la liga acabo siendo una batalla de Mega Charizard.

Aunque en lugar de estar alegre sobre el alago que Ash le hizo, Trevor parecía bastante nervioso, como si quisiera decir algo,

Trevor.- Sobre eso Ash, creo que aún no estoy listo para usar la Mega Evolución.

Ash.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Trevor.- Tu lo viste Ash, mi Charizard y yo todavía estamos a años de tener el nivel de Alain.

Ash.- Pero ustedes son fuertes…

Trevor.- Ash, lo comprendí en cuanto vi pelear a tu Charizard en la final de la liga, al igual que el de Alain, estaban realmente sincronizados y trabajaban como un verdadero equipo.

Shauna.- Lo que Trevor trata de decir es…

Trevor.- Charizard y yo aún no tenemos lo que se necesita para una Mega Piedra, por lo que toma esto.

El entrenador quedó realmente sorprendido al ver que su amigo le estaba ofreciendo una Mega Piedra, más específicamente la "Charizardita Y". No sabía si aceptarla o no, por un lado siempre había querido probar la Mega Evolución y con la Piedra Activadora que le dio Korrina, esta era su oportunidad para luchar junto a su Charizard. Pero por otro lado, no quería perjudicar a su amigo, por lo que sabía él había trabajado duro para conseguir esa piedra.

Ash.- ¿Estás seguro? Es tu arma secreta.

Trevor.- Tú la mereces más que yo, a diferencia mía, tú si fuiste capaz de vencer a Alain.

Ash.- Trevor…

Tierno.- Vamos Ash, no te hagas rogar.

Shauna.- Si, Trevor quiso regalarte la Mega Piedra desde que termino la Liga Kalos.

Trevor.- Cuando de verdad me sienta preparado, buscare otra Mega Piedra.

Ash.- Gracias amigos.

Así, Ash recogió la Mega Piedra, se quedó observándola durante un instante, era la primera que conseguía, pese a llevar un año viajando por Kalos, tras enfrentar a numerosos entrenadores con Mega, Ash se preguntaba que se sentiría usarla por sí mismo.

Korrina.- Excelente Ash, podrás usar esa Charizardita junto con la Piedra Activadora que te di.

Ash.- Tienes razón, gracias chicos, estaré esperando luchar con ustedes de nuevo.

Tierno.- Pues aunque seas el campeón de Kalos, no te lo dejaremos nada fácil.

Trevor.- Si, la próxima vez que nos veamos, nos haremos mucho más fuertes.

Shauna.- Créeme Ash, ellos dicen la verdad.

Ash.- Lo estaré esperando.

Shauna.- Bueno chicos, ya es hora de irnos.

Ash.- Cuando terminen con la misión del profesor, pueden pasarse por Pueblo Paleta.

Shauna.- Cuenta con ello.

Trevor.- Adiós Ash.

Tierno.- Despídeme de mi bella Serena.

Shauna.- Vámonos de una vez, Tierno.

Y Ash observaba como sus 3 rivales de la región Kalos se retiraban, enserio le hubiera gustado enfrentarlos en la Liga, tenían estilos de combate interesantes después de todo. Fue entonces cuando Korrina interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Korrina.- Oye Ash, ahí está Serena.

Efectivamente, la compañera de viaje de Ash caminaba por las calles, se la veía con bastante prisa. Por lo que Ash decidió llamarla para ver que le pasaba.

Ash.- Hey Serena.

Serena.- ¡Ahí estás Ash!.. ¿Korrina también está aquí?

Korrina.- Eh, yo…

Ash.- Buenas noticias Serena, Korrina vendrá con nosotros hasta Pueblo Paleta.

Korrina.- Así es, voy a ayudar a Ash con la Mega Evolución y entrenaremos duro.

Serena.- Eso es genial Ash, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo, hay que ir de inmediato al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore.

Ash.- ¿Qué ocurre, Serena?

Serena.- Alain ya está por irse, si no te das prisa, no llegaras a tiempo para despedirte.

Sin perder más tiempo, Ash, Serena y Korrina fueron de prisa hasta el laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore. El campeón no iba a permitirse llegar tarde a la despedida de su rival. Por suerte, llegaron a tiempo, encontrando a Alain junto a su compañera Mairin y su Chespin, apunto de subir a la camioneta del Profesor Sycamore.

Ash.- ¡Hey amigos!

Mairin.- ¡Mira Alain! ¡Son Ash y Serena!

Serena.- Conseguimos llegar a tiempo.

Alain.- Hola Ash, veo que también está la líder del Mega Lucario.

Korrina.- Sí. ¿Cómo has estado, Alain?

Ash.- Escuchamos que ya iban a irse.

Alain.- Así es, Mairin y yo ayudaremos al profesor con unos asuntos.

Mairin.- ¡Iremos a la Caverna Helada!

Alain.- Ese es el camino que decidí seguir.

El campeón estaba algo confundido, ¿qué iría a hacer su amigo en la Caverna Helada? Según sabía él, no había nada interesante en dicho lugar, por lo que decidió preguntarle.

Ash.- ¿Qué van a hacer en la Caverna Helada?

Alain.- El profesor descubrió una energía similar a la de las Mega Piedras en el Reloj Solar, que guía hasta la Caverna Helada.

Mairin.- Encontramos lo mismo en otros lugares también.

Alain.- Así que por eso nos dirigimos ahí.

Entonces Ash se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo en la muñeca de Alain, algo muy importante para él.

Ash.- Oye Alain, ¿Qué pasó con tu Mega Aro?

Su rival solo lanzó un suspiro antes de contestar.

Alain.- Ese Mega Aro lo tome prestado de Lysson, así que se lo entregué a las autoridades como evidencia.

Ash.- Pero… ¿qué hay de la Mega Evolución?

Alain.- Estaré bien, solo comenzaré desde el principio. Hallaré mi propia Mega Piedra y Piedra Activadora.

Korrina.- ¿No quieres que yo te regale alguna Mega Piedra?

Alain.- Gracias por la oferta, pero no será necesario, quiero encontrar esa Mega Piedra con mis propias habilidades, esto será una especie de prueba.

Korrina.- Comprendo.

A decir verdad, Ash entendía a su rival, él había sido manipulado por Lysson durante todo su viaje. Ahora lo que necesitaba era probar su fuerza, ver si en verdad tenía lo que se necesitaba para Mega Evolucionar a su Charizard sin la ayuda de Lysson.

Ash.- Cuando hayas conseguido tu Mega Piedra, puedes venir a Pueblo Paleta por la revancha, Alain. Esta vez no me vencerás.

Alain.- Cuenta con eso, cuando llegué el momento tendremos otra batalla. Esta vez probaremos de una vez por todas, cual de nuestros Charizard es el más fuerte. Lucharemos con nuestros Pokémon al 100%.

Ash.- Sí, lo estaré esperando.

Alain.- Te veré pronto.

Ambos entrenadores se dieron la mano, al mismo tiempo Serena se despedía de Mairin, quien le agradeció por ayudarle con el rescate de Chespin. Entonces salió el Profesor Sycamore con su equipaje y tras ponerlo en su camioneta y despedirse de Ash, llamó a Alain y Mairin: Ya era hora de irse.

Alain.- Nos veremos luego.

Mairin.- ¡Adiós amigos!

Después de que Ash observe como su rival más fuerte de Kalos se alejaba en la camioneta, vio que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, así que decidió ir al gimnasio Luminalia, acompañado de Korrina y Serena. Aunque al llegar vio que Clemont y Bonnie estaban junto a otro conocido de Ash, era Sawyer, aquel chico de Hoenn con quien Ash había competido en la Liga Kalos.

Clemont.- Ash, Serena. ¿Dónde estuvieron toda la tarde?

Bonnie.- Oye, también viene Korrina.

Serena.- Por lo visto, Korrina vendrá a Kanto con nosotros.

Korrina.- Espero que no sea una molestia.

Clemont.- No es ninguna, fue divertido viajar juntos la última vez.

Ash.- Hola Sawyer, ¿qué haces por aquí?

Sawyer.- Justo venía a hablar contigo Ash.

Ash.- Claro amigo, que ocurre.

Sawyer.- Es solo que estoy algo indeciso en el camino que debo seguir a partir de ahora.

Ash.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sawyer.- Es solo que yo te eh admirado bastante Ash, desde que te conocí y el verte ganar la liga me hizo cuestionarme varias cosas.

Ash.- ¿A qué te refieres, amigo?

Sawyer.- Quiero descubrir mis metas como entrenador, Steven Stone incluso me ofreció acompañarlo, pero al final decliné la propuesta.

Ash.- ¿Rechazaste la oferta de Steven Stone?

Sawyer.- Ash, quiero ver que tan lejos vas a llegar ahora que ganaste la liga, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos… Lo que quiero decir es…

Ash.- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Sawyer.- Así es, creo que acompañándote encontraré mi propio camino, si no te molesta, me gustaría ir contigo.

Ash.- Claro que no me molesta, al contrario, creo que será bueno tener a un poderoso rival para practicar.

Sawyer.- ¿Lo dices enserio?

Ash.- ¡Esta decidido! ¡Partiremos en una semana!

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde la victoria de Ash en la Liga Pokémon, por lo que el gimnasio ya estaba casi reparado y la ciudad también se estaba recuperando de los daños causados por el equipo Flare. Los amigos de Ash aprovecharon el tiempo para preparar su viaje. Clemont ya había reconstruido a su robot para dejarlo a cargo del gimnasio, además de enseñarle nuevamente sobre las batallas Pokémon e incluso acompañarlo mientras luchaba con un retador. Korrina ya había avisado a su abuelo que iría a Kanto, Serena estaba emocionada y Sawyer se había pasado la semana entrenando con Ash. Al ver que faltaba solo un día para irse a Kanto, decidieron ir a relajarse en un concurso de pesca, por consejo de Bonnie.

Sawyer.- Que buena idea para relajarnos antes de ir a Pueblo Paleta.

Korrina.- Yo no acostumbro ir de pesca tan seguido, pero me estoy divirtiendo.

Serena.- Aunque los Pokémon están tardando en picar.

Ash.- Tranquila Serena, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de pescar algún gran Pokémon.

Serena.- ¿Tú lo crees?

Ash.- Por supuesto, tengo algunos amigos aficionados a la pesca, me dieron algunos consejos.

Bonnie.- Pues yo sigo sin pescar nada, ¿qué tal vas tú, hermano?

Por su lado, Clemont solo comenzó a reír mientras se acomodaba los lentes y sacaba una extraña caña de pescar, distinta a la que usaban sus compañeros.

Clemont.- ¡El futuro es ahora gracias a la ciencia! ¡Mecanismo Clemontico ya! Tenía esta máquina preparada para este tipo de situaciones. Es el Gran Pescador de buen porte automático y saltador.

Bonnie.- Eso parece más una descripción.

Ash.- ¡La ciencia es asombrosa!

Clemont.- Así es, esta caña lo tiene todo, desde la forma de lanzar de un profesional hasta los anzuelos, programa cada movimiento hasta conseguir pescarlo… ¡Consigue realizar todas las tareas de forma automática!

Sawyer.- Ese invento sí que parece interesante.

Bonnie.- Siempre y cuando no explote.

Clemont.- Esta vez funcionará.

-Vaya, qué pena. Eso no es pesca, es una broma mala.

El científico se sorprendió al escuchar eso, así que volteó para encontrar al pescador que había dicho eso, era un sujeto de cabello verde que vestía de forma elegante.

Clemont.- Eso no me gusta nada, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bien, lo explicaré sencilla y limpiamente como el pescador que soy… ¡Es el momento de pescar!

Al escuchar aquello, Ash volteó realmente sorprendido, no podía ser posible, no lo creía. Ash conocía a aquel pescador que tenía enfrente, y no esperaba encontrárselo ahí. Se trataba de Cilan, uno de los mejores amigos de Ash, viajaron juntos por la región de Tesselia, pero tuvieron que separarse al terminar su recorrido por las Islas Decolora.

Cilan.- El placer de la pesca pasa por el momento en el que el pez jala el anzuelo y el poder de su empuje se transmite hacía ti. ¡Y además! ¡El momento de jalarlo para que no se vaya! Con esa máquina de pesca todo se lo dejas a la computadora y lo jala de forma automática, es una máquina que ha destruido todos los placeres y pasiones de la pesca.

Clemont.- En base a eso, debe ser posible hacer una maquina con la que se pueda disfrutar tanto el empuje como el jale. ¡La ciencia abrirá el futuro!

Ash por su parte observaba divertido como sus dos amigos tenían una pequeña discusión, si bien sus personalidades eran diferentes, Ash sabía mejor que nadie que estos dos tenían mucho en común.

Ash.- ¡Hey Cilan!

Cilan.- No puedo creerlo… ¡Ash! ¡De verdad eres tú!

Ash.- Amigo, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Cilan.- No esperaba encontrarte por aquí, creía que ya habías abandonado Kalos.

Ash.- Si, pero decidí quedarme una semana más. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

Cilan.- Vengo a ver la Torre Prisma, como Sibarita de Torres, no puedo perderme algo así.

Ash.- Que coincidencia, mi amigo Clemont tiene su gimnasio Pokémon en esa torre.

Cilan.- ¡Asombroso! ¡Qué gran coincidencia!

Serena.- Espera un segundo Ash. ¿Conoces a este sujeto?

Clemont- Cierto Ash. ¿Quién es él?

Cilan.- ¿Yo? Yo soy Cilan, un Sibarita Pokémon.

Bonnie.- ¿Qué es un Sibarita Pokémon?

Cilan.- Nosotros medimos la compatibilidad entre un entrenador y su Pokémon. Y damos consejos para que ambos tengan una buena relación.

Korrina.- Hey eso suena interesante.

Sawyer.- Eh escuchado sobre ellos, son comunes en la región Tesselia.

Ash.- Cilan es el líder del gimnasio Striaton. Nos conocimos en Tesselia y viajamos juntos un tiempo.

Clemont.- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Ambos somos líderes de gimnasio! ¡Genial!

Cilan.- Y dime Ash. ¿Quiénes son tus nuevos amigos?

Ash.- Ellos son algunos de los amigos que hice en la región Kalos.

Serena.- Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Serena.

Clemont.- Mi nombre es Clemont y mi hermana es Bonnie, es un gusto conocer a un líder de gimnasio de otra región.

Bonnie.- Hola.

Korrina.- Yo soy Korrina, también soy líder de gimnasio.

Sawyer.- Y yo Sawyer, luché con Ash en la Liga Kalos.

Cilan.- Es cierto Ash. ¿Cómo te fue en la Liga Kalos?

Ash.- No lo creerías amigo, finalmente lo conseguí, estás ante el campeón de la Liga Kalos.

Cilan.- ¿Enserio Ash? ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías, compañero!

Ash.- Pero no entiendo Cilan, se supone que teníamos que vernos en Pueblo Paleta para festejar mi victoria. ¿Cómo es que nadie te lo dijo?

Cilan.- Lo siento, no eh estado muy conectado últimamente, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Así que cuando terminé todo, pensé en visitar algunas Torres para relajarme.

Ash.- ¿En qué has estado trabajando?

Cilan.- Yo tampoco estuve perdiendo el tiempo, logré pasar las pruebas y ahora soy un Sibarita Pokémon de clase S.

Ash.- ¡Sorprendente! ¡Lo lograste Cilan!

Cilan.- Lo logramos amigo, ambos conseguimos nuestro objetivo.

Ash.- Mañana partiremos a Pueblo Paleta, ven conmigo Cilan, festejaremos juntos nuestros logros.

Cilan.- No me lo perdería por nada.

Y así, Ash pasó su último día en Kalos, junto a su viejo amigo Cilan, lo acompañó a ver la Torre Luminalia, además del sistema de Ferrocarriles de la ciudad. En este último, tuvieron un pequeño incidente, Bonnie quedó atrapada en los trenes a causa de un Eelektross. Aunque al final lograron salvarla con las habilidades combinadas de Cilan y Clemont, además que por consejo de Ash, Cilan capturó al Eelektross.

De esta manera el día se les pasó, a la mañana siguiente el grupo se despidió de Meyer y Clembot, por lo que fueron al aeropuerto y partieron rumbo a la región de Kanto. Tras un largo viaje, al fin llegaron a la región, así que el grupo se encontraba caminando rumbo a Pueblo Paleta.

Ash estaba feliz por haber vuelto a su región natal, pero el resto del grupo estaba más que emocionado. A excepción de Serena y Cilan, ninguno de los otros había visitado la región Kanto anteriormente, para ellos era una experiencia totalmente nueva. Incluso para los dos mencionados, pues Serena solo había venido para el campamento cuando era una niña pequeña y Cilan se había quedado en Kanto por muy poco tiempo, solamente para tomar un tren e ir a Jotho. Ash aprovechaba esto para enseñarles a sus amigos todas las cosas buenas que tenía su región.

Korrina.- Increíble, nunca había venido a Kanto.

Ash.- Es una gran región, seguro te va gustar, Korrina.

Sawyer.- Podría intentar participar en la Liga de Kanto.

Ash.- Me gustaría ver eso.

Clemont.- Yo ya me estoy cansando. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

Cilan.- Pues ya no mucho, mira ahí.

Ash.- ¡Es Pueblo Paleta!

Así era, ya habían llegado al pueblo natal de Ash, y lo primero que hicieron fue ir a su casa, mientras que el entrenador les relataba el comienzo de su viaje. Sin embargo, justo antes de llegar, Pikachu saltó del hombro de su entrenador y fue corriendo a la casa. Ash sabía que este comportamiento era extraño en su Pikachu, así que decidió seguirlo acompañado por los demás.

Ash.- ¡Pikachu! ¿Qué ocurre?

Serena.- ¡Esperen!

Todos entraron a la casa y se sorprendieron al ver a una chica de cabello naranja acariciando a Pikachu.

-Hola Ash, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Ash.- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Misty! Vaya que te eh extrañado.

El campeón estaba realmente feliz, frente a él se encontraba la primera persona que había conocido al iniciar su viaje. Misty fue su primera amiga y era una de las personas que Ash más apreciaba en general, viajaron juntos por tres regiones después de todo. Y por lo visto, Misty estaba igual de contenta por encontrarse con su viejo amigo.

Misty.- Por lo visto tus viajes por Kalos dieron sus frutos.

Ash.- Así es, lo conseguí Misty, gane la Liga Pokémon.

Serena.- Oye Ash. ¿Quién es ella?

Ash.- Lo siento, no les eh presentado. Muchachos, ella es Misty, una buena amiga que me acompañó durante mis viajes por Kanto, las Islas Naranja y Jotho.

Misty.- Es un gusto conocerlos.

Cilan.- Ash me ha hablado bastante de ti, yo soy Cilan un Sibarita Pokémon.

Korrina.- Mi nombre es Korrina, mucho gusto.

Sawyer.- Me llamo Sawyer, vengo de Hoenn.

Clemont.- Yo soy Clemont.

Bonnie.- Y yo Bonnie. ¿No quiere ser la novia de mi hermano?

Clemont.- ¡Cállate Bonnie!

Misty.- Veo que hiciste muchos amigos interesantes, Ash.

Ash.- Pero, ¿qué haces aquí, Misty? No esperaba verte tan pronto.

Misty.- Bueno, cuando me enteré de que ganaste la liga, decidí venir por aquí para felicitarte en persona.

-Y no es la única que vino.

Todos se voltearon para ver a alguien saliendo de la cocina. Ash reconocería esa voz donde fuera, se trataba de su mejor amigo, aquel que lo había acompañado por más tiempo. A quien conoció cuando era tan solo un novato y lo ayudo a crecer hasta convertirse en un gran entrenador.

Ash.- ¡Brock! ¡Tú también!

Brock.- Hola amigo. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Ash.- Creí que estabas estudiando para ser Doctor Pokémon.

Brock.- Pues a decir verdad Ash, me está yendo bastante bien, estoy seguro que pronto seré un gran doctor.

Aunque Ash no era el único sorprendido por ver a Brock, había alguien más en el grupo que ya lo conocía.

Cilan.- ¡Tú eres el doctor Pokémon que conocí!

Brock.- ¡Y tú eres el sibarita Pokémon!

Clemont.- Que pequeño es el mundo.

Brock.- Y no soy el único que llegó.

Ash.- ¿Hay alguien más?

Brock.- Se estaba alistando, pero ya bajará.

-¡Espérenme ya bajo!

Ash.- Yo conozco esa voz.

Otra voz que Ash no podía confundir, la verdad el entrenador estaba alegrándose demasiado, extrañaba a su amiga, no la había visto desde la región Tesselia. Las sospechas de Ash se confirmaron cuando una chica con un Piplup bajaron las gradas tan rápido que acabaron cayéndose.

Ash.- ¡Dawn! ¿Estás bien?

Dawn.- No te preocupes.

Ash.- Es cuando más me preocupo.

Dawn.- Jajaja felicidades por tu victoria campeón.

Ash y Dawn chocaron sus manos, mientras Piplup saludaba a Pikachu. Por su parte, el resto de amigos veían a la recién llegada con algo de confusión.

Serena.- ¿Y ella quién es?

Cilan.- Es una amiga de Ash en Sinnoh, la conocí durante la Copa Jr.

Y así, los amigos que Ash hizo en Kalos conocieron a sus antiguos amigos, mientras se ponían a charlar sobre las aventuras que habían tenido con su amigo. En cuanto al campeón de Kalos, pues estaba más contento que de costumbre, no esperaba encontrar tan pronto a tres amigos tan cercanos, que no veía desde hace mucho. Además del hecho de verlos junto a sus amigos de Kalos.

Ash.- Pero no puedo creer que todos ustedes estén aquí.

Misty.- Y eso no es todo Ash, hicimos unas cuantas llamadas, contacte a todos tus amigos de Kanto y Jotho, así que vienen en camino.

Brock.- Yo llamé a tus amigos de Hoenn, además, May y Max vienen en camino.

Dawn.- Yo les avisé a tus amigos de Sinnoh, además de que llamé a Iris y dijo que les avisaría a tus amigos de Tesselia.

Cilan.- Eso explica las llamadas perdidas que tengo de Iris.

Ash.- Pero no entiendo. ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido Dawn? Sinnoh queda muy lejos de Kanto.

Dawn.- A decir verdad fue por casualidad, tenía planeado participar en los concursos Pokémon de Kanto, cuando me enteré de que ganaste la liga.

Clemont.- Eh oído hablar de los concursos Pokémon, quizá debas intentarlo, Serena.

Serena.- Podría ser.

Korrina.- Yo prefiero los combates.

Cilan.- ¿Y cómo te fue en tus concursos?

Dawn.- Me ha ido estupendo, logre ganar el gran festival de Hoenn, así que regresé a Sinnoh para un segundo intento y también lo gané.

Ash.- Genial Dawn, sabía que lo lograrías.

Misty.- Pero ella no fue la única con logros.

Ash.- ¿A qué te refieres, Misty?

Misty.- ¿Recuerdas a Lorelei?

Sawyer.- ¿La del Alto Mando?

Ash.- Luché con ella en las Islas Naranja.

Misty.- Exacto, vino a visitarme al gimnasio.

Ash.- ¿Enserio? ¿Qué te dijo?

Misty.- Le impresiono mi forma de luchar y decidió entrenarme. Está reclutando entrenadores para el Alto Mando.

Ash.- ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Eres muy fuerte, Misty! Seguro que lo harás bien.

Korrina.- Eso sí que es genial, yo también quiero ser del Alto Mando, aunque por el momento soy una líder de gimnasio.

Misty.- ¿Enserio? Podríamos entrenar juntas.

Korrina.- ¡Eso sería genial!

Ash.- Sabia que se llevarían bien jaja… A todo esto ¿Dónde está mi madre?

Brock.- Ella y Mr Mime están en el laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Dawn.- ¿Por qué no vamos ahí?

Bonnie.- ¡Si Ash! Prometiste que me mostrarías a tus Pokémon.

Sawyer.- Yo también quiero verlos.

Ash.- Es cierto, tengo que visitar a mis Pokémon.

Brock.- ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos.

De esta manera, el grupo salió de la casa de Ash y emprendió su viaje hasta el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Ash y Pikachu estaban tan emocionados, verían nuevamente a todos sus compañeros Pokémon, además de a su madre y al profesor, siendo que Ash no había visto en persona a ninguno desde que viajo a Kalos. Tan emocionados estaban que se adelantaron un poco, al llegar vieron a dos conocidos de Ash jugando a las cartas. Se trataba de Tracey Sketchit, un observador Pokémon que lo acompañó durante su travesía en el Archipiélago Naranja y Gary Oak, su amigo y rival de la infancia que actualmente se había convertido en investigador.

Tracey.- Bueno, tengo una escalera ¿Tu que tienes?

Gary.- Ja, tengo cuatro ases, volví a ganar.

Tracey.- Rayos, no sé cómo tienes tanta suerte.

Gary.- ¿Qué puedo decirte? Viene de familia.

Ash.- ¿Qué hacen?

Gary.- A veces es aburrido estar todo el día en el laboratorio… Un minuto… ¡Ash!

Tracey.- ¡Ash! ¡Ya volviste a Kanto!

Ambos amigos saltaron de sus asientos con la sorpresa, no esperaban encontrarse con Ash tan pronto, sin embargo estaban bastante alegres por verlo después de todo este tiempo y no tardaron en felicitarlo por su logro.

Ash.- ¿Cómo les ha ido?

Gary.- Me enteré de tu victoria en la liga Ash, te felicito amigo.

Ash.- Gracias Gary.

Tracey.- Fue un buen combate, lo dibujé todo.

Gary.- Y veo que Pikachu se ha fortalecido desde nuestro último encuentro.

Pikachu.- Pika.

Entonces llegó el resto de amigos de Ash, quienes corrían para alcanzarlo… A excepción de Clemont, quien respiraba con notable cansancio.

Clemont.- Espérenme.

Bonnie.- Date prisa hermano, quiero ver a los Pokémon de Ash.

Misty.- No es muy atlético ¿Verdad?

Korrina.- Para nada.

Tracey.- Vaya Ash, veo que vienes acompañado.

Fue ahí cuando Gary vio a alguien en específico al que no veía desde hace demasiados años, incluso antes de iniciar su viaje como entrenador, cuando fue a ese campamento de su abuelo.

Gary.- ¿Serena? ¡Vaya! ¡No te veía desde el campamento!

Serena.- ¿Gary? Casi ni te reconocí. ¿Cómo has estado?

Ash.- Bueno, voy a ir a ver a mis Pokémon del laboratorio.

Tracey.- No hay problema Ash, tu madre esta con el profesor, además de que…

Ash.- Gracias Tracey, ven Bonnie, te voy a mostrar a mis Pokémon.

Bonnie.- ¡Sí!

Ash.- Tu también Korrina, tienes que decirme cuales son capaces de Mega Evolucionar.

Korrina.- No hay problema, tengo las Mega Piedras preparadas.

Sawyer.- Yo también quiero verlos.

Misty.- Yo voy contigo Ash.

Y así, ellos entraron al laboratorio, Bonnie y Sawyer tenían bastante curiosidad sobre los Pokémon que Ash había capturado en otras regiones. Por su parte, Ash caminaba algo más calmado pero igualmente emocionado, mientras hablaba con Korrina y Misty.

Tracey.- ¿No debimos decirle sobre quien más está aquí?

Gary.- No, ya lo descubrirá.

Mientras, el grupo de Ash llegó al gran jardín del laboratorio, sobraba decir que Sawyer, Bonnie y Korrina estaban completamente sorprendidos por lo amplio que era el lugar, además de la gran cantidad de Pokémon que para ellos eran desconocidos. Sin embargo al dar tan solo un pasó en el patio, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta fue casi aplastado por su Muk.

Korrina.- ¡Ash! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Misty.- Ese Muk no cambia.

Sawyer.- No sabía que Ash tenía un Muk.

Bonnie.- Nunca había visto un pokemon así.

Muk.- ¡Muk!

Ash.- Yo también te extrañé Muk.

El entrenador logro librarse a duras penas de su cariñoso Muk, solo para que alguien le lance un lanzallamas en la cara, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Ash.- ¡Charizard! Tu lanzallamas se ha fortalecido.

Charizard.- Grrrrrrrrrr.

Korrina.- Ese es el que usaste en la liga.

Misty.- Charizard es uno de los pokemon más fuertes de Ash, lo capturó mientras viajábamos por Kanto.

Entonces fue embestido por Bayleef, que comenzó a lamer a su entrenador. Así que Ash acarició a su Pokémon tipo planta, era consciente de lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Ash.- ¡Bayleef! ¡Te extrañé! ¿Cómo has estado?

Bayleef.- Bay bay.

Bonnie.- ¡Que pokemon más lindo!

Misty.- Cuidado Ash, ahí vienen.

Todos los Pokémon que Ash había capturado venían corriendo guiados por Bulbasaur, por lo que Ash tuvo que esquivar una estampida de treinta Tauros, para luego saludar a sus Pokémon. El resto de amigos estaban realmente sorprendidos ante la gran variedad de Pokémon de diversas regiones.

Korrina.- No imaginé que tuvieras tantos Pokémon.

Bonnie.- ¡Y son todos tan lindos!

Sawyer.- Tengo que anotar información sobre todos ellos.

Ash.- Bueno, será mejor que conozcan a mi equipo de Kalos. ¡Salgan todos!

Así salieron aquellos Pokémon que lo acompañaron durante su travesía en Kalos, se trataba de: Noivern, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra y Greninja, quienes inmediatamente fueron a ver a los otros pokemon de Ash. Sus nuevos Pokémon no tardaron en socializar con los antiguos, Noivern comenzó a charlar con Noctowl, Talonflame con Swellow, Hawlucha con Buizel y Goodra con Torkoal, mientras Pikachu saludaba a Bulbasaur. Aunque fue Greninja quien más sorprendió a Misty, que de inmediato se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Misty.- ¡Que Pokémon tan lindo conseguiste, Ash! ¡Mira esta forma! ¡Esta increíble!

Greninja observaba a Misty sonrojado, era la primera vez que veía a alguien adulándolo y abrazándolo de manera tan efusiva.

Ash.- Veo que todavía te gustan los Pokémon de agua, Misty.

Misty.- Son los mejores.

Bonnie.- Greninja incluso puede fusionarse con Ash.

Misty.- ¿Enserio?

Ash.- Es algo complicado jeje. Su fuerza se incrementa, pero es algo agotador cuando lo uso por mucho tiempo.

Sawyer.- Con eso me derrotaste en la liga.

Fue entonces que Ash recordó algo, se volteó hacía su amiga Korrina (La cual se había hecho amiga de Pignite, por lo visto), antes de preguntarle algo…

Ash.- Oye Korrina. ¿Alguno de mis Pokémon es capaz de Mega Evolucionar?

Korrina.- Pues además de tu Charizard, creó que podrías Mega Evolucionar a ese Glalie, Sceptile y Heracross.

Ash.- Así que Sceptile, Heracross y Glalie…

El entrenador se puso pensativo, esa sería una gran ventaja, Sceptile y Glalie eran los Pokémon más fuertes que había capturado en Hoenn, mientras que Heracross competía con Bayleef por el más fuerte de Jotho. Aquellos tres de por si eran luchadores con gran fuerza de voluntad que nunca le habían fallado. ¿Cómo serían de estar potenciados con una Mega Evolución?

Korrina.- Casualmente las Mega Piedras de los tres están entre las que traje.

Ash.- ¡Eso es genial, Korrina!

Entonces llegaron Delia Ketchum, acompañada del profesor Oak y los otros amigos de Ash. El entrenador no pudo contener su alegría al ver a su madre después de tanto tiempo, por lo que fue a abrazarla.

Delia.- ¡Ash! ¡Regresaste!

Ash.- ¡Mamá!

Delia.- ¡Ya vi tu trofeo! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!

Ash.- Te lo dije mamá, te dije que lo haría por los dos.

Profesor Oak.- Lo hiciste bien muchacho, fue una excelente demostración de habilidades.

Ash.- Gracias profesor.

Entonces el investigador Pokémon pareció recordar algo.

Profesor Oak.- Por cierto, este muchacho llegó esta mañana buscándote, Ash.

Ash.- ¿Quién?

-Vamos, ya te olvidaste de mí.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta estaba sorprendido, esa voz le era bastante conocida. ¿Qué hacía en Pueblo Paleta? Cuando Ash se volteó al fin pudo verlo, todavía usaba la misma ropa que cuando lo conoció y lo observaba con esa misma mirada arrogante en su rostro. El solo verlo, encendió el espíritu de combate de Ash, después de todo, aquel sujeto le había dado algunas de sus mejores batallas.

Ash.- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Paul!

Paul.- ¿No es obvio? Vine a ver qué tan fuerte es el campeón de la liga Kalos

Y así, Ash se encontró con su viejo rival de Sinnoh. ¿Cómo acabará esto? ¿Cuál de los dos será capaz de vencer en un combate? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

ANALIZANDO AL ENTRENADOR, CON EL PROFESOR OAK.

Profesor Oak.- ¡Hola a todos! Soy conocido como Samuel Oak, investigador y poeta. A partir de ahora estaré junto a ustedes al final de cada capítulo de este fic. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Creo que lo mejor de todo el capítulo fue mi gran aparición. ¿Tendré protagonismo en esta historia? Aunque también aparecieron varios amigos y compañeros de Ash… Como sea, vamos a analizar al entrenador del día de hoy.

Perfil de Entrenador  
Nombre: Korrina Corni.  
Clase: Líder de Gimnasio.  
Región de Origen: Kalos.  
Historia: La líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Shalour, es la nieta de Gurkinn, lo que la convierte en la heredera de la Mega Evolución, siendo su familia la encargada de proteger este antiguo ritual. Desde pequeña tuvo un lazo bastante fuerte con el Riolu que eventualmente se convertiría en su Lucario, por lo que al tener la edad necesaria, emprendió un viaje para probarse a sí misma y conseguir juntos la Mega Evolución. En su recorrido por Kalos derrotó a 98 entrenadores distintos para fortalecer su lazo con Lucario, fue entonces que conoció a Ash Ketchum, quien le daría su victoria 99. Una vez que se sentía lista, partió en busca de la lucarionita, acompañada por Ash y sus amigos, entablando una buena relación con el entrenador debido a lo similares que eran.  
Tras pasar una prueba que le había puesto su abuelo, enfrentando a un Blaziken, consiguió la Mega Piedra e intentó usarla en su Lucario. Esto sin embargo le trajo varias dificultades, pues su Pokémon perdía por completo el control al Mega Evolucionar. Por consejo de su abuelo, viaja hasta la Montaña Pomace para aprender a controlar la Mega Evolución, por lo que se queda entrenando con una anciana llamada Mabel y termina despidiéndose de su amigo Ash.  
Una vez que consiguió controlar la Mega Evolución con su Lucario, asume su puesto como líder de gimnasio, donde se reencuentra con Ash para un duro combate, saliendo vencedor este último. Los meses siguientes enfrenta a diversos retadores en su gimnasio, siendo uno de ellos Alain, quien derrota a todo su equipo usando únicamente un Mega Charizard. Esto acaba siendo un duro golpe para su orgullo y se da cuenta de que todavía le falta mucho, teniendo deseos de hacerse más fuerte. Lucharía junto al resto de los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos en contra del Equipo Flare, reencontrándose con Ash y Alain. Al ver la victoria de su amigo Ash en la Liga Pokémon de Kalos, ella se inspiraría para hacerse más fuerte, teniendo ahora un nuevo objetivo, convertirse en miembro del Alto Mando.  
Equipo Pokemon: Lucario/Mienfoo/Machamp/Hawlucha/Throh/Meditite

Profesor Oak.- La verdad es una entrenadora bastante hábil, incluso mejor que los líderes de gimnasio promedio. Por lo que puedo ver, su mayor herramienta es la Mega Evolución, tiene un estilo de combate un poco más ofensivo y movido, que me recuerda un poco al estilo de Ash. Su Pokémon más fuerte es el Lucario que posee desde que era una niña, con un lazo tan fuerte, seguro su Mega Evolución es estupenda. Bien, eso es todo por hoy conmigo, los veré en el siguiente segmento de analizando al entrenador. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

* * *

Bueno, ahí estuvo el capítulo de hoy, donde Ash llega a su región natal y se reencuentra con sus viejos amigos. La verdad, al principio eran dos capítulos distintos, pero decidí fusionarlos en uno solo.

Una de las dudas que ha generado mi fic, es el equipo que escogí para la batalla con Alain en el capítulo anterior. En un principio tenía planeado sacar un equipo con los más poderosos de Ash (Charizard/Snorlax/Sceptile/Glalie/Infernape/Greninja), sin embargo al escribir la batalla, me di cuenta que Alain no tenía mucho que hacer contra semejante equipo y yo quería una batalla algo más pareja. Entonces pensé, si algún día Ash gana la Liga Pokémon, ¿qué equipo debería usar? La respuesta era fácil, por su misma historia, debería estar el equipo original. Con eso ya tenía a Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charizard y Squirtle, todavía me quedaban dos puestos libres. Tomando en cuenta que es la Liga Kalos y se pelearía contra el Mega Charizard X de Alain, Greninja era un miembro prácticamente obligado en el equipo. La vacante final, decidí usar a algún Pokémon pájaro de Ash, tomando en cuenta que Pidgeot no estaba disponible, así que decidí sacar a Swellow, su pájaro más fuerte. Así fue como se completó el equipo (Pikachu/Bulbasaur/Charizard/Squirtle/Swellow/Greninja), aunque creo que de todas formas me quedó una batalla desequilibrada a favor de Ash xD.

En el siguiente capítulo tendrán una batalla clásica entre Ash y Paul, uno de los mayores rivales que el entrenador tuvo en el anime. Si bien la actitud de este último era bastante desagradable en la serie, nadie puede negar que su rivalidad con Ash fue la mejor llevada, así que esperó hacerles justicia en el siguiente capítulo.

Aprovechó también para agradecer los reviews de:

Haruzafiro: Me alegra que te agradé mi fic, el primer capítulo fue solo la introducción, así que espero traer mejores batallas en los siguientes capítulos. Es verdad, si Charizard hubiera vuelto en vez de Goodra, otra hubiera sido la historia de la Liga Kalos xD. En cuanto al Shipping, pues todavía no me decido (Me gustan casi todos los ships de Ash xD), así que habrá un poco de todo.

Diana: Pues esperó mejorar en las próximas batallas del fic. Pues la verdad no tengo nada contra Alain, al contrario, me agrada el personaje y tengo planeado darle un mejor papel en el futuro del fic. Aunque estoy en desacuerdo de su fuerza, en si el único Pokémon realmente poderoso que ha mostrado fue su Charizard (Y quizá un poco su Bisharp), el resto de su equipo dejaba mucho que desear y fueron vencidos sin problemas en el anime, uno no puede depender solo de un Pokémon poderoso para ganar sus batallas (Por eso fue que Ash perdió las ligas de Kalos y Jotho). En cuanto a Bulbasaur y Squirtle, si son realmente fuertes, fueron capaces de vencer a los Pokémon del miembro más fuerte de la Batalla de la Frontera, los cuales tenían el mismo nivel que el Alto Mando, por lo que los considero más que aptos para luchar contra el equipo de Alain (Sobre todo a Bulbasaur xD). En fin, gracias por leer, esperó que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

Fox McCloud: Bueno amigo, nuevamente gracias por tus consejos, me ayudaron a mejorar mucho de lo que quiero hacer con este fic. Intenté balancear mejor el dialogo con la narrativa y creó que eso mejoro bastante en comparación al capítulo anterior. Los consejos de batalla que me diste me están siendo demasiado útiles en el combate de Ash y Paul que tengo planeado para el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué te parecieron los cambios que hice con respecto al capítulo introductorio? Si tienes algún otro consejo, te agradecería bastante que me lo dijeras, después de todo, entre compañeros escritores debemos apoyarnos. Intentaré sacarle el jugo a mi idea, tengo muchas cosas planeadas para esta historia.

Bueno, eso es todo, sin más que decir me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Ash vs Paul

Ash: El Campeón.

* * *

Capítulo 3- Ash vs Paul.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior, Ash había llegado a Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto. Tras encontrarse con viejos amigos, como Misty, Brock o Dawn, el grupo partió al Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Una vez ahí, Ash encontró a quien menos esperaba ver, su rival Paul.

La verdad, Ash estaba realmente sorprendido. A lo largo de sus viajes por seis regiones distintas, sin contar las Islas Naranja, el entrenador se había topado con diversos rivales, aunque de todos ellos, Paul era… Distinto. Cuando Ash lo conoció en Sinnoh, Paul era un patán, representaba todo aquello contrario a lo que Ash creía. Sus métodos de entrenamiento eran opuestos: mientras que Ash veía a sus Pokémon como amigos que pueden hacerse fuertes con esfuerzo, resaltando sus fortalezas individuales; Paul creía que eran simples herramientas, que nunca mejorarían si eran débiles y debía abandonar a los que no valgan la pena. Por lo que no era de extrañar que ambos hayan chocado en combate para probar cuál de sus dos métodos era el mejor.

Pese a tener constantes derrotas contra su rival, ambos fueron aprendiendo el uno del otro y acabaron respetándose, terminándolo todo en la Liga Sinnoh. Durante aquel combate Ash decidió usar únicamente a su equipo de Sinnoh, en revancha a un combate que tuvieron en el Lago Agudeza. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, puso todo lo que tenía para probar su punto en aquella batalla y al final se alzó victorioso. Se despidió de Paul, pero ya no como enemigo, sino como amigo, la derrota que tuvo ante Ash, le enseñó demasiadas cosas a Paul. Conforme iban combatiendo, ambos cambiaban y se obligaban a mejorar. Fue gracias a su rival, que Ash tuvo que desarrollar aún más su estilo, aprendiendo a ser más estratégico y lidiar con cualquier movimiento que usen en su contra. De igual manera, Paul aprendía y mejoraba gracias a Ash, obligándose a subir cada vez más para no quedarse atrás ante el avance de su rival.

Ninguno de los dos habría llegado tan lejos sin el otro, esto lo comprendieron cuando se enfrentaron en la Liga Sinnoh, donde se despidieron con admiración y respeto mutuo. Por esto mismo, después de dos años sin haberse visto, ambos estaban ansiosos por ver cuánto había mejorado el otro.

Ash.- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Paul!

Paul.- ¿No es obvio? Vine a ver qué tan fuerte es el campeón de la Liga Kalos.

Ash.- No esperaba verte aquí, no te veía desde la Liga Sinnoh.

Paul.- Si, muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces, veo que lograste hacerte campeón de Kalos.

Korrina.- ¿Quién es ese? Otro amigo de Ash.

Brock.- Es Paul, Ash lo conoció durante sus viajes por Sinnoh, fueron grandes rivales y tuvieron todo tipo de batallas.

Sawyer.- ¿Entonces es alguien fuerte?

Dawn.- Desde luego, se enfrentó a Ash en la Liga Sinnoh, tuvieron un combate bastante reñido, pero Ash acabó ganando por poco.

Bonnie.- Ash tiene amigos muy fuertes.

Por su parte, el campeón de Kalos, no podía contener sus ansias de luchar, ya estaba listo para tener su revancha contra su más duro rival.

Ash.- Bueno Paul, me vendría bien un buen combate.

Paul.- Como en los viejos tiempos.

Ash.- Profesor. ¿Podemos usar el jardín del laboratorio para un combate?

Profesor Oak.- No hay problema, la verdad me gustaría ver cómo te desenvuelves en un combate.

De esta manera, el Profesor Oak, guió a Ash y Paul hasta un prado amplio de su jardín, donde tendrían el suficiente espacio para luchar sin molestar a nadie. Ambos rivales se prepararon para el combate, mientras los amigos de Ash se sentaron alrededor para ver la batalla. Todos los Pokémon que Ash había capturado a lo largo de sus viajes también lo siguieron, estaban listos para apoyar a su entrenador en este combate.

Brock.- Hace tiempo que no veía un combate entre Ash y Paul.

Dawn.- Si, va estar increíble.

Cilan.- Seguro será un combate bien sazonado. Se puede ver la tensión entre esos dos.

Serena.- ¡Vamos Ash!

Delia.- ¡Demuéstrales, hijo!

Clemont.- Pero… ¿Este no sería un combate injusto? Digo, Ash es el campeón de Kalos.

Paul.- ¿Combate injusto? De eso no te preocupes, puede que Ash sea el campeón de Kalos, pero yo soy el actual campeón de la Liga Sinnoh

Todos.- ¡¿El campeón de Sinnoh?!

Esta noticia tomo por sorpresa a todos los presentes, en especial a Ash. ¿Su amigo Paul había conseguido la victoria en la Liga Sinnoh? Esto aumentaba las ansias que tenía por enfrentar a su rival.

Ash.- ¿Ganaste la Liga?

Paul.- Después de que me derrotarás, decidí emprender un nuevo viaje. Llegué hasta Kanto para desafiar la batalla de la Frontera, conseguí los 7 Símbolos y derroté a Brandon. Así que decidí regresar a Sinnoh, para participar en la liga, hubo mucha competencia, pero salí victorioso.

Ash.- En ese caso tendré que pelear con todo lo que tengo.

Paul.- Vamos, muéstrame lo que aprendiste en estos dos años.

Brock.- Muy bien, entonces yo voy a ser el juez de este combate. Será una batalla completa de seis contra seis, entre el campeón de Kalos y el campeón de Sinnoh, el primero en quedarse sin pokemon será el que pierda. ¡Comiencen!

Todos los presentes estaban emocionados por el combate, una batalla entre dos campeones era algo que no se veía todos los días. En cuanto a Ash, todavía tenía una pregunta en mente.

Ash.- Muy bien… ¿Qué Pokémon usaré?

Ash veía a todos sus pokemon del laboratorio, en busca de cual usar, aunque uno de ellos saltó al campo de combate.

Ash.- ¿Bayleef?

Bayleef.- Bay bay.

Ash.- ¿Quieres luchar?

Bayleef.- Bay.

Su inicial de planta observaba decidida a su entrenador, este solo le devolvió una mirada de confianza. Hace mucho que no utilizaba a Bayleef en una batalla importante, por lo que Ash veía esto como la oportunidad para ver cuánto se había fortalecido su compañera.

Ash.- ¡Muy bien! ¡Yo te elijó Bayleef!

Paul.- Así que un tipo planta, lo combatiré con uno de fuego. ¡Ve Magmortar!

Serena.- Ash está en desventaja de tipo.

Dawn.- Eso nunca lo detuvo.

Paul.- ¡Lanzallamas!

Magmortar apuntó a Bayleef con el enorme cañón que tenía en su brazo, este sacó unas cuantas chispas y disparó sus potentes llamas. Sin embargo, Ash ya estaba preparado para esto, tenía en mente una de sus antiguas estrategias.

Ash.- ¡Esquívalo con Látigo Cepa y contraataca con Golpe Cuerpo!

El Bayleef de Ash usó sus látigos en el suelo. Para sorpresa de los presentes, los látigos la impulsaron para saltar realmente alto y esquivar el ataque. Entonces aprovechó la sorpresa de su oponente y cayó con todo su pesó contra Magmortar, causándole daños.

Gary.- Un clásico de Ash. Usaba ese mismo truco cuando se enfrentó conmigo.

Paul.- Interesante, pero yo también tengo mis trucos.

Entonces Ash vio con sorpresa que su Bayleef se puso roja por un instante y recibió daño. Paul por su parte, solo sonreía, su estrategia acababa de mostrar resultados, mientras que Ash se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

Ash.- ¡Claro! ¡La habilidad Cuerpo Llama de Magmortar! ¡Lo había olvidado!

Misty.- Bayleef tiene problemas, Cuerpo Llama es una habilidad peligrosa.

Pese a las quemaduras producidas por su oponente, Bayleef observaba a su entrenador con decisión, indicándole que todavía podía luchar.

Ash.- No te preocupes Bayleef, podemos con esto, usa tus Hojas Navaja.

Paul.- ¡Quémalas con Lanzallamas!

Magmortar preparó nuevamente su cañón y el potente Lanzallamas calcinó las hojas y siguió de lleno hasta Bayleef, quien consiguió evadirlo hábilmente. Claro está, Paul no se daría por vencido con este detalle.

Paul.- ¡Continua con tus Lanzallamas!

Ash.- ¡Esquiva Bayleef!

Magmortar disparaba con todo lo que tenía, las ráfagas de fuego salían disparadas una y otra vez, pero Bayleef lograba esquivarlo, sorprendiendo a Paul. Cada vez, Bayleef tenía más dificultad para evadir el ataque, soportando a duras penas el calor de las llamas. Al ver que Magmortar no se agotaba en lo más mínimo, Ash supo que tenía que contraatacar.

Ash.- ¡Golpe Cabeza!

Bayleef esquivó las llamas de Magmortar y embistió a su rival con toda su fuerza, mandándolo a retroceder. Pero a pesar de haber causado un buen daño en su oponente, Bayleef todavía recibía daño por la habilidad de Magmortar, resintiéndose por las quemaduras justo frente a su enemigo, Paul no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Paul.- ¡Ahora es cuando! ¡Lanzallamas!

El Pokémon de fuego se repuso del cabezazo y apuntó su cañón contra el de planta. Bayleef intentó esquivarlo, pero las quemaduras le impedían moverse, pese a los gritos de advertencia de Ash, acabo recibiendo daño por el ataque y salió volando. Esto era preocupante, el inicial de Jotho acababa de recibir un golpe súper efectivo, ahora estaba tirada en el suelo, con quemaduras notables en su cuerpo.

Ash.- ¡Bayleef!

Paul.- ¡Acabalo Magmortar!

Magmortar apuntó a Bayleef con su cañón, pero justo cuando estaba por dispararle para rematarlo…

Ash.- ¡Ahora!

Al observar a su entrenador, Bayleef logro levantarse y sacó sus látigos, los cuales se enredaron en el cañón de Magmortar, desviando el ataque hacía un costado y tomando por sorpresa a Paul.

Paul.- ¡Imposible!

Ash.- ¡Y aun no terminamos!

Bayleef usó sus látigos para levantar a un sorprendido Magmortar por su cañón y arrojarlo con fuerza contra el pisó, el impacto de aquel golpe fue suficiente para que el Pokémon de fuego no pueda levantarse, dejándolo debilitado.

Korrina.- ¡Increíble!

Clemont.- ¡Ash no deja de sorprenderme!

Cilan.- Bayleef y Ash son una combinación con un sabor único. Como Sibarita puedo ver la gran compatibilidad que esos dos comparten.

Al ver a su Pokémon debilitado, Paul solo soltó un suspiro y lo devolvió a su Pokéball.

Paul.- Buen trabajó, tendremos que trabajar en la velocidad de tu Lanzallamas.

Al ver a su oponente, Ash no pudo evitar sonreír, Paul acababa de felicitar a uno de sus Pokémon, aun cuando este había sido derrotado. El Paul que Ash conoció en Sinnoh definitivamente no haría eso, seguramente lo habría llamado "Patético", mientras consideraba si valía la pena liberarlo o no. Pero ahora su rival era diferente, ya no tenía esa expresión de desprecio y molestia en su rostro, Paul había cambiado.

Ash.- Veo que has cambiado un poco desde nuestra batalla en la liga.

Paul.- Solo eh aprendido un par de cosas.

Ash.- Bien. ¿Cuál es tu siguiente Pokemon?

Paul.- Uno que conoces muy bien. ¡Sal Drapion!

Sawyer.- Ese Drapion parece muy poderoso.

Ese Drapion le trajo malos recuerdos a Ash, recordaba cómo se las había arreglado para debilitar a Torterra, Buizel y Staraptor la última vez que combatió contra Paul. Por su parte, Bayleef había acumulado bastantes daños en la batalla con Magmortar, no solo por haber recibido un Lanzallamas a quemarropa, sino también por las consecuencias de Cuerpo Llama. Si bien Ash conocía de primera mano lo terca que podía ser su Bayleef en una batalla, no podía permitir que se lastime, necesitaba algo de descanso antes de enfrentar a alguien tan fuerte como Drapion.

Ash.- Ese me causó muchos problemas en la liga. Bayleef, tomate un descanso, recibiste mucho daño.

Bayleef.- Bay.

Tras observar a Ash durante unos segundos, Bayleef comprendió sus intenciones y no le quedo de otra que volver junto a su entrenador, quien la acarició y la felicito, para luego alejarse del campo de batalla y volver con el resto de Pokémon de Ash. Por otra parte, el campeón de Kalos ya tenía decidido a su siguiente Pokémon.

Ash.- Muy bien, es tu turno. ¡Adelante Krookodile!

Y el Krookodile de Ash sonrío emocionado, antes de acomodarse los lentes oscuros y saltar al campo de batalla. El oponente solo observo confundido, nunca había visto uno de estos, por lo que procedió a registrarlo con su Pokédex para saber a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

Paul.- ¿Un Pokémon de Tesselia?

Ash.- Así es, te demostraré lo fuerte que es. ¡Usa Garra Dragón!

Paul.- ¡Veneno X!

Ambos Pokémon prepararon sus ataques, las garras de Krookodile comenzaron a brillar en color verde, mientras que las tenazas de Drapion se recubrieron de veneno. Acto seguido ambos chocaron sus ataques con todo su poder, provocando una explosión.

Bonnie.- ¡Que fuerza!

Cilan.- Ese Paul es realmente poderoso, se nota lo bien que ha entrenado a Drapion.

Paul.- ¡Colmillo Venenoso!

Ash.- ¡Esquívalo con Excavar!

El Pokémon comenzó a recubrir sus colmillos en veneno y se lanzó al ataque, sin embargo Krookodile evadió el ataque metiéndose bajo tierra. Aun así, Paul ya tenía planeado su siguiente movimiento.

Paul.- ¡Púas Toxicas!

Y Drapion arrojo su poder venenoso contra el suelo, infectándolo al instante. Si bien aquel movimiento no le serviría para dañar a Krookodile, tenía un efecto aún más perjudicial.

Dawn.- Hizo lo mismo en la liga, ahora todos los Pokémon que saque Ash van a ser dañados.

Ash solo lanzó un suspiro, su amiga Dawn tenía razón, durante aquel combate en la Liga Sinnoh, las Púas Toxicas habían resultado realmente molestas y en verdad le costó lidiar con ellas, otra de las razones por las que ese Drapion se le hizo tan difícil de vencer.

Serena.- ¡Eso es malo!

Gary.- Conociéndolo, seguro se las arregla con alguna estrategia rara.

Krookodile salió del suelo intentando atacar a Drapion sorpresivamente, pero este era demasiado rápido, lo esquivo y disparo su Pin Misil, dañando de lleno al lagarto.

Paul.- Bien. ¿Qué harás ahora?

Ash.- ¡Haré esto! ¡Krookodile usa tu ataque Excavar para cubrir el campo!

Siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenador, Krookodile comenzó a cavar con sus afiladas garras, pero en lugar de meterse bajó tierra, lo que hizo fue arrojar la tierra contra Drapion, cubriendo todo el campo con una gran tormenta de arena. Ash no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que tomó a su oponente por sorpresa, aquella estrategia en verdad le había sido útil en sus viajes por Tesselia.

Bonnie.- ¡No veo nada!

Cilan.- Las estrategias de Ash son de lo más impredecibles, nunca sabes con que saldrá después.

Profesor Oak.- Impredecible o no, va tener que arreglar esos agujeros cuando el combate termine.

Todo el campo estaba cubierto de tierra, ni Paul ni su Pokémon podían ver nada. Por otra parte, Krookodile lo observaba todo claramente, no solo por ser tipo tierra, sino también por sus gafas de sol, por lo que Ash aprovechó para atacar.

Ash.- ¡Roca Afilada!

El lagarto de tierra invocó varias rocas a su alrededor y estas salieron disparadas contra un desprevenido Drapion, que no pudo evadirlas y le estallaron encima, causándole grandes daños.

Ash.- ¡Ahora! ¡Termínalo con Garra Dragón!

Nuevamente, las garras de Krookodile comenzaron a brillar, estaba a punto de conectar su Garra Dragón, pero Drapion giro a gran velocidad y lo esquivó a tiempo, era lo oportunidad que Paul estaba esperando.

Paul.- ¡Colmillo Venenoso!

Drapion salto, aprovechando su increíble velocidad y le dio un gran mordisco a Krookodile, con sus colmillos irradiando energía venenosa. Su Pokémon consiguió soltarse, pero fue rodeado por un aura morada, mientras aguantaba el dolor, Ash ya sabía lo que esto significaba.

Ash.- ¡No! ¡Krookodile!

Paul.- ¡Veneno X!

Sin darle siquiera tiempo a su oponente para reaccionar, Drapion hizo uso de su velocidad otra vez, cubrió sus pinzas con veneno y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a Krookodile, quien salió volando por el ataque. Pese a todo, logro resistirlo, se estaba levantando del suelo a duras penas, listo para continuar peleando, pero fue nuevamente rodeado por el veneno y cayó completamente fuera de combate.

Brock.- ¡Krookodile ya no puede pelear!

Al ver al cocodrilo debilitado, Tracey fue el primero en reaccionar. Se acercó a Ash y le pasó la Pokéball de Krookodile, por lo que este devolvió a su Pokémon para que tome un merecido descanso después de tan dura batalla. Además de dejarle una bolsa con las Pokéball de sus demás Pokémon en caso de que caigan en combate.

Ash.- Luchaste bien.

Por un segundo, Ash observo la Pokéball de su Krookodile, había luchado realmente duro, pero aun así cayó contra Drapion. Para haber derrotado a uno de sus mejores Pokémon, Ash estaba seguro de que Paul seguía tan fuerte como antes, quizá incluso mejor. Esta vez el entrenador no pensaba dejársela nada fácil, lucharía con todo lo que tenía, si derrotaron a su Pokémon As de Tesselia e hirieron al As de Jotho, ya tenía decidido su siguiente Pokémon.

Paul.- Mejoraste desde la última vez. Esta batalla no es nada patética.

Ash.- Pues ya es hora de usar mi arma secreta. ¡Andando Charizard!

El mencionado estaba simplemente recostado junto a los otros Pokémon de Ash, al escuchar su nombre, esbozo una gran sonrisa, arrojo unas cuantas llamas al aire y estiró sus alas. Charizard entró volando al campo de combate y al estar en el aire no fue afectado por las Púas Toxicas. Por su parte, Paul se mostraba extrañamente emocionado, a simple vista podía ver la fuerza de su oponente, este sería un gran combate.

Charizard.- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Paul.- Así que Charizard… ¡Drapion usa Pin Misil!

Drapion preparó sus pinzas y con ellas arrojó sus misiles contra Charizard, impactándolo de lleno. Pese a haber recibido el ataque encima, tanto Ash como su Charizard sonrieron, el Pokémon no parecía tener daño alguno.

Ash.- Necesitaras más que eso para vencer a mi Charizard. ¡Lanzallamas!

Charizard voló alrededor del campo, disparando sus potentes llamas, pero Drapion las esquivaba como podía. Para ser un Pokémon tan grande, Ash debía admitir que aquel Drapion era demasiado rápido, las llamas ni siquiera lo rozaban. Pero si no podía obtener un tiro perfecto, Ash tenía otra idea en mente, después de todo, ya le había funcionado antes.

Paul.- ¿Qué pretendes?

El campeón de Sinnoh observaba a su rival confundido, arrojando esos Lanzallamas, lo único que Charizard conseguiría sería gastar energía, no habría forma de que supere la velocidad de su Pokémon. Entonces Paul noto algo de sudor en su frente, estaba haciendo calor… Ahí lo comprendió todo se dio cuenta de que el campo de batalla estaba ardiendo tras tantos ataques de fuego, incluso las rocas que habían se derretían. Si a eso le sumaba la manera en la que Krookodile dejo el lugar después de usar Excavar, la intención de Ash era clara. El efecto de las Púas Toxicas había desaparecido gracias al suelo fundido y Drapion apenas soportaba el calor sofocante.

Paul.- ¡Drapion! ¡Tenemos que derrotar a ese Charizard! ¡Veneno X!

Si Paul de verdad pensaba ganar el combate, debía deshacerse de Charizard y debía hacerlo pronto. Drapion cubrió sus tenazas en veneno y saltó a impactar a Charizard con toda su fuerza, por un momento, Paul pensó que su movimiento había sido exitoso, si lograba envenenarlo, habría cumplido su objetivo. Pero cuando el ataque se disipo, se pudo ver al Pokémon de fuego sujetando las tenazas de Drapion y levantándolo en el aire.

Ash.- ¡Movimiento Sísmico!

Y el Charizard de Ash sonrió al usar su ataque favorito, comenzó a elevarse y tomar altura, para después dar varios giros en el aire y bajar a toda velocidad. Entonces arrojó a Drapion contra el piso fundido con toda su fuerza, cuando el humo se disolvió, se pudo ver al Pokémon venenoso debilitado en el suelo, Ash sonrió para sus adentros, acababa de vencer a uno de los Pokémon más peligrosos de Paul.

Brock.- ¡Drapion no puede pelear, el ganador es Charizard!

Sawyer.- ¡Charizard es muy fuerte!

Korrina.- Yo diría que es tan fuerte como el Charizard de Alain, y eso que ni siquiera esta Mega Evolucionado.

Paul regresó a su Pokémon, para después echarle un vistazo a Charizard, tenía un oponente bastante poderoso frente a él, se había deshecho fácilmente de las estrategias que preparó con su Drapion. Sin embargo, Paul no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, había ganado la Liga Sinnoh con su habilidad, confiando en sus Pokémon por primera vez desde que comenzó su viaje, estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.

Paul.- Buen trabajo Drapion, ahora es el turno de Gastrodon.

Y Paul sacó a su Gastrodon, quien tan solo al entrar, comprendió lo que tenía que hacer, siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenador, usó Rayo de Hielo para enfriar el campo de batalla que Charizard había quemado. Después de una pequeña cortina de humo debido al choque de frio y calor, el campo estaba de regreso a la normalidad, quitándole su ventaja al Pokémon de fuego.

Ash.- Se necesita más que ventaja de tipo. ¡Vamos Charizard!

Paul.- ¡Rayo de Hielo!

Gastrodon asintió a las órdenes de su entrenador, arrojando una ráfaga de energía helada, su intención era clara, quería congelarle las alas, pero Charizard lo evadía volando hábilmente y agradeciendo al entrenamiento aéreo que le habían dado en el Valle Charrifico.

Ash.- ¡Lanzallamas!

Paul.- ¡Contraescudo!

El Charizard de Ash disparó sus llamas, pero para su sorpresa, Gastrodon giró sobre el piso con su agua lodosa, creando un contraescudo que detuvo el ataque llameante del tipo fuego. Por supuesto, Ash reconocía esa técnica, fue él quien la perfeccionó junto con Dawn.

Ash.- ¡Ese truco era mío!

Paul.- Como dije, me enseñaste uno o dos trucos.

Ash.- ¡Entonces iremos con un ataque directo! ¡Charizard! ¡Cola Dragón!

La cola del Charizard de Ash comenzó a brillar en color verde, luego voló en picada y fue directo a darle un colazo a Gastrodon, pero Paul ya había anticipado esa estrategia.

Paul.- ¡Golpe Cuerpo!

El Gastrodon evadió el ataque con un gran salto, y antes de que el tipo fuego pudiera alzar vuelo nuevamente, subió encima de Charizard con su Golpe Cuerpo. El cuerpo viscoso y extensible de Gastrodon cubrió la espalda de Charizard, evitando que pueda usar sus alas para volar.

Paul.- ¡Aprovecha y dispárale con Hidropulso!

Y la babosa disparaba su potente ataque de agua al cielo, mientras estaba encima de Charizard. La intención de Paul era que caiga con más fuerza y así atinar un ataque súper efectivo. Ash por su parte, recordó que su rival intentó hacerle algo parecido a su Staraptor durante la Liga Sinnoh.

Ash.- No caeré en el mismo truco 2 veces. ¡Charizard quítatelo con Movimiento Sísmico!

Y Charizard logro quitarse a Gastrodon de su espalda, esquivando el Hidropulso sin soltar a su oponente, entonces se elevó hasta el cielo y tras algunas vueltas, cayó a gran velocidad y estampó a Gastrodon con toda su fuerza contra el piso. Ni siquiera su cuerpo viscoso fue capaz de amortiguar el golpe, el Pokémon de Paul estaba debilitado.

Brock.- ¡Gastrodon no puede pelear, Charizard es el ganador!

Paul.- Buen trabajo Gastrodon, por lo visto tienes un Charizard bien entrenado.

Ash.- Fue de mis primeras capturas.

El campeón de Sinnoh lanzó un suspiro, este Charizard le estaba dando más problemas de los que imaginó, por suerte, aun contaba con un Pokémon lo suficientemente fuerte como para combatirlo.

Paul.- Aun así lo derrotaré. ¡Adelante Electivire!

Electivire.- Vire.

Ash.- Ten cuidado Charizard, este es un Pokémon realmente fuerte.

Charizard.- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta recordaba muy bien a ese Electivire, era demasiado fuerte desde aun desde su etapa de Elekid, de hecho consiguió vencer a Pikachu en más de una ocasión y casi derrota a su Infernape. Ash sabía que hasta Charizard podría tener problemas con este, debía ser cuidadoso.

Paul.- ¡Usa Trueno!

Ash.- ¡Lanzallamas!

Electivire comenzó a cargar chispas, mientras que Charizard reunió fuego en su boca, ambos Pokémon dispararon sus potentes ataques, la ráfaga de fuego y la corriente de electricidad chocaron creando una gran explosión. Pese a todo, ambos Pokémon salieron sin recibir gran daño, era hora de que Ash recurra a uno de los mejores ataques de su Pokémon.

Ash.- ¡Aprovecha ahora Charizard! ¡Sofoco!

Paul.- ¡Protección!

Charizard comenzó a cargarse en energía y disparó uno de los ataques más poderosos del tipo fuego. La gran ola de calor avanzaba, consumiendo todo a su paso, pero Electivire consiguió protegerse a tiempo, creando un campo de fuerza lo suficientemente resistente.

Ash.- ¡No te rindas! ¡Cola Dragón!

Charizard no tenía planeado retroceder, encendió su cola con toda su energía de dragón y voló a gran velocidad, para atacar a Electivire, pero…

Paul.- ¡No funcionará! ¡Trueno en el piso!

Electivire clavó aquellos cables gruesos que tenía en su espalda al suelo, para después dejar salir toda su energía eléctrica en un potente Trueno. La fuerza del ataque fue tan grande que el suelo estalló, causando que un montón de rocas vayan contra Charizard, entorpeciendo su vuelo.

Paul.- ¡Puño Trueno!

Electivire aprovechó la conmoción para golpear a Charizard con su puño cargado en electricidad, causándole bastante daño. El ataque dañó a Charizard gracias a la ventaja de tipos, además de que Ash sabía que en un combate cercano su Pokémon tendría la desventaja.

Ash.- ¡Aléjalo Charizard! ¡Cola Dragón!

Sabiendo que debía alejar a su oponente, Charizard dio un potente golpe con su cola, la cual estaba cargada en energía, mandando a volar a Electivire. Sin embargo aún tras recibir daño, el Pokémon eléctrico se repuso, era tan terco como Ash lo recordaba.

Ash.- ¡Lanzallamas!

Paul.- ¡Protección!

Charizard disparó su gran ráfaga de fuego, pero Electivire se cubrió con el campo de fuerza. Ash tenía que planear alguna estrategia, con Protección, su oponente podría resistir cualquier ataque y esperar el momento de contraatacar.

Paul.- ¡Trueno!

Ash.- ¡Esquívalo!

Después de cargarse en energía eléctrica, Electivire disparó múltiples Truenos. Esto dejo al Pokémon de fuego sin otra opción, Charizard alzó vuelo, esquivando algunos ataques, pero esto no detuvo a Electivire. Sus truenos eran tan rápidos que aun maniobrando, Charizard fue impactado por el potente movimiento eléctrico.

Paul.- ¡Sigue así! ¡Lo tenemos!

Ash.- ¡No lo creo! ¡Charizard lanzallamas!

Charizard logro librarse del Trueno a pura fuerza de voluntad y contraatacó con un potente Lanzallamas que hizo retroceder a Electivire, tomándolo por sorpresa y causándole daño. El plan de Paul había fracasado, pero no se podía permitirse perder a Electivire todavía. Además, el Pokémon eléctrico ya había cumplido con su objetivo.

Paul.- ¡Regresa Electivire! ¡Te necesitaré luego!

Ash.- Rayos, Electivire hizo mucho daño.

Paul.- ¡Adelante Ursaring!

El siguiente Pokémon de Paul era aquel oso gigante y furioso con quien Ash había combatido más de una vez. Por otro lado, ese Trueno sí que había dañado a Charizard, sin embargo, el Pokémon de fuego solo le sonrió a su entrenador, indicando que aun podía pelear.

Ash.- Vamos Charizard, todavía podemos ganar.

Paul.- ¡Ursaring Corpulencia!

El campeón de Sinnoh decidió iniciar fortaleciendo a su Pokémon, Ursaring comenzó a generar musculo e incrementar su fuerza. Ash decidió aprovechar ese momento de vulnerabilidad para atacar antes de que la fuerza de Ursaring sea incluso mayor a la de antes.

Ash.- ¡Dispara tu Lanzallamas!

Siguiendo la orden de su entrenador, Charizard acumuló su poder ígneo en su boca, sin embargo no arrojó su fuego, en su lugar fue rodeado por un aura eléctrica que le impidió atacar.

Serena.- ¿Qué está pasando?

Clemont.- Charizard está paralizado por los truenos de Electivire, no puede moverse

Paul sonrió mientras veía como su estrategia funcionaba, ahora que Charizard estaba paralizado y Ursaring había aumentado su ataque, podía aprovechar para terminar con un movimiento poderoso.

Paul.- ¡Machada!

Los brazos de Ursaring brillaron con gran intensidad, luego avanzó hacia el paralizado Charizard y comenzó a golpearlo con toda su fuerza una y otra vez. El inicial sentía el poder de aquellos golpes e intentaba evadirlos, pero la parálisis no se lo permitía, Ash observaba esto preocupado, tenía que sacar de ahí a su Charizard.

Ash.- ¡Charizard! ¡Tienes que alejarte! ¡Usa Cola Dragón!

Paul.- ¡Contrarréstalo con Cuchillada!

Ursaring y Charizard comenzaron a chocar las garras contra la cola, golpeándose furiosamente el uno al otro, ambos luchaban con toda su furia, poniendo su orgullo en juego. Sin embargo Ursaring tenía la ventaja, debido a que había recibido un incremento de poder con Corpulencia y Charizard estaba paralizado. Por lo que al tener su velocidad reducida, el inicial acabo recibiendo una Cuchillada justo en su pecho, causándole gran daño.

Ash.- Tengo que hacer algo. ¡Lanzallamas!

Soportando el dolor, Charizard cargó su poder y disparó sus llamas contra Ursaring. Pero pese a que el ataque fue dado a corta distancia y lo golpeo en pleno rostro, el oso resistía el calor y poder de las llamas. Seguía atacando, no daba señales de detenerse, su voluntad era demasiado grande. Charizard tampoco se daba por vencido y seguía arrojando su fuego, pero de pronto la fuerza de Ursaring volvió a incrementarse en un aura roja, para acto seguido golpear al de dragón de fuego con su Machada, causando que detenga su ataque y salga volando tras recibir gran daño.

Paul.- ¡Se activó la habilidad especial de Ursaring! ¡Agallas!

Ash estaba en una situación desesperada, sin embargo, Charizard consiguió levantarse nuevamente y el campeón de Kalos supo exactamente lo que debería hacer.

Ash.- ¡Eso no nos detendrá! ¡Charizard combina Cola Dragón y Sofoco!

Paul.- ¡Cúbrete Ursaring!

Tras encender su cola en energía, Charizard logró golpear a Ursaring con la fuerza que le restaba, dejándolo con la guardia baja, para después encenderse y arrojarle una potente ráfaga de fuego con todo su poder. Ash se puso nervioso al ver que Ursaring se levantaba tras el impacto y se lanzaba al ataque, sin embargo el daño que había recibido era demasiado, quedo debilitado y cayó al suelo.

Brock.- ¡Ursaring ya no puede pelear, Charizard es el ganador!

Dawn.- Charizard es increíble, pudo vencer al Ursaring de Paul aun con todo el daño que recibió.

Korrina.- Ahora a Paul solo le quedan dos Pokémon, Ash se las arregló para conseguir una gran ventaja.

Cilan.- Es cierto, pero Charizard ya recibió demasiado daño, está muy lastimado.

El entrenador de Sinnoh devolvía a su Pokémon mientras miraba a Charizard, de verdad que le estaba resultando un desafío. Paul en verdad creía que Ursaring lo vencería, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa. Ante esto simplemente sonrió, Paul se había imaginado su revancha con Ash desde que fue derrotado en la Liga Sinnoh y le alegraba saber que no sería una victoria fácil. Charizard estaba bastante débil, Gastrodon, Electivire y Ursaring habían hecho un gran trabajo, ahora era su turno de contraatacar.

Paul.- Bueno Ash, tú me enseñaste a tu Pokémon más fuerte, así que llegó el momento de que te muestre al mío. ¡Ve Torterra!

Ash.- Cuidado Charizard, esto va ser un reto.

El campeón de Kalos observaba al Torterra de Paul, era su Pokémon inicial, el más fuerte que tenía, el mismo Ash lo había visto en acción algunas veces. Sin embargo eso podía ser bueno, si se las arreglaba para vencer a Torterra, habría dejado a Paul prácticamente indefenso y podría ganar el combate.

Serena.- Ash tiene ventaja de tipo.

Misty.- Si, pero ese Torterra se ve demasiado fuerte.

Sawyer.- Me pregunto si después de tan duras batallas, Charizard todavía conserva el poder suficiente como para vencer a Torterra.

Ash.- ¡Tomemos la iniciativa! ¡Lanzallamas!

Charizard lanzó un gran rugido, acto seguido acumuló fuego en su boca y arrojó su Lanzallamas contra Torterra, pero este pareció resistirlo sin muchas heridas, ni siquiera se movió.

Paul.- El poder de tu Lanzallamas ha disminuido después de usar Sofoco tantas veces. ¡Ahora Torterra usa Planta Feroz!

Ash.- ¡Charizard vuela para evadirlo!

El dragón de fuego intentó extender sus alas y levantar fuego, pero Charizard no pudo moverse por la parálisis que aún le afectaba. Mientras que Torterra transmitía todo su poder a la tierra, invocando poderosas raíces gigantescas, que se acercaban a toda velocidad contra su enemigo. Al estar paralizado, no tuvo forma de esquivarlo y las raíces lo golpearon de lleno, sacándolo a volar violentamente.

Paul.- ¡Ya lo tenemos!

Ash.- ¡No lo creo! ¡Charizard destruye las raíces con tu Lanzallamas!

Charizard se levantó con algo de dificultad, estaba sintiendo el daño de sus anteriores batallas, con su esfuerzo uso su Lanzallamas para destrozar las raíces que se acercaban a él, quizá su llama era demasiado débil comparada con la de antes, pero todavía le servían otorgándole el tiempo suficiente para zafarse del ataque. Ash estaba viendo sus opciones algo limitadas, al tener reducido su poder especial, el Lanzallamas de Charizard no sería muy efectivo y lanzar otro Sofoco sería una estupidez. Tampoco estaba del todo seguro si Movimiento Sísmico funcione en un Pokémon tan pesado como Torterra, después de todo le había fallado contra el Golem de Gary en la Liga Jotho. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era atacar directamente, sabía que esto era peligroso por el poder defensivo de Torterra y la parálisis, pero realmente no le quedaba otra opción.

Ash.- ¡Hay que atacarlo directo! ¡Cola Dragón!

Charizard soporto el dolor y comenzó a volar a gran velocidad, luego le dio un gran colazo en la cara contra Torterra, pero este logro resistirlo, aparentemente sin recibir mucho daño.

Paul.- ¡Atrápalo con Triturar!

Antes de que el Pokémon de fuego pudiera alejarse, Torterra le mordió la cola, causándole daño. Pero el ataque no terminaba ahí, usando la fuerza de su mandíbula, el inicial de planta, comenzó a jalar la cola de Charizard, tumbándolo con fuerza contra el piso.

Ash.- ¡Aguanta Charizard! ¡Un Sofoco más!

Mientras seguía siendo zarandeado por su oponente, Charizard consiguió estabilizarse por unos pocos segundos, lo suficiente para disparar otro Sofoco contra Torterra. Al estar tan cerca, el ataque le causó más daño del que debería, provocando que le suelte la cola.

Ash.- ¡Levanta vuelo, Charizard!

Paul.- ¡No lo permitas, Torterra! ¡Usa Roca Afilada!

Charizard intentó alejarse volando, pero no pudo debido a la parálisis, mientras que Torterra generó algunas rocas gigantes a su alrededor y las disparó directamente contra su oponente, causándole un daño efectivo. Cuando el humo se disipó, Charizard se estaba levantando, lanzando unos cuantos rugidos, sin embargo, Ash pudo ver las heridas en su Pokémon y lo devolvió a su Pokéball justo antes de que se desplome al suelo.

Ash.- Hiciste un excelente trabajo Charizard, no será en vano.

Brock.- ¡Charizard ya no puede pelear, Torterra es el ganador!

Ash le pasó la Pokéball de Charizard a Tracey, sabía que el observador se ocuparía de recuperar a sus Pokémon una vez que terminen el combate. Muchos de los espectadores estaban realmente sorprendidos con este resultado, pese a su gran poder, Charizard había caído.

Bonnie.- Derrotaron al Pokémon más fuerte de Ash.

Misty.- No te preocupes, todavía tiene varios trucos bajo la manga.

Delia.- Eso es, estoy segura de que mi hijo ganará este combate.

Ash.- ¡Vamos a combatir a Torterra con fuego! ¡Adelante Talonflame!

Al escuchar que lo habían nombrado, el Pokémon pájaro comenzó a sobrevolar el escenario con emoción por su batalla. Ash estaba consciente del poder que tenía el Torterra de Paul, no podía confiarse ahora, la ventaja de tipos que tenía Talonflame le sería de gran ayuda, además de que su rival desconocía a los Pokémon de Kalos, quizá podría usar eso a su favor para sorprenderlo.

Paul.- ¡Roca Afilada!

Ash.- ¡Esquívalo y usa Nitrocarga!

El Pokémon de Paul invocó grandes rocas a su alrededor y las arrojo contra Talonflame, quien las evadió con gran habilidad, entonces comenzó a cargarse en llamas y mientras aumentaba su velocidad, golpeo a Torterra de lleno. El tipo planta solo lo resistía con aquella defensa clásica de su especie.

Paul.- Ya veo tu estrategia Ash, un Pokémon rápido con ataques de fuego y voladores. ¡Necesitarás más que eso para vencer a Torterra!

Ash.- ¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Continua con Nitrocarga!

Paul.- ¡Resístelo!

Talonflame golpeaba una y otra vez con Nitrocarga, mientras Torterra resistía las embestidas de fuego como podía, estas le causaban daño, pero el Pokémon de planta solo esperaba su oportunidad para contraatacar. A su vez, la velocidad del volador ya había llegado al punto máximo y Ash decidió aprovechar esto.

Ash.- ¡Ahora Pájaro Osado!

Talonflame comenzó a volar aún más rápido, mientras se impulsaba y quedaba cargado en energía, acto seguido se preparó para impactar con todo su poder contra Torterra, era justo lo que Paul estaba esperando.

Paul.- ¡Ahora Torterra!

Torterra recibió el ataque de lleno, soportando el daño como solo un Pokémon de su línea evolutiva podría hacer. Pero aprovechó el momento en el que Talonflame recibía daño como efecto secundario de su ataque, para levantarse en dos patas y tirar al pájaro contra el piso, aplastándolo e inmovilizándolo.

Ash.- ¡Talonflame!

Paul.- ¡Giga Drenado!

Ash se alarmó ante esta orden, unas raíces salieron y conectaron con el aplastado Talonflame, fue ahí cuando Torterra le absorbió toda la energía y lo dejo debilitado, mientras recuperaba algo de su poder.

Brock.- ¡Talonflame ya no puede pelear, Torterra es el ganador!

Ash.- Debí suponer que no sería tan fácil.

Ash regresó a su Pokémon a la Pokéball, mientras analizaba la situación, todavía le quedaban tres Pokémon, debía ser cuidadoso con los que escogía. Entonces volteó hacía su Bayleef, quien ya había descansado tras su combate con Magmortar.

Ash.- ¿Qué dices Bayleef? ¿Te sientes lista para volver al combate?

Bayleef.- ¡Bay!

Y Bayleef solamente asintió con alegría, para luego entrar al campo de batalla y quedar frente a frente con el imponente Torterra. Aunque Bayleef había descansado, todavía estaba dañada por las quemaduras, así que Ash debía pensar bien sus movimientos.

Paul.- Bien Torterra, vamos a vengar a Magmortar.

Ash.- ¡Hojas Navaja!

Bayleef tomo el primer ataque, disparó sus hojas afiladas que impactaron directamente contra su oponente, pero Torterra lo resistió, ni siquiera se movió.

Ash.- Casi ni lo sintió… ¡No nos rendiremos, Bayleef! ¡Golpe Cuerpo!

Y Bayleef asintió, dio un gran saltó y le cayó encima a Torterra con todo su peso. Si bien parecía que hizo más daño que las Hojas Navaja, el Pokémon de Paul todavía lo resistía sin hacer ningún movimiento, esperando las órdenes de su entrenador.

Paul.- ¡Resístelo Torterra!

Ash.- ¡Usa Golpe Cabeza!

Frustrada por no haber conseguido hacerle tanto daño, Bayleef corría a embestir con todas sus fuerzas. Esto era lo que Paul y Torterra estaban esperando.

Paul.- ¡Ahora Torterra!

Torterra aprovechó el ataque y tras resistir la embestida que le dio su enemigo, le mordió la hoja en su cabeza. Tomando por sorpresa tanto a Ash como a Bayleef, como si no pasara nada, Torterra comenzó a agitarla y arrojó a una adolorida Bayleef violentamente contra el suelo. Para empeorar las cosas, las quemadoras surtieron su efecto, pese a sus esfuerzos por levantarse, Bayleef la yo podía pelear.

Ash.- ¡Bayleef!

Brock.- ¡Bayleef ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Torterra!

Ash.- Lo hiciste de maravilla Bayleef.

Y tras acariciarla, regresó a Bayleef a su Pokéball. Ash tenía grandes dificultades, ahora la batalla estaba igualada y solo le quedaban dos Pokémon a ambos. El entrenador observo a sus Pokémon, muchos de ellos estaban preocupados al ver a su entrenador en problemas y estaban listos para saltar al combate. Tras meditarlo un poco, Ash decidió combatir a Torterra con fuego.

Paul.- ¿Y bien, Ash? ¿Qué más tienes?

Ash.- Combatiré tortuga contra tortuga. ¡Vamos Torkoal!

Y con lágrimas en los ojos, Torkoal se alegró de que su entrenador lo haya escogido, fue corriendo al campo de batalla y comenzó a sacar humo desde su caparazón.

Torkoal.- ¡Koal!

Paul.- ¡Adelante Torterra! ¡Planta Feroz!

Ash.- ¡Contraataca con Onda Ígnea!

Nuevamente Torterra invocó sus potentes raíces, mientras que Torkoal contraatacó disparando varias cuchillas de fuego. Ambos ataques chocaron, pero el de Torterra fue claramente más fuerte, haciendo retroceder a la tortuga de fuego.

Ash.- No te rindas Torkoal. ¡Lanzallamas!

Recuperándose del impacto anterior, Torkoal disparó un potente Lanzallamas. Las grandes ráfagas de fuego que arrojó, impactaron a Torterra justo en el rostro, haciéndole bastante daño y dejándolo quemado. Ash festejaba en silencio, su técnica había funcionado, el conocía lo potentes que eran las llamas de su Torkoal, ahora que su oponente estaba quemado debía atacar con movimientos potentes y sin dejar descansar a Torterra, tenía que agotarlo.

Paul.- ¡Torterra! ¡Recupérate con Giga Drenado!

Ash.- ¡Torkoal esquívalo y dispara tu Sofoco!

Con una agilidad sorprendente para tratarse de una tortuga, Torkoal evadió el ataque y su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse a grandes temperaturas. Entonces disparó una onda de fuego bastante potente, que consumió a Torterra, causándole un gran daño. Por supuesto, Paul no se tomó muy bien lo que acababa de pasar.

Paul.- ¡Si quieres jugar duro, jugaremos duro! ¡Roca Afilada!

Ash.- ¡Torkoal!

Y Torkoal no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evadir la lluvia de rocas que le estaba arrojando Torterra. Aquel potente movimiento de roca lo impactó de lleno, causándolo un daño súper efectivo y debilitándolo al instante.

Brock.- ¡Torkoal no puede pelear, Torterra es el ganador!

El campeón de Kalos regreso a su Torkoal, lo había hecho bien, pero aun no ganaba la batalla, solo le quedaba un Pokémon y tenía que tener cuidado al escoger. En un inicio tuvo ganas de sacar a su Greninja, pero estaba el tema de la desventaja de tipo, aun cuando derroté a Torterra, Electivire lo pondría en problemas, sin mencionar lo agotador que podía resultar el Fenómeno Lazo si lo usaba por un elevado periodo de tiempo. Otra de las opciones de Ash fue usar el poder venenoso de Muk en contra de Torterra, pero no estaba del todo seguro de que eso funcione. Estaba a punto de sacar a su Glalie al combate, pero entonces observo a otro de sus Pokémon, con solo observarlo a los ojos, supo que debería ser él quien enfrente a los últimos Pokémon de Paul.

Korrina.- Vaya, creí que Ash tenía la ventaja, pero ese Paul supo remontar, a Ash solo le queda un Pokémon.

Clemont.- Pero ahora es Torterra quien está cansado

Tracey.- No se preocupen, Ash todavía tiene pokemon muy fuertes

Dawn.- Conociéndolo, creo que se exactamente cuál va sacar

Paul.- ¿Cuál será tu último Pokémon?

Ash.- Eso deberías saberlo, Paul. Es un Pokémon que conoces bien… ¡Es tu turno, Infernape!

El mono de fuego ya presentía que su entrenador lo iba a elegir, Infernape saltó al campo de batalla, ofreciéndole una mirada de confianza a su entrenador. Ash lo sabía, si tenían que vencer a Paul, lo harían juntos.

Paul.- ¿Así que Infernape? La verdad me alegra verte de nuevo.

Infernape.- Ferneip.

Infernape saludaba a su antiguo entrenador con entusiasmo, si bien las cosas no habían acabado del todo bien cuando era un Chimchar, estaba ansioso por luchar contra él. Tampoco podía fallarle a Ash, le demostraría lo duro que estuvo entrenando desde que lo dejo en el laboratorio.

Paul.- Veamos qué tan fuerte te has vuelto.

Infernape.- Fer.

Clemont.- No entiendo. ¿A qué se refiere?

Dawn.- Yo les explicó, antes Chimchar era un Pokémon de Paul, pero como no pudo sacar su verdadero potencial, decidió liberarlo. Al ver esto, Ash le ofreció un puesto en su equipo y después de trabajar duro, Chimchar evoluciono hasta Infernape.

Al escuchar esta pequeña historia, aquellos que no conocían a Paul quedaron algo confundidos.

Korrina.- ¿Libero a su Pokémon por no sacar su potencial?

Dawn.- Bueno, antes Paul era bastante frio y solo pensaba en la fuerza de sus Pokémon. Pero desde que luchó con Ash en la Liga Sinnoh ha cambiado mucho, creo que tanto Ash como Paul aprendieron mucho uno del otro.

Cilan.- Ya veo, una verdadera rivalidad, ambos pondrán todo lo que aprendieron en esta batalla, es una experiencia realmente exquisita.

Profesor Oak.- Hasta me dan ganas de escribir un poema.

Paul.- ¡Comencemos! ¡Torterra Roca Afilada!

Ash.- ¡Esquívalo con Excavar!

El Pokémon tortuga comenzó a generar enormes rocas y las arrojó contra su enemigo, pero Infernape se metió bajo tierra evadiendo las rocas. Entonces Torterra recibió daños por la quemadura que le había causado Torkoal.

Paul.- Torterra, espera a que salga y usa Giga Drenado.

Ash.- No lo creó, Infernape, usa Embite Ígneo bajo el suelo.

Paul abrió los ojos ante esto, era una de las estrategias con las que Ash lo venció en la Liga Sinnoh. El piso se comenzó a poner rojo mientras que todo se calentaba, entonces ese calor quedó acumulado en una gran explosión de fuego. Dicho ataque dejó todo el campo devastado, saliendo Infernape del fondo, Torterra intentó resistir el ataque, pero la quemadura acabo debilitándolo.

Brock.- ¡Torterra ya no puede pelear, Infernape es el ganador!

Profesor Oak.- La estrategia fue buena, pero… ¡Vas a tener que arreglar el suelo, Ash!

Tracey.- Cálmese profesor…

Misty.- Ahora a ambos solo les queda un Pokémon.

Paul.- Vamos a saldar cuentas. ¡Adelante Electivire!

Electivire.- ¡Vire!

Apenas salió de su Pokéball, tanto Electivire como Infernape se veían el uno al otro de manera desafiante, había cierto fuego en sus ojos, se podía sentir una gran rivalidad mientras ambos Pokémon avanzaban hasta quedar frente a frente.

Dawn.- Esto es igual que la Liga Sinnoh, la batalla de Ash y Paul acabó en un combate entre Electivire e Infernape.

Cilan.- Puedo sentir cierto picante en el ambiente.

Gary.- Esos Pokémon pondrán todo su honor en juego.

Serena.- ¡Vamos Ash! ¡Gánale!

Ash.- ¡Lanzallamas!

Paul.- ¡Trueno!

De esta manera, el combate inició, Infernape arrojó una poderosa ráfaga de fuego, mientras que Electivire disparaba su potente ataque eléctrico. Ambos movimientos chocaron con una fuerza increíble, creando una explosión.

Ash.- ¡Infernape usa Embite Ígneo!

Paul.- ¡Protección Electivire!

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Ash, Infernape se cargó en llamas y arremetió contra Electivire con todo su poder. Pero él se cubrió con su protección, creando un campo de fuerza que consiguió resistir el movimiento de fuego, evitando el daño.

Paul.- ¡Demolición!

El Electivire de Paul aprovechó que su oponente se estaba recuperando de su movimiento, sus manos le brillaron en energía y comenzó a darle varios puñetazos seguidos a Infernape, sin darle tiempo para descansar. Ash sabía que tendría que contraatacar de la misma manera.

Ash.- ¡Contraataca con Ultra Puño!

Ambos Pokémon intercambiaban golpes con gran potencia, resistiendo con orgullo los puñetazos de sus enemigos y contraatacando cada vez con más fuerza. Paul notó como Infernape estaba tomando la ventaja, por lo que decidió cambiar de táctica.

Paul.- ¡Cambia a Puño Trueno!

Electivire encendió su brazo con chispas eléctricas y mandó a volar a Infernape de un poderoso Puño Trueno. Afortunadamente el mono se repuso y Ash decidió aprovechar la distancia para atacar.

Ash.- ¡Lanzallamas!

Paul.- ¡Protección!

Infernape disparó su ataque de fuego con toda su potencia, pero Electivire fue más rápido y se cubrió con un campo de fuerza.

Paul.- ¡Trueno!

Ash.- ¡Excava!

Electivire comenzó a cargarse en energía y disparo su ataque eléctrico más potente, al ver el gran daño que recibiría si era impactado, el mono se metió bajo tierra para evitar el ataque.

Paul.- ¡Eso no te va servir! ¡Usa Trueno en el piso!

Electivire se conectó al suelo, lanzando una potente ráfaga eléctrica que provocó una gran explosión, además de que sacó volando a Infernape, lastimado entre las piedras.

Paul.- ¡Puño Trueno!

Ash.- ¡Ultra Puño!

El Infernape de Ash se recuperó del movimiento, haciendo brillar su puño y chocándolo contra el puño electrificado de su enemigo, creando una gran onda de choque. Para desgracia de Ash, el puño de Electivire fue más potente y su Pokémon cayó de cara contra el suelo.

Paul.- ¡Trueno!

Ash.- ¡Embite Ígneo!

Aprovechando la posición de su oponente, Electivire cargo toda su electricidad y la disparó contra el Pokémon de Ash. Infernape recibió el trueno de lleno, pero lo resistió con su fuerza de voluntad, mientras era envuelto en llamas, avanzaba hacia Electivire y lo impactaba con su potente Embite Ígneo.

Paul.- ¡Puño Trueno!

Electivire también demostró su resistencia, soportando el ataque más poderoso de Infernape, para luego encender su puño en chispas eléctricas y sacar volando al enemigo con su Puño Trueno.

Ash.- ¡Infernape!

Paul.- ¡Trueno!

Antes de que el Infernape de Ash pueda siquiera levantarse, Electivire se cargó en energía y lo bombardeo con sus poderes eléctricos. Todos y cada uno de estos golpearon al Pokémon de fuego con un poder tremendo, por lo que al final, el Pokémon de Ash quedó tirado de cara en el suelo.

Bonnie.- ¡Ese Pokémon es muy fuerte!

Korrina.- ¡El Infernape de Ash no resistirá otro ataque!

Sawyer- No puedo creerlo, ese Paul acaba de derrotar a Ash.

Dawn.- Aun no, la verdadera batalla está por comenzar.

Para sorpresa de todos, Infernape se levantó, sin embargo ahora sus ojos estaban rojos, fue entonces cuando estalló en llamas mientras lanzaba un gran rugido. Las llamas que lo cubrían, se expandían a su alrededor. Fue ahí cuando el mono pareció controlar su poder, luego volteó hacia su entrenador y levanto el pulgar, Ash solo le respondió con una sonrisa, ya era hora de que Infernape demuestre su verdadero poder.

Serena.- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Cilan.- Parece la habilidad Mar en Llamas, pero es imposible, esa habilidad no es tan poderosa.

Misty.- Es cierto, nunca había visto un Mar en Llamas tan potente.

Sawyer.- Quizá es como lo que hace Ash con Greninja.

Dawn.- Verán, desde que era un Chimchar ha tenido la habilidad de Mar en Llamas más potente de lo normal. Paul no consiguió usarla, y fue por eso que lo libero; Ash consiguió sacarla, pero Chimchar acababa descontrolándose. Tuvo que trabajar junto a Ash por mucho tiempo y no fue hasta que evoluciono a Infernape que consiguieron controlarla.

Ash.- ¡Vamos Infernape!

Infernape.- ¡Ferneip!

Paul.- ¡Esta vez ganaremos, Electivire!

Electivire.- ¡Elec!

Ash.- ¡Lanzallamas!

Paul.- ¡Trueno!

Ambos Pokémon se observaron el uno al otro antes de lanzar sus potentes ataques. Se dio otra gran explosión en el campo y los dos resultaron dañados, pero se levantaron.

Ash.- ¡Embite Ígneo!

Paul.- ¡Protección!

Con su habilidad activada, las llamas que recubrían a Infernape en su Embite Ígneo eran mucho más intensas que las normales, pero Electivire consiguió frenar el ataque con algo de dificultad usando su campo de fuerza.

Paul.- ¡Puño Trueno!

Ash.- ¡Esquívalo y Lanzallamas!

El tipo eléctrico intentó aprovechar la poca distancia, encendiendo su brazo en electricidad. Pero Infernape esquivó el puñetazo de Electivire, para después arrojarle un Lanzallamas a quemarropa y a una distancia muy corta, mandándolo a volar y causándole bastante daño. Aunque el Pokémon de Paul todavía consiguió ponerse de pie, más por fuerza de voluntad que otra cosa, se le notaban las quemaduras en el cuerpo.

Ash.- ¡Acabalo con Embite Ígneo!

Paul.- ¡No lo permitas! ¡Usa tu Puño Trueno!

Ambos Pokémon observaron con decisión a sus entrenadores, el de Ash decidió utilizar toda la energía que le proporcionaba su habilidad para recubrirse de fuego, Electivire no tenía pensado quedarse atrás, acumulo todo su poder eléctrico en su brazo. Los dos comenzaron a correr hacía su oponente, chocaron sus ataques y se creó una gran explosión. Cuando el humo se disipo, ambos Pokémon estaban bastante heridos, manteniéndose en pie a duras penas. Ninguno de los dos tenía intención de ceder, pero sus fuerzas habían llegado hasta el límite.

Ash.- Infernape, aguanta un poco.

Paul.- Electivire, no te rindas ahora.

Ambos Pokémon se miraron un momento y tras sonreírle a su oponente, ambos cayeron al piso debilitados.

Brock.- ¡Ni Infernape ni Electivire pueden pelear! Como ya a ninguno de los dos les quedan Pokémon, este combate termina en un empate.

Tanto Ash y Paul devolvieron a sus Pokémon, para acto seguido darle la mano a su oponente. Ambos se observaban con respeto, debían admitir que extrañaban este tipo de combates entre ellos.

Paul.- Fue un gran combate, mejoraste mucho desde que nos vimos en Sinnoh, odio admitirlo, pero quizá ya no eres tan patético.

Ash.- Gracias Paul, hace tiempo que no tenía un combate tan intenso.

Paul.- Después de todo, creo que venir hasta Kanto valió la pena.

Ash.- Bueno, venir solo desde Sinnoh debió costarte.

Paul.- ¿Y quién dijo que vine solo?

Ash.- ¿Viniste con alguien?

Paul.- Ese de ahí.

Ash y sus amigos se voltearon para ver a alguien corriendo hacia ellos, por supuesto que el entrenador reconoció a otro de los amigos que había hecho en Sinnoh, uno que no esperaba ver en Pueblo Paleta.

Ash.- No puede ser…

El sujeto corría tan rápido, que no pudo detenerse y acabo chocando con Ash, por lo que ambos cayeron al suelo. Ash ya comenzaba a recordar esa pequeña manía que tenían de chocar en cada uno de sus encuentros.

Ash.- ¡Barry!

Barry.- Eso dolió, te voy a dar una multa que… ¡¿Ash?! ¡Entonces si llegué a tiempo!

Ash.- Hola amigo. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Misty.- Oye Dawn. ¿Sabes quién es él?

Dawn.- Es Barry, uno de los rivales de Ash en Sinnoh.

Barry.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo, Empoleon y yo hemos progresado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Ash.- ¿Enserio?

Barry.- Claro que sí, al terminar la liga, seguí el consejo de mi padre y participe en la batalla de la frontera de Sinnoh, conseguí todos los símbolos e incluso derrote a mi viejo.

Ash.- No sabía que había Batalla de la Frontera en Sinnoh, me hubiera gustado participar.

Eso le traía a Ash algunos recuerdos, aquel viaje que hizo para luchar en la Batalla de la Frontera de Kanto era uno de los que recordaba con más cariño, le hubiera gustado intentarlo en la región Sinnoh.

Barry.- Pero eso no es todo, tras vencer a mi padre decidí probar de nuevo en la Liga Sinnoh, gane mis 8 medallas y llegué hasta la final de la liga… aunque Paul me derrotó. ¡De todas formas, estás ante el subcampeón de Sinnoh!

Paul.- Barry, Ash es el campeón de Kalos.

Barry.- Bueno, de todas formas, ahora que estoy aquí, pueden comenzar.

Ash.- ¿Comenzar?

El entrenador estaba confundido, ¿exactamente qué era lo que Barry estaba esperando que hiciera?

Barry.- Si, ya sabes, tú batalla.

Ash.- ¿Qué batalla?

Barry.- Bueno, vine porque Paul me dijo que pensaba ir a Kanto a retarte a un combate, Ash. Eso es algo que no me perdería por nada del mundo, aunque cuando llegamos Paul salió volando en su Honchkrow y me dejo atrás.

Paul.- Te atrasabas demasiado, no es mi culpa.

Barry.- Como sea, comiencen su combate, estoy ansioso por ver las nuevas estrategias que tienes.

Ash.- Eh… Barry…

Paul.- Mi combate con Ash ya terminó.

Barry.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me esperaron?!

Ash.- Lo siento Barry, no sabía que vendrías.

Barry.- ¡¿Y qué pasó?! ¡¿Quién ganó?!

Brock.- No te preocupes Barry, yo luego te contaré todo lo que pasó, pero deja descansar a los campeones, tuvieron un combate reñido.

De esta manera se pasaron la tarde en el laboratorio, donde los amigos de Ash conocieron a los dos rivales de Sinnoh, además de hablar entre ellos para conocerse mejor. Por su parte, la madre de Ash regresó a su casa con Mr Mime, quería prepararlo todo para los nuevos invitados que se quedarían en la casa. Korrina y Misty se hicieron buenas amigas, Tracey se encargó de curar a los Pokémon que Ash y Paul habían usado en el combate, Brock, Clemont y Cilan se la pasaron charlando sobre sus gimnasios, a Sawyer le había llamado la atención el conocimiento de Gary, así que le pidió consejos para mejorar en sus batallas, Dawn le relato a Barry el combate que acababa de darse, y a cambio Barry le relataba lo sucedido en la última Liga Pokémon de Sinnoh, Serena y Bonnie se habían quedado jugando con los Pokémon de Ash. Por su parte los campeones de Kalos y Sinnoh se encontraban hablando sobre las ligas en que participaron.

Paul.- Entonces Ash, supongo que ya te estás preparando para la Liga de Campeones. ¿Qué tienes planeado? ¿Ya sabes que entrenamiento tomar?

Esa pregunta tomó a Ash por sorpresa, la verdad es que todavía no había considerado el siguiente escalón que le seguía. Para él, ganar la Liga Kalos había sido un logro tremendo del que estaba bastante orgulloso, sabía que aún con eso, todavía le faltaba bastante si quería convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon, pero él tenía planeado tener algo de descanso en Pueblo Paleta, mientras aprovechaba para entrenar a sus viejos Pokémon. La Liga de Campeones era ciertamente emocionante, muy pocos sabían de qué se trataba en realidad, la competencia era solamente presenciada por miembros de la asociación Pokémon o entrenadores del nivel Alto Mando. Lo más probable sería que pronto reciba alguna invitación donde especifique los detalles sobre la competencia, pero Ash pensaba tomárselo con calma hasta entonces. A diferencia suya, Paul parecía bastante impaciente con la Liga de Campeones.

Ash.- A decir verdad, todavía no había pensado muy bien sobre ese asunto.

Paul.- Será mejor que lo pienses cuanto antes, la Liga de Campeones no será nada fácil.

Ash.- Tienes razón, es hora de que tome un entrenamiento especial.

Paul.- Espero que te fortalezcas Ash, si vamos a luchar juntos en el campeonato, necesito que estés tan fuerte como sea posible.

Ash.- Lo mismo digo Paul, la verdad me alegro que tú seas el campeón de Sinnoh.

Paul.- Supongo que estoy de acuerdo. Fue una sorpresa descubrir que eras el campeón de Kalos, pero al menos conozco la fuerza de uno de los campeones junto a los que lucharé.

Ash.- Es cierto, olvidé investigar sobre los otros campeones de este año. ¿Tú sabes sobre ellos?

Paul.- Claro que sí, investigué todo lo que pude sobre las Ligas Pokémon de este año mientras venía de camino aquí.

Ash.- Supongo que acabaremos conociéndolos en la Liga de Campeones.

Paul.- Ash, si lucharemos en la Liga de Campeones, será mejor que te fortalezcas aún más, esa no es la clase de lugar donde uno pueda ser patético.

Ash.- Cuenta con ello, mis Pokémon y yo nos volveremos más fuertes de lo que nunca fuimos.

Paul.- Cuando eso ocurra, quiero la revancha, no podemos dejar esto en un empate.

Ash.- Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo, Paul.

Fue entonces que el Profesor Oak notó como ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que decidió ir a avisar a los visitantes que había tenido en su laboratorio el día de hoy.

Profesor Oak.- Bueno muchachos, ya se está haciendo tarde.

Dawn.- Es verdad, ya se está haciendo de noche.

Ash.- Bueno, entonces será mejor que vayamos a mi casa, mi madre debe estar esperándome.

Brock.- Paul, Barry. ¿Tienen algún lugar donde quedarse?

Paul.- Bueno, ya hablamos con el Profesor Oak.

Barry.- Si, si le dejamos a nuestros Pokémon para que investigue un poco, dejará que nos quedemos aquí una temporada.

Ash.- Ya veo.

El entrenador de Kanto comenzó a imaginar lo feliz que estaría el profesor al poder investigar Pokémon de otras regiones. Después de todo, Ash a lo mucho capturaba entre cinco a seis Pokémon por cada región y seguro el buen investigador estaría contento por ver a una mayor variedad de especies.

Sawyer.- Oye Ash, yo también me quiero quedar, creo que puedo aprender una o dos cosas en el laboratorio.

Ash.- No hay problema Sawyer, por alguna razón, presentía que lo harías.

Gary.- Bien Ashy Boy, nos vemos mañana.

Tracey.- Nuevamente felicidades por tu victoria en la Liga Kalos.

Ash.- Nos vemos amigos.

Tras despedirse de Tracey y Gary, el grupo comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa de Ash. Todos estaban bastante pensativos por las diversas cosas que habían ocurrido aquel día, en especial Ash, quien ya estaba planeando nuevas formas de entrenamiento en su preparación para la Liga de Campeones.

Bonnie.- Hoy fue un día emocionante Ash.

Clemont.- Si, tienes amigos realmente fuertes.

Serena.- Estuvo genial.

Misty.- Oye Ash. ¿Dónde está Pikachu?

Ash.- Lo deje pasar la noche con los demás en el laboratorio, seguro que tienen mucho que contarse.

Dawn.- Yo también deje a Piplup.

Entonces el estómago de Ash soltó un gran rugido, que llamó la atención de todos sus amigos.

Ash.- Saben amigos, tantas emociones me dieron hambre.

Korrina.- Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también estoy hambrienta.

Dawn.- No se preocupen, comeremos hasta reventar.

Serena.- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Dawn.- Tenemos con nosotros a dos de los mejores cocineros del mundo Pokémon.

Ash.- ¡Es cierto! ¡Brock y Cilan!

Cilan.- Eso suena interesante. ¿Qué opinas, Brock?

Brock.- Si combinamos nuestras habilidades…

Cilan.- ¡Imagina todo lo que podríamos hacer!

Brock y Cilan.- No te preocupes amigo, llegando a tu casa, cocinaremos

Ash.- ¡Sí!

Y así, con un banquete de parte de los compañeros de Ash, concluyo otro día en la vida del campeón. Un día bastante largo a decir verdad, con la gran batalla que había tenido con su rival Paul, aunque claro, las nuevas aventuras del campeón apenas estaban comenzando.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

ANALIZANDO AL ENTRENADOR, CON EL PROFESOR OAK.

* * *

Profesor Oak.- ¡Hola a todos! Aquí está su buen amigo el Profesor Oak. La verdad disfruté mucho la batalla de hoy, me recordó aquella época donde fui entrenador… Aunque ahora tengo que arreglar todos los destrozos que esos dos muchachos dejaron en el campo de batalla… Vaya suerte la mía. Por otra parte, al fin podré investigar diversos Pokémon de otras regiones. ¿Lo ven? Siempre deben tomar las cosas del lado positivo, un consejo de su buen amigo, Samuel Oak.

Perfil de Entrenador  
Nombre: Paul Shinji.  
Clase: Campeón de la Región Sinnoh.  
Región de Origen: Sinnoh.  
Historia: Un entrenador proveniente de Ciudad Veilstone, desde pequeño siempre admiró a su hermano Reggie, a quien consideraba el mejor entrenador Pokémon y junto a su Turtwig querían ser como él tras comenzar su viaje. Por desgracia, la carrera de Reggie llegó a su fin tras enfrentar la Batalla de la Frontera y perder contra el miembro más poderoso, Brandon. El ver a su ídolo rindiéndose ante el poder de su oponente y retirándose de las batallas, afecto bastante el pensamiento de Paul.  
Cuando inició su viaje, comprendió al instante lo que tenía que hacer, si no quería fracasar como su hermano, debía ser fuerte, capturar a Pokémon con verdadera fuerza e ignorar a los inútiles que no le servían. El objetivo de Paul era llegar a ser el numero uno y para eso necesitaba encontrar poder en su estado puro. Decidió comenzar su viaje en la lejana región de Kanto en lugar de su región natal, pese a ser un novato, se las arregló para capturar criaturas poderosas y clasificar para la liga.  
Aun con su esfuerzo, fue derrotado en los 32 Mejores de la Liga Kanto. Pero eso no fue suficiente para frenarlo, decidió viajar a la región de Jotho, lugar donde capturó a un prometedor Elekid y terminó en los 16 Mejores de la Liga Jotho. Su siguiente destino fue la región de Hoenn, en la cual mejoró su puesto y terminó en los 8 Mejores de la Liga Hoenn.  
Justo cuando estaba por abandonar Hoenn, Paul encontró a un Pokémon que realmente lo sorprendió, se trataba de un Chimchar que demostró una fuerza como nunca antes había visto. Paul estaba seguro de que si invocaba este tremendo poder, esta vez sí conseguiría una victoria en la Liga, por lo que decidió participar en Sinnoh.  
Al iniciar su viaje por su región natal, Paul se topó con un entrenador al que consideraba molesto en un principio: Ash Ketchum. En un inicio, le parecía un tipo patético, con un estilo extraño y equivocado para entrenar a sus Pokémon, de verdad lo hacía enojar.  
Mientras participaba en el Combate Corazón, Paul finalmente comprendió que nunca conseguiría despertar el potencial de su Chimchar, por lo que decidió desecharlo; ya no le servía.  
Sorprendentemente, Chimchar pasó a ser Pokémon de Ash Ketchum, quien sí consiguió evocar el verdadero poder del Pokémon y lo evolucionó hasta Infernape. Los encuentros que tenía con Ash y su constante mejoría, solo conseguían enojar y confundir a Paul, quien no comprendía como era que ese entrenador llegaba tan lejos usando un método de entrenamiento que consideraba fallido.  
Finalmente sucedió lo inevitable, ambos entrenadores acabaron enfrentándose en octavos de final de la Liga Sinnoh, lucharon con sus ideologías en juego, pero fue Ash quien finalmente resulto victorioso, usando al mismo Infernape que Paul había liberado.  
Aun con esta derrota, Paul no se sentía mal, finalmente lo había comprendido todo, pudo ver aquello que Ash había tratado de mostrarle con cada combate y decidió aprender de ello.  
Regreso a Kanto, para desafiar la Batalla de la Frontera, el retó que acabó con la carrera de su hermano. Esta vez, Paul era diferente, comenzó a confiar en sus Pokémon y aplicó todo lo que había aprendido de Ash, fue difícil, pero consiguió hacerse con la victoria.  
Luego de eso volvió a intentarlo en la Liga Sinnoh, esta vez más decidido que nunca. Varios de sus combates fueron reñidos, pero tras derrotar a un entrenador llamado Barry en las finales, Paul Shinji finalmente pudo convertirse en el Campeón de la Liga Sinnoh.  
Equipo Pokemon: Torterra/Electivire/Ursaring/Honchkrow/Weavile/Ninjask/Gliscor/Magmortar/Aggron/Hariyama/Nidoking/Gastrodon/Drapion/Froslass/Y Otros

Profesor Oak.- El estilo de combate de este chico muestra gran poder, una fuerza abrumadora para sobrepasar a sus oponentes. Es un estratega increíble, con movimientos y técnicas que ponen a cualquier Pokémon de su rival contra las cuerdas. Puede tomarse algo de tiempo para descubrir la estrategia de su enemigo, pero una vez que lo hace, lanza un ataque implacable. Sus grandes estrategias y tácticas, le han servido para abrumar a oponentes iguales o más fuertes que él. En un inicio no se preocupaba por sus Pokémon y esta era su debilidad, pero ahora que aprendió a trabajar junto a ellos se ha convertido en alguien realmente peligroso. ¿Cómo hará Ash para derrotarlo en su próximo combate?

* * *

Y ahí estuvo el capítulo, esperó que la batalla con Paul me haya quedado bien, honestamente, con tantos buenos combates que esos dos tuvieron en la serie, sí o sí tenía que hacer uno en este fic xD.

Para el combate hice que Ash usará a un Pokémon por cada región que visito, Charizard en Kanto, Bayleef en Jotho, Torkoal en Hoenn, Infernape en Sinnoh, Krookodile en Tesselia y Talonflame en Kalos.

En cuanto a los otros compañeros de Ash que todavía no aparecen, pues no hay de qué preocuparse, irán apareciendo en los siguientes capítulos, además de otros conocidos y rivales del campeón, por lo que las batallas no van a faltar en esta historia.

Aprovecho también para agradecer los reviews de:

Black998: Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, amigo. Y eso que las aventuras de Ash como campeón apenas están comenzando.

Xyori Nadeshiko: Pues aquí está la actualización, con todo y la revancha entre Ash y Paul, esperó que lo hayas disfrutado.

KRT215: Me alegra tener un nuevo lector, esperó que te haya gustado el capítulo.

CCSakuraforever: Como dije, aún tras ganar la liga, a Ash todavía le queda mucho para convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon. Por lo que ya puedes esperar todo tipo de aventuras mientras entrena para la Liga de Campeones.

Bueno, eso es todo, sin más que decir me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Reencuentros

Ash: El Campeón

* * *

Capítulo 4- Reencuentros.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en la residencia Ketchum, que ahora se encontraba llena de invitados. Por esta razón Ash Ketchum, el campeón de la liga Kalos, se encontraba durmiendo en la sala, al igual que sus amigos Brock, Cilan y Clemont. Esto era debido a que la habitación de Ash estaba siendo usada por las diversas compañeras del campeón, Misty, Dawn, Serena, Korrina y Bonnie. Claro estaba que el hecho de dormirse en la sala no era ningún impedimento para que el sueño tan pesado de Ash hiciera efecto.

Clemont.- Oye Ash, despierta, ya es de día.

El inventor intentaba darle empujones para despertarlo, pero no tenían mucho efecto. Era una lástima que Pikachu se hubiera quedado en el laboratorio, sus movimientos eléctricos siempre eran útiles para despertar a Ash.

Brock.- No te molestes Clemont, despertar a Ash es casi imposible.

Clemont.- Y yo que creí que tras ganar la liga Kalos se haría más responsable.

Cilan.- La mejor forma de despertar a Ash es con un buen desayuno.

Brock.- Buena idea Cilan, vamos a preparar un banquete digno de un campeón.

Y así, Brock y Cilan prepararon un gran desayuno, que al surgir de la combinación de tan talentosos cocineros desprendía un aroma tan apetitoso y agradable que Ash despertó con solo olerlo. Al poco tiempo bajaron las amigas de Ash junto a su madre, quienes habían despertado un poco más temprano, y una vez todos juntos comenzaron a desayunar.

Delia.- Gracias por ayudar con el desayuno.

Brock.- No se preocupe señora Ketchum, sabe que me gusta ayudar.

Cilan.- Cocinar es parte de mi trabajo, junto a mis hermanos acostumbrábamos hacer unos platillos exquisitos.

Bonnie.- Creo que gracias a ellos es que Ash seguía vivo cuando lo conocimos.

Korrina.- Como sea, esto es genial, es como desayunar a diario en un restaurante cinco estrellas.

Ash.- Para que vean que yo sé cómo elegir a mis compañeros de viaje.

Dawn.- Yo ya extrañaba la comida de Brock.

Misty.- Te comprendo perfectamente.

Pero mientras que todos hablaban sobre la comida del criador y el sibarita, Serena decidió acercarse a Ash y hablar con él.

Serena.- ¿Qué harás hoy, Ash?

El campeón se lo pensó durante un momento, estaba impaciente por comenzar su entrenamiento especial, pero antes de eso tenía que cumplir una antigua promesa.

Ash.- Bueno, de hecho tengo asuntos que arreglar por el Bosque Verde.

Serena.- ¿Qué asuntos?

Ash.- Bueno…

Justo antes de que Ash respondiera, se escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta, confundiendo a los presentes.

Delia.- ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?

Ash.- No te preocupes mamá, yo voy a abrir.

Y adelantándose a Mr. Mime, el campeón abrió la puerta y se encontró con una grata sorpresa. En su puerta se encontraba una joven de cabello castaño, con una pañoleta roja, al igual que su vestimenta; además de un muchacho de lentes y camiseta verde. Ash estaba sorprendido, pero consiguió reconocerlos, habían cambiado mucho.

Ash.- ¡May!

May.- ¡Hola Ash!

Max.- Yo también estoy aquí.

Eran los amigos que habían acompañado a Ash a lo largo de Hoenn y la Batalla de la Frontera: May y Max. Ash estaba realmente feliz de verlos, la última vez que se había encontrado con May fue durante sus viajes por Sinnoh y estaba ansioso por ver lo mucho que había mejorado su amiga. Por otro lado, Max parecía haber crecido notablemente, tanto que Ash casi no lo reconocía, probablemente ya tuviera edad para ser un entrenador Pokémon.

Ash.- ¿Cómo han estado?

May.- No te imaginas todo lo que nos pasó.

Max.- Vi tu victoria en Kalos por la tele, estuvo fantástica.

Ash.- Pasen, estamos desayunando.

Pero cuando Ash invitó a sus amigos de Hoenn a pasar a su casa, notó que May se puso algo nerviosa.

May.- Bueno, la verdad no vinimos solos.

Ash.- ¿Ah no?

Antes de que el campeón de Kalos pudiera siquiera preguntarse a quien traería su amiga coordinadora, dos sujetos se acercaron a la puerta. Se trataba de un chico de polera azul y cabello verde, con una sonrisa confiada, además de un hombre que aparentaba ser mayor que Ash, de pelo largo y vestido de un extravagante traje verde que lo hacía ver similar al Pokémon Cacturne. Ash ya sabía de quienes se trataba y no pudo evitar poner una expresión de sorpresa, no esperaba verlos en Pueblo Paleta.

Ash.- ¡Son Drew y Harley!

Harley.- ¡Hola Ashito! ¡Gracias por la invitación! ¡A un lado que voy a comer con la chusma!

Y Harley entró a la casa como si nada, para sentarse en la mesa y comerse la comida de Ash, dejando a May avergonzada y al entrenador de Kanto sin tiempo a reaccionar… Al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que se estaban comiendo su desayuno.

Ash.- ¡Oye! ¡Esa es mi comida!

Drew.- Discúlpalo, felicidades por tu victoria en Kalos.

Ash.- Gracias Drew.

Y de una forma más respetuosa que la de su compañero, Drew entró acompañado por Max, mientras que Ash se recompuso e invitó a pasar a su compañera de Hoenn.

May.- Espero que no te molesten las visitas Ash.

Ash.- Bueno, supongo que mientras más mejor.

Y así, Ash presento a sus compañeros de Hoenn con los demás, quienes los invitaron a desayunar mientras relataban algunas de las aventuras que Ash y May habían tenido en sus viajes por Hoenn.

Bonnie.- Tu amigo es de lo más extraño, Ash.

Ash.- Es verdad Harley, ¿qué haces en Kanto?

Harley.- Eso es obvio, somos una feliz y disfuncional familia, no me perdería por nada del world cuando May visite a su Pikaboy.

May.- ¡Harley! ¡Deja de intentar avergonzarme!

Harley.- Tranquila May, querida. Tú sabes que solo estoy jugando.

Sí, Ash acababa de confirmarlo, Harley seguía siendo tan excéntrico como cuando lo conoció, aunque ya no parecía tan malicioso como antes. Si bien Harley no era alguien que le cayera precisamente mal, sí había algunas ocasiones donde lo hacía enojar: Como cuando se disfrazó de May, cuando le contó a todo el estadio una historia vergonzosa de la infancia de May, cuando intentó hacerle trampa en un concurso… o en general cada que se sobrepasaba con sus bromas hacia May.

Por otro lado, May parecía ignorar las bromas de Harley y comenzó a charlar amenamente con su amiga Dawn.

Dawn.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte May. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

May.- He pasado todo tipo de cosas durante este tiempo.

Ash.- ¿Participaste en el Gran Festival este año, May?

Drew.- ¿Participar? No ha dejado de ganarlos desde la última vez que nos vimos.

May.- Jaja solo fue suerte.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Ash, él era consciente de lo talentosa que es su compañera para los Concursos Pokémon, siendo capaz de derrotar a oponentes que la superaban en experiencia durante su primer viaje por Hoenn. Pero aun así, era sorprendente el hecho de que haya ganado más de un Concurso en el tiempo que Ash dejó de viajar con ella. El entrenador de Kanto era testigo de lo competitivos que eran aquellos concursos, después de todo.

Ash.- ¿En serio May?

May.- Bueno, desde que nos separamos estuve viajando por Johto y conseguí ganar el gran festival, aunque no fue para nada fácil.

Harley.- Si, derrotó a Drew en la final.

Drew.- Cállate, a ti te derrotó en la primera ronda.

May.- Bueno, después de ganar en Johto, decidí regresar a Kanto por la revancha y con mucho esfuerzo me hice con el Gran Festival de Kanto.

Ash.- ¡¿También ganaste en Kanto?!

May.- Disputé la final contra Solidad, fue bastante reñido.

El entrenador comenzó a imaginar cómo fue aquella batalla, Solidad era una de las coordinadoras más poderosas que Ash conoció en todos sus años de viaje. Para haberla derrotado, la mejora de May sí que debió ser considerable.

Misty.- ¿Y qué hiciste después?

May.- Bueno, regresé a mi región natal para participar en el gran festival de Hoenn.

Drew.- Y también lo ganó.

Dawn.- ¡Eres muy buena!

May.- Fue una de las batallas más duras que tuve, me enfrente con Robert en la final y conseguí derrotarlo, aunque me alegró saber que tu habías logrado hacerte con la Liga Kalos, Ash.

Robert era una de las personas que Ash no podía olvidar, gracias a él su Snorunt evolucionó en Glalie. Era un entrenador realmente talentoso y aun así May había sido capaz de derrotarlo. Ash estaba realmente orgulloso de los logros que consiguió su compañera de Hoenn.

Ash.- ¡Vaya May! ¡Has mejorado bastante!

Drew.- Quizá demasiado, es considerada una de las mejores coordinadoras del país.

Ash.- Llegaste muy lejos, May.

May.- No lo habría logrado sin ti.

Serena.- ¿Qué quiere decir, Ash?

Ash.- Bueno, cuando conocí a May era una entrenadora novata. Mientras viajábamos juntos intenté enseñarle todo lo que sabía, no quería que ella cometiera los mismos errores que yo cometí cuando era un principiante.

Misty.- Y esos errores eran demasiados. ¿Verdad Ash?

Ash.- Misty… Ya no cometo tantos errores.

May.- De hecho ni siquiera me gustaban los Pokémon cuando comencé mi viaje. Fue gracias a Ash que pude descubrir lo fantásticos que eran y encontrar mi verdadera vocación como coordinadora.

Serena se quedó observando a May por un instante, ella tampoco tenía una vocación cuando comenzó su viaje, ni siquiera lo empezó porque le gusten los Pokémon o algo así, por lo que se sentía algo identificada con May. Serena había iniciado su viaje únicamente para reencontrarse con el chico que le gustaba y evitar que su madre la siguiera metiendo en las carreras de Rhyhorn. Y aunque había encontrado una meta en el camino con su intentó de competir por el título de reina de Kalos, parecía haber una gran diferencia entre ella y esta chica. May parecía bastante segura y emocionada al hablar de su sueño o sus logros, el entusiasmo con el que relataba sus concursos solo mostraba una cosa: Esta chica ya había decidido lo que quería hacer por el resto de su vida, estos Concursos Pokémon parecían ser su pasión y se los tomaba realmente enserio.

¿Podría Serena decir lo mismo? Aún estaba llena de dudas, por un momento su viaje parecía algo simple: viajaba junto con Ash para apoyarlo, mientras ingresaba a los Performance, donde era buena y se divertía. Pero tras ser derrotada por Aria en el Festival de la Princesa, algunas dudas comenzaron a surgir en su mente. ¿Eran estas Performance su verdadera pasión? ¿Por qué había entrado en ellas en primer lugar? ¿Qué era lo que le gustaba de estas exhibiciones? Estaba segura de que había algo en ellos que le gustaba, pero no sabía que era. Su viaje con Ash por Kalos había terminado y le asustaba separarse de él, aunque también tenía una oferta de Palermo. ¿Debería aceptarla?

Mientras Serena observaba a May, se preguntaba. ¿Qué era lo que tenía esa coordinadora y a ella le faltaba? Claro está, que nadie en la mesa notó lo pensativa que se había puesto Serena, ellos estaban hablando de otras cosas.

Max.- Pero mi hermana no es la única que ha estado trabajando.

Ash.- ¿A qué te refieres, Max?

Max.- Ya comencé mi propio viaje Pokémon.

Ash.- ¿En serio? Eso es increíble amigo. Has crecido bastante, cualquiera que te vea pensaría que eres el otro Max que conocimos.

Max.- Si, escogí a Treecko como mi Pokémon inicial y ahora tengo mi propio equipo de seis.

Ash.- ¿Y piensas retar a la liga Hoenn?

El chico de lentes comenzó a pensar un poco su respuesta, sin embargo decidió responder de forma clara y sin duda alguna.

Max.- Todavía no me siento preparado para eso, creo que necesito entrenar más antes de retar a la liga.

Ash.- Seguro te has vuelto un entrenador muy fuerte.

Max.- Y todavía no he olvidado la promesa que hicimos, Ash. En cuanto me sienta listo, tendremos un combate.

Ash.- Cuando tú quieras, Max.

Quizá ahora Ash era el campeón de Kalos, pero todavía no había olvidado la promesa que hizo con su amigo Max antes de que se separaran. De hecho estaba bastante ansioso por luchar contra él y ver en qué clase de entrenador se había convertido.

Bonnie.- Vaya, yo también quiero capturar mis propios Pokémon.

Clemont.- Solo espera un par de años.

Bonnie.- ¡Ya no quiero esperar!

Max.- Te comprendo, yo tampoco quería esperar, pero cuando llegó el momento de recibir mi primer Pokémon, me di cuenta que la espera valió la pena.

Bonnie.- ¿En serio?

Max.- Claro, aunque es bueno tener experiencia viajando antes de que recibas tu Pokémon inicial. Me sirvió bastante en el momento de la verdad.

Bonnie.- Oye Max. ¿Nos cuentas de tu viaje Pokémon?

Dedenne.- Denne.

Bonnie.- Dedenne también quiere oírlo.

Max.- Está bien, les contaré.

De esta manera, Max comenzó a relatar algunos de sus viajes como entrenador Pokémon. Sin embargo, Ash recordó que no tenía tiempo de quedarse escuchándolo, tenía asuntos urgentes que hacer y debía salir cuanto antes.

Ash.- Amigos, yo ya me tengo que ir.

Serena.- ¿A dónde iras?

Ash.- Se los dije, tengo asuntos en Ciudad Verde.

Brock.- Bueno, te veremos en la tarde.

May.- Oye Ash. ¿Puedo ir contigo? Quiero contarte más sobre mis viajes.

Ash.- Claro May, no hay problema.

May.- ¡Genial! Vamos.

Harley.- ¡Yo también quiero ir! ¡Hay algo que quiero ver con mis propios ojos!

Ash.- Eh… lo siento Harley, pero…

Brock.- Necesitamos la ayuda de Harley aquí.

Harley.- Pero…

Cilan.- Ya oíste amigo, vamos a necesitarte aquí.

Ash agradeció mentalmente a Brock y Cilan por salvarlo de un incómodo viaje junto a Harley y decidió que lo mejor sería irse cuanto antes.

Ash.- Nos vemos amigos, vámonos rápido May.

May.- Claro Ash.

De esta forma, Ash y May salieron de la casa y fueron charlando de sus viajes por los senderos de Pueblo Paleta. Después de una larga y amena charla, finalmente llegaron al laboratorio del profesor Oak, donde lo primero que vieron fue a Gary y Tracey jugando con bloques de jenga.

Gary.- Bien, es tu turno.

Tracey.- No haré caer la torre, te mostraré las habilidades de un observador Pokémon.

May.- ¿Qué hacen?

La aparición tan repentina de Ash y May sorprendió tanto a Tracey que la torre de jenga se desplomó, provocando que el observador Pokémon perdiera en el juego.

Gary.- ¡Ja! ¡Te gane!

Tracey.- Rayos, perdí de nuevo.

May.- Lo siento.

Ash.- Déjenme adivinar, no hay muchas cosas que hacer en el laboratorio.

Gary.- De alguna forma hay que matar el tiempo.

Y Tracey se recompuso de su derrota rápidamente, por lo que se volteó para hablar con su amigo.

Tracey.- ¿Viniste a recoger a tus Pokémon, Ash?

Ash.- Exacto, vengo por Pikachu, Charizard y algunos otros.

Tracey.- Pasa amigo.

Ash y May siguieron a Tracey al interior del laboratorio, donde tras avanzar por el pasillo, finalmente llegaron al gran jardín y vieron a Sawyer hablando con Paul y Barry.

Ash.- Hola amigos.

Sawyer.- ¡Ash!

Paul.- Creí que llegarías más tarde.

Barry.- ¿Quién es ella?

Ash.- Ella es May, me estuvo acompañando durante mis viajes por Hoenn.

May.- Mucho gusto.

Sawyer.- Igualmente, yo también provengo de Hoenn.

Barry.- ¡Rayos! ¡Voy a tener que multarte!

Ash.- ¿Ahora por qué?

Barry.- ¡¿Cómo es posible que cada región te acompañe alguna chica linda?!

Sawyer.- Es cierto, Ash tiene suerte.

Ash se avergonzó un poco al respecto, si se ponía a pensarlo, sus compañeras de viaje si resultaban ser chicas bastante atractivas, quizá no lo admitía tanto con Misty, pero había madurado lo suficiente desde Kanto para darse cuenta de ello. Aun así, no era algo en lo que Ash soliera pensar muy seguido y prefería seguir así, por lo que decidió pensar en otra cosa.

Paul.- Patético.

Justo entonces llegó Pikachu, junto a varios de los Pokémon de Ash, como: Bulbasaur, Scraggy, Bayleef, Leavanny, Totodile, Corphish, Gible, Swellow, Sceptile, Oshawott, Pignite, Glalie, Hawlucha, Noivern y Snivy. Estos rápidamente fueron a saludar a su entrenador, aunque varias de las capturas de Hoenn como Corphish o Swellow se alegraron al ver también a May.

Ash.- ¡Pikachu! ¿Cómo te fue?

Pikachu.- Pikapi.

May.- Hola Pikachu, veo que te has hecho muy fuerte.

El Pokémon ratón se apresuró para saludar a May, quien comenzó a acariciarlo. Mientras Ash había seleccionado a los Pokémon que se llevaría, por lo que Tracey le había proporcionado algunas de sus Pokéball. Una vez que el campeón ya tenía listo a su equipo Pokémon se preparó para partir.

Ash.- Bueno May, será mejor que nos demos prisa.

May.- Espera un segundo Ash.

Ash.- ¿Qué ocurre, May?

May.- Me preguntaba si… ya sabes… ¿Quisieras tener un combate conmigo?

Ash.- ¿Un combate?

May.- Sí, cuando nos separamos, te dije que encontraría un estilo propio, uno que sea mío solamente. He estado puliendo mi nuevo estilo durante mi viaje por Johto, y creo que finalmente lo perfeccioné. Quiero mostrarte lo mucho que mejoré desde que nos separamos.

Ash.- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos a luchar, May!

Barry.- ¿Estas segura?

Paul.- Este idiota es el campeón de la liga Kalos, su nivel debe estar por encima de los entrenadores promedio.

Barry.- Ni siquiera yo puedo vencerlo.

Sawyer.- Es cierto, Ash es bastante fuerte.

Esto no parecía disuadir a May, cosa que no sorprendía a Ash, él conocía perfectamente a su compañera de viaje y también quería un combate con ella. Quería saber que tan fuerte se había hecho aquella entrenadora novata del Torchic, que conoció en Villa Raíz.

May.- Estoy lista para luchar, Ash.

Paul.- Parece que va enserio.

Tracey.- Esto puede ponerse interesante.

A diferencia de sus rivales, Ash sabía lo fuerte que May podía llegar a ser y no estaba dispuesto a subestimarla. Ya la había visto luchando en múltiples ocasiones, ya fuese en concursos contra sus rivales usuales o en batallas normales. Por alguna razón, algo reaccionó dentro de Ash, él también quería mostrarle a su compañera lo mucho que había mejorado desde que se separaron.

Ash.- Lucharé con lo mejor que tengo. ¡Vamos Sceptile!

El Pokémon de planta no tardó en responder al llamado de su entrenador y dio un gran salto para llegar a su lado. Los humanos y Pokémon presentes hicieron un pequeño espacio a modo de campo para el combate, mientras que May sacó una de sus Pokéball.

Sceptile.- ¡Tile!

May.- Así que usarás a Sceptile… ¡Adelante Blaziken!

Paul.- Así que ese es el Sceptile que venció al Darkrai de Tobías.

La presencia de Sceptile pareció causar el interés de Paul para ver el combate. Él presenció la batalla de Ash y Tobías por televisión tras separarse de su rival y aunque detestara admitirlo, quedó sorprendido cuando Darkrai fue derrotado por Sceptile; había querido verlo en acción desde entonces.

Por otro lado, Barry estaba algo más indeciso, no creía que aquella chica pudiera derrotar a Ash o cuando menos darle batalla. Desde que vio aquel combate entre Ash y Paul en la Liga Sinnoh, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se había ganado el respeto de Barry, convirtiéndose en el principal rival que el rubio quería superar. El volverlo a ver solo confirmó las sospechas de Barry: Ash lo superaba en poder con una gran diferencia. Claro que eso no quería decir que al entrenador le gustara ver a su rival trapeando el piso con una entrenadora inexperta. Pronto Barry descubriría cuanto se equivocaba con esta entrenadora.

Barry.- Al menos esa chica tiene ventaja de tipo.

May.- ¡Vamos Blaziken! ¡Usa Giro Fuego!

Ash.- ¡Esquívalo con Agilidad!

Fue el Blaziken de May quien comenzó el combate, arrojando una potente llamarada desde su pico. Sin embargo Sceptile comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, casi invisible a la vista, evadiendo el ataque de fuego.

May.- Sceptile es más rápido de lo que recuerdo.

Ash.- Y esto no termina. ¡Usa Hoja Aguda!

Las cuchillas de Sceptile comenzaron a brillar mientras este atacaba a Blaziken con gran velocidad. Afortunadamente, May consiguió reaccionar a tiempo.

May.- ¡Blaziken defiéndete con Gancho Alto!

Justo cuando el Pokémon de planta cortaba a su oponente con sus cuchillas, el Blaziken de May consiguió tomar por sorpresa a Sceptile con un gran gancho en la cara, mandándolo de espalda contra el piso. Aun así, Blaziken no detuvo su ataque, dio un salto impresionante y mientras caía en picada contra Sceptile…

May.- ¡Giro de Fuego!

Ash.- ¡Lluevehojas!

Justo antes de caerle encima, Blaziken disparó su ataque de fuego; pero aun estando en el suelo, Sceptile tuvo una rápida reacción, disparando una tormenta de hojas. Ambos ataques chocaron con fuerza, creando una explosión potente que dañó a ambos Pokémon.

Sawyer.- Increíble, el Sceptile de Ash parece incluso más fuerte que el mío.

Barry.- Pero esa chica no está nada mal, es fuerte.

Tracey.- Y eso que es una coordinadora.

Barry.- ¿Una coordinadora? ¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte siendo una coordinadora?

Paul.- No solo eso, su estilo de combate es similar al de Ash.

Sawyer.- Ahora que lo dices… es verdad, me recuerda bastante a la forma de luchar de Ash.

Paul.- Sí, pero tiene diferencias sutiles, es como si hubiera creado su propio modo de combate a partir del que tenía Ash cuando lo conocí.

Sawyer.- Creo que comprendo lo que dices, ella aprendió de Ash, pero desde que se separaron, ambos siguieron caminos totalmente diferentes y sus estilos consiguieron diferenciarse.

May.- ¡Patada Ígnea!

Ash.- ¡Evádelo con Agilidad!

Blaziken cargo su pierna en llamas y se lanzó contra su oponente, pero Sceptile evadía cada golpe con una velocidad abrumadora. Fue entonces que el Pokémon lagarto golpeó a su rival con la cola, aprovechando esa distracción para tomar algo de distancia y descansar.

May.- Muy bien Ash, llegó la hora de usar mi arma secreta.

Entonces Ash pudo ver algo en el brazo de la coordinadora, tuvo que frotarse los ojos para asegurarse de no estar alucinando. ¿Cómo es que May había conseguido uno de estos? ¿Desde cuándo lo tenía?

Ash.- ¡May! ¡¿Eso es un Mega Aro?!

May.- Es una Mega Pulsera. Me lo regaló nada menos que el Campeón de Hoenn: Steven Stone.

Ash.- ¿Conoces a Steven Stone?

May.- ¿De qué hablas, Ash? Lo conocimos juntos.

¿Conoció a Steven en sus viajes con May? Ash comenzó a hacer memoria y estaba a punto de darse por vencido, cuando finalmente lo recordó. Cuando apenas comenzaba su viaje por Hoenn conoció a un chico con un Aron que lo ayudó a salir de una cueva en la que quedó atrapado. A decir verdad le parecía extraño, el Steven que conoció en Hoenn y el que conoció en Kalos parecían personas totalmente diferentes, además de que juraría que el campeón de Hoenn era aquel coordinador llamado Wallace. Bueno, no había porque darle más vueltas, seguramente era evidencia de como cambiaban las personas con los años.

May.- Después de ayudarlo a cuidar un Latias, Steven me regaló esta Mega Pulsera.

Barry.- ¡Esa chica tiene acceso a la Mega Evolución!

May.- ¡Blaziken! ¡Mega Evoluciona!

El Pokémon de fuego fue envuelto por una intensa luz, transformándose en su forma Mega Evolucionada. Ahora Blaziken se veía más amenazante, con llamaradas saliéndole de las muñecas, cambiando el color de sus piernas a la vez que el pelaje de su cabeza se levantaba y sus picos se unían en un gran cuerno.

Ash.- Esto va estar difícil.

Sawyer.- ¡Ash! ¡Recuerda que tú también tienes acceso a la Mega Evolución!

Ash.- ¡Es cierto! ¿Estás listo, Sceptile?

Sceptile.- ¡Tile!

Ash.- ¡Sceptile! ¡Mega Evoluciona!

Entonces el Mega Aro que Korrina le regalo a Ash comenzó a brillar, para que Sceptile fuera envuelto en una gran luz y acabara transformándose. Esta sería la primera vez que Ash experimentaría la Mega Evolución, pero no podía darse el lujo de ponerse nervioso, después de todo, no quería que su Sceptile acabara como el Lucario de Korrina la primera vez que iniciaron la Mega Evolución. Cuando la luz se disipó, Ash pudo notar los cambios en su Pokémon: Su tamaño se había incrementado, su cola parecía un árbol puntiagudo y las semillas en su espalda se habían multiplicado. Ash ya había visto esta transformación con el Sceptile de Sawyer, pero ver a su propio amigo transformado era realmente sorprendente.

Tracey.- ¡Una pelea con Mega Evoluciones! ¡Tengo que dibujar esto!

Ash.- ¡Rayo Solar!

May.- ¡Sofoco!

Ambos Pokémon comenzaron a cargar sus ataques más poderosos y lanzaron sus movimientos al mismo tiempo. Potenciados por la Mega Evolución, ambos ataques chocaron con todo su poder, creando una gran explosión. Pese a esto, ninguno de los Pokémon retrocedió, al contrario, ambos saltaron a atacar a su rival.

Ash.- ¡Hoja Aguda!

May.- ¡Patada Ígnea!

Los dos Pokémon chocaban sus ataques con todas sus fuerzas, ninguno estaba dispuesto a retroceder, las patadas llameantes de Blaziken chocaban contra las hojas afiladas de Sceptile. Sin embargo, gracias a su tipo fuego, Blaziken parecía tener cierta ventaja.

Ash.- ¡Lluevehojas, Sceptile!

Sceptile sorprendió a Blaziken arrojándole sus hojas, las cuales incrementaron su fuerza al ser lanzadas desde tan cerca, disparando también el árbol de su cola cual si fuera un misil. Estas acabaron golpeándolo de lleno, pese a que el inicial de fuego consiguió recuperarse con rapidez.

May.- ¡Blaziken! ¡Giro Fuego!

Y así, el Pokémon de May arrojó una espiral de llamas, que tras impactar a Sceptile lo dejó atrapado en un remolino de fuego. Ash veía preocupado como su Pokémon se esforzaba por soportar las llamas, se veía algo cansado y tenía quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Ash.- ¡Sceptile!

May.- ¡Es hora de terminar con un Sofoco!

Ash.- ¡Libérate con Lluevehojas!

Blaziken lanzó una ráfaga de fuego contra Sceptile, quien usó sus hojas para librarse del Giro de Fuego y reducir un poco el daño del Sofoco. El Pokémon de planta parecía cansarse, sintiendo el daño de los últimos ataques; aunque Blaziken también se notaba cansado.

May.- ¿Qué tal mi nueva combinación?

Ash.- Sceptile recibió muchos daños.

May.- Y todavía no acabamos. ¡Patada Ígnea!

Ash.- ¡Sceptile! ¡Agilidad y Rayo Solar!

Blaziken se lanzó con una patada cargada en fuego, confiado en que Sceptile no podría moverse por sus heridas. Para su sorpresa, el Pokémon de planta no solo evadió la patada con agilidad, incrementando su velocidad de golpe, para posicionarse detrás de su enemigo y arrojar un Rayo Solar a quemarropa.

May.- ¡Blaziken!

Ash.- ¡Ahora Sceptile, acabalo con Hoja Aguda!

May.- ¡No te rindas! ¡Usa Patada Ígnea!

Y ambos Pokémon comenzaron a intercambiar ataques, cuchillas contra patadas. Sceptile era más rápido, por lo que esquivaba algunas patadas e impactaba con sus cuchillas, pero las patadas de Blaziken le hacían más daño que lo que hacían las cuchillas. Por lo que ambos iniciales estaban bastante igualados.

Ash.- ¡Sigue así Sceptile!

May.- ¡Es un todo o nada!

Los dos Pokémon seguían chocando sus ataques, cada uno con más fuerza que el anterior, sin embargo, pese a la voluntad inquebrantable que mostraban, ambos se estaban debilitando. Tanto Sceptile como Blaziken estaban llegando a su límite, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. Pese a todo, tras intercambiar unos cuantos ataques, ambos Pokémon llegaron a su límite y cayeron al suelo perdiendo sus formas Mega Evolucionadas.

Tracey.- Vaya, acabó en empate.

Una vez finalizado el combate, Ash y May regresaron a sus Pokémon para un merecido descanso. Después de haberlos devuelto a las Pokéball, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta y su compañera de Hoenn se acercaron y quedaron observándose el uno al otro, al menos hasta que ambos estallaron de risa y se dieron la mano, felices por aquella batalla.

Ash.- De verdad que has mejorado mucho May, fue un gran combate.

May.- Gracias Ash, me divertí bastante.

Paul.- Bueno, no fue tan patético como pensaba.

Barry.- Gran combate.

May.- Ash, mejor vayamos por tus asuntos en Ciudad Verde.

Ash.- Es cierto, Tracey, ¿ya tienes listas las Pokéball de Charizard y Bulbasaur?

Tracey.- Claro Ash, aquí las tienes, Bulbasaur y Charizard están listos. ¿No quieres más Pokémon?

Ash.- Con ellos están bien.

Tracey.- Buena suerte, Ash.

Dicho esto, el campeón invocó a sus iniciales de fuego y planta, por lo que Ash y May se montaron encima de Charizard, junto a Pikachu y Bulbasaur, preparados para levantar vuelo.

Ash.- Bueno amigos, los veré en la tarde.

Barry.- Te multaré si te atrasas.

Y así, Charizard emprendió vuelo con Ash y May a cuestas. Recorriendo una gran distancia, mientras Ash sujetaba a Pikachu y May sujetaba a Bulbasaur. El inicial de fuego volaba calmado, sin mucha velocidad, por lo que entrenadores y Pokémon podían relajarse y disfrutar el paisaje. Aun así, May parecía bastante curiosa ante las expresiones decididas que tenían Ash y sus tres Pokémon.

Pikachu.- Pika pika.

May.- ¿A dónde estamos yendo, Ash?

Ash.- Tengo que cumplir una promesa.

May.- ¿Qué clase de promesa?

Ash.- Fue hace tiempo, le prometí algo a un viejo amigo

Bulbasaur.- Bulbasaur.

May estaba algo confundida, no por el hecho de que era su primera vez volando a lomos de un Charizard, sino por lo pensativo que se veía Ash. Incluso sus Pokémon como Pikachu, Bulbasaur o el mismo Charizard lucían inusualmente serios. Entonces May notó que Charizard sobrevolaba Ciudad Verde, pero sin descender ni bajar la velocidad.

May.- Nos vamos a pasar, Ash.

Ash.- Está bien, iremos al Bosque Verde.

May.- ¿Al Bosque Verde?

Ash.- Si lo que dijo Gary acerca de la migración es cierto, encontraré lo que busco en el Bosque Verde.

Y una vez que llegaron a la zona boscosa, Charizard descendió hasta el Bosque Verde, donde Ash comenzó a caminar, junto a May, Bulbasaur y Pikachu. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta tenía grandes recuerdos de aquel bosque, fue ahí donde conoció a los que se convertirían en sus primeros Pokémon y lo acompañarían por Kanto. También fue el lugar donde Misty finalmente se convirtió en su compañera, donde tuvo su primera batalla Pokémon en contra de un sujeto raro con armadura de Samurái y donde por poco lo mata un enjambre de Beedrill furiosos. Tenía varios recuerdos nostálgicos en aquel bosque, sin embargo, ahora estaba en busca de otra cosa.

May.- ¿Qué vinimos a hacer al bosque?

Ash.- Ya lo verás, May.

Justo entonces se sintió un potente viento, que causo una gran sonrisa tanto en Ash como en sus Pokémon. Por otro lado, May observo confundida en busca de la causa de aquel viento y pudo encontrar a una gran parvada de Pidgey y Pidgeotto. Estos estaban liderados por un enorme Pidgeot, de largo plumaje y alas majestuosas.

Pidgeot.- ¡Geotto!

Ash.- Hola amigo. ¿Cómo has estado?

Pidgeot.- ¡Geotto!

El enorme Pokémon pájaro descendió contra el suelo y comenzó a observar a Ash, mientras que May parecía bastante confundida ante lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ash.- Vine tal y como lo prometí.

El Pidgeot se abalanzó hacia Ash con una alegría que se percibía a simple vista, por lo que el entrenador comenzó a acariciarlo mientras reía junto al Pokémon. El resto del equipo Pokémon de Ash se acercó a lo que parecía un cálido reencuentro.

Charizard.- ¡Grrrrrr!

Bulbasaur.- ¡Bulbasaur!

Pikachu.- ¡Pika pika!

Aquel Pidgeot comenzó a tratar a Pikachu, Charizard y Bulbasaur, como si fueran grandes amigos que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo. Los Pokémon de Ash parecían demasiado alegres, Bulbasaur saludaba con su látigo cepa, Pikachu se subió encima de aquel Pidgeot con toda confianza, mientras que Charizard le ofrecía una mirada desafiante y orgullosa. Estaba claro que Ash parecía incluso más contento que sus Pokémon, acariciando el pico de aquel Pidgeot.

Ash.- ¿Listo para volver al equipo?

Pidgeot.- ¡Geotto!

May.- No entiendo. ¿Qué está pasando?

Ash.- Yo te explico, este Pidgeot era uno de mis Pokémon, pero tuvo que quedarse aquí para proteger una parvada de Pidgey y Pidgeotto que eran atacados por un Fearow, prometí que lo vendría a recoger tras finalizar mis viajes por las Islas Naranja.

May.- ¿Y qué pasó?

Ash.- Bueno, me sentía bastante fuerte al ganar la Liga Naranja y quería recogerlo, pero antes de eso, tuve una batalla con Gary: Pikachu fue completamente derrotado por su Eevee. Ahí me di cuenta que todavía me faltaba mucho para ser un gran entrenador, así que decidí que vendría a recoger a Pidgeot en cuanto gane alguna Liga Pokémon; en cuanto me vuelva el entrenador que Pidgeot se merece.

May.- Ya veo, y como ganaste la liga Kalos, decidiste recoger a Pidgeot.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta comenzó a recordar todas las cosas que había pasado junto a su Pidgeot: desde aquel día en que lo conoció en el Bosque Verde e intentó capturarlo con su Caterpie (Cosa que no acabo de buena manera); o cuando Pidgeotto lo ayudó en su primer combate contra Misty; o aquella ocasión en la que su Pokémon salvó al Equipo Rocket de ahogarse en el SS Anne; cuando quedaron atrapados en una cueva helada junto a Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle; aquella batalla en el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, donde consiguió derrotar al Rhydon del Equipo Rocket; o el día de su evolución, luchando con aquel Fearow, la última vez que vio a su amigo hasta el día de hoy.

Era cierto que Ash quería a todos los Pokémon que había capturado por igual, considerándolos como parte de su familia. Sin embargo, tenía cierto lazo especial con su primer equipo Pokémon, eran unos novatos en aquellos tiempos y habían crecido aprendiendo cosas juntos. Era cierto que con el tiempo se habían tenido que separar, Bulbasaur y Charizard se quedaron en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, mientras que Squirtle se encontraba viajando con su escuadrón, pero Ash estaba seguro de que podía contar con ellos siempre que los necesite. Pero Pidgeot y Butterfree eran un caso especial, ambos se habían ido lejos y aunque Ash los extrañaba, no perdía la esperanza de volverlos a ver algún día. Por esa misma razón, Ash estaba realmente feliz al volver a ver a su amigo.

Ash.- ¿Qué dices, Pidgeot? ¿Nos vamos a casa?

Pidgeot.- ¡Geotto!

El Pokémon volador parecía bastante emocionado con esta idea, había esperado este momento por mucho tiempo. Aunque tuvo que detenerse un segundo y volteó a su vieja parvada, con los que había vivido durante los últimos años, no podía simplemente irse y dejarlos.

Ash notó al instante las dudas que tenía el que fue su Pokémon, pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, uno de los Pidgeotto lanzó un graznido. No fue el único, varios Pidgey y Pidgeotto comenzaron a graznar hacía Pidgeot. Aunque ninguno de los humanos podía entender el lenguaje de los Pokémon, el mensaje que la parvada le estaba dando era claro: Estaban animando a Pidgeot, querían que regresara con su viejo amigo humano y cumpliera sus sueños.

Ellos le debían mucho a aquel Pidgeot, los había inspirado y luchó por ellos cuando todos los demás estaban demasiado asustados para hacerlo. Ya se habían aprovechado de su protección por mucho tiempo, era el momento de que aquel Pokémon regrese con su entrenador. Ya no lo necesitaban, aquel Fearow los respetaba después de tantos combates, por lo que sus ataques no eran tan seguidos ni tan violentos como antes. Ahora parecía que Fearow solo los atacaba cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer, sin tomárselo enserio realmente. Y aunque lo hiciera, esos Pidgeotto y Pidgey habían aprendido a defenderse y trabajar juntos, ya no tenían que temer nunca más, existía una gran mayoría de ellos en comparación a la población de Spearow, después de todo.

Al ver todo esto, Pidgeot decidió despedirse de su vieja parvada, confiado en que estarían bien aun si no se encontraba para protegerlos. La despedida con su parvada fue realmente emotiva, tanto que May quedó realmente emocionada y derramó algunas lágrimas. Una vez que Pidgeot terminó de despedirse, se acercó a su entrenador, quien sacó algo de su bolsillo.

Ash.- Mira Pidgeot, es tu vieja Pokéball, la he estado guardando todos estos años, para cuando nos volviéramos a ver.

El Pokémon volador tocó la Pokéball con su pico antes de ser capturado nuevamente, ya no era un Pokémon salvaje. Ash solo alcanzó a dar un salto de alegría al tener a su amigo de vuelta, antes de invocar a Pidgeot desde su Pokéball, para que este terminase de despedirse antes de partir a Pueblo Paleta.

Y tras que Pidgeot se hubiera despedido de su vieja parvada, Ash decidió que ya era tiempo de regresar a Pueblo Paleta, por lo que guardó a Charizard y Bulbasaur en sus Pokéball. Fue entonces que Ash y May se subieron en la espalda de Pidgeot, quien extendió sus alas y alzo vuelo. El pájaro volaba a una velocidad sorprendente, pese a que Ash ya estaba acostumbrado a volar a lomos de Pokémon más veloces, May sí que se sorprendió ante tanta velocidad. La chica se asustó por un momento, abrazándose a Ash en un intento de no caerse, pero tras acostumbrarse a la velocidad, pudo sentir el viento y comenzó a observar el paisaje bastante impresionada.

May.- Vaya Ash, Pidgeot es muy rápido. Esto es aún mejor que aquella vez cuando Winona nos dejó montar a su Skarmory.

Ash.- Recuerdo que un líder de gimnasio de Johto, me dijo que no había nada como volar encima de un Pidgeot.

May.- Pues tenía razón.

Pidgeot.- ¡Geotto!

Ambos entrenadores comenzaron a sobrevolar Ciudad Verde, divirtiéndose bastante y observando el paisaje, mientras que Pidgeot volaba haciendo piruetas, feliz de tener a su entrenador en la espalda, no habían volado juntos desde aquel día que evolucionó. Ash aprovechaba para ver la ciudad desde el cielo, bastante divertido, hasta que vio a tres entrenadores jóvenes recorriendo el lugar.

Ash.- Un minuto… ¡Pidgeot detente!

May.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ash.- ¡Yo conozco a esos tres! ¡Desciende Pidgeot!

Y Pidgeot bajó hasta la ciudad, donde tres personas caminaban tranquilamente, eran dos chicos y una chica, que aparentaban ser extranjeros. El primer chico, de cabello amarillento, con una chaqueta anaranjada, caminaba un poco apartado de los otros dos, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión seria en el rostro. El segundo, un chico algo más robusto con una camiseta roja, caminaba con algo más de energía, aunque parecía discutir algo con su compañera. Por otro lado, aquella chica de pelo rubio y boina verde parecía algo más acelerada y distraída. Claro que Ash los conocía, aunque no se esperaba verlos aquí, puesto que se trataba de Trip, Stephan y Bel, los viejos rivales de Ash en la región Tesselia.

Stephan.- Oye, ¿segura que por aquí se va a Pueblo Paleta?

Bel.- Bueno… el mapa decía que era por aquí… o quizá era por el otro lado.

Stephan.- Nos perdimos de nuevo. ¿Verdad?

Trip.- Vamos Bel, leer mapas es algo básico.

Bel.- ¡No estamos perdidos! ¡Solo síganme!

La entrenadora comenzó a correr apresuradamente, tanto que no llegó a darse cuenta que frente a ella había un entrenador Pokémon regresando a su Pidgeot. Por lo que inevitablemente, Bel se chocó con Ash y ambos cayeron en una fuente que había cerca del lugar. May se veía algo preocupada por Ash, mientras que Trip y Stephan se acercaron algo avergonzados por su compañera, aunque acabaron sorprendidos por la identidad de aquel sujeto al que Bel había tirado a la fuente.

Bel.- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

May.- ¿Estas bien, Ash?

Ash.- Si, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Ciertamente, Ash no podía decir que no se lo esperaba, todos sus encuentros con Bel comenzaban de esta peculiar manera. Aunque la entrenadora de Tesselia sí que parecía sorprendida de haber encontrado a Ash.

Bel.- ¿Ash?

Stephan.- ¡Ash amigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

Trip.- Si, ha pasado un buen tiempo.

Ash.- ¿Cómo han estado?

May.- ¿Quiénes son ellos, Ash?

Ash.- Competí con ellos en la Liga Tesselia, son Trip, Bel y Esteban.

Stephan.- ¡Me llamo Stephan!

Bel.- ¡Yo soy Bel! ¡Mucho gusto!

May.- Hola, yo me llamo May.

Ash.- ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? No esperaba verlos en Kanto.

Trip.- Eso es básico, Ash, vinimos a ver qué tan fuerte es el campeón de la Liga Kalos.

Ash.- Ya se enteraron jeje.

Por alguna razón, Ash no estaba sorprendido de esto, estaba de acuerdo en que la Liga Tesselia no había sido precisamente su mejor competencia, pero aun así estaba realmente orgulloso de los rivales que compitieron con él, entrenadores hábiles de los que podría presumir haber vencido:

Bel era algo distraída y enérgica, pero era realmente divertido luchar con ella, la alegría que le metía a sus combates era lo que más le gustaba a Ash de enfrentarse a ella.

Stephan por otro lado, era un entrenador bastante apasionado que combinaba la fuerza con cierto nivel de estrategia. Ash sabía que luchar con él siempre era algo desafiante, aun cuando Ash se conocía las técnicas de su rival, este siempre lograba sorprenderlo y darle combates realmente reñidos, nunca olvidaría aquella gran batalla que tuvieron en la Liga Tesselia.

Trip era un caso especial, cuando se conocieron era un sujeto antipático y algo desagradable, que siempre subestimaba a Ash. Pero el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta era consciente de lo talentoso que era su rival pese a ser un novato, por lo que siempre acababa desafiándolo en combate. Derrotar a Trip era algo sumamente difícil, en un inicio sus combates siempre resultaban en derrota para Ash, que llegó a considerar a Trip como uno de sus rivales principales.

Era realmente frustrante, Ash tenía mucha más experiencia, pero no conseguía vencer a su rival y no entendía la razón. Podía excusarse en que no utilizaba a sus Pokémon antiguos o que Pikachu perdió poder a causa de Zekrom, pero Ash sabía que eso no era ninguna excusa. Los Pokémon que tenía en Tesselia llevaban entrenados el mismo tiempo que los de Trip y eran bastante fuertes, no podía echarles la culpa a ellos. Simplemente se trataba de un novato prodigio que avanzaba a pasos agigantados.

Pronto, Ash se dio cuenta que no debía frustrarse por ello, Trip era solamente otra prueba de que debía hacerse más fuerte si de verdad quería ser Maestro Pokémon. Ash consiguió su gran victoria en su contra al inició de la Liga Tesselia, donde su Pikachu tendría la revancha contra Serperior y demostraría lo que aprendió en su viaje por Tesselia. La última vez que vio a Trip, ya no era aquel sujeto que lo menospreciaba, sino que se convirtió en una mejor persona, una a la que Ash podría llamar amigo.

Stephan.- Al principio me decepcioné un poco al no verte durante la Liga Tesselia, pero me sorprendí bastante al enterarme quien era el campeón de Kalos este año.

Ash.- ¿Participaron en la Liga Tesselia? ¿Cómo estuvo este año?

Stephan.- Fue bastante reñido, pero tienes ante ti al subcampeón de Tesselia.

Ash.- Fantástico Stephen, el segundo lugar no está nada mal.

Stephan.- ¡Me llamo Stephan!

El entrenador de Kanto estaba feliz por el logro de su amigo, realmente se lo merecía, pues era un entrenador bastante poderoso, según lo recordaba Ash. Las batallas que tuvieron fueron realmente desafiantes, desde aquel combate de Blitzle contra Oshawott hasta su batalla de tres contra tres en la Liga Pokémon. Aunque si es que Stephan había terminado en segundo lugar. ¿Quién pudo superarlo y llegar al primero?

Ash.- Aunque si el campeón fue capaz de vencerte debe ser muy fuerte. ¿Quién es el campeón de Tesselia?

Stephan.- Pues…

Trip.- Vamos Ash, deberías saber eso, es algo básico. El campeón de Tesselia está justo frente a ti.

Ash.- ¡¿Trip?! ¡No me digas que eres tu quien gano la Liga de Tesselia!

Trip.- Como ves no perdí el tiempo, después de que me derrotaste con mucha suerte, me puse a entrenar muy duro y entre a la Liga de Tesselia, de hecho me decepcionó un poco no verte ahí.

Ash.- Así que el campeón de la Liga Tesselia.

Stephan.- Y no olvides al subcampeón.

Ash.- ¿Tú en que puesto quedaste, Bel?

Bel.- ¿Yo? No, yo no participe en la liga de este año.

Ash.- ¿Por qué?

Bel.- Después de perder contra Cameron en la liga pasada, decidí que los combates no eran lo mío. Estuve un tiempo indecisa sobre qué hacer a continuación, así que fui a visitar a un viejo amigo que se había vuelto líder de gimnasio hace poco; seguí su consejo y me convertí en la ayudante de la Profesora Encina.

Ash.- ¿Ahora eres la ayudante de la Profesora Encina?

Bel.- ¡Es fantástico! ¡Puedo cuidar a todos los Pokémon que dejan otros entrenadores y a veces hasta me dejan entregar a los Pokémon iniciales! De hecho ya no soy tan descuidada como antes.

Trip.- Tomando en cuenta que ella cuida a mis Pokémon, espero que ya no sea tan descuidada.

El campeón de Kalos estaba feliz por su amiga Bel, ella tuvo algunos problemas en decidir sus metas en un inicio, Ash incluso tuvo que combatir con su padre para que no se la lleve de vuelta a casa. Ash sabía que pese a ser distraída, ella era bastante talentosa y se le facilitaba comunicarse con los Pokémon, por lo que el hecho de verla cumplir la nueva meta que se había propuesto, causó que Ash se alegre por su rival.

Ash.- Vaya amigos, tuvieron grandes logros desde que me fui a Kalos.

Trip.- Déjate de cosas Ash, eh venido por una batalla.

Stephan.- ¡Un Segundo Trip! ¡Yo quiero retar a Ash primero!

Ambos entrenadores de Tesselia comenzaron a darse empujones, mientras que sacaban sus Pokéball, dispuestos a tener su combate contra Ash.

Trip.- Vamos Ash, será un combate entre campeones.

May.- Será mejor que hagan fila, chicos.

Trip.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ash.- Desde que gane, todo tipo de amigos y rivales han venido a retarme a combates.

May.- Incluso mi hermano y yo queríamos pelear contra él.

Ash.- ¿Qué nadie vino solo a felicitarme?

Bel.- Yo sí vine a felicitarte.

Ash.- Gracias Bel.

Trip.- La vida de un campeón no es nada fácil.

Ash.- Tú lo has dicho, Trip.

May.- Como sea, será mejor ir a Pueblo Paleta, los demás deben estar esperándonos.

Ash.- Es cierto, vamos Pikachu.

Pikachu estaba por subirse al hombro de su entrenador, quien estaba a punto de invitar a sus amigos de Tesselia para que lo acompañen a su pueblo natal. Sin embargo, algo extraño sucedió: Un brazo metálico salió prácticamente de la nada y atrapó a Pikachu antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, llevándoselo a un globo aerostático que flotaba sobre la ciudad, mientras que tres figuras comenzaban a reírse e introducían al Pokémon en una especie de capsula.

Ash.- ¡Pikachu!

Stephan.- ¿Qué fue eso?

May.- Creo que sé lo que es… ya extrañaba a esos tres.

Las tres figuras se reían de forma siniestra al haber capturado a Pikachu, mientras que unos reflectores salidos de la nada los enfocaban y empezaron a recitar su extraño lema.

\- Prepárense para los problemas, nuestro segundo nombre.

\- Y más vale que teman, pero no se asombren.

\- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

\- Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

\- Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

\- Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.

Jessie.- ¡Jessie!

James.- ¡Y James!

Jessie.- El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

James.- Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar.

Meowth.- ¡Meowth! ¡Así es!

Wobbuffet.- ¡Wobbuffet!

Ash.- ¡Equipo Rocket! ¡Devuélvanme a Pikachu!

Stephan.- ¿Quiénes esos tres?

Este tipo de escenas eran algo a lo que Ash ya estaba acostumbrado, había conocido a este peculiar trio a inicios de su viaje, cuando llegó a Ciudad Verde. Desde entonces se la habían pasado persiguiéndolo por todas las regiones a las que había llegado, ya llevaban varios años intentando atrapar a su Pikachu con diversos planes que no acababan del todo bien para ellos.

Cualquiera pensaría que el ser constantemente perseguido por miembros de una organización criminal era algo preocupante, o que Ash debería sentirse paranoico y estar en guardia todo momento ante la "amenaza" que representaba el Equipo Rocket intentando robar sus Pokémon. Sin embargo, ese ciertamente no era el caso; Ash no los consideraba una amenaza ni mucho menos, tenía que lidiar con ellos un par de veces a la semana, pero no le preocupaban mucho. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta sabía que no eran del todo malas personas, incluso llegaban a ayudarlo cuando la situación se ponía realmente mal, como ocurrió en aquel desastre climático de las Islas Naranja: No lo habría logrado sin la ayuda del Equipo Rocket.

Estaba seguro de que si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, podrían haber sido amigos. Después de todo, lo habían acompañado por más tiempo que cualquiera de sus otros compañeros de viaje.

Meowth.- Vamos a debutar en el fic de la mejor manera posible.

James.- ¡Robándonos a Pikachu!

Jessie.- ¡Adiós torpes!

El Equipo Rocket se alejaba volando en su globo con forma de Meowth, convencidos de que este día robarían a Pikachu, que inútilmente intentaba lanzar corrientes eléctricas desde el interior de la capsula en la que lo encerraron. Claro que Ash no iba a permitir que se llevaran a su mejor amigo.

Bel.- ¿Qué harás, Ash? ¡Se van a llevar a Pikachu!

Ash.- No te preocupes, esto es cosa de cada día. ¡Adelante Pidgeot!

Trip.- Deja que te muestre como trabaja un verdadero campeón. ¡Tú turno Unfezant!

Los campeones arrojaron sus Pokéball, liberando a los primeros Pokémon voladores que ambos habían capturado, quienes no perdieron el tiempo y se acercaron volando al globo del Equipo Rocket. Por supuesto, el trio de criminales no estaba dispuesto a caer sin dar pelea.

Jessie.- ¡Acaba con esos mocosos Gourgeist!

James.- ¡Vamos Inkay!

El Equipo Rocket sacó a sus propios Pokémon, una especie de calabaza fantasma y un pequeño calamar volador, que se interpusieron en el camino de Pidgeot y Unfezant.

Jessie.- ¡Gourgeist acábalos con Pulso Umbrío!

James.- ¡Inkay, Psicorrayo!

Ash.- ¡Usa Tornado, Pidgeot!

Trip.- ¡Unfezant usa As Aéreo!

Gourgeist e Inkay comenzaron a arrojar sus rayos de energía oscura, pero estos fueron fácilmente rechazados cuando Pidgeot agitó sus alas, creando una potente ráfaga de viento. Luego, el Unfezant de Trip se lanzó en una rápida embestida, cargado en energía, golpeándolos a ambos y enviándolos debilitados en contra de sus entrenadores.

Meowth.- Algo me dice que esto no va terminar muy bien.

Trip.- ¡Ahora Unfezant, Aire Afilado!

Ash.- ¡Ya sabes que hacer, Pidgeot!

Unfezant comenzó a arrojar cuchillas de aire, que reventaron el globo del Equipo Rocket. La capsula donde Pikachu estaba encerrado también se reventó, pero Pidgeot pasó volando a gran velocidad y subió a su compañero en su espalda. Mientras que el Equipo Rocket salió volando, una vez más.

Equipo Rocket.- ¡El Equipo Rocket ha sido vencido por primera vez en el fic!

Trip.- Eso fue fácil, buen trabajo Unfezant.

Ambos Pokémon voladores regresaron con sus respectivos entrenadores, Ash abrazaba a su recuperado Pikachu mientras que Trip devolvía a Unfezant al interior de su Pokéball.

May.- Después de tantos años. ¿Todavía están siguiéndote?

Ash.- Es bastante común.

Stephan.- Oye Ash, ¿ese Pidgeot es tuyo?

Ash.- Si, nos reencontramos hace poco.

Trip.- Interesante, por su tamaño y velocidad debo admitir que está bien entrenado. Nunca había visto un Pidgeot, pero ciertamente hiciste un buen trabajo con este.

Ash veía entretenido como su rival comenzó a fotografiar a Pidgeot. Era otra persona que había cambiado bastante, el Trip que conoció en su viaje por Tesselia, ciertamente era demasiado orgulloso como para reconocerle algo así en voz alta. Por lo visto su encuentro con el Campeón de Tesselia durante la Copa Jr lo había convertido en un mejor entrenador. Fue entonces que Ash volteó a ver a May y recordó algo: tenía que volver al laboratorio del profesor.

Ash.- Oigan amigos, ¿no quieren venir a Pueblo Paleta? El campeón de Sinnoh también está ahí.

Trip.- ¡¿Qué?! ¿También está el campeón de Sinnoh?

Esta revelación claramente sorprendió y dejo choqueados a sus rivales de Tesselia, mientras que May únicamente sonreía divertida. Claramente no se esperaban encontrar al campeón de Sinnoh en un pequeño pueblo de Kanto.

Ash.- Es otro de mis viejos rivales.

Stephan.- Pues vamos a Pueblo Paleta. ¿Qué esperamos?

Bel.- ¡Sí! ¡Estoy emocionada!

Ash.- ¿Tienen algún Pokémon que vuele?

Trip.- Eso es básico Ash, yo tengo un Braviary.

Stephan y Bel.- ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada que vuele!

Ash.- No hay problema.

Y para ayudar a sus amigos, Ash sacó a su Charizard de la Pokéball. En un principio el Pokémon de fuego estaba algo confundido y se negaba a llevar en su espalda a los rivales de Ash, todavía quedaba en él un poco de aquel Charizard rebelde que no obedecía a su entrenador. Sin embargo, tanto entrenador como Pokémon habían madurado desde aquellas épocas, por lo que Ash consiguió que Charizard acepte llevar a Stephan y Bel en su camino a Pueblo Paleta.

Ash.- Ustedes dos vayan en Charizard, yo usaré a Pidgeot.

Charizard.- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Y así, los amigos de Ash fueron rumbo a Pueblo Paleta, Trip montado en su Braviary, Stephan y Bel en Charizard, mientras que Ash y May fueron en Pidgeot. Les esperaba un largo viaje hacía Pueblo Paleta.

…

Pero mientras eso pasaba, en algún lugar oculto de Ciudad Verde, Jessie, James y Meowth se encontraban caminando por los cuarteles generales del Equipo Rocket. El trio todavía parecía un poco golpeado tras su último intento de robarse a Pikachu, sin embargo no había tiempo que perder, debían reportar sus grandes logros.

Continuaron avanzando por los pasillos, hasta que se encontraron frente a una mujer con anteojos que los veía de forma seria, Matori: la secretaria del jefe. Esta intercambió una incómoda mirada con Jessie, sin embargo se centró rápidamente en su trabajo.

Matori.- Pasen por aquí, el jefe quiere verlos.

El trio de Jessie, James y Meowth siguieron a Matori con una seriedad bastante inusual en ellos. Cruzaron una puerta, solo para encontrar un hombre de aspecto imponente, sentado en su escritorio, con un porte elegante y a la vez intimidante mientras acariciaba a su Persian. Se trataba de Giovanni, el líder del Equipo Rocket.

Giovanni.- Veo que tuvieron éxito en con su misión en Kalos.

Jessie.- Nos aseguramos de la derrota del Equipo Flare.

James.- Kalos ya está listo para el Equipo Rocket, jefecito.

Meowth.- Con eso cumplimos nuestra misión.

El líder del Equipo Rocket observaba una computadora con un incómodo silencio, mientras que sus subordinados parecían asustados. Estaba observando algunos informes y grabaciones de video que aquellos tres le habían enviado desde la lejana región de Kalos. Para alivio de Jessie, James y Meowth, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y finalmente comenzó a hablar.

Giovanni.- Ya veo, hicieron un buen trabajo, y gracias a ustedes ahora tengo información sobre el Pokémon legendario Zygarde, bien hecho.

Aquel simple halago causó una felicidad en el trio Rocket que no consiguieron ocultar, mientras que Persian únicamente los observaba con molestia.

James.- ¡Todos los esfuerzos valieron la pena!

Meowth.- Estamos listos para la próxima misión, jefecito.

Giovanni.- Excelente. ¿Tienen algún reporte sobre el muchacho y su Pikachu?

Jessie.- Bueno, todavía no hemos conseguido al Pikachu, pero ese torpe consiguió hacerse con la Liga Kalos.

Aquella noticia consiguió lo impensable, sorprender al líder del Equipo Rocket. Incluso Matori parecía por un minuto haber mostrado una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. ¿Aquel muchacho había ganado la liga? Era algo que ciertamente no se esperaba, al menos no tan pronto. Tenía que confirmarlo.

Giovanni.- ¿Ese muchacho ganó la liga? ¿Están seguros?

James.- A decir verdad fue un combate impresionante.

Giovanni.- Esto puede ponerse interesante.

Meowth.- ¿A qué se refiere jefecito?

Ciertamente era algo interesante, había mandado a estos tres a seguir a aquel muchacho desde hace años, cuando el chico llegó a su gimnasio y lo hizo explotar. Al principio no le prestaba mucha atención, solo Giovanni sabía la razón por la cual tenía a los tres miembros más incompetentes de su equipo siguiendo a un entrenador Pokémon cualquiera. De hecho, ni el mismo jefe parecía darle mucha importancia a aquel asunto. Incluso tras darse cuenta de que Jessie, James y Meowth no eran tan incompetentes como aparentaban, al haber derrotado a la Cazadora J y el Equipo Galaxia, decidió darles una misión ajena a perseguir al muchacho.

Fue una completa coincidencia que se lo volvieran a encontrar en Tesselia, sin embargo, fue en aquella región cuando el chico se ganó el interés de Giovanni. La forma en la que se enfrentó a él mientras intentaba controlar al trio legendario de las nubes era algo digno de respeto, por lo que ahora Giovanni estaba un poco más interesado en él.

Nuevamente una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del jefe, ese muchacho no podía haber ganado la liga en mejor momento, ahora tendría que ser cuidadoso al hacer su jugada.

Giovanni.- Pensaba enviarlos a capturar nuevos Pokémon a una región lejana, pero en vista de lo que acaba de pasar, tengo nuevas órdenes para ustedes.

Jessie.- ¿Qué necesita, jefe?

Giovanni.- Escuchen bien, esta es una misión muy importante, quiero que vigilen de cerca al muchacho.

James.- ¿Vigilarlo?

Giovanni.- Si, pueden recoger a los otros Pokémon que tienen guardados en los cuarteles, quizá los necesiten.

Jessie.- ¿A qué se refiere?

Giovanni.- Es probable que ahora que ganó la liga, ellos lo tengan en la mira.

Meowth.- ¿Ellos? ¿A quiénes se refiere, jefe?

El jefe se quedó en silencio, con una sonrisa en su rostro, ignorando completamente la pregunta del Pokémon parlante, para luego dar su siguiente orden.

Giovanni.- Ya escucharon, será mejor que vayan a vigilar al muchacho. No se tolerará ningún fallo en esta misión.

Meowth.- ¡A la orden!

Dicho esto, el trio del Equipo Rocket se retiró tan rápido como entró y con algo de entusiasmo por su siguiente misión, dejando a Giovanni y Matori solos en la habitación.

Giovanni.- Así que el muchacho ganó una liga, es ahora cuando comienza el verdadero reto.

Matori.- Jefe, ¿usted cree que ese grupo se haga presente?

Giovanni.- Seguramente, es posible que ellos vayan a comprobar si el nuevo campeón de Kalos es una amenaza para sus planes o no.

Matori.- ¿Y está seguro que fue buena idea enviar a esos tres? Su expediente está lleno de fallos pasados, no son muy confiables.

Giovanni.- Créeme cuando te lo digo, esos tres son perfectos para esta misión. Es en momentos como estos cuando muestran su verdadero potencial como miembros del Equipo Rocket.

Matori observaba a su jefe, no muy convencida de confiar en Jessie, James y Meowth, aunque decidió creer en el plan del jefe y regresó al trabajo. Giovanni por su parte se sirvió una copa de vino, las sorpresas de aquel día le habían dado sed, además de que tendría que celebrar la buena noticia.

El jefe del Equipo Rocket estaba seguro de que ellos irían por aquel muchacho, casi no tenía dudas sobre aquello. El chico seria el cebo perfecto para encontrarlos finalmente, lo único que necesitaba ahora es que Jessie, James y Meowth cumplan bien con su trabajo.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

OMAKE.

En el rancho del profesor Oak, los antiguos Pokémon de Ash se encontraban dándole la bienvenida a los nuevos compañeros que este había conseguido en la región de Kalos. Sin embargo un poco más apartados del resto se encontraban Charizard y Bulbasaur, sentados en la hierba, observando la escena.

Bulbasaur.- ¿Qué opinas de los nuevos, Chary?

Charizard.- No sé, les veo potencial a la rana de agua y el pájaro de fuego.

Bulbasaur.- A mí me parecen un grupo extraño.

Charizard.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Bulbasaur.- Solo obsérvalos. ¿Dónde rayos está el inicial de planta? ¡Se supone que Ash siempre atrapa un inicial de planta!

Charizard.- Olvida lo del inicial, ninguno de los que trajo es tipo planta.

Bulbasaur.- Tomando en cuenta lo bien que me cayeron Bayleef, Sceptile, Torterra y Snivy, es triste que se haya roto la cadena.

Charizard.- A lo mejor no había buenos Pokémon tipo planta en la región Kalos.

Bulbasaur.- Supongo…

Charizard.- Pero ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Dónde está el Pokémon de fuego? ¡Siempre tiene que haber un Pokémon de fuego!

Bulbasaur.- Talonflame es de fuego.

Charizard.- No, ese es el típico pájaro regional, yo me refiero a algo más al estilo de Quilava, Torkoal, Infernape o Pignite.

Bulbasaur.- Al menos lo del pájaro regional no ha cambiado.

Charizard.- Pero aun peor, observa a ese Greninja.

Bulbasaur.- ¡No puede ser!

Charizard.- Es un milagro.

Bulbasaur.- ¡Ash evoluciono a un Pokémon de agua!

Charizard.- ¡Y hasta la etapa final!

Bulbasaur.- Yo creía que Kingler era un caso especial.

Charizard.- Espera a que Squirtle se entere de esto.

Bulbasaur.- Pues no sé Squirtle, pero las caras de Oshawott y Totodile son insuperables.

Charizard.- También me llamó la atención pero… ¿Ash capturó a dos de tipo dragón?

Bulbasaur.- Me estás diciendo que atrapó a dos dragones… ¡¿Y ningún tipo planta?!

Charizard.- Nunca atrapaba dragones, Gible era la excepción.

Bulbasaur.- Y hasta se dio el lujo de evolucionarlos a su última etapa.

Charizard.- Ash ha cambiado mucho.

Bulbasaur.- Nuestro Ash está creciendo.

Charizard.- Sabes algo, hermano.

Bulbasaur.- ¿Qué cosa?

Charizard.- Creo que ya estamos viejos.

Bulbasaur.- Sí…

Fin.

* * *

ANALIZANDO AL ENTRENADOR, CON EL PROFESOR OAK.

Profesor Oak.- ¡Hola a todos! Aquí está su buen amigo el Profesor Oak para brindar sus comentarios acerca de este capítulo. La aventura de hoy ofreció un poco de todo: rivales de Hoenn, un poco de Pidgeot o al campeón de la Liga Tesselia, un viejo rival de Ash. Aunque también se destacó May, aquella coordinadora talentosa que acompañó a Ash a lo largo de Hoenn. Recuerdo que cuando visitó la región de Kanto le regalé un Squirtle, espero que lo esté cuidando bien… ¡Vamos a verla!

Perfil de Entrenador  
Nombre: May Haruka.  
Clase: Coordinadora Pokémon.  
Región de Origen: Hoenn.  
Historia: La hija mayor del líder de gimnasio tipo normal de la región de Hoenn: Norman. Se crio junto a su pequeño hermano Max y desde pequeña siempre fue bastante aventurera y soñaba con conocer el mundo para poder explorarlo.  
Inició su viaje a los 10 años de edad, con la excusa de convertirse en entrenadora Pokémon, aunque sus intenciones eran diferentes. Lo que ella quería era viajar y explorar libremente, ni siquiera le gustaban los Pokémon debido a una mala experiencia que tuvo durante su infancia.  
Cuando fue a recoger a su Pokémon inicial, conoció a Ash Ketchum y lo ayudó a proteger a su Pikachu cuando este estaba enfermo por una sobrecarga de energía. Ella sintió bastante curiosidad por aquel entrenador experimentado y decidió que no quería viajar sola. Por lo que una vez que escogió a Torchic como Pokémon inicial, se ofreció a viajar junto a Ash, excusándose en que su Pikachu le había destruido la bicicleta con la que planeaba viajar.  
De esta manera, su viaje juntos por la región de Hoenn comenzó. Al poco tiempo se les unieron también otros compañeros, como Brock, un amigo con el que Ash había viajado antes, o su propio hermano Max. Aquel cuarteto recorrería la región y viviría innumerables aventuras que nunca imaginó.  
Aun cuando poco a poco May desarrollaba cariño y admiración por los Pokémon, esta no estaba segura sobre recolectar medallas o entrar a la Liga Pokémon. Fue entonces que conoció a una Coordinadora Pokémon llamada Janet, quien la introdujo en lo que se convertiría su pasión: Los Concursos Pokémon.  
Una vez que llegaron al primer gimnasio, decidió ser sincera con sus amigos y decirles que no quería participar en batallas Pokémon, su verdadero sueño era convertirse en una coordinadora. Claro está que sus compañeros se comprometieron a apoyarla, aconsejándola y ayudándola a entrenar para sus concursos.  
En su viaje por Hoenn, May ingresó a diversos concursos complicados, enfrentando a todo tipo de oponentes de lo más curiosos, como Grace, Timmy Grimm, Savannah, Kelly, Erica o Joshua; además de conocer a rivales poderosos como lo fueron Drew y Harley. Gracias a su esfuerzo y el apoyo de sus amigos, May consiguió llegar al Gran Festival de Hoenn, donde enfrentaría nuevamente a su rival Harley, además de un coordinador llamado Anthony. Aunque sería eventualmente derrotada por Drew, su principal rival, que a su vez sería vencido por Robert en la final.  
Tras terminar su aventura en Hoenn, May decidió seguir a Ash hasta Kanto, donde su amigo aceptaría el desafió de la Batalla de la Frontera. Al enterarse de esto, May decidió intentar los concursos Pokémon de Kanto, viajando nuevamente con Ash, Brock y Max, mientras vivían más aventuras.  
Llegó al Gran Festival de Kanto, donde volvería a enfrentarse con sus viejos oponentes, Drew y Harley, a quienes finalmente derrotaría. Lucharía en la semifinal contra Solidad, una nueva y experimentada rival, quien la derrotaría en esta ocasión.  
Tras perder el festival, May se quedó confundida, sin saber que hacer de ahora en adelante. Por un minuto considero el continuar viajando con Ash, pero tras una charla con Drew, decidió que quería viajar sola para encontrar su propio estilo. De esta manera se separó de su amigo y maestro y partió a un nuevo viaje en Johto, siguiendo a sus rivales, con los que formaría una relación más estrecha.  
Los viajes en Johto fueron difíciles al principio, pero May no se dejó intimidar, participó en varios concursos Pokémon y realizó un pequeño viaje a Sinnoh para ver a Ash. Una vez que regresó, estaba tan motivada que consiguió ganar el Gran Festival de Johto, venciendo finalmente a su mayor rival: Drew.  
Luego decidió intentarlo nuevamente en la región Kanto, acompañada por sus rivales. Seria aquí donde May finalmente definiría su estilo y tendría su revancha con Solidad en la final del Gran Festival, derrotándola por primera vez.  
Pero May no se detendría con eso, emprendió un viaje a Hoenn, dispuesta a ganar en la misma región donde tuvo su primer viaje. Aquel gran festival sería el más difícil en el que había luchado hasta la fecha: Derrotó a Harley en octavos de final, se enfrentó a Drew en cuartos de final, tuvo su revancha con Solidad en las semifinales y finalmente llegó a la última ronda. Su oponente era Robert, aquel que era considerado el mejor Coordinador Pokémon del país. La batalla fue realmente difícil, por un minuto parecía que May estaba acabada, pero gracias a su Blaziken consiguió una remontada maravillosa, con la cual derrotó a Robert con muy poca diferencia. Finalmente lo había conseguido, la princesa de Hoenn era considerada como una de las mejores Coordinadoras Pokémon.  
Equipo Pokémon: Blaziken/Beautifly/Skitty/Venusaur/Munchlax/Wartortle/Glaceon

Profesor Oak.- Esta joven tiene un estilo de combate bastante peculiar. A primera vista puede parecer similar al de Ash Ketchum, pero tiene ligeras diferencias que surgieron tras separarse de él. Partió en busca de un estilo propio y parece que lo consiguió, sus combates poseen ataques más vistosos y parece que se concentra en dar un buen espectáculo. Como toda buena coordinadora suele hacer uso de combinaciones de ataques para crear movimientos más llamativos y potentes. Sus Pokémon son bastante fuertes, por lo que incluso en un concurso podría abrumar al oponente con su fuerza y elegancia. Una digna compañera de viaje para Ash, no cabe duda.

* * *

Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy, antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a mi amigo Fox McCloude por darle una revisada al capítulo y ayudarme a corregir algunos fallos, en serio gracias compañero.

Para quienes ya la pedían finalmente apareció May, sé que tuvo mucho protagonismo en este capítulo, pero era mi forma de compensar por haberme tardado tanto en introducirla. Además de que le tengo un cariño especial al anime de tercera generación, siendo de mis temporadas favoritas. ¡Que viva la Batalla de la Frontera xD! Creo que con esto solamente me falta introducir a una compañera de Ash.

Por otro lado tenemos a Pidgeot de vuelta, aquel Pokémon era algo que simplemente no podía faltar en el fic. Además, de todos los Pokémon liberados, ese es el que tiene más posibilidades tiene de reunirse con Ash, viven a una ciudad de distancia.

Y ya apareció el campeón de Tesselia: Trip. Puede que no estén de acuerdo conmigo, pero me agradaba Trip. Es cierto que era algo antipático y no todos sus combates con Ash son memorables o que todo el mundo lo odia por haber vencido a Pikachu con un Snivy. Pero a mí me agradaba como personaje, era antipático pero no llegaba al nivel de Paul en su búsqueda del poder. Además de que todavía se notaba que era un novato y tenía mucho que aprender, lo vencían en las primeras rondas de casi todos los torneos en los que participó. Mostró cierto avance como personaje y tras su derrota ante Alder comprendió un poco mejor lo que le faltaba y se mostró más amistoso con Ash, al que eventualmente llegó a ver como un rival a vencer.

También tenemos al Equipo Rocket, otro grupo que no falta en cualquier fic en el que aparezca Ash. Finalmente introduje a estos tres de la mejor forma posible: Con un intento fallido de robar a Pikachu xD.

Aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Xyori Nadeshiko: Me alegra que te haya gustado el combate. A decir verdad fue algo muy difícil de escribir, quería una batalla a la altura de lo que Ash y Paul nos habían mostrado. En verdad me alegro de que haya salido bien.

CCSakuraforever: Sí, la batalla entre Ash y Paul terminó en empate, pero no será la última del fic. Todavía falta bastante para la Liga de Campeones, pero intentaré poner grandes combates en los próximos capítulos, además de introducir a los tres campeones restantes.

Fox McCloude: Gracias nuevamente por ayudarme a corregir mis errores amigo, en serio que eres de gran ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo de hoy.

Asael: Y eso que la historia apenas está comenzando, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, gracias por tu apoyo.

Bueno, eso es todo, sin más que decir me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	5. Amigos y Rivales

Ash: El Campeón.

* * *

Capítulo 5- Reunión de Amigos y Rivales.

* * *

En los blancos cielos de la región de Kanto, un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba sobrevolando el lugar, montados sobre enormes Pokémon de tipo volador. Como no podía ser de otra forma, se trataba de Ash Ketchum, Pikachu y May montando un Pidgeot, Stephan y Bel en un Charizard y Trip montando un Braviary.

Trip.- Vaya Ash, tu Pidgeot es rápido.

Ash.- Por supuesto que lo es, fue uno de mis primeros Pokémon.

Trip.- Interesante… aunque claro, le falta mucho para igualar la velocidad de mi Braviary.

Ash.- ¿Eso crees? Mi Pidgeot es mucho más rápido que tu Pokémon.

Stephan.- Ya comenzaron…

Trip.- Déjame mostrarte algo básico, Ash.

Repentinamente, el Braviary de Trip comenzó a acelerar de golpe, sacando una clara ventaja de su velocidad. Ash se quedó sorprendido un breve instante, pero una vez que asimiló la situación, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. No había forma de que su rival consiga derrotarlo esta vez.

Ash.- Así que quieres una carrera, Trip… ¡Vamos Pidgeot, no dejemos que nos venzan!

May.- Espera Ash…

Pidgeot.- ¡Geotto!

Y Pidgeot alcanzó una gran velocidad, igualando al Braviary de Trip en poco tiempo. Pese a estar tanto tiempo separados, Ash conocía a su Pidgeot y sabía que era un Pokémon bastante competitivo. El Braviary de Trip por su lado tenía su orgullo, por lo que comenzó a incrementar su velocidad aún más, aunque Ash y Pidgeot no se dejarían superar.

May.- ¡Vas demasiado rápido!

Pikachu.- ¡Pika!

Al ver a ambos rivales alejándose en el horizonte a velocidades sónicas, Charizard, Bel y Stephan se quedaron viendo confundidos.

Bel.- ¿Ahora qué?

Stephan.- Mejor alcanzarlos, no quiero perderme.

De esta forma la competencia de velocidad entre Pidgeot y Braviary continúo durante todo el camino a Pueblo Paleta. Para ambos entrenadores era divertido competir después de estar un año entero sin verse, aun si es por algo tan pequeño como quien llega primero. La carrera entre Trip y Ash terminó al descender hasta la residencia Ketchum, dando como resultado una victoria para Pidgeot. Claro que el campeón de Kalos no pudo celebrar, pues May lo regañó por volar tan rápido.

Ash.- Lo siento May, me deje llevar.

May.- No has cambiado nada Ash, hacías la misma clase de locuras cuando te juntabas con Morrison.

Ash y May comenzaron a reír, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta todavía recordaba lo competitivo que era en aquella época, por no mencionar las locuras que llegaba a hacer. Fue entonces que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Charizard descendiendo del cielo con Stephan y Bel en su lomo.

Bel.- ¡Al fin los alcanzamos!

Ash.- Bel, Steven, ya se estaban tardando.

Stephan.- ¡Me llamo Stephan!

Ash.- Gracias por traerlos Charizard.

Charizard.- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Y el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta regresó a Charizard y Pidgeot a sus Pokéball para un buen descansó. Sus rivales de Tesselia aprovecharon para descansar un poco del vuelo y observar la casa de Ash. Parecía un lugar humilde pero acogedor.

Stephan.- Así que esta es tu casa.

Bel.- Se ve acogedora.

Trip.- Me recuerda un poco a mi pueblo natal.

Ash.- Vengan, ya quiero presentarles a mis amigos, deben estar adentro.

May.- Vamos, todos deben estar preocupados por nuestra tardanza.

El grupo abrió la puerta y pudieron ver a los diversos amigos de Ash en el interior, quienes fueron a recibir a Ash y May.

Misty.- Vaya Ash, ya volviste.

Serena.- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Ash.- Hola amigos.

May.- Sentimos la demora, se nos fue el tiempo.

Harley.- Seguro se entretuvieron bastante…

Mientras May regañaba a Harley por alguna razón que Ash no comprendía, Brock se percato de la presencia del grupo de Tesselia.

Brock.- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Dawn.- ¡Hey! ¿Ese no es Trip?

Korrina.- ¿Quién es Trip?

Cilan.- Muchachos, es un gusto verlos, su presencia le da cierta sazón a nuestra receta.

Max.- ¿Los conoces, Cilan?

Ash.- Son amigos míos, los conocí en Tesselia, fueron duros competidores en aquella liga… actualmente Trip es el campeón de la liga Tesselia.

Bel.- ¡Es un gusto!

Brock.- ¿El campeón de la liga Tesselia? Interesante.

Clemont.- ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que el campeón de Tesselia sea un amigo de Ash?

Ash solo comenzó a reírse de aquella pregunta, era curioso que tanto el campeón de Sinnoh como el de Tesselia sean conocidos suyos. Pero él conocía bien a Paul y Trip, podía afirmar por experiencia propia que ambos tenían el nivel suficiente para ganar una Liga Pokémon tarde o temprano.

Drew.- Aunque claro Ash, tú no eres el único que trajo sorpresas.

Ash.- ¿A qué te refieres?

Cilan.- A que mientras no estabas, llegó una vieja amiga tuya.

Ash.- ¿Una amiga? ¿Quién es?

-¿Todavía no lo adivinas, Ash? Veo que sigues siendo un niño.

Ash.- Esa voz… ¡Iris!

Efectivamente, la antigua compañera de Ash en Tesselia, se encontraba bajando las gradas de la residencia Ketchum de un solo salto, feliz por recibir a su gran amigo con un abrazo. Por lo que el resto de amigos de Ash se presentaron con sus rivales de Tesselia, dándole algo de espacio al reencuentro de viejos amigos.

Iris era una de las mejores amigas de Ash. Era cierto que se la pasaban discutiendo o molestándose mutuamente, pero la verdad es que ambos se aprecian bastante. En un principio, Iris subestimaba a Ash y lo consideraba como un entrenador sin experiencia, pero tras viajar con él por un tiempo había llegado a admirarlo.

Antes de darse cuenta, Iris observaba los combates de Ash cada vez con mayor interés siendo constantemente sorprendida por el entrenador que en un principio consideró "novato". Teniéndole cada vez una mayor fe e incluso llegando a animarlo abiertamente, como aquella ocasión en la que se pintó la cara y comenzó a tocar un tambor con todas sus fuerzas para animar a su amigo y cerrarles la boca a todos esos sujetos que no veían posible la victoria de Ash ante Roxie.

En lo que se refiere a Ash, también había llegado a ver a Iris como una de sus amigas de mayor confianza. Admirando la determinación que ella mostraba en algunas situaciones, como cuando decidió cuidar a un Deino o rescatar al Dragonite que eventualmente sería suyo. Debido a esto, le alegraba reencontrarse con su vieja compañera después de no haberla visto por tanto tiempo.

Ash.- ¡¿Cómo has estado, Iris?! ¡Vaya que te extrañe!

Iris.- Felicidades Ash, ganaste la Liga Kalos, eso es un logro impresionante.

Ash.- Bueno, no fue nada fácil. Por cierto, ¿te fortaleciste desde que nos separamos?

Iris.- Te sorprenderías mucho, estuve en Johto y entrené con Debora, me enseñó varias de sus técnicas tipo dragón.

Ash.- Debora es muy fuerte, seguro que aprendiste bastante. ¿Y dónde está Axew?

Iris.- El ya no es un Axew, observa esto.

La chica de Tesselia sacó una Pokéball e invocó a un extraño Pokémon dragón: Tenía una coraza de color verde oscuro que cubría su cuerpo, además de unas cuchillas saliéndole de la mandíbula superior.

Ash.- ¡Evolucionó en un Fraxure!

Fraxure.- ¡Frax!

El Pokémon dragón fue a saludar amablemente a su amigo Pikachu, siendo que el ratón eléctrico se sorprendió al ver que el pequeño bebé que estuvo cuidando durante sus viajes por Tesselia se había convertido en un poderoso dragón. Ash también estaba sorprendido por la evolución del pequeño Axew, quien estaba un poco más cerca de cumplir su sueño para evolucionar a su etapa final. Claro, con la desventaja de que ahora no podría meterse bajo el pelo de Iris para viajar.

Iris.- El entrenamiento resultó más efectivo de lo que pensaba.

Ash.- Con Fraxure seguramente heredaste el gimnasio de Drayden. ¿Verdad?

Iris.- Pues sí, derroté a Drayden y me quedé con su gimnasio.

Ash.- Felicidades Iris, ahora eres una líder de gimnasio.

Iris parecía orgullosa y Ash no podía culparla, el entrenador conocía la historia que su amiga tenía con el líder de gimnasio de Caolín. Incluso tuvieron una reñida batalla y aunque Iris perdió, prometió volver una vez que se haya hecho más fuerte. Tras su entrenamiento con Debora, no había duda de que ese momento ya había llegado. Pese a esto, Iris dijo algo que sorprendió a su amigo.

Iris.- Ser líder de gimnasio es entretenido y puedo probarme en varias batallas, Georgia viene a retarme cada cierto tiempo. Sin embargo, siento que si me quedo en el gimnasio me estancaré en mi sueño para ser Maestra Dragón.

Ash.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Iris.- Que si de verdad quiero cumplir mi objetivo, debo de seguir adelante e intentar algo nuevo.

Ash.- ¿Algo nuevo?

Iris.- Pienso realizar la prueba para ingresar al Alto Mando, después de todo, cualquier líder de gimnasio tiene derecho a intentarlo.

Ash.- ¡¿Una prueba del Alto Mando?!

Iris.- Exacto, sé que será duro, pero continuaré esforzándome para ser una miembro del Alto Mando.

Ash.- Que coincidencia, Korrina y Misty también quieren realizar esa prueba.

Iris.- Será genial tener compañía, las pruebas para ingresar al Alto Mando serán en un par de meses.

Ash.- Vaya, no tienes mucho tiempo. Si quieres te puedo ayudar con tu entrenamiento, sé que no soy un miembro del Alto Mando, pero los campeones de liga también somos poderosos.

Iris.- Será como aquellos combates de entrenamiento que teníamos mientras viajábamos por Tesselia.

Ash no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar todos los entrenamientos que había tenido con su amiga. Fueron realmente útiles, en especial para Scraggy y Axew, quienes incrementaron su nivel entrenando juntos.

Iris.- Pero no me quedaré así, Ash. Una vez que consiga un puesto en el Alto Mando, tendré derecho a desafiar a Mirto por su título de campeón.

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, quien comenzó a recordar el día que conocieron al campeón regional de Tesselia. Era un sujeto relajado y flojo que parecía no tomarse nada con seriedad, pero cuando estaba en el campo de batalla, se transformaba en un oponente realmente poderoso, que fue capaz de vencer al Serperior de Trip sin mucho esfuerzo.

Ash.- Mirto es un oponente duro, tendrás que entrenar bastante.

Pero la charla entre Ash e Iris fue interrumpida por Trip, el campeón de la Liga Tesselia, quien no pudo evitar hablar tras escuchar el nombre de Mirto.

Trip.- No importa cuánto entrene, no vencerá a Mirto.

Iris.- ¡¿A qué te refieres, Trip?!

Trip.- Me refiero a que seré yo quien derroté a Mirto, solo debo ganar la liga de campeones y tendré el camino libre para luchar contra él.

Ash.- Veo que todavía quieres enfrentar a Mirto. ¿No es así, Trip?

Trip.- Es algo básico Ash, solo derrotando a Mirto seré capaz de probarme a mí mismo.

Iris.- Eres solo un niño.

Entonces Trip e Iris comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, por lo que Ash fue a hablar con sus demás amigos. Ya todos se habían presentado, y los rivales de Tesselia parecían haber encajado en el grupo, Bel había entablado rápidamente amistad con Dawn y Stephan se enojaba porque nadie decía bien su nombre. Ash se encontraba hablando con Brock y Clemont, cuando su rival Trip se le acercó, tras tomarse un descanso de su discusión con Iris.

Trip.- Oye Ash.

Ash.- ¿Qué sucede, Trip?

Trip.- Bueno Ash, es genial conocer a tus amigos y todo lo que quieras, pero… Tú dijiste que el campeón de Sinnoh está aquí.

Brock.- Claro, estás hablando de Paul.

Trip.- ¿Paul?

Ash.- Ese es el campeón de Sinnoh.

Clemont.- Será interesante ver a los campeones de Kalos, Sinnoh y Tesselia juntos.

Trip.- Quiero ir a conocer al campeón de Sinnoh.

Ash.- Esta en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, vamos allá.

Brock.- Buena idea.

De esta forma, todos los amigos y rivales de Ash emprendieron su camino hasta el laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Los recién llegados parecían tener curiosidad de conocer al campeón de Sinnoh, aunque se sorprendieron al llegar, por lo grande y espacioso que era el laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

Stephan.- Así que este es el famoso laboratorio de Pueblo Paleta.

Bel.- La profesora Encina me ha hablado bastante de este lugar.

Drew.- Yo no pude visitarlo durante mi viaje por Kanto.

Ciertamente, Ash debía admitir que el laboratorio de Oak era algo impresionante. Había viajado por varias regiones y podía asegurar que ninguno de los otros profesores tenía tanto espacio como el que poseía el rancho de Oak. Después de todo, el Profesor Elm parecía más del tipo que se quedaba investigando en el interior de su laboratorio; Otros profesores como Ivy o Birch si investigaban en la naturaleza, pero no usaban terrenos propios, sino que aprovechaban los bosques o montañas cercanos; El profesor Sycamore estaba limitado por vivir en una gran ciudad por lo que únicamente tenía un invernadero; Mientras que si bien profesores como Encina o Rowan si poseían un terreno espacioso, no se acercaba ni de cerca a la magnitud del rancho Oak. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Ash fueron interrumpidos, cuando este se dio cuenta de algo extraño.

Serena.- ¿Qué pasa, Ash?

Ash.- Tracey y Gary no están aquí afuera con alguno de sus juegos.

Misty.- Oye, es cierto.

Cilan.- Quizá se encuentran dentro del Laboratorio.

May.- Debe haber pasado algo interesante para que no estén aquí.

Entonces Pikachu pareció olfatear algo, puesto que se bajó del hombro de su entrenador y entró al laboratorio.

Ash.- Vamos a entrar, amigos.

Tras caminar un buen rato por el laboratorio, siguiendo a Pikachu, el grupo llegó al patio del laboratorio. Donde encontró a Sawyer tomando algunas notas, a Tracey dibujando y a Paul y Gary observando algo con interés.

Ash.- Amigos. ¿Qué está pasando?

Sawyer.- Ash, llegaste a tiempo.

Tracey.- Tienen que ver esto amigos.

Misty.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Tracey?

Paul.- Es un combate.

Stephan.- ¿Un combate?

Tracey.- Observen ahí.

Todos vieron con atención el patio del laboratorio, donde dos entrenadores se encontraban entablando una batalla. El primero era Barry, pero el segundo, era un chico de cabello café, con un chaleco verde azulado, un pantalón color verde y una gorra azul con franja amarilla. Solo Ash y sus compañeros de Kanto fueron capaces de reconocerlo.

Misty.- No puede ser…

Brock.- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Clemont.- ¿Ustedes saben quién es él?

Misty.- Es uno de los entrenadores que combatió con Ash en la Liga Pokémon.

Ash.- Así es, su nombre es Ritchie.

Max.- Recuerdo haberlo visto en uno de mis videos de la Liga Kanto.

Paul.- Así que de verdad lo conoces.

¿Cómo podría olvidar a Ritchie? No solo había sido uno de sus primeros rivales, sino también uno de sus más grandes amigos, ambos tenían muchas cosas en común y adoraban a los Pokémon. Habían competido durante la Liga Kanto, y aunque por culpa del Equipo Rocket, Ash no pudo luchar con todas sus fuerzas, nunca olvidaría su combate con Ritchie. En aquel momento llegó a considerarlo "el duelo más importante de su vida", aunque por desgracia, Charizard no opinaba de la misma manera. No había visto a Ritchie desde aquella vez que rescataron a un bebé Lugia y ya habían pasado varios años desde entonces.

Brock.- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Gary.- Llegó hace relativamente poco, quería hablar con mi abuelo, pero cuando vio a Paul y se enteró de que era el campeón de Sinnoh, lo desafió a una batalla.

Tracey.- Por supuesto, esto enojó a Barry que decidió pelear en su lugar.

Dawn.- Si, Barry es fácil de provocar.

Sawyer.- Oye Ash, nunca mencionaste que tenías un hermano.

Korrina.- ¿Un hermano?

Ash.- ¡Ritchie no es mi hermano!

Sawyer.- Solo mírenlo más de cerca

Todos los presentes se fijaron mejor, el Pokémon que Ritchie estaba usando en su combate contra Barry era un Pikachu, con un extraño mechón de pelo. Sin mencionar lo parecido físicamente que era a Ash, también usaba un conjunto de ropa similar, por lo que cualquiera podría jurar que ambos eran hermanos.

Bel.- ¡Son idénticos!

Cilan.- Es cierto, son ingredientes similares.

Misty.- Yo también lo pensé la primera vez que lo vi.

Serena.- Así que Ash tiene un hermano…

Bonnie.- ¿Qué piensas, Serena?

Ash.- ¡Ya les dije que Ritchie no es mi hermano!

De vuelta a la batalla, el combate entre Barry y Ritchie estaba bastante reñido, Pikachu se enfrentaba al Empoleon de Barry con mucha ventaja. El inicial de agua disparaba sus ataques más poderosos, pero la velocidad abrumadora que poseía aquel Pikachu le permitía esquivarlos con relativa facilidad y contraatacar con la ventaja de tipo que ofrecían sus ataques eléctricos.

Ritchie.- ¡Adelante Sparky! ¡Usa tu Agilidad!

Barry.- Necesitarás algo más ofensivo para vencer a Empoleon. ¡Hidrocañon!

Sparky comenzó a incrementar su velocidad aún más de lo que ya estaba y fue a correr alrededor de su oponente para confundirlo. El gran pingüino disparó su potente ataque de agua, pero el Pikachu de Ritchie lo esquivaba fácilmente gracias a su agilidad, frustrando a Barry y su Empoleon, quienes no conseguían impactar ningún ataque en el blanco.

Ritchie.- No podrás atacarme con un movimiento como Hidrocañon, la agilidad de mi Sparky incrementó bastante su velocidad. Tu movimiento es potente, pero tarda en cargarse, eso le da a mi Pokémon una ventaja.

Barry.- ¡No saques conclusiones precipitadas o te voy a multar! ¡Continua con tu ataque, Empoleon!

El Empoleon asintió confiado, por lo que comenzó a arrojar sus potentes cañones de agua, uno seguido de otro, aunque para su desgracia, Sparky era demasiado rápido, esquivándolos con una precisión y agilidad increíbles. La velocidad de Pikachu se elevaba cada vez más conforme seguía usando su agilidad, por otro lado, Empoleon se veía cada vez más agotado mientras sus ataques continuaban.

Barry.- ¡Empoleon está agotado!

Empoleon.- Poleon…

El Pokémon pingüino respiraba con dificultad y se veía cansado. Barry se regañó internamente, el Hidrocañon era uno de los movimientos más fuertes que un Pokémon de tipo agua podía llegar a aprender, pero este poder llegaba con un costo. Después de ejecutarlo de forma continua, el Pokémon podía llegar a agotarse, lo que lo dejaba completamente indefenso ante cualquier oponente.

Ritchie.- Es lo que pasa cuando abusas de esos ataques potentes.

Sparky.- Pika.

Ritchie.- Es nuestro turno Sparky. ¡Usa Voltio Cruel!

Barry.- ¡Empoleon esquívalo!

Pikachu comenzó a correr hacía su rival cargado en electricidad, pero Empoleon estaba tan agotado que no consiguió esquivarlo. A una velocidad que parecía literalmente la del relámpago, Sparky embistió a Empoleon con todo su poder eléctrico, dejándolo considerablemente dañado. Sin embargo, el orgullo del Pokémon pingüino le impedía caer todavía, puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse en pie después de aquel ataque.

Barry.- ¡Rayos! ¡Es casi tan fuerte como su hermano!

Ritchie.- ¡Ya te dije que Ash no es mi hermano!

Barry.- Como sea, no vamos a rendirnos tan fácilmente. ¡Usa Híperrayo!

Ritchie.- ¡Contraataca con tu Electrocañón!

El pingüino arrojó una ráfaga de energía de su pico, poniendo en ella toda la energía que aún le quedaba. Mientras que la rata amarilla comenzó a formar una gran bola eléctrica con su cola, para después arrojarla con toda su fuerza en un contraataque. Ambos movimientos chocaron entre sí, creando una poderosa explosión, que por un segundo cegó a ambos entrenadores. Pero cuando el humo se disipó, era Empoleon el Pokémon debilitado, mientras que Pikachu aún seguía en pie, respirando con cansancio, el ganador había sido Ritchie.

Barry.- Fue una gran batalla Empoleon, regresa.

Ritchie.- Eres un buen entrenador, tu Pokémon es muy fuerte, solo necesitas algo de estrategia.

Al ver que la batalla había terminado y tanto Barry como Ritchie regresaban a sus Pokémon y se daban un apretón de manos, Ash y sus amigos decidieron acercarse. Al ver al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, Ritchie no pudo evitar sonreír, era uno de los mejores amigos que había hecho en sus viajes y ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.

Ash.- ¡Hey Ritchie!

Ritchie.- ¡Ash, Misty y Brock! ¡Cuántos años sin verlos!

Misty.- ¿Cómo has estado?

Barry.- Hey Ash, tu hermano es muy fuerte.

Ash y Ritchie.- ¡No somos hermanos!

Paul.- Vaya que te dieron una paliza, Barry, patético.

Ritchie.- Bueno, no fue una victoria fácil.

Barry.- Aun así, siento que me falta mucho por aprender, salí subcampeón en la Liga Sinnoh, pero fui derrotado de todas formas.

Ritchie.- No te sientas mal amigo, después de todo, no cualquiera puede derrotar al campeón de la Liga Kanto.

Barry.- Supongo que sí, pero… ¡¿Eres el campeón de Kanto?!

Ash.- ¡¿Es eso enserio, Ritchie?!

Otra declaración que tomó a Ash completamente desprevenido. ¿Ritchie es el actual campeón de la Liga Kanto? Bueno, la única vez que se enfrentaron ambos eran entrenadores principiantes, pero acababa de ver a Ritchie en acción, obviamente había mejorado mucho.

Brock.- Vaya Ash, tus rivales se han puesto a trabajar.

Cilan.- Eso es cierto, hay muchos campeones reunidos en Pueblo Paleta.

Ritchie.- ¿Qué quieren decir con eso?

Paul.- Bueno, además de nosotros dos, Ash se las arreglo de alguna manera para ganar la Liga de Kalos.

Ritchie.- ¿Ganaste la Liga de Kalos?

Ash.- Todo fue gracias a mis Pokémon, Charizard y Greninja hicieron un gran trabajo.

Ritchie.- ¿Usaste a Charizard? ¿Aun después de lo que pasó en la Liga Kanto?

Ash.- No me lo recuerdes, ha pasado mucho desde entonces.

Paul.- A mi si me gustaría escuchar sobre lo que pasó en la liga Kanto.

Ash.- No se lo digas, Ritchie.

En definitiva, la forma en que perdió en aquella liga fue una de sus derrotas más vergonzosas hasta la fecha, con Charizard negándose a obedecerlo en medio de la competencia. Si Paul o Trip llegaban a enterarse de aquello… Quizá sería la primera vez que vería a Paul con una carcajada de risa.

Ritchie.- Tranquilo Ash.

Ash.- Pero eso no es todo, también tenemos aquí al campeón de Tesselia.

Ritchie y Paul.- ¡¿El campeón de Tesselia?!

Ash.- Adelante Trip.

Trip.- Vaya, esperaba encontrarme al campeón de Sinnoh, pero ver también al de Kanto fue una sorpresa.

Ritchie.- ¿Tú eres el campeón de Tesselia?

Trip.- Eso algo básico.

Paul.- Interesante, creo que eh escuchado un par de cosas acerca del campeón de Tesselia de este año.

Ritchie, Trip y Paul se analizaban con la mirada, mientras que Ash analizaba la situación. Tres de sus mejores rivales estaban junto a él y todos consiguieron ganar alguna Liga Pokémon, este ya no era un encuentro de entrenadores, era un encuentro de campeones. El resto de presentes también se dieron cuenta de esto, siendo el hermano menor de May quien más emocionado estaba ante esta situación.

Max.- ¡Esto es impresionante! ¡Cuatro campeones de liga reunidos en un solo lugar!

Korrina.- Viajar a Kanto con Ash definitivamente fue una buena idea.

Sawyer.- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso.

Gary.- Bueno, vamos a comer algo, seguramente tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Siguiendo el consejo de Gary, todos los presentes decidieron entrar al laboratorio, donde Brock y Cilan cocinaron con mucho gusto para el resto. Mientras disputaban un delicioso manjar, todos comenzaron a charlar para conocerse mejor. Muchos de estos entrenadores que hasta hace pocos días no se conocían más allá de ser amigos de Ash Ketchum, acabaron haciéndose amigos o descubriendo las cosas que tenían en común.

Ash hablaba con su viejo amigo Ritchie, quien le contaba sobre algunos de sus viajes desde la última vez que se vieron en las Islas Remolino. Gary y Serena recordaban algunas de sus viejas anécdotas de aquel campamento de verano hace años. Bonnie y Tracey escuchaban algunos relatos de Max en su viaje Pokémon, con el observador dándole algunos consejos a su amigo. Clemont intentaba explicarle a Iris cómo funcionaban algunos de sus inventos, después de que esta sintió curiosidad por su brazo Aipom, pero Iris no comprendía casi ninguna palabra de lo que Clemont le decía. May parecía bastante contenta pidiéndole algunas recetas a Cilan, mientras que el sibarita al fin había encontrado alguien con quien hablar sobre platillos Gourmet. Dawn le pidió a Misty que le cuente algunas historias de cuando Ash era un novato en Kanto, por lo que ella junto a Brock comenzaron a narrarle varias de sus anécdotas graciosas. Bel quedó impresionada por el Lucario de Korrina, ofreciendo diversos Pokémon para cambiar por Lucario, aunque la heredera de la Mega Evolución se negaba a cambiar a su amigo y Stephan tuvo que disculparse por lo mucho que su compañera podía llegar a emocionarse. Sawyer le mostraba a Barry algunas notas que había tomado sobre su combate con Ritchie, aunque Barry no las entendía del todo. Drew por su lado se encontraba discutiendo con Harley, quien comenzó a molestar a su compañero para divertirse. Paul y Trip se mantenían en silencio, sin hablar con nadie, pensativos acerca de la futura competencia.

Fue entonces que otro tema salió a relucir, pues la razón por la que la mayoría de ellos estaba en Pueblo Paleta se trataba de nada más y nada menos que una reunión para celebrar la victoria de Ash en la Liga Pokémon. Debían comenzar a planear su reunión si es que querían que al final todo termine bien.

Korrina.- Entonces… ¿Todos los amigos de Ash vendrán a Pueblo Paleta?

Misty.- Claro, no todos los días un amigo tuyo gana la Liga Pokémon.

Iris.- Es cierto, ya le avisé a Cameron… aunque conociéndolo podría tardar semanas en llegar hasta aquí.

Clemont.- También vendrán los amigos que Ash hizo en Kalos.

Dawn.- Pues Zoey y los demás no deben tardar, la última vez que les hablé, estaban en el barco hacia Kanto.

May.- Solidad estaba en un viaje por Sinnoh, pero me aseguró que iba a venir.

Gary.- ¿De dónde saca Ash taaaaaaaaantos amigos?

Tracey.- Es algo que caracteriza a Ash.

Lo que Tracey acababa de decir, ciertamente estaba en lo correcto. A lo largo de sus viajes, Ash había llegado a conocer a todo tipo de personas, algunas más agradables que otras y es que no comenzó llevándose bien con todos desde el principio. Aún así, el campeón de Kalos podía presumir de conocer a toda clase de entrenadores hábiles, a los que orgullosamente llamaría rivales; además de compañeros valiosos que lo apoyaron en las constantes dificultades que tuvo que pasar y para él eran su familia.

Bonnie.- Entonces, ¿ya están invitados todos los amigos de Ash?

Misty.- No, todavía falta invitar a tres.

Drew.- ¿Quiénes faltan?

Misty.- Pues los amigos que más tiempo han estado con Ash.

Bel.- ¿Y ellos quiénes son?

Misty.- Solo denme un minuto.

La entrenadora de agua sacó tres invitaciones y después de escribir unos nombres en ellas, abrió la ventana y las depositó ahí, dejando la ventana abierta. La gran mayoría de invitados solo veían esta acción confundidos, pero Misty tenía una expresión confiada en su rostro.

Max.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Misty.- Solo espera un segundo.

En ese mismo instante y ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, tres brazos se asomaron por la ventana y se llevaron las invitaciones. Aunque algunos de los amigos de Ash quedaron confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta y sus compañeros de viaje comprendieron al instante a quien se estaba refiriendo Misty.

Dawn.- Oh, claro.

Ash.- Vamos Equipo Rocket, ya sabemos que están ahí atrás.

\- Prepárense para los problemas, ya nos descubrieron.

\- Y más vale que nos hayan dejado algo de comer.

\- Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

\- Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

\- Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

\- Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.

Jessie.- ¡Jessie!

James.- ¡Y James!

Jessie.- El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

James.- Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar.

Meowth.- ¡Meowth! ¡Así es!

Wobbuffet.- ¡Wobbuffet!

Mime Jr.- ¡Mime mime!

Ash.- Vaya, han pasado años desde la última vez que vi a Mime Jr.

Efectivamente, no lo había vuelto a ver desde que abandonó la región Sinnoh. ¿Acaso el Equipo Rocket tenía algún lugar para guardar sus Pokémon una vez que viajaban a una nueva región? Ciertamente no recordaba haber visto a Wobbuffet en Tesselia, pero regreso en Kalos. Quizá sea uno de los muchos misterios de los que Ash nunca sabría la respuesta, como el contenido de la GS Ball o que le ocurrió a Brock mientras estaba con la Profesora Ivy.

Drew.- ¿Aún te persiguen a donde quiera que vayas?

Dawn.- Debo admitir que los extrañaba un poco.

Jessie.- Como sea. ¿Qué significan estas invitaciones?

Misty.- Bueno, tomando en cuenta que ustedes han estado con Ash desde el inició de su viaje, creo que festejar su victoria en Kalos no sería lo mismo sin ustedes.

Korrina.- Tienen cierto encanto.

Meowth.- ¿Verdad que somos encantadores?

Jessie.- ¡Pero el mocoso es nuestro enemigo!

James.- Es cierto, pero ellos tienen razón manta, somos los que más tiempo pasamos con el muchacho.

Sawyer.- Claro que deben de prometer no robar ningún Pokémon hasta que acabe el festejo.

Jessie.- ¿Quedarnos sin robar un Pokémon?

James.- Es como pedirle a un Magikarp que deje de chapotear.

Meowth.- Esperen un segundo.

Al Pokémon gato se le ocurrió una de sus "brillantes" ideas. Por lo que se llevó a sus dos compañeros a un rincón y comenzó a susurrarles su idea, mientras que el resto de los entrenadores los observaban confundidos.

Jessie.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Meowth.- Creo que deberíamos aceptar la propuesta de los mocosos.

Wobbuffet.- Wobbu.

James.- ¿Estás loco, Meowth? ¡Es el enemigo!

Mime Jr.- Mime.

Meowth.- Lo sé, pero recuerden lo que dijo el jefe, debemos vigilar al muchacho de cerca.

James.- Es cierto, así nos sería más fácil.

Jessie.- Eso sin duda me parece una buena idea… ¡Menos mal que se me ocurrió!

Wobbuffet.- ¡Wobbuffet!

Mime Jr.- ¡Mime, mime, mime!

Entonces los tres volvieron con Ash y sus amigos, que observaban algo más confundidos y desconfiados el cambio de actitud en el trió de criminales.

Jessie.- Bueno niño, será una tregua temporal en lo que festejamos tu triunfo.

James.- Solamente no nos manden a volar con sus ataques.

Ash.- Supongo que está bien.

Sawyer.- Ahora que todo está solucionado, volvamos a comer.

Jessie.- ¡¿Comer?!

Meowth.- ¡No hemos comido en una semana!

James.- ¡Sabia que me agradaba este niño!

Wobbuffet.- ¡Wobbu!

Y sin decir más palabras, el Equipo Rocket comenzó a comerse todo lo que había en la mesa. Por lo que el resto de los entrenadores lo observaban con una gota estilo anime.

Cilan.- Creo que vamos a tener que cocinar más.

Ritchie.- ¿Seguro que esto fue una buena idea?

Ash.- Estoy comenzando a replanteármelo…

Iris.- Yo todavía no confió en ellos, son bastante peligrosos.

Tracey.- ¿Peligrosos? Son casi inofensivos.

Harley.- Pues a mí me agradan, estoy dispuesto a compartir la mesa con estos lelos.

Max.- Harley, tu ayudaste al Equipo Rocket en más de una ocasión.

Harley.- Pero la última vez que los vi los mande a volar. Dime, gafitas, ¿acaso estás dudando de cómo me reformé para ser un hombre de bien y arreglar todo el daño que le hice a tu pobre hermana?

Max.- ¡Siempre dices lo mismo!

Pero la conversación de los entrenadores se vio interrumpida, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró el reconocido Profesor Oak. Por supuesto que algunos de los amigos de Ash como Trip, Drew, Bel o Stephan estaban contentos de conocer a una autoridad tan reconocida en el estudio de Pokémon. Otros que ya lo conocían, como Ritchie, Max, May o Iris se alegraron al verlo.

Profesor Oak.- Hola muchachos, veo que están todos juntos.

Gary.- Abuelo. ¿Dónde has estado?

Profesor Oak.- Fui a recoger a algunos amigos de Ash.

Esa declaración tomo a los presentes por sorpresa, sobre todo a Ash, quien se preguntaba cual de todos sus amigos sería el que aparecería a continuación.

Ash.- ¿Llegaron más amigos?

Profesor Oak.- Pasen muchachos

Entonces, entraron al laboratorio dos personas que a Ash se le hicieron bastante conocidas: El primero era un extraño hombre de pelo largo, cubierto por un sombrero y ropajes inusuales, además de cargar un arpa entre sus brazos; la segunda era una chica pelirroja de pelo corto, adornado con unas gafas oscuras y vestida con jersey y pantalones. Aunque algunos de los presentes conocían a los recién llegados, fue Dawn quien más se alegró al verlos.

Dawn.- ¡Zoey! ¡No te había visto desde el Gran Festival!

Zoey.- Hola Dawn, me alegra mucho verte, felicidades por ganar el Gran Festival.

Ash.- Vaya Nando, veo que tú también llegaste.

Nando.- Mi amigo es el campeón, no podía perder la ocasión.

Había pasado mucho tiempo sin verlos y Ash podía ver que el viejo hábito de Nando para hablar con rima mientras tocaba su arpa seguía intacto. Zoey era una de las mejores amigas de Dawn, además de ser su más grande rival y quien la derrotó en su primer Gran Festival. Nando por otra parte era tanto entrenador como coordinador, lo que lo llevó eventualmente a enfrentarse tanto a Ash como a Dawn en los concursos o la Liga Pokémon. El campeón de Kalos no había visto a ninguno de los dos desde sus viajes por Sinnoh.

Dawn.- Me alegra verlos aquí.

-A mí también me alegra verte.

Repentinamente y de forma casi imperceptible, un misterioso sujeto con lentes apareció prácticamente de la nada, de forma escalofriante y siniestra en la espalda de Dawn. Al principio ella se asusto, pero al igual que Ash no tardó en reconocer al individuo.

Dawn.- ¡Conway! No me asustes así.

Conway.- Solo estoy contento por reencontrarlos después de tanto tiempo.

Ash.- Oye Conway, tu rival soy yo, no Dawn.

Conway era uno de sus rivales más extraños, lo conoció en un torneo de batallas dobles en la región de Sinnoh y se lo reencontró en el campamento de verano. Era algo extraño y aterrador a veces, pero era un entrenador formidable que le había dado algunos dolores de cabeza en la Liga Sinnoh.

Conway.- Bien hecho Ash, ganaste la Liga Kalos, tendré que investigar más acerca de tus nuevas estrategias, te venceré en nuestro siguiente combate.

Nando.- La sorpresa está de más, yo tampoco me quedaré atrás.

Ash.- No puede ser. ¿Ustedes también quieren combatir conmigo?

Brock.- Me alegra que los tres hayan llegado a Pueblo Paleta.

Zoey.- En realidad somos cuatro, Brock.

Dawn.- Entonces quien…

Justo entonces un Plusle y un Minum aparecieron en la espalda de Dawn y usaron su electricidad para crear estática en su pelo, por lo que la coordinadora rápidamente comenzó a arreglárselo.

Dawn.- Debí suponerlo. ¡Úrsula! ¡Ya te dije que dejes de hacerme eso!

Y la cuarta entrenadora llegada de Sinnoh, revelo su presencia, entrando al laboratorio. Era una chica de cabello rosado, peinado con un par de coletas, tenía un vestido fino y elegante. Se trataba de Úrsula, una de las principales rivales de Dawn en los concursos de Sinnoh, siendo una de las coordinadoras más fuertes que Ash había conocido.

Úrsula.- Hola Dawn, espero que el hecho de ganar dos Grandes Festivales no se te haya subido a la cabeza.

Dawn.- También me da gusto verte, Úrsula.

Úrsula.- Quiero una revancha por nuestro último combate.

Bel.- Oye Ash, ¿quiénes son esos sujetos tan raros?

Luego de que Brock introduzca a los recién llegados como amigos y rivales de Ash y Dawn en Sinnoh, el grupo comenzó a conocerse mejor. Algunos decidieron continuar con su comida, invitando esta vez a los llegados de Sinnoh. Por otra parte, gracias a la insistencia de Úrsula, a Dawn no le quedo de otra más que aceptar una batalla al finalizar su comida, por lo que May, Serena, Zoey, Drew y Harley decidieron ir a ver el combate. Ash por su lado, quería ir a apoyar a su compañera, pero los otros campeones lo apartaron para discutir cosas acerca de la competencia que se les venía encima.

Ash.- Bueno Paul. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Paul.- Es simple en realidad, aún no sabemos cuándo será exactamente la Liga de Campeones, pero tenemos que trabajar en subir nuestro nivel para cuando llegué el momento.

Trip.- Eso es algo básico, los entrenadores a los que nos enfrentaremos tienen un gran nivel de batalla.

Ash.- Pero nosotros somos bastante fuertes, conseguimos ganar la Liga Pokémon.

Paul.- Quizá, pero todavía tenemos el patético nivel de un entrenador promedio.

Ritchie.- ¿Entrenador promedio? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Paul.- Solo piénsenlo, ganamos la liga, es cierto. Pero, ¿quién de ustedes gano su respectiva liga sin haber perdido ni siquiera un Pokémon?

Trip.- Lo que Paul dice es básico, mi combate con Stephan en la final fue bastante duro, su Sawk derrotó a algunos de mis Pokémon más fuertes.

Ritchie.- Mi combate tampoco fue nada fácil, parecía que iba a perder, Sparky logró ganar en el último momento, pero quedó bastante lastimado y era mi último Pokémon.

Ash.- Mi oponente en la liga Kalos era bastante fuerte, tenía un Mega Charizard casi invencible.

Paul.- Incluso yo tuve problemas, Barry se las arregló para vencer a 4 de mis Pokémon.

Lo que sus amigos estaban diciendo comenzó a cobrar sentido para Ash, ganar en la Liga Pokémon era una cosa, pero triunfar en la Liga de Campeones era algo de un nivel completamente distinto. La mayoría de los Campeones de Liga no podían conservar su título por mucho tiempo debido a esto.

Ritchie.- Pero se necesitaría ser un entrenador realmente poderoso para poder acabar con un equipo completo sin perder ningún Pokémon en el combate.

Paul.- Ese es mi punto, Ash también debería saberlo. Mientras viajaba por Sinnoh, enfrenté a Cynthia en un combate, arrasó con mis Pokémon más fuertes, usando únicamente a su Garchomp.

Ash.- Es cierto, yo eh luchado varias veces con miembros del Alto Mando, pero sus Pokémon están a otro nivel, nunca pude vencerlos. Ya sea Pikachu, Charizard, Grovyle, Buizel, Infernape, Torterra o Greninja, todos mis Pokémon más fuertes fueron derrotados por el Alto Mando.

Trip.- Yo pasé algo similar cuando enfrenté a Mirto, era un combate uno contra uno, pero Serperior no tuvo nada que hacer contra su Bouffalant.

Ash lo comprendió, todos habían sufrido grandes derrotas en contra del Alto Mando, eran casi imparables. Aun cuando él y sus rivales se habían fortalecido lo suficiente como para ganar una Liga Pokémon, estaba seguro de que todavía les faltaba mucho para conseguir el mismo nivel que un miembro del Alto Mando, por no mencionar que todavía estaban los Campeones Regionales, con una diferencia de poder abismal.

Ritchie.- Creo que entiendo lo que dicen, nuestros oponentes tendrán ese mismo nivel de combate. Si de verdad queremos tener alguna oportunidad en la Liga de Campeones, tenemos que fortalecernos lo más pronto posible.

Paul.- Exacto, no podemos perder más tiempo. Ya le pedí a Reggie que transfiera todos mis Pokémon al laboratorio Oak, iniciaré mi entrenamiento cuanto antes.

Trip.- Afortunadamente Ash tiene amigos bastante fuertes, podrían ayudarnos en nuestro entrenamiento.

Ash.- Tienen razón, desde ahora trabajaré en fortalecer a todos mis Pokémon, para que estén a la altura del reto.

Ritchie.- ¿Qué estamos esperando? No hay tiempo que perder, adelante.

Dicho esto, los cuatro campeones fueron en distintas direcciones del laboratorio para comenzar su entrenamiento lo más pronto posible. Al tener métodos de entrenamiento completamente distintos, no podían comenzar trabajando todos juntos. Deberían mejorar cada cual por su parte, usando el método que más se adapte a ellos, ganando la fuerza necesaria para el torneo que estaban por enfrentar.

Mientras tanto, en otro sector del rancho: Dawn y Úrsula aún estaban en medio del combate, aprovechando el extenso terreno para hacer combinaciones de concurso. Al ser alguien más neutral y con experiencia en los concursos, habían elegido a Drew para que haga de referí. Los espectadores del combate eran May, Serena, Zoey y Harley quienes observaban y analizaban las diversas estrategias de ambas coordinadoras. Se trataba de un combate doble, la compañera de Ash estaba usando a Buneary y Pachirisu, mientras que su rival luchaba con Flareon y Vaporeon.

Úrsula.- ¡Vamos! ¡Combinen Giro Fuego y Rayo Hielo!

Vaporeon disparó su potente Rayo Hielo, mientras que Flareon arrojó su Giro Fuego alrededor del ataque de su compañero. La ráfaga helada se vio rodeada por una corriente de fuego en espiral, potenciando su poder y haciéndolo lucir más elegante. Claro que Dawn no se iba a dejar intimidar por esta técnica.

Dawn.- ¡Giren y esquívenlo!

Al momento en que el ataque les estaba llegando, Pachirisu y Buneary dieron un gran salto y comenzaron a girar en el aire, evitando la combinación de Hielo y Fuego. Era una de las técnicas más antiguas de Dawn, que incluso le había servido a Ash para ganar algunos combates.

Úrsula.- Nada mal.

Harley.- Quien lo diría, la niñita esa si resulto ser buena en los concursos, con razón te derrotó en la copa Wallace.

May.- Dawn es una coordinadora con mucho talento, Harley. Me gustaría enfrentarla nuevamente alguna vez.

Zoey.- Se nota que mejoró bastante desde que nos enfrentamos en Sinnoh.

Serena.- Todavía no entiendo muy bien este sistema de los Concursos Pokémon, pero también me parecen muy interesantes.

May.- ¿Tú alguna vez has intentado los concursos?

Serena.- No, son bastante diferentes a mis Performers, sus reglas son aún más complicadas.

Zoey.- Lo sé, se necesita mucha práctica para manejarse en los concursos, no son tan fáciles como parecen.

Harley.- Encontrar una buena combinación para impresionar a los jueces en la primera ronda con todo y límite de tiempo.

May.- Sin mencionar la ronda de batallas. Encontrar movimientos capaces de lucir a tus Pokémon en pocos minutos, mientras te enfrentas al Pokémon adversario.

Serena.- Eso parece un nivel completamente nuevo comparado con mis Performers.

May.- Si quieres podría enseñarte sobre concursos Pokémon.

Por un minuto, Serena estaba por asentir sin duda alguna, pero su mente fue invadida por los recuerdos recientes. Se había pasado los últimos días cuestionándose que hacer de ahora en adelante. Tenía una gran oferta por parte de Palermo en Kalos, pero no quería separarse de Ash, ni tampoco estaba segura de continuar con su intento de ser Reina de Kalos. Cuando comenzó su viaje lo único que quería era reencontrarse con el chico del que se había enamorado años atrás, pero nunca se cuestionó lo que haría después. Paso bastante tiempo siguiendo a Ash sin ningún objetivo en particular, creyó haber encontrado lo que la apasionaba en los Performers, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. ¿Por qué le gustaban tanto los Performers? Si consiguiera responderse esa pregunta las cosas serían más fáciles y podría tomar una decisión.

En los últimos días, había estado algo desanimada, cuestionándose si había logrado algo en su viaje por Kalos. Se sentía como una inútil, en la batalla contra el Equipo Flare, ella no había conseguido hacer mucho e incluso el Equipo Rocket tuvo que salvarla, al menos hasta la llegada de Steven. Por un tiempo decidió ignorarlo al no considerarse una luchadora, pero tras llegar a Pueblo Paleta y conocer a los antiguos amigos de Ash, dándose cuenta de cuan maravillosos entrenadores eran, este sentimiento solo aumentó. Quizá lo que necesitaba era un cambio de aire, podría intentar los concursos, que se veían como un desafío interesante… Pero incluso entonces, Serena estaba indecisa

Serena.- No lo sé, creo que es demasiado para mí. Gracias de todas formas, May.

May.- Si cambias de opinión, solo avísame. Para eso estamos las amigas.

Zoey.- Oigan, Dawn va hacer su combinación.

Al escuchar la voz de Zoey, todos se centraron nuevamente en el combate. La expresión confiada de Dawn mostraba que efectivamente tenía algo planeado.

Dawn.- ¡Buneary, Pachirisu! ¡Vamos a usar la telaraña de hielo!

Para sorpresa de todos, Buneary arrojó su Rayo Hielo contra Pachirisu, encerrándolo en una gran esfera de hielo.

Dawn.- ¡Ya sabes que hacer, Pachirisu!

El roedor eléctrico usó su chispazo mientras corría en el interior de la esfera de hielo, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad contra los Pokémon de Úrsula. Esta extraña combinación resulto bastante efectiva. El impacto que produjo el ataque combinado de Dawn fue suficiente para derrotar a Flareon y Vaporeon, dándole una nueva victoria a la compañera de Ash.

Drew.- Ni Flareon ni Vaporeon pueden pelear, la victoria de esta batalla es para Dawn.

Úrsula.- Buen trabajo, ahora descansen un poco.

Dawn.- Fue una gran batalla Úrsula, por un minuto pensé que no podría ganar.

Úrsula.- Festeja mientras puedas, entrenaré aún más y entonces tendremos otra revancha.

Dawn.- La estaré esperando.

Al ver que el combate había finalizado, Drew, May, Harley y Zoey se acercaron a Dawn y Úrsula, para felicitarlas por el combate. Al ser todos coordinadores talentosos, no pudieron evitar comparar algunas estrategias, lo que llevó a una charla amena entre el grupo, e incluso Harley compartió algunas estrategias a su "peculiar" estilo. Por otro lado, Serena estaba pensativa acerca de los concursos y el rumbo que debería tomar de ahora en adelante, cuando vio a lo lejos a Ash caminando junto a Iris.

Serena.- ¿A dónde irán?

Y con los dos nombrados, Iris estaba algo confundida, pues Ash la había ido a buscar con su habitual personalidad energética, diciéndole que quería mostrarle algo importante.

Iris.- No entiendo Ash. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres que vea?

Ash.- Estoy seguro que te vas a emocionar cuando los veas Iris.

Iris.- Vamos, ya dímelo.

Quizá Iris no era muy paciente, incluso para las sorpresas. Pero Ash estaba seguro que su amiga le perdonaría la espera una vez que los vea.

Ash.- Aquí están, justo donde los deje.

Iris.- Esos son…

Ash.- Iris, deja que te presente a Gible, Goodra y Noivern.

Iris.- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tienes Pokémon dragón! ¡Se ven increíbles!

Efectivamente, su reacción había sido tal y como Ash se lo imaginaba, la conocía bastante bien. La futura maestra dragón no perdió tiempo en abrazar a Goodra mientras que Gible le mordía la cabeza a su entrenador y Noivern observaba de una forma más tímida. Eran todos los Pokémon de tipo dragón que Ash había capturado a lo largo de sus viajes y ahora necesitaba la ayuda de Iris.

Ash.- Y bien. ¿Qué te parecen, Iris?

Iris.- Para ser un niño parece que los has criado bien. Todavía son jóvenes, pero tienen un gran potencial.

Ash.- Si, pero no tengo mucha experiencia con los dragones.

Iris.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ash.- Bueno, aun no consigo sacar toda la fuerza que ellos tienen. Intenté entrenarlos lo mejor que pude, pero no puedo evitar pensar que todavía tienen mucho potencial para usarse.

Era algo que a Ash le costaba admitir, ninguno de sus tres dragones estaba entre sus Pokémon más poderosos, no había sabido entrenarlos de manera correcta.

Con Gible podía excusarse en el poco tiempo que tuvo para entrenarlo, pues lo capturó cuando su viaje por Sinnoh estaba llegando a su fin. Después de mucho esfuerzo consiguieron perfeccionar el Cometa Draco, pero como entrenador, Ash podía ver que Gible tenía potencial para mucho más.

Goodra era un caso distinto, había tenido mucho tiempo para trabajar con él y se esforzó en entrenarlo. Cuando lo capturó como un Goomy, no poseía movimientos ofensivos, por lo que no se adaptaba del todo al estilo de Ash. El entrenador prometió convertirlo en un Pokémon poderoso y por un instante creía haberlo logrado, al evolucionarlo hasta su última etapa, dejándolo por un tiempo en su pantano hogar. Sin embargo, en su batalla contra Sawyer en la Liga Kalos, se dio cuenta de que Goodra se había quedado bastante atrás en comparación con el resto de su equipo de aquella región.

En cuanto a Noivern, Ash hizo su mejor esfuerzo para entrenarlo. El problema es que apenas había salido del huevo hace un par de meses, por lo que todavía tenía mucho en lo que trabajar con él. Aun cuando consiguió hacerlo evolucionar, todavía era un Pokémon muy joven y debía fortalecerse mucho más si quería utilizarlo en la Liga de Campeones.

Iris.- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Ash?

Ash.- Necesito ponerlos a los tres en buena forma para la Liga de Campeones. No soy muy bueno entrenando Pokémon dragón, no tengo mucha experiencia en ello. Pero tú eres una experta a la hora de entrenar dragones, Iris.

Iris.- Bueno Ash, entonces, ¿necesitas mi ayuda? No puedo negarme, te voy a ayudar a entrenar a tus dragones. Después de todo, será divertido pasar tiempo con ellos.

Ash.- ¡Gracias Iris! ¡Sabía que podía confiar en ti!

Iris.- Jeje eres un niño.

Ash.- Prepárense amigos, vamos a trabajar bastante duro el resto de la tarde.

Los tres dragones de Ash rugieron emocionados, e incluso Gible se lanzó a morder la cabeza de su entrenador. Iris comenzó a reír al ver que esos dragones eran tan competitivos como su entrenador y estaban impacientes por fortalecerse. Claro, la futura maestra dragón no sería suave con ellos, utilizaría el mismo método de entrenamiento que Debora le había enseñado para fortalecer a sus propios dragones. Por lo que en cuestión de tiempo, el campeón de Kalos y su acompañante de Tesselia iniciaron un duro entrenamiento, pasándose de esta manera el resto del día.

Ya al anochecer, Ash y sus amigos se prepararon para volver a casa. Había sido un día bastante largo y tanto Ash como sus compañeros y rivales lo habían aprovechado al máximo. Ahora el grupo se conocía mejor, pese a venir de regiones distintas, muchos de ellos ahora se habían ganado respeto mutuo e incluso admiración en algunos casos. Ahora solo quedaba ver donde pasarían la noche.

Gary.- Entonces, ¿ya se van?

Brock.- Si, pero volveremos mañana.

Iris.- Afortunadamente la mamá de Ash me dejó quedarme en su casa.

May.- Si, Max y yo también nos quedaremos en casa de Ash. La señora Delia fue muy amable al invitarnos. ¿Qué hay de ustedes, Drew?

Drew.- Nos quedaremos en el laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Zoey.- Nosotros también.

Ash.- Me gustaría invitarlos a quedarse en mi casa, pero ya no tenemos espacio.

Bel.- No hay problema Ash, además, yo estoy acostumbrada al laboratorio de la profesora Encina.

Ritchie.- Será interesante quedarnos un tiempo con el profesor.

Stephan.- Además, podemos aprovechar para entrenar un poco. Recuerda que aun me debes una revancha y campeón o no, yo te derrotaré.

Clemont.- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana.

Dawn.- Adiós amigos.

De este modo, el grupo de Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie y Korrina salieron del laboratorio, avanzando por las calles de Pueblo Paleta. Todos reían divertidos y compartían sus anécdotas de viaje en el camino a casa, incluso Pikachu jugaba junto a Piplup y Deddene. Era la primera vez que todos los acompañantes de Ash estaban juntos y el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta estaba bastante feliz respecto a ello. Ver a aquellos que consideraba familia reunidos en un solo lugar y llevándose tan bien era el mejor regalo que el Campeón de Kalos podría pedir.

Sin embargo, su amena charla se vio interrumpida cuando vieron un extraño sujeto, que aparentaba la misma edad que Ash. Vestía con una polera blanca de aspecto tropical, una gorra azul y un pantalón del mismo color. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y una vez que vio a Ash, se puso frente al grupo.

-Al fin los encuentro

Cilan.- Disculpa amigo. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

-¿Alguno de ustedes es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta?

Ash.- Yo soy Ash Ketchum.

Max.- ¿Para qué lo buscas?

-Así que tú eres Ash… ¡Mi nombre es Ray Thunderbolt de Isla Pomelo y vengo a desafiarte por tu título de campeón!

Todos.- ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

ANALIZANDO AL ENTRENADOR, CON EL PROFESOR OAK.

Profesor Oak.- ¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente esta aquí su buen amigo, el Profesor Samuel Oak para saludarlos. El capítulo de hoy tuvo bastantes cosas, cada vez más amigos de Ash se están reuniendo con él e incluso conoció al campeón de Kanto. Será mejor que Ash y sus amigos se tomen en serio su entrenamiento, pues los oponentes a los que se enfrentarán no serán como nada con lo que se han encontrado hasta ahora. Entonces, vamos a ver a que entrenador nos toca analizar el día de hoy.

Perfil de Entrenador  
Nombre: Úrsula Urara.  
Clase: Coordinadora Pokémon.  
Región de Origen: Sinnoh.  
Historia: Hija de una familia adinerada, durante su infancia Úrsula se hizo amiga de un pequeño Gible al que adoptaría como su Pokémon, pese a que su familia hubiera preferido algo más elegante. Cierto día, estaba viendo el Gran Festival de Sinnoh por su televisor y tanto ella como su Gible quedaron tan impresionados con ello que lo primero que Úrsula hizo al cumplir la edad necesaria para ser entrenadora, fue iniciar su propio viaje, para convertirse en una gran coordinadora Pokémon.  
Le prometió a su Gible que juntos llegarían a la cima y tenía mucha confianza en sí misma, quizá demasiada. Sus primeros concursos no fueron del todo bien, pese a su talento natural y el esfuerzo que le metía, no conseguía pasar de la ronda de exhibición, quedando realmente frustrada, en especial cuando esto ocurrió en la importante Copa Wallace. Pese a que su arrogancia le impedía admitir sus errores, en el fondo, ella sabía que necesitaba mejorar.  
Tras someterse a un duro entrenamiento, fue capaz de conseguir tres listones, incrementando nuevamente su confianza. Cuando se dirigía a por el cuarto, conoció a la que sería su más grande rival: Dawn. Era una despreocupada chica de una edad aproximada a la suya, que fue la ganadora de la Copa Wallace, de la cual Úrsula fue eliminada en la ronda de exhibición.  
Negándose a reconocer a Dawn como una oponente digna, combatió con ella en aquel concurso, donde su Gabite fue derrotado por el Pachirisu de Dawn. Aún con esta derrota, se negaba a reconocer a Dawn, diciendo que sus victorias se debían únicamente a la suerte y comenzó a tenerle cierto resentimiento. Cuando se reencontraron incluso intentó humillarla con un viejo miedo que le había descubierto, pero fue derrotada de todas formas.  
Pese a esto, Úrsula consiguió reunir los cinco listones correspondientes y entró al gran festival, para cumplir su sueño. En la competencia se enfrentó nuevamente a Dawn y aún cuando utilizó todos sus recursos, nuevamente fue derrotada. Su exceso de confianza le había costado su participación en el Gran Festival de Sinnoh. Al ver el combate de su rival en las finales, Úrsula comprendió finalmente su error, dejo de poner excusas por sus derrotas y decidió comenzar de nuevo.  
Durante un año entero, ella y sus Pokémon se sometieron a un duro entrenamiento, para mejorar tanto como coordinadora y como persona. Todavía era orgullosa y algo arrogante, pero no dejaba que estos sentimientos la cegaran, ahora era capaz de admitir la derrota y ver sus errores o admitir cuando alguien era mejor que ella. Después de escuchar como su antigua rival había salido victoriosa en el Gran Festival y su nombre sonaba como una de las mejores coordinadoras del país; Úrsula decidió su siguiente objetivo: Lucharía en contra de Dawn y demostraría lo mucho que había mejorado.  
Ella ya no perseguía a Dawn por un rencor personal o por haberla vencido en el pasado. En lugar de eso, Úrsula la buscaba para probarse a sí misma, luchando con la persona gracias a la cual pudo cambiar su actitud, una amiga a la que debía bastante. Y tras arrasar en varios Concursos Pokémon, finalmente se reencontraron en el Gran Festival.  
Equipo Pokémon: Gabite/Wormadam/Jigglypuff/Plusle/Minum/Flareon/Vaporeon

Profesor Oak.- Es una Coordinadora bastante hábil, con un estilo de combate elegante. Disfruta tomando la iniciativa, para inmovilizar al oponente con sus combos, incapacitándolo para contraatacar, y luego derrotarlo lentamente mientras luce sus movimientos. En definitiva es una entrenadora talentosa, una vez que has sido atrapado en alguna de sus estrategias, salir es bastante difícil. Muchos de sus Pokémon pueden parecer inofensivos a primera vista, pero es solo un ejemplo de cuan engañosa puede ser la apariencia de un Pokémon, pues en realidad son realmente poderosos. En definitiva es una de las rivales más poderosas de Dawn, que saca a relucir su verdadero talento en los combates dobles.

* * *

Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Ahora que Iris ya está dentro de la historia, finalmente tengo a todos los compañeros de Ash reunidos… Bueno, faltan los de Alola, pero en mi fic, Ash aun no los conoce xD.

Lo cierto es que si un personaje me agrado en la sería BW, sin duda alguna era Iris. Al comienzo me desagradaba un poco, pero conforme avanza la serie y le va tomando confianza a Ash, se va convirtiendo poco a poco en una de mis favoritas. Era entretenido ver como provocaba a Trip para que acepte combatir con Ash o la "peculiar" relación que tuvo con casi todo su equipo Pokémon. Por no mencionar, que sus interacciones con Ash y Cilan eran geniales, el trió se complementaba absolutamente.

También apareció el Campeón de la Liga Kanto, el buen Ritchie. Quizá su combate con Ash fue algo decepcionante por culpa del Equipo Rocket, pero es uno de los personajes más recordados y hasta tuvo sus propios capítulos en las Crónicas Pokémon. Es la clase de personaje que si o si debería tener protagonismo en un fic como el mío.

Y aparecieron algunos de los rivales secundarios de Sinnoh, los cuales seguramente cuentan con bastantes admiradores entre los lectores. Personalmente Sinnoh es de esas regiones donde disfrutaba cada enfrentamiento entre los protagonistas y sus rivales, quienes tenían bastante carisma. Entre los cuatro que aparecieron, mi favorito personal es Conway, seguido bastante de cerca por Úrsula y Zoey, aunque Nando también tuvo sus momentos. Y no se preocupen por el buen Kenny, que él llegara más adelante.

Aprovecho para responder los reviews de:

CCSakuraforever: Es bueno que hayas disfrutado el capítulo anterior, recuperar a Pidgeot era algo inevitable xD. Todavía no se enfrentará a Trip, pero te aseguro que cuando llegué el momento será un combate sorprendente. En cuanto a los planes de Giovanni… Solo espera y verás.

Bladetri: Pues gracias por el like.

Soul Of Demon: Por más viejos que estén, Charizard y Bulbasaur siguen siendo los favoritos de todos xD. Créeme, ambos tendrán sus grandes momentos en este fic.

Xyori Nadeshiko: Pues no precisamente todos, pero si planeo que algunos lleguen a evolucionar en esta historia. ¿Cuáles? Intenta adivinar.

NecrosX: Sip, concuerdo contigo, Ash debió usar a su vieja guardia y de hacerlo habría derrotado a Alain… Pero como la serie debía continuar, Ash tenía que perder la Liga xD. Si te gustaron las batallas, déjame decirte que en el próximo capítulo se viene un combate entre Ash y otro de sus antiguos rivales. Intenta adivinar cual xD.

Bueno, eso es todo, sin más que decir me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	6. El desafió de Ray

Ash: El Campeón

* * *

Capítulo 6- El desafió de Ray

* * *

Todo comienza una noche cualquiera en la región de Kanto, en el tranquilo Pueblo Paleta. Cuando el campeón de Kalos: Ash Ketchum, junto a su grupo de amigos, encontraron a un sujeto misterioso.

-Al fin los encuentro.

Se trataba de un extraño chico, que aparentaba la misma edad que Ash. Vestía con una polera blanca de aspecto tropical, una gorra azul y un pantalón del mismo color. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y una vez que vio a Ash, se puso frente al grupo.

Cilan.- Disculpa amigo. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

-¿Alguno de ustedes es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta?

Ash.- Yo soy Ash Ketchum.

Max.- ¿Para qué lo buscas?

-Así que tú eres Ash… ¡Mi nombre es Ray Thunderbolt de Isla Pomelo y vengo a desafiarte por tu título de campeón!

Todos.- ¡¿Qué?!

Ray.- ¡Así es, Ash Ketchum! ¡Prepárate para perder tu título de campeón!

Ash.- No entiendo lo que pasa aquí.

Y Ash no era el único que no entendía lo que este chico acababa de decir. El resto de personas que acompañaban a Ash parecían entre confundidos y sorprendidos por las fuertes declaraciones del que se hacía llamar "Ray Thunderbolt". Claro está, fue Misty la primera en salir en defensa de su amigo.

Misty.- Espera un segundo amigo. Por muy buen entrenador que seas, no puedes desafiar a Ash por su título de campeón solo porque si.

Iris.- Es cierto. Si quieres el título de campeón de Kalos, primero tienes que ganar la liga regional del próximo año y entonces podrás desafiar a Ash en el Torneo de Campeones.

Todos los presentes asintieron ante esto: a diferencia de un Campeón de Región, como Cynthia, Diantha o Steven; los Campeones de una liga oficial, no podían simplemente ser desafiados por sus títulos por cualquier entrenador que se encuentren. Había cierto protocolo en las distintas maneras en los que podrían perder dicho titulo y la mayoría involucraba a la Liga de Campeones.

Sin embargo, a Ray Thunderbolt, esto no parecía importarle, pues simplemente comenzó a reírse por aquel comentario, causando la molestia de Iris y Misty.

Ray.- ¿Campeón de Kalos? Al diablo con esa basura, yo vine aquí buscando el título de campeón Naranja.

Cilan.- ¿Campeón Naranja?

Korrina.- No entiendo que está pasando aquí.

Misty.- ¡Es cierto! ¡Ash, tú también eres el campeón de la liga naranja!

Lo que Ray acababa de decirles, le trajo a Ash demasiados recuerdos. Aquellos tiempos donde todavía era un entrenador novato y estaba acompañado por Misty y Tracey. Cuando viajaba de isla en isla a lomos de su Lapras y ganó el titulo de campeón en las Islas Naranja.

Ash.- Es verdad, es el mismo titulo que gané peleando contra Drake.

-Efectivamente, Ash.

Desde el callejón se reveló otra figura, que Ash no tardó en reconocer: Se trataba de un hombre de mediados de sus veinte, vestido con una chaqeta negra sin mangas y un collar en forma de Pokéball. Era claramente aquel entrenador con el Dragonite más poderoso que el promedio, el mismo que le dio a Ash uno de sus combates más memorables: El líder principal de la Liga Naranja.

Ash.- ¡Drake! ¡Eres tú!

Drake.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ash Ketchum.

El hombre se acercó con calma hacía el grupo, para acto seguido estrechar la mano de Ash. Algunos que no lo conocían todavía parecían confundidos; otros como Max o Brock que habían oído hablar de él parecían sorprendidos; mientras que cierta compañera de Ash parecía emocionada por ver al recíen llegado…

Iris.- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es en verdad Drake!

La molestía que Ray le había causado a Iris, fue inmediatamente remplazada por una expresión de emoción y alegría. A la futura maestra dragón le brillaban los ojos al ver a Drake acercarse.

May.- ¿Tu lo conoces, Iris?

Iris.- ¿Conocerlo? ¡El tipo es una leyenda entre los doma dragones! ¡Él y Lance son mis ídolos! ¡Es un placer conocerlo finalmente!

Drake.- Tu debes ser Iris, eh escuchado rumores sobre ti. Dicen que tienes potencial como una de las mejores entrenadoras de dragones.

Iris.- Está exagerando…

Pero mientras Iris se sonrojaba por los alagos de uno de sus más grandes ídolos, Ray Thunderbolt parecía algo impaciente y no lo ocultaba.

Ray.- ¡Oye Drake! ¡Volvamos al asunto principal!

Serena.- Es cierto. ¿Alguien sabe qué cosa es la Liga Naranja?

Clemont.- Bueno Serena, según eh escuchado, es un campeonato independiente que se desarrolla en el archipiélago Naranja desde tiempos remotos. La prueba consiste en derrotar cuatro gimnasios y desafiar al líder principal. Si consigues derrotarlo obtendrás el título de Campeón Naranja.

Cilan.- Es cierto, pese a que no es un torneo oficial de la federación de la Liga Pokémon, hay muchos entrenadores que lo consideran un gran reto. Así que lo desafían para poner a prueba sus habilidades.

Brock.- Verán, hace unos años, Ash y Misty viajaron juntos por las Islas Naranja. Ahí fue que Ash decidió desafiar al grupo Naranja. Consiguió derrotar al campeón Drake en una batalla bastante complicada.

La gran mayoría de los presentes habían conocido a Ash en sus viajes posteriores y aunque sabían que el entrenador del Pikachu había participado en varias Ligas Pokémon, la gran mayoría desconocía este logro.

Korrina.- ¡Eres sorprendente Ash! ¡Cada día me sorprendes más!

Ash.- Gracias Korrina, fue un desafío complicado.

Serena.- ¡¿Tú y Misty estuvieron solos en un archipiélago tropical?!

Ash.- También viajamos con Tracey, aunque Brock vendría con nosotros, pero prefirió quedarse con la Profesora Ivy.

Todos voltearon a ver a Brock, que estaba acurrucado en una esquina, rodeado por un deprimente aura azul.

Brock.- No menciones ese nombre…

Mientras los amigos de Ash observaban el extraño comportamiento de Brock, el entrenador Ray Thunderbolt finalmente perdió la poca paciencia que tenía.

Ray.- ¡Ya basta de palabrería! ¡Ash Ketchum, debes aceptar mi desafió!

Drake.- Discúlpalo Ash, es solo que está emocionado.

Ray.- ¡No saben todo lo que eh sufrido!

Dawn.- ¿Sufriste?

Los amigos de Ash se acercaron a Ray Thunderbolt. Quien al ver que lo observaban con curiosidad, decidió contar su historia.

Ray.- Así es. Cuando era pequeño mi sueño era desafiar a Drake y convertirme en campeón Naranja. Estuve entrenando bastante duro a mi equipo por años. Y cuando finalmente me sentí listo: inicié mi viaje, con mucho esfuerzo derroté a los líderes de gimnasio, estaba emocionado… y entonces… y entonces…

Bonnie.- ¿Y entonces?

Ray.- ¡Me enteré que Drake había sido derrotado por un entrenador novato de Pueblo Paleta! ¡Mis sueños quedaron destrozados!

Ash.- Lo siento, pero…

Ray.- ¡Eso no es todo! Decidí darle una paliza a ese Ash Ketchum, pero… ¡El muy cobarde se escapó! ¡Abandonó el archipiélago Naranja!

Cilan.- Oye, no esperabas que Ash se quede ahí para siempre. ¿O sí?

Ignorando la pregunta de Cilan, Ray Thunderbolt decidió continuar con su historia.

Ray.- ¡Pero eso no me iba a detener! Emprendí un nuevo viaje en busca de Ash Ketchum. Pero sin importar a donde iba, el muy cobarde ya se había largado, atravesé como cuatro regiones siguiéndole el rastro.

Brock.- Un minuto, eso quiere decir que…

Drake.- Así es, lleva años persiguiéndote, Ash.

Ash.- ¡¿Lleva años buscándome?!

Drake.- Bueno, nunca nos diste tu teléfono.

Ray.- Quien sabe, si Ash no hubiera ganado ese estúpido torneo en Kalos, es posible que nunca lo hubiéramos encontrado.

El entrenador quedó pensativo ante lo que acababan de decirle. A decir verdad, nunca consideró la posibilidad de que debería defender su título de la Liga Naranja algún día. Pensandolo bien, debería de haberse mantenido en contacto con Drake por si algo como esto ocurría.

Dawn.- ¿Qué piensas hacer, Ash? ¿Aceptarás el desafió de ese chico?

No había necesidad de pensar su respuesta ni un segundo. Aquellos que conocían a Ash ya sabían lo que este estaba a punto de decir.

Ash.- Está bien, Ray Thunderbolt, aceptó tu retó. Mi título de campeón Naranja está en juego.

Drake.- Entonces está decidido. Será un duelo oficial por la Liga Naranja, el duelo se efectuará en exactamente siete días mientras llenó el papeleo necesario.

Ash.- ¿En una semana? Me parece bien.

Drake.- Como sería muy complicado viajar hasta Isla Pomelo, el duelo se realizará aquí mismo, en Pueblo Paleta. Por lo que les sugiero a ambos entrenadores que se preparen. Y no se preocupen por los detalles, que yo me ocuparé de todo.

Ray.- Siete días, Ketchum, en siete días perderás tu preciado título.

Ash.- Espero una buena batalla.

Drake.- Ten cuidado Ash. Quizá no lo aparente, pero Ray es un entrenador muy fuerte, buena suerte.

Tras esa conversación, Drake y Ray continuaron con su camino por Pueblo Paleta, alejándose del grupo de Ash. Una vez que se fueron, todos los compañeros y amigos de Ash comenzaron a debatir sobre el combate que tendría lugar dentro de una semana.

Max.- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Ash?

Iris.- Si vas a enfrentar a ese muchacho tendrás que preparar un buen equipo.

Ash.- Es verdad. tengo que decidir cuidadosamente los Pokémon que usaré para la batalla, no quiero perder mi título de Campeón Naranja.

Bonnie.- ¿Y porque no usas el mismo equipo con el que ganaste la Liga Naranja?

Ash.- Podría ser… aunque Lapras ya no puede ayudarme, y no me gustaría molestar a Squirtle en medio de su entrenamiento de bomberos.

Brock.- Esta puede ser una gran oportunidad, Ash.

Ash.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Brock.- Solo piénsalo. Si entrenas a tus Pokémon menos experimentados para la batalla con Ray Thunderbolt, se fortalecerán y estarán listos para la Liga de Campeones.

Cilan.- Es cierto Ash, puedes sacar provechó de este reto.

Ash.- Supongo que tienen razón.

Serena.- Estoy segura que ganarás, Ash.

Clemont.- Bueno amigos, lo mejor será ir a la casa de Ash, se está haciendo tarde.

Al ver que ya había oscurecido, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Clemont. Pero cuando se disponían a irse, Pikachu notó que Ash no se había movido.

Ash.- Ustedes adelántense amigos, yo quiero caminar un poco.

Dawn.- ¿Estás seguro, Ash?

Ash.- Si, necesito pensar mejor que estrategia usaré contra Ray.

May.- Está bien Ash, te veremos en la casa.

Dicho esto, Pikachu se subió al hombro de Ash, quien comenzó a caminar en una dirección diferente a la de sus amigos. Sus compañeros lo observaron alejarse, algo preocupados por él, aunque lo conocían bastante bien y sabían que superaría sus dudas actuales.

Serena.- ¿Están seguros que Ash estará bien?

Misty.- No te preocupes, yo conozco a Ash, solo dale un poco de tiempo, estará bien.

Korrina.- Espero que si…

Y a mitad de una noche tranquila y estrellada, el entrenador y su Pikachu caminaban por Pueblo Paleta. El Pokémon roedor observaba confundido, puesto que su entrenador parecía bastante concentrado pensando algunas estrategías de combate.

Ash.- Vamos a ver… podríamos usar la habilidad especial de Infernape como último recurso.

Pikachu.- Pika pika.

Ash.- No, tienes razón. Quizá necesitemos un tipo agua.

Pikachu.- Pikachu.

Ash.- Podríamos usar a Totodile con su capacidad evasiva; aunque Oshawott también sería una buena opción, cubriéndose con su Concha…

Pikachu.- Pikapi.

Ash.- No lo sé Pikachu, estoy confundido, no quiero perder este duelo.

Pikachu.- Pikachaa.

Ash.- Si, lo mejor será que me concentré. Contigo a mi lado no hay forma de perder.

Pikachu.- Pi Pikachu.

-¡Ash! ¡Espérame!

Al ver que lo llamaban, Ash y Pikachu voltearon, encontrando a cierta conocida corriendo tras ellos. Ash estaba ligeramente sorprendido al ver que había decidido seguirlo en lugar de ir a casa con el resto de sus amigos.

Ash.- Korrina. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Korrina.- Lo siento, es que estaba un poco preocupada. Misty dijo que estarías bien, pero no sé, te veías confundido…

Ash.- Lamento haberte preocupado, Korrina.

El campeón de Kalos y el Archipielago Naranja le sonrió a su amiga y continuaron su caminata por el paisaje nocturno de Pueblo Paleta.

Korrina.- Pero no entiendo Ash. ¿Por qué te importa tanto esta batalla?

Ash.- Es un combate muy importante.

Pikachu.- Pika.

Korrina.- Es solo que la competencia Naranja no es una liga oficial. Tú eres el actual campeón de la Liga Kalos, una de las más reñidas. El punto es que aun si llegas a perder el título Naranja, todavía te queda el de Kalos.

Ash.- No es tan simple como eso.

Korrina.- Es solo que no veo porque estás tan preocupado.

Ash.- No malentiendas Korrina, no estoy preocupado. De hecho, estoy bastante emocionado por el desafió… Es solo que me hace sentir nostálgico, el título de Campeón Naranja es especial para mí.

Korrina.- ¿Especial?

Ash.- Sí, es cierto que la Liga Naranja no es una competencia de la magnitud de la Liga Kalos. Pero aun así, mi victoria contra Drake fue mi primer logro.

Korrina.- Quieres decir que…

Ash.- Era un novato en aquellos tiempos, lo recuerdo bien. Logré entrar a la Liga de Kanto, pero la perdí por mi inexperiencia, no supe entrenar bien a Charizard y eso me costó la Liga.

Korrina.- Vamos Ash, nadie gana a la primera.

Ash.- Aun así, fue una derrota muy dura. Entonces decidí tomar el desafío de las Islas Naranja, ahí fue donde cambie las cosas.

Korrina.- ¿Qué pasó?

Ash.- Aprendí de mis errores en Kanto: Bulbasaur y Squirtle se volvieron mucho más fuertes que antes, además de que Charizard y yo al fin pudimos entendernos.

Korrina.- Ya veo.

Ash.- Cuando luché contra Drake en el Estadio Pomelo; me sentía diferente a cuando estuve en la Liga de Kanto. Mis Pokémon y yo luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y conseguimos derrotarlo.

Korrina.- Por la forma en que lo describes, me hubiera gustado verlo.

Ash.- Fue la Liga Naranja lo que me ayudó a recuperar mi confianza tras la derrota en Kanto, fue mi primer logro. Mi primera gran victoria.

Korrina.- Vaya Ash, no lo sabía.

Ash.- De haber perdido en las Islas Naranja, quizá nunca hubiera llegado a Kalos. Por eso es que no puedo dejar que Ray Thunderbolt me arrebate el titulo. Es muy importante, tanto para mí como para los Pokémon que me ayudaron en ese combate.

Ash Ketchum era la clase de persona que nunca rehuiría de un desafió, estaba emocionado por defender su titulo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, el desafió de Ray Thunderbolt era diferente: Ahora que Ash había llegado tan lejos como para ganar la Liga Kalos, lucharía con más presión sobre sus hombros. Le emocionaba el desafió, pero temía perderlo.

Al ver la expresión melancolica en el rostro de su amigo, Korrina lo sujeto del brazo y le ofreció una sonrisa.

Korrina.- No te preocupes Ash. Si ese título es tan importante para ti, yo te ayudaré.

Ash.- ¿Me ayudaras?

Korrina.- Así es, voy a ayudarte con el entrenamiento.

Ash.- ¡Gracias Korrina! ¡Eso será genial!

Korrina.- Incluso podrías usar el poder de la Mega Evolución para ganar el combate.

Ash.- Esa es una excelente idea, a partir de mañana entrenaremos la Mega Evolución.

Korrina.- Va ser divertido. Entrenando contigo yo también me fortaleceré y estaré más cerca de mi meta.

La heredera de la Mega Evolución se sintió satisfecha al ver que había animado a su amigo. Después de todo lo que Ash había hecho por ella, apoyarlo era lo minimo que podría hacer. Fue él quien la ayudó a controlar la Mega Evolución y le dio animos cuando ella comenzó a dudar de sus vínculos con Lucario; ahora era su turno de devolverle el favor.

Ash.- Creo que lo mejor será regresar a mi casa antes de que los demás se preocupen.

Korrina.- Si, tienes razón.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el Pueblo, disfrutando el tranquilo paisaje nocturno. Y fue entonces cuando vieron algo que los sorprendió: en medio de una plaza, había un par de carpas.

Korrina.- ¿Y eso?

Ash.- Me pregunto quién estará acampando por el pueblo a estas horas de la noche.

Entonces vieron a un Pokémon salir de la carpa y estirar sus patas, un Pokémon que ambos, en especial Korrina, conocían muy bien: Un Lucario.

Korrina.- ¡Ese Lucario es muy lindo! Se parece al mío. Pero… ¿Qué hará un Lucario en la Región de Kanto?

Ash.- Se me hace algo conocido…

Y un entrenador de la misma edad que Ash salió de la carpa. Era un chico de cabello castaño, que vestía una camiseta naranja amarillenta, con una bufanda blanca y una cinta naranja en su cabello. Korrina parecía curiosa al ver a otro entrenador con un Lucario, pero Ash se alegró bastante una vez que lo reconoció: Era un amigo que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Ash.- ¡Es Cameron!

Korrina.- ¿Lo conoces?

Ash.- Claro, luché contra él en la Liga Tesselia.

Cameron era sin duda uno de sus rivales más peculiares. A primera vista parecía un chico energíco, quizá demasiado distraído y olvidadizo. Pero Ash lo conocía bien y sabía que era mucho más que eso: Se trataba de un entrenador bastante fuerte y talentoso, pese a que su apariencia o actitud podía sugerir lo contrarío. Era alguien demasiado apasionado que compartía el mismo sueño que Ash, lo que los había llevado a ser tanto rivales como buenos amigos.

Es cierto que al ser tan distraído, podía llegar a cometer algunos errores bastante grandes. Pero la manera tan apasionada en que trataba las batallas Pokémon, hacían que Ash consideré extremadamente divertido combatir en su contra.

Fue así, como el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta fue corriendo hacia su rival; quien tras reconocerlo parecía bastante feliz de verlo.

Cameron.- ¡Ash! ¡Eres tú!

Ash.- ¡Hola Cameron! ¡¿Cómo has estado?!

Cameron.- Te tardaste mucho amigo, llevo ya tres días acampando por aquí.

Ash.- ¡¿Tres días?!

Cameron.- Claro, vine apenas me entere de tu victoria en la Liga Johto.

Ash.- Gane la Liga Kalos.

Cameron.- Lo que sea.

Korrina.- Tu amigo es algo distraído…

Ash.- Si, pero es muy fuerte.

El entrenador de Tesselia se dio cuenta que su viejo amigo Ash no se encontraba solo, así que miró con curiosidad a Korrina.

Cameron.- ¿Quién es tu amiga, Ash?

Ash.- Ella es Korrina, también es una entrenadora de Lucario.

Korrina.- Mucho gusto.

Cameron.- ¡Genial! Lucario es mi mejor Pokémon, así que me alegra conocer a otra persona que también entrené uno.

Lucario.- Cario.

-Cameron. ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido?

Ash.- ¿Hay alguien más?

Cameron.- Oh si, conocí a un amigo en el camino a Pueblo Paleta.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡Ash Ketchum! ¡Al fin te encuentro!

De la otra carpa salió un sujeto robusto, de cabello color naranja atado a una coleta. Sus ropas parecían similares a las usadas por los antiguos Samurái e incluso utilizaba sandalias. Ash lo reconocío casi de inmediato, pese a que llevaba más de tres años sin verlo.

Ash.- ¡Morrison! ¡No esperaba verte!

Korrina.- ¿Quién es él?

Ash.- Es Morrison, un amigo con el que combatí en la Liga Hoenn.

Morrison.- ¡Ash! ¡Casi no te reconozco, amigo!

Recordó sus viajes por Hoenn. Lo había conocido poco antes del inició de la Liga, pero no fue hasta que se reencontraron en la competencia que comenzó a surgir una verdadera amistad entre ambos. Morrison siempre era capaz de sacar su lado más competitivo, mostrándolo varias veces en aquella Liga Pokémon.

En el corto tiempo que Morrison estuvo junto al grupo de Ash, nació no solo una rivalidad, sino una verdadera amistad entre ambos. Amistad que se puso a prueba cuando a los dos les tocó enfrentarse en la competencia. Al principio, fue esta amistad la que frenó a Morrison, quien no quería luchar contra su amigo, pero tampoco quería perder. Afortunadamente, Ash lo había hecho reaccionar y tuvieron un intenso combate, donde el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta resulto vencedor. Aunque no podía evitar pensar que el resultado pudo ser distinto si Morrison hubiera peleado con todo desde el principio.

Korrina.- Tú conoces a mucha gente. ¿Verdad Ash?

Morrison.- Cameron y yo venimos para buscarte, Ash.

Cameron.- Si. Queremos ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto ahora que eres Campeón de Sinnoh.

Ash.- Soy campeón de Kalos, Cameron.

Cameron.- Como sea. Estoy listo para que tengamos una revancha.

Korrina.- Vaya Ash, todos tus amigos y rivales vienen de donde sea para desafiarte a un combate.

Ash.- Si, ya me estoy acostumbrando.

Morrison.- Vamos Ash, tengamos un combate.

Cameron.- ¡Yo quiero pelear! ¡Me hice muy fuerte desde nuestro último combate!

El Campeón de Kalos veía divertido el entusiasmo de sus dos rivales ante una revancha. Claro, no pudo evitar que dicho entusiasmo se le contagie. Quizá una batalla Pokémon era lo que necesitaba para despejar su mente.

Ash.- Está bien. ¿Qué les parece una batalla tres contra tres?

Cameron.- Me parece bien.

Morrison.- Espera un momento Cameron. Tú ya derrotaste a Ash en la Liga Tesselia, yo merezco mi revancha tras perder en la Liga Hoenn.

Korrina.- ¿Te venció en la Liga Tesselia?

Ash.- Es algo complicado.

Korrina.- Seguro fue el poder de Lucario.

Morrison.- Como sea. Creo que soy yo quien merece enfrentarse a ti, Ash.

Ash.- Está bien, lucharé contra Morrison.

Morrison comenzó a festejar con alegría mientras que Cameron lanzó un suspiro desanimado junto a su Lucario.

Cameron.- Ni modo, mi revancha tendrá que esperar.

Korrina.- Oye Ash, ¿puedo ser la referí del combate?

Ash.- Claro que sí, Korrina. ¿Quién mejor que una de las líderes de gimnasio más fuertes que conozco?

Korrina.- Gracias Ash…

Morrison.- Entonces está decidido, vamos a pelear, Ash.

Ash.- Cuando quieras, Morrison.

De esta forma, Ash y Morrison improvisaron un pequeño campo de batalla en el parque donde esté último se disponía a acampar. Acto seguido, ambos entrenadores se pusieron en diferentes lados del campo, mientras Korrina estaba en el centro para hacer el papel de referí y Cameron quedó como espectador junto a su Lucario.

Morrison.- Bien, comencemos el combate. ¡Adelante Growlithe!

Morrison inició con su pequeño Pokémon canino de Tipo Fuego. El cachorro rugía y aullaba, listo para comenzar la batalla. Ash lo analizó por un momento, pero ya sabía perfectamente que Pokémon utilizaría en su contra.

Ash.- Así que usarás a Growlithe.

Morrison.- Que su apariencia no te engañe, es pequeño pero es muy rudo.

Ash.- Pikachu. ¿Estás listo para un combate?

Pikachu.- ¡Pika!

El roedor eléctrico bajo del hombro de su entrenador y se dirigió al campo de batalla, con algunas chispas saliendo de sus mejillas. Pikachu y Growlithe se observaban, listos para iniciar el combate.

Korrina.- La primera batalla será Pikachu contra Growlithe… ¡Comiencen!

Ash.- ¡Pikachu usa Trueno!

Morrison.- ¡Growlithe Lanzallamas!

Ambos Pokémon dispararon sus ataques a una velocidad impresionante, chocando la ráfaga de fuego de Growlithe contra la potente corriente eléctrica de Pikachu. Sin embargo ambas técnicas se neutralizaron entre ellas después de forcejear un rato.

Korrina.- Están muy igualados, ese Growlithe debe ser muy duro para igualar a Pikachu.

Cameron.- Claro, Morrison me ganó un par de combates mientras veníamos de camino.

Morrison.- Así no llegaremos a nada, hay que cambiar de estrategia. ¡Growlithe usa tu Agilidad!

Ash.- Cuidado Pikachu, Growlithe incrementará su velocidad.

El Growlithe comenzó a correr alrededor de Pikachu a gran velocidad en un intento de confundirlo. El can de fuego alcanzaba velocidades impresionantes, haciéndose casi imperceptible a la vista. Pero Ash no estaba nervioso, conseguiría romper la estrategía de Morrison.

Ash.- Pikachu, concéntrate y usa tu Trueno.

Pikachu.- ¡Pika!

El roedor comenzó a enfocarse, para acto seguido encender su cuerpo en electricidad y producir un poderoso Trueno. El ataque de Pikachu salió despedido en diferentes direcciones, atinando contra Growlithe y causándole serios daños.

Morrison.- ¡Growlithe! ¡Tienes que evadirlo bajo tierra!

Tras recuperarse del Trueno, Growlithe comenzó a excavar, escondiéndose bajo tierra, con intención de tomar a Pikachu por sorpresa.

Cameron.- Vaya, ahora Ash no sabrá de donde lo atacarán.

Ash.- No pienso caer en ese truco. ¡Pikachu Cola de Hierro contra el suelo!

Pikachu.- ¡Pikapika!

La cola de Pikachu comenzó a brillar en un color metalico y golpeó el suelo. La fuerza del golpe fue tan intensa, que Growlithe salió despedido desde el piso, aunque consiguió recuperarse antes de caer al suelo.

Morrison.- Rayos, Pikachu sigue tan fuerte como antes.

Ash.- Pikachu aprendió un par de trucos desde nuestro último encuentro.

Morrison.- Eso lo veremos. ¡Usa Nitrocarga!

En un nuevo intento por infringir daño a su adversario; Growlithe se cargó en llamas y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en una embestida llameante contra Pikachu.

Ash.- ¡Pikachu, Placaje de Voltios!

Pikachu.- ¡Pika pika pika pika pika!

Pikachu se cargó en su propia energía eléctrica y emprendió su carrera contra la Nitrocarga de su oponente. Cuando ambos ataques finalmente se encontraron, colisionaron con bastante fuerza. Pero ninguno de los Pokémon tenía planedo ceder, ambos continuaban empujando a su oponente con toda la fuerza de voluntad que podían sacar. Hasta que el ataque de Pikachu resultó ser superior y mandó a volar a Growlithe, debilitándolo en el proceso.

Korrina.- ¡Growlithe no puede continuar, Pikachu gana! ¡La batalla v favor de Ash!

Ash.- Bien hecho Pikachu.

Pikachu.- Pikachu.

Morrison.- Me sorprendiste con ese último ataque Ash.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta y su Pikachu festejaban su victoria, mientras que Morrison regresaba a Growlithe a su Pokéball.

Korrina.- Seleccionen su segundo Pokémon.

Ash.- Este es mi segundo Pokémon. ¡Adelante Torterra!

Y por el lado de Ash, se materializo una tortuga gigante de color verde, que parecía tener árboles en su espalda. Ni bien la vieron, tanto Morrison como Cameron quedaron realmente estupefactos ante un Pokémon que nunca habían visto.

Por su lado, Ash agradecía mentalmente haber sacado un equipo del laboratorio Oak para entrenarlo por la mañana, de otro modo, lo habrían agarrado sin Pokémon disponibles.

Morrison.- ¡¿Qué clase de Pokémon es ese?!

Ash.- Lo capturé en Sinnoh, es uno de mis Pokémon más poderosos.

Torterra.- ¡Terra!

Morrison.- Si vas a sacar tu artillería pesada, entonces yo haré lo mismo. ¡Adelante Steelix!

El rival de Ash invocó a la gran serpiente de acero para combatir al Torterra de Ash, siendo que ambos parecían igualados en tamaño. Esta sería una lucha de gigantes.

Korrina.- ¡Comiencen!

Ash.- ¡Torterra, usa Energibola!

Morrison.- ¡Cúbrete con Tormenta de Arena!

El Torterra de Ash disparó una de sus esferas de energía, pero Steelix reaccionó velozmente e invocó una potente tormenta de arena a su alrededor, disipando el ataque de su oponente antes de poder impactarlo.

Ash.- Rayos, ya me había olvidado de ese truco.

Korrina.- Tiene una forma particular de usar la Tormenta de Arena.

Cameron.- Particular pero efectiva.

Ash.- Prepárate Torterra, espera el momento para atacarlo.

Entonces la Tormenta de Arena se disipó; pero grande fue la sorpresa de los presentas, al notar que Steelix ya no estaba en el campo.

Korrina.- ¿Dónde se metió?

Ash.- ¡Cuidado Torterra! ¡Está bajo tierra!

Pero ya era tarde, Steelix salió desde el suelo frente a Torterra, listó para el ataque. El entrenador de Hoenn no perdió ni un segundo y lanzó una instrucción.

Morrison.- ¡Cola de Hierro!

Ash.- ¡Resiste Torterra!

La cola de Steelix comenzó a brillar y golpeó a Torterra por sorpresa. Tan fuerte fue el golpe que incluso lo hizo retroceder un poco.

Ash.- ¡Torterra, ¿estás bien?!

Torterra.- Tort.

Ash.- Ese golpe fue muy potente.

Morrison.- Y apenas estamos comenzando. ¡Dragoaliento!

Ash.- ¡Defiéndete con Lluevehojas!

El Steelix de Morrison disparó una ráfaga de energía desde su boca; por lo que Torterra arrojó sus hojas a máxima potencia en un intento de contrarrestarlo. Tras un choque de ambos ataques, el Lluevehojas demostró ser más poderoso y golpeó de lleno a Steelix, causándole daño a pesar de la desventaja de tipo.

Ash.- ¡Bien hacho, Torterra!

Morrison.- Steelix quedó dañado, no exagerabas con el poder de tu Torterra.

Ash.- Y aun no has visto todo su poder. ¡Torterra, ataca con Treparocas!

Tras dar unos cuantos pisotones, el suelo bajo Steelix se elevó, creando un camino de rocas. Fue entonces que las garras de Torterra se alargaron en un gran brillo, mientras que la tortuga de planta comenzó a correr a gran velocidad para atacar a Steelix.

Morrison.- ¡Contraataca Steelix! ¡Usa tu ataque Cola de Hierro!

Justó cuando Torterra estaba por dar el golpe final, Steelix arremetió con una Cola de Hierro de gran potencia. Como resultado de esto, el ataque de Torterra fue interrumpido y la tortuga cayó al suelo, bastante lastimado por ese último ataque. Ash sabía que debía recuperar la energía de Torterra o perdería el combate.

Ash.- ¡Torterra! ¡Usa Síntesis!

Morrison.- ¡No lo dejes! ¡Ataca con Dragoaliento!

El Torterra de Ash comenzó a absorber luz solar para recuperar sus heridas, pero Steelix no se lo iba a permitir. La serpiente de acero le disparó su Dragoaliento de lleno. Eso fue más de lo que Torterra pudó resistir, dejándolo debilitado y obligando a Ash a regresarlo a su Pokéball.

Ash.- ¡Rayos! El Treparocas nunca funciona.

Korrina.- ¡Torterra ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Steelix! El marcador va uno contra uno, quien gane la siguiente se lleva la victoria.

Morrison.- Tu Torterra es fuerte Ash, me dejo sorprendido. Si hubieras conectado ese último ataque, sin duda habrías derrotado a Steelix.

Ash.- Hiciste un buen trabajo Torterra, pero creo que tendremos que trabajar más tus movimientos.

El entrenador de Hoenn felicitó a su Steelix y lo devolvió a su Pokéball, acto seguido sacó otra de sus Pokéball, listo para invocar a su último Pokémon. Ash también se quedó analizando el equipo que traía actualmente y tras pensarlo un momento, finalmente decidió que Pokémon mandaría ahora.

Morrison.- Bueno, ¿cuál será tu siguiente Pokémon?

Ash.- Este será mi último Pokémon. ¡Pidgeot!

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta invocó a su veloz Pokémon pájaro, quien ni bien salió de su Pokéball comenzó a surcar los aires, haciendo gala de su velocidad.

Korrina.- ¡Ash! ¡No sabía que tenías un Pidgeot!

Ash.- Lo recuperé hace poco jeje.

Pidgeot.- ¡Geotto!

Morrison.- En ese caso tendré que usar mi mejor Pokémon. ¡Adelante Metagross!

De esta manera, salió el Pokémon As de Morrison: Se trataba de un Pokémon de Tipo Acero que flotaba sobre el escenario; de apariencia similar a una maquina, con cuatro extremidades con afiladas garras.

Ash.- No puedo creerlo, Metang evolucionó a Metagross.

Morrison.- Te dije que mejoramos desde la batalla en la Liga Hoenn. Será mejor que te prepares, porque no pienso perder.

Korrina.- ¡Comiencen!

Morrison.- Estamos contra Ash, no podemos confiarnos Metagross. Iremos con todo desde el principio.

Para sorpresa de todos, Morrison sacó una pequeña esfera desde su manga.

Ash.- ¡No puedo creerlo! Eso es…

Korrina.- ¡Una Piedra Activadora!

Cameron.- Morrison se puso serio.

Morrison.- Veo que las conoces. ¡Metagross, Mega Evoluciona!

La luz de la Mega Evolución alcanzó a Metagross, dándole una nueva apariencia, más imponente: Con sus patas con garras extendidas hacía delante y la X en su rostro de color dorado.

Ash.- ¿Cómo conseguiste una de esas?

Morrison.- Vamos Ash, son muy populares en la región de Hoenn, además me la dieron como premio.

Ash.- ¿Premio?

Morrison.- Si, por ganar la Liga Hoenn.

Ash.- Ya veo, entonces… ¡Un minuto! ¡¿Tú eres el campeón de la Liga Hoenn?!

Morrison.- No te sorprendas tanto, es por eso que vine a desafiarte.

Esa era una revelación que Ash no se esperaba. Estaba frente a frente con el Campeón de la Liga Hoenn y resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que uno de sus amigos. El mundo en verdad que era un lugar pequeño…

Ash.- No puedo creerlo.

Korrina.- ¿Cómo cuantos de tus amigos son Campeones de Liga?

Ash.- Comienzo a hacerme la misma pregunta.

Cameron.- No entiendo.

Korrina.- Veras, además de Morrison, los campeones de Kanto, Sinnoh y Tesselia están en Pueblo Paleta y todos son amigos de Ash.

Ash y Korrina lanzaron un suspiro, ahora que descubrieron que Morrison era el Campeón de Hoenn. Eso significaba que cinco de los seis campeones estaban reunidos en Pueblo Paleta, únicamente faltaba el Campeón de Johto.

Morrison.- Eso suena interesante, pero todavía tenemos un combate por disputar.

Ash.- Es cierto. Ten cuidado Pidgeot, ahora que Metagross Mega Evolucionó estamos en desventaja.

Korrina.- No por mucho.

Ash.- ¿Korrina?

Korrina.- ¡Toma esto!

La sucesora de la Mega Evolución sacó una pequeña esfera de su bolso y se la pasó a Ash.

Ash.- Esto es…

Korrina.- Una Pidgeotita, con ella tu Pidgeot podrá usar la Mega Evolución.

El entrenador de Kanto observó aquella Mega Piedra con una sonrisa. Luego vió a su Pokémon volador, quien parecía bastante interesado en la pequeña piedra.

Ash.- ¡Gracias Korrina! ¡Eres la mejor!

Korrina.- Ay Ash, me haces sonrojar.

Morrison.- Bien, con la Mega Evolución nuestro duelo será más interesante.

Korrina.- Solo ten cuidado, recuerda que la Mega Evolución es un proceso delicado. Necesitas un fuerte lazo con tu Pokémon para lograrlo, y aun si lo tienes todavía hay el riesgo de… Recuerda lo que le pasó a mi Lucario.

Ash.- Gracias Korrina, lo tendré en cuenta.

Korrina.- Buena suerte, Ash. Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás.

Mientras que Ash le ponía la Mega Piedra a su Pidgeot, consideró las palabras de Korrina. Es cierto que la Mega Evolución era algo complicada. Depués de que Korrina le regalará su Mega Aro, intentó experimentar con ella, pero hasta el momento, los únicos con los que la había utilizado eran Charizard y Sceptile, durante sus entrenamientos con Sawyer. Y ahí solo funcionó al ser ambos compañeros que estuvieron junto a él por varios años y eran lo suficientemente tercos como para ganar esté nuevo poder.

De hecho, todavía estaba intentantandolo con Glalie y Heracross, aunque siendo Glalie, el mayor bromista de su equipo y Heracross un Pokémon que se distrae fácilmente; Había decidido tomarse un poco de tiempo para enseñarles a dominar la Mega Evolución.

En cuanto a Pidgeot, habían estado separados por cinco años, pero eso no cambió el hecho de que Pidgeot fue uno de sus primeros Pokémon, por no mencionar uno de los más leales. Solo había una forma de averiguar si su lazo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para intentar la Mega Evolución.

Ash.- ¡Vamos adelante! ¡Pidgeot Mega Evoluciona!

Fue ahí que el Pidgeot de Ash se vio envuelto en un gran destello, para acabar en su forma Mega Evolucionada. Afortunadamente, la Mega Evolución parecía haber sido un completo éxito. Ahora la forma de Pidgeot parecía más elegante e imponente: creciendo en tamaño y cambiando el color de algunas de sus plumas. Su cresta también cambió de forma, para permitirle mayor estabilidad al volar.

Al ver la Mega Evolución de Pidgeot, no solamente Ash se veía realmente satisfecho, pues los presentes tuvieron distintas reacciones. Korrina festejaba bastante feliz por el éxito de su amigo en la Mega Evolución, Cameron se veía realmente imprecionado, mientras que Morrison estaba emocionado de enfrentar a aquel Pokémon.

Morrison.- ¡Vamos Metagross! ¡Ataca con Puño Meteoro!

Ash.- ¡Esquívalo Pidgeot!

Metagross hizo brillar su puño en energía y se lanzó al ataque, pero con una velocidad sorprendente, Pidgeot consiguió evadirlo sin mayor problema. Su vuelo era realmente veloz, al punto de que el mismo Ash estaba sorprendido con la velocidad que su Pokémon había alcanzado.

Morrison.- Es increíble, casi ni pude verlo.

Cameron.- La Mega Evolución incremento la velocidad de Pidgeot.

Korrina.- Para estar tanto tiempo separados, los vínculos entre Ash y Pidgeot son enormes.

Ash.- Pidgeot es uno de mis pokemon más antiguos. Vamos a demostrar nuestra verdadera fuerza. ¡Usa Tornado!

Pidgeot.- ¡Geotto!

El Pokémon de Ash agitó sus alas, creando un potente torbellino, cuya potencia lo hacía parecer un verdadero ciclón, al punto que incluso Cameron y Korrina tenían que cubrirse los ojos por el viento. Pero, grande fue la sorpresa de todos, al disiparse el ataque y ver que Metagross lo había resistido sin problema alguno. No se había movido ni un centímetro.

Ash.- ¡Imposible!

Morrison.- Quizá tú Pidgeot sea más rápido, pero mi Metagross es mucho más resistente.

Ash.- Eso lo veremos. ¡Usa tu Doble Filo!

Morrison.- ¡Giga Impacto!

Ambos Pokémon se cargaron en energía y chocaron el uno con el otro con tal poder como solo Pokémon Mega Evolucionados podrían lograr. La fuerza del choque fue tanta, que ambos Pokémon retrocedieron, resentidos por el daño recibido.

Ash.- ¡Pidgeot! ¡¿Estas bien?!

Morrison.- ¡No puede ser! ¡Pese a la defensa de mi Metagross, lograste dañarlo!

Quizá para el observador común hubiera pasado desapercibido pero Korrina notó algo extraño en Metagross. Tras mirarlo detenidamente, finalmente se dio cuenta, la frente de Metagross estaba agrietada a causa del último movimiento de Pidgeot.

Ash.- Eh tenido tantas experiencias con Metagross que ya sé cómo vencerlo. ¡Vamos a concentrarnos en su herida! ¡Pidgeot, usa Ataque Rápido!

Morrison.- ¡No! ¡Metagross queda indefenso tras el Giga Impacto!

El Pidgeot de Ash golpeaba una y otra vez en la frente de Metagross, aprovechando su velocidad superior, centrando todos sus ataques en el mismo punto. Mientras que el Pokémon de Morrison todavía continuaba recuperándose por haber usado el Giga Impacto.

Ash.- ¡Sigue así!

Morrison.- ¡No caeremos en ese truco! ¡Usa tu Puño Bala!

Metagross finalmente consiguió reponerse. Al ver al Pokémon pájaro volando para golpearlo nuevamente, reaccionó con su mente de computadora y logró interceptar a Pidgeot con un potente puñetazo, que lo mando violentamente contra el piso.

Ash.- ¡Aguanta Pidgeot!

Cameron.- ¡Esa cosa es un tanque!

Morrison.- Tu Pidgeot no aguantará más. ¡Ataca con otro Puño Bala!

Ash.- ¡Aun no estamos acabados! ¡Ataque Ala!

Pidgeot logro reincorporarse justo a tiempo para esquivar el Puño Bala. Pero antes de emprender vuelo nuevamente, usó una de sus enormes alas para golpear a Metagross en la frente.

Ash.- Pidgeot fue parte de mi primer equipo, pasamos muchas cosas juntos. Necesitarás más que eso para hacerlo caer.

Pidgeot.- ¡Geotto!

El Pidgeot usaba su velocidad para golpear a Metagross con sus alas y escapar justo a tiempo para que los contraataques de Metagross únicamente golpeen el aire. Era una batalla de resistencia contra velocidad y aunque Pidgeot llevaba la ventaja, parecía dañado por los ataques que había recibido.

Morrison.- Esto no termina. Metagross fue mi primer Pokémon y pasamos experiencias inolvidables. ¡No perderemos! ¡Usa Psíquico!

Metagross usó sus poderes mentales para inmovilizar a Pidgeot en el aire, mientras le causaba un fuerte daño. El Pokémon Volador quedó completamente inmóvil ante los poderes psíquicos de su oponente, no podía más que intentar liberarse inútilmente.

Ash.- ¡Pidgeot! ¡Tienes que librarte!

Morrison.- ¡Puño Meteoro!

Aprovechando que Pidgeot se encontraba inmóvil, Metagross logró atinarle uno de sus mejores ataques, con lo cual lo mandó a volar de forma violenta, dejándolo bastante lastimado.

Ash.- ¡Pidgeot!

Morrison.- Así se hace Metagross.

Pese a llevar la ventaja, el Metagross de Morrison se veía bastante lastimado y estaba cansado después de los constantes golpes de Pidgeot. Lo mismo se podría decir del Pokémon de Ash, quien estaba mucho más agotado de lo usual, quizá por ser su primera experiencia con la Mega Evolución. Tanto Ash como Morrison sabían que el combate estaba por terminar y sería decidido por quien hiciera mejor uso de su siguiente movimiento.

Ash.- Muy bien Pidgeot, es el todo o nada. Acabaremos esta batalla con tu mejor ataque. ¡Usa Doble Filo!

Pidgeot.- ¡Geotto!

Morrison.- Pidgeot no podrá aguantar mucho más. Usemos tu mejor ataque. ¡Metagross acabalo con Giga Impacto!

Ambos Pokémon chocaron nuevamente con una fuerza tremenda, ninguno se daba por vencido. Esto no era solo un choque de poder, era un choque de voluntades, tanto de Metagross y Pidgeot como de sus entrenadores. Ambos se mantenían bastante parejos, sin retroceder ni un centímetro.

Morrison.- ¡Tú puedes, Metagross!

Ash.- ¡No te rindas, Pidgeot!

Ambos ataques chocaban con gran poder. Podría haber durado en ese intercambio de energías por mucho más tiempo, y sin embargo fue la herida en la frente de Metagross la que hizo la diferencia. Se abrió, restándole poder al Pokémon de Acero, quien se llevó todo el impacto del Doble Filo y perdió su Mega Evolución, quedando fuera de combate.

Ash estaba por celebrar su victoria, pero su agotado Pidgeot recibió el daño por usar un ataque como Doble Filo y no pudo resistirlo, perdiendo también su Mega Evolución y debilitándose. Ambos Pokémon quedaron inmóviles en el piso, por lo que los entrenadores los retornaron a sus Pokéball después de felicitarlos.

Korrina.- ¡Ni Pidgeot ni Metagross pueden pelear! ¡La batalla acabó en un empate!

Cameron.- Fantástico, tal como se esperaba de un combate entre campeones.

Una vez que el combate terminó, Morrison observó la Pokéball de su Metagross durante un segundo, acto seguido lanzó un gran grito al cielo que tomó a Korrina por sorpresa.

Morrison.- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE EMPATÉ!

Korrina.- ¿Qué está haciendo?

Ash.- Según Morrison no hay nada como un buen grito para que un hombre se sienta mejor.

Morrison.- Ya me siento mucho mejor.

Ash.- Ese sin duda fue un gran combate, Morrison.

Morrison.- Vaya Ash, debo reconocertelo. Por lo visto todavía no soy capaz de derrotarte.

Ash.- Creo que nuestra batalla fue una de las mejores.

Morrison.- Estuvo buenísima, ¿verdad?

Ash.- Mejoraste demasiado Morrison, se nota que eres el campeón de Hoenn.

Morrison.- Jajaja eso no es nada.

Los Campeones de Kalos y Hoenn comenzaron a reír juntos y luego se estrecharon la mano con respeto mutuo, ante la mirada de Korrina y Cameron.

Korrina.- Entonces. ¿De verdad eres el campeón de Hoenn?

Ash.- ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Morrison.- No fue fácil, la competencia este año estuvo reñida. Con eso de que las Mega Evoluciones se popularizaron en la región, había duros oponentes que vencer.

Korrina.- Nunca debes subestimar el poder de la Mega Evolución.

Cameron.- Tú lo has dicho.

Morrison.- Al final, mi equipo logró hacerse con la victoria, pero me sorprendí al averiguar la identidad del Campeón de Kalos.

Ash.- Bueno, yo tampoco tuve una victoria fácil.

Morrison.- Cuando me enteré que ganaste la Liga Kalos, decidí venir a Pueblo Paleta por la ruta más corta: la que conecta con las Islas Decolora. Fue ahí que conocí a Cameron.

Ash.- ¿Y tú que hacías en las Islas Decolora, Cameron?

Cameron.- Pues es una larga historia. Después de lo sucedido en la Liga Tesselia, Lucario y yo estábamos indecisos sobre nuestro próximo paso para cumplir nuestro sueño. En uno de nuestros viajes acabamos en las Islas Decolora.

Ash.- ¿Quiere decir que estuviste el último año en las Islas Decolora?

Cameron.- Así es, era un lugar interesante. Aproveché para fortalecer a mi equipo Pokémon por las distintas islas, tuve toda clase de aventuras. De hecho, participé en algunos torneos independientes que se celebraban el las islas.

Ash.- No sabía que había competencias así en las Islas Decolora. Me hubiera gustado participar cuando pasé por ahí.

Morrison.- Bueno, las Islas Decolora no están asociadas a la federación, así que no tienen una Liga Pokémon propiamente dicha. Pero debido a la gran cantidad de islas que posee, con ciudades importantes, es común que organicen torneos entre ellos y varios entrenadores viajeros acaben inscribiéndose.

Korrina.- Eso suena interesante.

Cameron.- No fue fácil. En esos torneos acabé enfrentando a oponentes de todas las islas. Aunque llegué a la final, que a diferencia de los anteriores enfrentamientos era una batalla completa.

Korrina.- ¿Y conseguiste ganarla?

Cameron.- Fue duro, pero acabé como el vencedor. Y todo te lo debo a ti, Ash.

Ash.- ¿A mí?

Cameron.- Gracias a ti ahora sé que las batallas completas son d no son de 5 a 5.

Al oír ese comentario, todos los presentes cayeron de espalda.

Korrina.- Lo repito Ash, tu amigo es algo distraído.

Ash.- De haber sabido de esos torneos, me habría quedado más tiempo en las Islas Decolora.

El entrenador de Kanto recordó el corto periodo que pasó en aquellas islas. Llegó a vivir aventuras interesantes, desde aquella extraña isla con el Zoroark, hasta encontrar a un misterioso Jirachi. Incluso había criado a un Butterfree que de cierta forma le recordaba a aquel amigo del que se había separado tiempo atrás.

Tambien fue divertido viajar con sus amigos de Tesselia: Iris y Cilan, en lo que fue su viaje de despedida. En las Islas Decolora vio lo mucho que habían mejorado sus compañeros desde el día que los conoció y de hecho no había vuelto a discutir con Iris desde aquel malentendido que tuvieron en Isla Magnala.

También fue ahí donde conoció a la reportera Alexia, quien lo llevaría hasta la región Kalos. En definitiva tenía buenos recuerdos de las Islas Decolora, aunque de cierta manera le recordaron a sus travesias por las Islas Naranja.

Al recordar las Islas Naranja, Ash también recordó sobre el desafió de Ray Thunderbolt y como debía prepararse para un nuevo combate. Casi lo había olvidado con la emoción de su batalla con Morrison.

Al verlo tan pensativo, Cameron y Morrison le preguntaron lo que le ocurría, así que Ash les explicó a sus rivales todo sobre la Liga Naranja o el desafió de Ray Thunderbolt.

Morrison.- Entonces. ¿Tienes que defender tu título en una semana?

Ash.- Si, tengo que prepararme para la batalla.

Cameron.- Me gustaría ver ese combate.

Morrison.- No te preocupes Ash, seguro que conseguirás vencer a ese Ray Thunderbolt.

Korrina.- Si, pero para eso tienes que descansar, ya es tardísimo.

Ash.- ¡Es cierto! ¡Se nos fue el tiempo!

El entrenador de Kanto reaccionó al recordatorio de Korrina, ya eran altas horas de la noche y él se había entretenido por el reencuentro con sus rivales y aquella batalla.

Korrina.- Rápido Ash, debemos ir a tu casa.

Cameron.- Ya es tarde, ¿por qué no se quedan acampando con nosotros?

Morrison.- Opino lo mismo, no hay nada como dormir afuera. Se que no hay arboles cerca para colgar mi amaca, pero al dormir afuera todavía estoy rodeado de la luz de las estrellas, las hojas que te hablan y el ruido de los Pokémon nocturnos.

Ash.- No lo sé…

Morrison.- Ja, todavía te gano en eso, Ash. No puedes vencerme cuando se trata de dormir a la interperie.

Ash.- Eso crees, ¿eh? ¡Muy bien, voy a acampar con ustedes!

Morrison.- ¡Así se habla! ¡Ese es el Ash que conozco!

Ash.- ¿Qué dices, Korrina? ¿Acampas con nosotros?

Korrina.- Pues… Está bien, me convencieron con eso de las estrellas y los Pokémon nocturnos.

Cameron.- ¡No se diga más! ¡Vamos a acampar!

Y así pasó otro día en la vida del Campeón de Kalos, quien se quedó acampando con sus rivales.

…

Estaba amaneciendo en Pueblo Paleta, y podía divisarse a un Meganium recorriendo el pueblo con dos chicas jóvenes en su lomo. La primera tenía el cabello azul y vestía un uniforme de baseball, de colores amarillo y negro; mientras que la segunda tenía el pelo de color rosado atado a dos coletas y vestía una blusa rosada. Y se podía escuchar como una de las dos cantaba a todo pulmón.

- _¡Vamos a animar al gran equipo Electabuzz! ¡El mejor equipo sin duda es Electabuzz! ¡Electabuzz campeón! ¡Sí!_

-Oye Casey, has estado cantando toda la mañana. Descansa un poco.

Casey.- Lo siento Sakura, es solo que estoy emocionada, y cuando me emociono cantó el famoso himno a los Electabuzz.

Sakura.- Lo cantas ya sea que estes emocionada o no.

Casey.- ¡Electabuzz campeón!

Sakura.- Mira Casey, esa debe ser la casa de Ash.

Casey.- ¡A toda prisa, Meganium!

Meganium.- ¡Mega!

El Meganium llevó a ambas entrenadoras hasta la casa de Ash. Una vez en la puerta, Casey devolvió a Meganium a su Pokéball y tocó el timbre. Para su sorpresa, quien abrió la puerta no fue Ash, sino más bien su compañera Misty, que se alegró al verlas.

Misty.- ¡Sakura! ¡Casey! ¡Si recibieron la invitación!

Casey.- Hola Misty, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Sakura.- ¿Ya estás en casa de tu novio? Veo que no pierdes el tiempo.

Misty-. ¡Sakura! ¡Ya te dije que Ash no es mi novio!

Sakura.- Jajaja no tienes por qué negarlo, Misty.

Misty no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aún no se acostumbraba a las bromas de Sakura, quien se reía al ver su reacción. Afortunadamente, la incomoda escena fue interrumpida cuando Brock y Dawn se acercaron a la puerta.

Brock.- Vaya, si son Casey y Sakura. Ambas han crecido desde aquella vez que nos vimos en Johto.

Dawn.- ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Misty.- Sakura es una amiga que hicimos en la región de Johto, es parte de las famosas hermanas Kimono y tiene un Espeon. De vez en cuando me visita en mi gimnasio.

Brock.- Y Casey es una de las rivales que Ash tuvo en Johto, también es fanática del baseball.

Misty.- Y ella también visita mi gimnasio en algunas ocasiones.

Dawn.- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Dawn. Vengo de Sinnoh.

Casey.- Hola Dawn, tienes cara de ser fanatica de los Electabuzz.

Dawn.- A decir verdad no conozco mucho de baseball.

Casey.- Bueno, nunca es tarde para aprender.

Pero mientras Casey intentaba explicarle a Dawn sobre el baseball, Misty decidió charlar con su amiga Sakura.

Misty.- Y dime Sakura. ¿Cómo te fue este año en la Liga Johto?

Sakura.- No me fue nada mal, termine como subcampeona en el segundo lugar.

Brock.- Vaya Sakura, sí que te hiciste fuerte. No cualquiera llega al segundo lugar en una Liga Pokémon.

Sin embargo, Casey parecía confundida, como si buscara a alguien.

Casey.- Oye Misty. ¿Dónde está Ash? No lo eh visto desde hace años.

Dawn.- Ash no llegó a dormir anoche.

Brock.- Si, le envió un mensaje a Clemont diciendo que acamparía en el pueblo.

Al escuchar eso, Casey suspiró decepcionada.

Casey.- Y yo que quería verlo.

Misty.- No te preocupes, estoy segura que Ash está en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Solo tendremos que alcanzarlo ahí.

Brock.- Buena idea, Misty.

Dawn.- Voy a avisarle a May y a los demás.

Al mismo tiempo, Ash, Morrison, Korrina y Cameron estaban llegando al laboratorio del Profesor Oak. El entrenador de Kanto le había contado a Morrison y Cameron acerca de los campeones de Sinnoh, Tesselia y Kanto, por lo que estos insistían en ir a conocerlos. Finalmente llegaron al laboratorio y lo primero que vieron fue a Gary y Tracey, bastante concentrados jugando al Monopolio.

Gary.- Ha, caíste en mi propiedad Tracey, tendrás que pagar.

Tracey.- ¡Estoy arruinado!

Ash.- Vamos amigos. ¿Otra vez?

Gary.- ¿Qué te puedo decir, Ash?

Tracey.- Veo que vienes con nuevos amigos.

Morrison.- Yo soy Morrison, el actual campeón de la Liga Hoenn.

Cameron.- Y yo soy Cameron, derroté a Ash en la Liga Tesselia.

Ash.- Cameron, deja de presumir eso.

Korrina.- Vamos Ash, no es tan malo. Deberías estar feliz de ser derrotado por un Lucario.

Gary.- Recuerdo haberlos visto en la tele mientras luchaban contigo en la Liga Pokémon.

Ash.- ¿Dónde están Paul y los demás?

Tracey.- Están adentro, desayunando.

Ash.- Genial, vamos que muero de hambre.

El grupo ingreso al laboratorio y encontraron a un grupo bastante grande, eran: Paul, Trip, Ritchie, Barry, Stephan, Drew, Harley, Nando, Zoey, Conway, Úrsula, Bel y Sawyer. Todos se encontraban desayunando mientras charlaban de diversos temas y se conocían mejor. Claramente, fue Sawyer el primero en percatarse de la presencia de los recién llegados.

Sawyer.- ¡Ash! ¡Ya llegaste!

Ash.- Hola amigos.

Bel.- Oye Ash, tu hermano es bastante divertido.

Ritchie.- ¡Que no somos hermanos!

Harley.- Vamos compa, son igualitos. Que no te avergüence.

Stephan.- Oye, ¿ese es Cameron?

Cameron.- ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo Sentant!

Stephan.- ¡Me llamo Stephan!

Bel.- Cameron, no te veía desde la Liga Tesselia.

Ash.- Y Cameron no es el único que vino. Déjenme presentarles a mi amigo Morrison, el nuevo campeón de la Liga Hoenn.

Morrison.- Hola a todos.

Las palabras de Ash ciertamente llamaron la atención de los presentes. En especial de Paul, Ritchie y Trip, que analizaban con la mirada al nuevo campeón.

Drew.- ¿Él es el campeón de Hoenn?

Trip.- Increíble, llegó otro Campeón de Liga.

Ritchie.- Oigan, con ese sujeto aquí, ya somos cinco Campeones de Liga reunidos en un solo lugar.

Paul.- Esto es una gran coincidencia.

Ash.- Exacto, Morrison, ellos son los campeones de Sinnoh, Tesselia y Kanto.

Morrison.- No esperaba encontrar otros campeones aquí, es un verdadero gusto.

El Campeón de Hoenn fue a saludar a los campeones de otras regiones y presentarse, siendo Ritchie el primero en corresponder su saludo, mientras que Paul y Trip continuaban analizándolo.

Claro, todo esto se interrumpió cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron el resto de los amigos de Ash.

Ash.- Vaya amigos, ustedes también vinieron.

Dawn.- ¡Ash Ketchum! ¿Por qué no volviste anoche? Me preocupaste.

Iris.- Se nota que solo eres un niño.

Serena.- Si, yo también estaba preocupada.

Ash.- Lo siento chicas.

Pero mientras Ash se disculpaba con sus amigos, estos se percataron de la presencia de los recién llegados.

Max.- Oye. ¿Ese no es Morrison?

May.- Es cierto.

Cilan.- Y por lo visto también viene Cameron.

Cameron.- Hola Cilan.

Ash.- Dejen que los presente, ellos son Morrison y Cameron: amigos que hice en Hoenn y Tesselia.

Misty.- Pues preparate para sorprenderte Ash. Por este lado también tenemos visitas.

Sakura.- Hola Ash, cuantos años sin verte.

Casey.- ¡Ash!

Ash.- ¡Son Casey y Sakura! ¿Cómo han estado?

Casey.- Observa esto, Ash.

La entrenadora sacó una Pokéball y ante la curiosa mirada de los presentes, invocó un Beedrill.

Casey.- ¿Lo recuerdas Ash? Es el Beedrill que me regalaste.

Ash.- Claro que lo recuerdo.

Casey.- Lo eh estado cuidando bien y ahora es muy fuerte. Se ha vuelto uno de mis mejores bateadores.

Ash.- Eso es genial Casey, se nota que ya no eres la novata que conocí en Johto.

Entonces, Ash se dio cuenta que su comentario en lugar de animar a Casey, causó que la chica suspire y miré el suelo con algo de tristeza.

Casey.- Si, me hubiera gustado pelear contigo en la Liga Johto.

Ash.- Es cierto, esperaba verte en la Liga. ¿Por qué no llegaste?

Casey.- No pude conseguir las ocho medallas en aquella época. Tenía siete, pero cuando estaba segura de ganar mi octava medalla, encontré que la líder de gimnasio, Debora, era una entrenadora muy fuerte. No conseguí derrotarla, así que tuve que quedarme en la banca.

Ash.- Te comprendo, de no haber sido por Charizard y Snorlax no la hubiera derrotado.

Iris.- Mi maestra es tan fuerte como se esperaba.

Para Ash eso explicaba muchas cosas. Él también esperaba luchar con ella en la Liga Johto, después de todo, era una buena entrenadora y ya se habían enfrentado anteriormente. Quedó algo decepcionado al no encontrarla en el campeonato.

Pero mientras Ash animaba a su amiga, quien rápidamente recuperó su energía y alegría usuales, algunos de los presentes se acercaron con curiosidad por saber quienes eran las recién llegadas.

Barry- Oye Brock. ¿Sabes quién es ella?

Brock.- Fue la rival de Ash en la región de Johto.

Misty.- Que tiempos. Este cabeza de chorlito la acabó usando a Charizard cuando ella apenas iniciaba su viaje con su Chikorita.

Zoey.- Vaya, Ash era un abusón en sus inicios.

Serena.- ¿Eso es cierto, Ash?

Ash.- Es una larga y divertida historia.

Conway.- No te conocía esa faceta amigo, quizá deba actualizar mi información.

Ash.- Y es por eso que dejo a todos mis Pokémon fuertes cada que voy a una nueva región.

Entonces se abrió la puerta repentinamente y entraron Gary, Tracey y el Profesor Oak. Los tres parecían bastante agitados, cosa que confundió a los entrenadores presentes. ¿Qué cosa sería capaz de poner al Profesor Oak en ese estado?

Profesor Oak.- Escúchenme muchachos, quiero que todos estén tranquilos.

Úrsula.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Clemont.- El Profesor Oak se ve muy agitado.

Gary.- Será mejor que les digas abuelo.

Oak.- Prepárense; Ash, Paul, Ritchie y Trip. Él viene a conocerlos.

Paul.- ¿A nosotros?

Trip.- ¿Quién viene a conocernos?

Detrás del Profesor Oak, entró un anciano de larga barba, pero que mantenía una apariencia juvenil, con su gorra hacía atrás, vistiendo una chaqueta y pantalones cortos. La mayoría de los presentes lo reconocieron y se sorprendieron de encontrárselo en ese lugar.

Misty.- ¡No puede ser!

Serena.- Misty. ¿Sabes quién es ese anciano?

Barry.- ¡Cualquier entrenador debería conocerlo! ¡Es Charles Goodshow!

Nando.- Charles Goodshow es el presidente de la Liga Pokemon, gracias a él se celebran los campeonatos en las diferentes regiones.

Bonnie.- ¿Qué hace alguien tan importante en este lugar?

Clemont.- Es cierto señor presidente. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Casi todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos y nerviosos al ver a semejante figura pública visitándolos en el Laboratorio de Oak. Claro, uno de los presentes estaba bastante calmado y hasta feliz de ver a Charles Goodshow.

Goodshow.- Jojojojojo, cuanto tiempo sin verte Ash.

Ash.- Lo extrañe en las Ligas de Tesselia y Kalos señor Goodshow.

Trip.- ¡¿Conoces a Charles Goodshow?!

Ash.- Lo conocí en la Liga de Kanto.

May.- Si, incluso me lo presentó cuando nos encontramos en Hoenn.

Brock.- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, señor Goodshow?

Goodshow.- Bueno, ahora vengo por asuntos de la federación.

Paul.- Lo supuse.

Goodshow.- Así es, vengo con una invitación para la Liga de Campeones.

Ritchie.- ¿Vendrá a invitarnos a la Liga de Campeones en persona?

Todos estaban sorprendidos, sabían que tarde o temprano les llegaría una invitación para la Liga de Campeones, pero nunca se imaginaron Charles Goodshow vendría a traérselas en persona. Esto era demasiado inesperado.

Goodshow.- Claro, esta es una oportunidad única de ver de cerca a la nueva generación de entrenadores. Después de todo, los seis Campeones de Liga se encuentran presentes en esta misma habitación.

Morrison.- Espere un momento. Aquí estamos los campeones de Hoenn, Kanto, Sinnoh, Kalos y Tesselia, pero todavía falta el campeón de la región Jotho.

Goodshow.- ¿De qué hablas? La Campeona de Jotho está justo ahí.

El anciano apunto a alguien en la sala. Todos vieron hacía donde apuntaba Goodshow y se sorprendieron bastante, al descubrir quien era la Campeona de Johto, en especial Ash.

Misty.- ¡¿Tú eres la campeona de Jotho?!

Ash.- ¡¿Es verdad, Casey?!

Casey.- Así es, yo soy la campeona de la Liga Jotho.

Todos.- ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

ANALIZANDO AL ENTRENADOR, CON EL PROFESOR OAK.

* * *

Profesor Oak.- ¡Hola a todos! Aquí está nuevamente su amigo: El Profesor Oak. Parece que los acontecimientos de esta historia se vuelven más interesantes. Ash tiene programada una batalla contra un nuevo oponente, además de que finalmente aparecieron todos los campeones de liga. E hizo su aparición el presidente Goodshow, una autoridad con bastante prestigio e importancia en el mundo Pokémon. Y hablando de los campeones, uno que realmente me sorprendió fue Morrison, ese muchacho de Hoenn. ¡Llegó el momento de analizarlo!

Perfil de Entrenador  
Nombre: Morrison Masamune.  
Clase: Campeón de la Región Hoenn.  
Región de Origen: Hoenn.  
Historia: Morrison se crió en el peqeño Pueblo Verdegal. Desde niño, siempre fue fánatico de las batallas Pokémon y estaba ansioso por participar en alguna Liga y convertirse en un gran entrenador algún día. Cuando estaba cerca de cumplir la edad necesaria para comenzar su viaje Pokémon, observó en la televisión como un entrenador triunfaba en las finales de la Liga Pokémon con ayuda de su Metagross.  
Ese combate, lo inspiró. Al ver toda la fuerza que podría tener un Metagross, Morrison supo inmediatamente con que Pokémon debería comenzar. Al principio parecía una tarea difícil y todos en su pueblo se burlaban de su idea, pues la línea evolutiva de Metagross era bastante rara y no había forma conseguir uno a tiempo para iniciar su viaje Pokémon.  
Morrison no se rindió ante esto, decidió aventurarse al peligroso Valle de Acero para encontrar un compañero. Claro, esa imprudencia le resulto cara, pues los Pokémon de aquel valle eran extremadamente agresivos.  
Afortunadamente, fue salvado por quien menos podría imaginar: Se trataba del mismo entrenador al que había visto ganar la liga. Su nombre era Steven Stone y se encontraba entrenando en el Valle de Acero como preparación para la Liga de Campeones. Conocer a su ídolo, fue algo emocionante, pero lo fue aun más cuando Steven le regaló un Huevo Pokémon, uno del cual nacería su adorado Beldum.  
Finalmente llegó el momento en que Morrison iniciaría su viaje Pokémon, a la edad de 11 años. Recorrió la Región de Hoenn acompañado por su Beldum, pero tuvo un inicio bastante difícil. Beldum era un Pokémon que únicamente podía aprender un ataque y eso los hizo bastante predecibles y fáciles de derrotar.  
Pero Morrison no se dio por vencido, si Beldum solo podía aprender Derribo, entonces trabajarían con eso. Se concentraron en fortalecer su Derribo y encontrar formas de usarlo de una manera más efectiva. Esto les resulto, Morrison y Beldum hicieron un gran equipo y comenzaron a luchar contra líderes de gimnasio.  
Fue por esos tiempos que Morrison capturó nuevos miembros para su Equipo Pokémon: Un pequeño Mudkip al que evolucionaría a Swampert; un energíco y leal Growlithe; un raro y agil Girafarig; un enorme Onix, al que convertiría en Steelix; e incluso un Gligar, bastante fuerte, terco y muy buen peleador.  
Fue con este equipo que Morrison tuvo grandes logros, derrotando a los ocho líderes de gimnasio y clasificando para la Liga Hoenn. Ahí se encontró con Ash Ketchum.  
Lo había conocido poco antes de la Liga, pero Morrison consideraba a Ash Ketchum como su más grande rival. Parecía un entrenador poderoso y experimentado de otra región, pero tenía una personalidad amable con la que rápidamente se ganó la amistad y respeto de Morrison.  
Junto a Ash y Tyson (otro entrenador bastante hábil), Morrison participó en la Liga Hoenn y tuvo las batallas más intensas que había experimentado hasta ahora. Claro, tuvo un inicio difícil, nuevamente por el hecho de que su Beldum solo conocía Derribo. Pero fue a mitad de aquel combate cuando su Pokémon inicial finalmente evolucionó, convirtiéndose en un poderoso Metang.  
Con ayuda de Metang, Morrison comenzó a ganar sus combates uno tras otro, sintiéndose más emocionado que nunca. Al menos hasta que vio a su siguiente oponente: Ash Ketchum.  
Tener que pelear contra su mejor amigo tan temprano en la competencia, fue un shock para Morrison, quien no sabía que hacer a continuación. No quería perder, pero tampoco quería que Ash pierda. Pero no había forma de que ambos ganen.  
Llegado el momento del combate, Morrison entro al campo de batalla con bastantes dudas, no estaba seguro de poder derrotar a alguien tan fuerte como Ash y aun si lo hiciera, se sentiría muy mal por su amigo. Afortunadamente, todas sus dudas se fueron cuando el mismo Ash lo ayudó a recuperar su confianza. Morrison decidió que si Ash realmente era su amigo, lo menos que podría hacer sería luchar con todo lo que tenía y no defraudarlo. Fue un combate bastante intenso, pero Morrison fue derrotado por Ash Ketchum y quedó fuera de la Liga en los 16 mejores.  
Tras perder la competencia, Morrison decidió tomarse un año de descanso para entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades, probando diversos desafíos. Incluso entrenó una temporada en el Valle de Acero, fortaleciendo el nivel de sus Pokémon.  
Cuando se sintió listo, volvió a intentarlo en la Liga Pokémon y aunque se las arregló para llegar a cuartos de final, encontró una sorpresa inimaginable: La Mega Evolución. El poder de los Pokémon Mega Evolucionados fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera de la competencia nuevamente.  
La Mega Evolución se había popularizado en la Región Hoenn y esto se reflejó claramente en la Liga Pokémon. Morrison incluso consiguió unas cuantas Mega Piedras, pero sin una Piedra Activadora, no le servían de nada.  
Para la siguiente Liga Hoenn, Morrison ya estaba preparado. Su equipo aun no tenía Mega Evoluciones, pero si eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentar Pokémon en ese estado. Fue bastante difícil, pero tras unas duras batallas, finalmente consiguió la victoria en el campeonato, siendo felicitado por Steven Stone en persona.  
Como premio por haber ganado la Liga Hoenn, Steven le regaló una Piedra Activadora, por lo que Morrison se concentró en dominar la Mega Evolución para usarla en la Liga de Campeones. Un par de semanas después de eso, Morrison se enteró que su viejo amigo Ash Ketchum había ganado una Liga Pokémon en la lejana región de Kalos.  
Equipo Pokémon: Metagross/Girafarig/Growlithe/Swampert/Steelix/Gligar/

Profesor Oak.- Este entrenador es sin duda alguien poderoso. Su estilo de combate no se basa en estrategias completas ni mucho menos, él prefiere usar la fuerza bruta ante todo. Sus Pokémon están entrenados para resistir y superar la fuerza de sus oponentes con ataques directos. Es algo simple pero efectivo, con un estilo directo. Ya veo porque Ash está emocionado cada vez que se enfrenta a él… En fin, ¡los veré en el siguiente capítulo, no se lo pierdan!

* * *

Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy. Ray Thunderbolt es un personaje original, pero aunque muchos consideren el arco de las Islas Naranja como simple relleno y digan que la Liga Naranja no cuenta, yo lo consideró como una parte importante en la historia de Ash. Como mencioné en el capitulo, ese fue el primer gran logro de Ash, es a partir de las Islas Naranja, que Ash poco a poco se va convirtiendo en un entrenador más competente y deja de ser el novato de la primera temporada. Por no mencionar que fue en estás islas donde Bulbasaur y Squirtle comenzaron a fortalecerse, Charizard obedeció a Ash y este tuvo su primer combate d (Bastante épico, por cierto).

Así que si esta es mi versión de cómo debería ser la última temporada de Pokémon, un acontecimiento que demuestre la importancia de las Islas Naranja no podía faltar.

Y así es damas y caballeros, ellos son los campeones de las distintas regiones, finalmente se han reunido. ¿Se esperaban a Morrison y Casey como los campeones que faltaban por revelarse?

A decir verdad, Morrison me parece uno de los rivales más infravalorados. Es cierto que una desventaja en Hoenn fue lo mucho que tardaron en introducirle rivales a Ash, pero debo decir que Morrison y Tyson me parecieron personajes bastante agradables. Me gustó la dinámica que se formó entre los tres o el desarrollo que intentaron darles en los pocos capítulos donde aparecieron. Además, Morrison es un tipo realmente fuerte, sacrificó sus dos primeros Pokémon y aun con esa desventaja estuvo a punto de vencer a Ash. Quizá si hubiera ido con todo desde el principio, el resultado habría sido distinto.

En cuanto a Casey… Pues yo la considero la principal rival de Ash en Johto, incluso más que Harrison, quien solo apareció en la liga. Me parecío interesante el concepto de que a diferencia de Gary o Ritchie, que eran expertos, Casey comenzó como una novata cuando conoció a Ash, similar a lo que harían con Sawyer dentro de unas 16 temporadas. Y aun así, prácticamente nadie la considera como una rival de Ash, aun cuando ella tuvo mucho más tiempo en pantalla que otros como Harrison o Tobías. Es decir, Ash llegó a encontrarse con Casey 3 veces mientras viajaba por Johto, tuvieron 2 combates, participaron el uno contra el otro en una competencia de cazar insectos y ella también recolectaba medallas. Incluso apareció junto a Gary y Ritchie en el opening que mostraba los rivales que Ash encontraría en su último viaje de Johto y al igual que Gary y Ritchie, ella también protagonizó algunas crónicas Pokémon. Si eso no es ser un rival de Ash, no sé que lo sea. De hecho quedé bastante sorprendido al no verla en la Liga Johto, aun cuando en capítulos anteriores dejaron en claro que ella buscaba medallas para participar en la Liga.

Además de ellos, también introduje a Cameron (el sujeto injustamente odiado solo por el hecho de derrotar a Ash, pese a que tenía cierto carisma) y Sakura (Lo más cercano que Misty tuvo a un rival, pese a que muchos parecen haberla olvidado).

Con eso, los campeones de Liga quedan:

Campeón de Kanto.- Ritchie.

Campeona de Johto.- Casey.

Campeón de Hoenn.- Morrison.

Campeón de Sinnoh.- Paul.

Campeón de Tesselia.- Trip.

Campeón de Kalos.- Ash.

¿Qué te parecen los personajes que escogí? ¿Cuáles habrías puesto tú?

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, pues se revelará en que consiste la Liga de Campeones.

Finalmente, agradezco a Fox McCloude por su ayuda con este capítulo y aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

LupitaChapero: ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Pues sí, meter a la Liga Naranja era casi obligatorio, después de su último gran logro, Ash deberá enfrentar al que fue su primer logro. Pues en este fic, Ash entrenará con prácticamente todos los Pokémon que tuvo y los ayudará a fortalecerse, no te lo pierdas. ¿Ver a Ash en una batalla de coordinadores? Pues no es mala idea para futuros capítulos…

CCSakuraforever: Pues me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. En este viste la llegada de más rivales y será mejor que te prepares, porque ya esamos terminando la introducción de la historia. En próximos capítulos es cuando más acción habrá.

Bladetri: Pos like de nuevo.

Bueno, eso es todo, sin más que decir me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	7. Encuentro de Campeones

Ash: El Campeón.

* * *

Capítulo 7- Encuentro de Campeones.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior, Ash y sus amigos recibieron la visita de Charles Goodshow, el presidente de la Liga Pokémon, quien tenía algo importante que decirles.

Goodshow.- Esta es una oportunidad única de ver la nueva generación de entrenadores, después de todo, los seis campeones de liga se encuentran presentes en esta misma habitación.

Morrison.- Espere un momento, aquí estamos los campeones de Hoenn, Kanto, Sinnoh, Kalos y Tesselia, pero todavía falta el campeón de la región Johto.

Goodshow.- ¿De qué hablas? La campeona de Johto está justo ahí.

Todos vieron hacía donde apuntaba Goodshow y se sorprendieron bastante, en especial Ash.

Misty.- ¡¿Tú eres la campeona de Johto?!

Ash.- ¡¿Es verdad, Casey?!

Casey.- Así es, yo soy la campeona de la Liga Johto.

Todos.- ¡¿Qué?!

Aquella revelación tomó a todos los presentes por sorpresa, mientras que Casey se puso algo nerviosa al ver que todos la estaban observando. Después de unos segundos donde nadie se atrevió a decir nada, el presidente Goodshow rompió el silencio.

Goodshow.- Así es, ellas dos son campeona y subcampeona de la Liga Johto respectivamente.

Misty.- Vaya Casey, no tenía idea de que habías llegado tan lejos en la liga.

Ash.- ¡Eso es genial Casey! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías!

El entrenador de Kanto no pudo evitar emocionarse ante esta noticia. La primera vez que vio a Casey, ella era solamente una entrenadora novata, sin embargo, Ash sabía que ella tenía el potencial de ser una gran entrenadora y se la tomó enserio en sus posteriores encuentros. Ahora, después de muchos años sin verla, su vieja amiga había ganado la Liga Johto. Ash incluso sintió ganas de enfrentarla en una batalla y ver lo mucho que había mejorado.

Por su parte, Casey estaba algo nerviosa por toda la atención que recibía e incluso llegó a sonrojarse ante las palabras de Ash, pero no tardó en recuperar su usual confianza.

Casey.- No es nada, fue una batalla bastante cerrada, de hecho gané gracias a ti, Ash.

Ash.- ¿Gracias a mí?

Serena.- ¿Cómo te pudo haber ayudado?

Casey.- Pues en realidad fue el Beedrill que me regalaste quien me dio la victoria, estaba en desventaja, pero gracias a Beedrill pude remontar y hacerme con el campeonato.

Sakura.- Lo hubieran visto, fue una de las mejores batallas que eh tenido, mi Espeon luchó bastante bien, pero Beedrill lo venció.

Ash.- Asombroso Casey, me gustaría luchar contigo algún día.

Casey.- Esta vez no te será tan fácil.

Ash y Casey se observaban desafiantemente, ambos tenían ganas de enfrentarse en un combate Pokémon, aunque sabían que todavía no era el momento. El resto de entreadores presentes, todavía intentaban procesar el hecho de tener a los seis campeones de liga frente a ellos. Sin embargo, cierto entrenador de Tesselia se acercó a Ash y Casey con una sonrisa arrogante.

Trip.- No estoy convencido del todo.

Stephan.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Trip.- Es algo básico, hasta ahora, todos los campeones de liga que conocí parecían bastante talentosos, incluyendo a Ash. Sin embargo, tu no pareces alguien fuerte, probablemente solo ganaste la liga por algún golpe de suerte.

Claramente, las palabras de Trip acabaron enfadando a Casey. Ash estaba a punto de salir en defensa de su amiga, cuando se puso a analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Trip era arrogante, pero no acostumbraba desafiar de esa forma a otros entrenadores, claramente estaba tramando algo. ¿Qué podría estar tramando? Sea lo que sea, Casey parecía estar estallando en ira y entre Sakura y Misty tuvieron que agarrarla ante de que haga cualquier cosa.

Casey.- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Para tu información soy bastante fuerte! ¡Gané la Liga Pokémon con mis habilidades, no con suerte!

Trip.- Entonces demuéstralo, tengamos una batalla Pokémon.

Al escuchar esas palabras, todos los presentes quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Una vez que Casey proceso lo que acababa de pasar, su ira fue reemplazada por una sonrisa. Solo había una cosa que podía hacer en esta situación…

Casey.- ¡Acepto, amigo! ¡Tengamos una batalla!

Iris.- ¡Un segundo, Trip! No creo que sea tiempo para eso.

Sakura.- Tiene razón, Casey, el señor Goodshow vino a decirles algo importante.

Sin embargo, en lugar de estar molesto, Charles Goodshow simplemente comenzó a reírse por la situación que acababa de ocurrir.

Goodshow.- No hay problema, esta será una batalla bastante interesante, quiero verla.

Misty.- ¿Esta seguro, señor Goodshow?

Goodshow.- Por supuesto, adoro los buenos combates.

Así es como Ash Ketchum pudo ver claramente lo que acababa de pasar. Trip había provocado a Casey para ver cuales eran sus habilidades en un combate Pokémon. El resto de los amigos de Ash parecía interesados en ver el combate entre dos campeones de liga. Los otros campeones también se interesaron en el combate, era la oportunidad perfecta para ver el poder de los campeones de Johto y Tesselia. Incluso el indiferente Paul parecía interesado en lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Paul.- Esto será interesante, podre ver cuál es la fuerza de los otros campeones.

Ritchie.- Eso es verdad, creo que eso es lo que Trip quería lograr.

Oak.- Si quieren pueden tener la batalla en el jardín, pero no causen destrozos.

De esta manera, todos fueron al jardín del laboratorio, donde improvisaron un campo de batalla, Trip y Casey estaban cara a cara, listos para el combate.

Brock.- Yo seré el referí de esta batalla, será un combate de dos contra dos. Esta permitido hacer sustituciones, el primer entrenador en perder a sus dos Pokémon perderá el ecuentro. ¡Inicien!

Casey.- ¡Sacaré a mi primer bateador! ¡Electabuzz!

Electabuzz.- ¡Elec!

Trip.- Terminemos con esto, ¡adelante Serperior!

Serperior.- ¡Perior!

Ambos Pokémon se materializaron en el campo. El Pokémon eléctrico y la serpiente de planta se observaban mutuamente. Aquellos que conocían a Casey estaban sorprendidos al ver que su Elekid había evolucionado, mientras que aquellos que conocían a Trip estaban sorprendidos por algo muy distinto:

Bel.- ¡Trip sacó a Serperior desde el inicio!

Cameron.- Según recuerdo ese era su Pokémon más poderoso.

Stephan.- Está yendo con todo, no subestima a su oponente.

Cilan.- Trip comenzó con una combinación de poder y velocidad. Si Casey quiere ganar esta batalla necesitará encontrar alguna forma de contrarrestar la increíble velocidad de Serperior.

Casey.- ¡Tu gusanito no nos asusta! ¡Usa Puño Trueno!

Trip.- ¡Evádelo y Cola Dragón!

Electabuzz cargo electricidad en su brazo y corrió a golpear a Serperior con uno de sus ataques más potentes. Sin embargo, este lo evadió sin problemas y lo mandó a volar con un poderoso golpe de su cola. La serpiente se movió tan rápido que los espectadores apenas y podían verla.

May.- ¡Que velocidad!

Ash.- Como lo recuerdo, el Serperior de Trip es uno de los Pokémon más rápidos que he visto.

El entrenador de Kanto estaba preocupado por su amiga. Él mismo conocía de primera mano el poder de aquel Serperior y lo frustrante que era perder contra él. Sin embargo, notó que Casey no parecía preocupada, ella continuaba enfocada en el combate.

Sakura.- Casey apenas está comenzando.

Trip.- ¡Ahora, Serperior usa tu Energibola!

Casey.- ¡Electabuzz, usa Protección!

La serpiente de planta arrojo su esfera de energía a gran velocidad, pero Electabuzz alcanzó a protegerse con una especie de campo de fuerza, neutralizando todo el daño de aquel movimiento.

Casey.- ¡Ahora vamos con algo que no pueda esquivar! ¡Es nuestro turno al bate! ¡Usa Psíquico!

Los ojos de Electabuzz brillaron, dejando a Serperior atrapado con su poder psíquico. La serpiente quedó completamente inmóvil, mientras era suspendida en el aire por la energía psíquica de Electabuzz. Sobra decir queeste movimiento sorprendió tanto a Trip como los espectadores.

Trip.- ¡Libérate Serperior!

Casey.- ¡Batéala fuera del campo y dame un Home Run!

Y ante la mirada sorprendida de Trip, Electabuzz uso sus poderes para arrojar a Serperior violentamente contra el suelo. La serpiente se levantó adolorida e inmediatamente fue por el contraataque, aunque el Pokémon de Casey consiguió detenerlo en el aire nuevamente con su Psíquico.

Trip.- Eso no te funcionará dos veces. ¡Energibola!

Aun aprisionado por Psíquico, Serperior canalizó su poder y arrojo su bola de energía, que pareció causar mucho daño en Electabuzz. Esto interrumpió el ataque Psíquico, dejando a Serperior completamente libre para iniciar el contraataque.

Trip.- ¡Ahora es cuando! ¡Constricción!

La serpiente consiguió aprisionar a Electabuzz, estrujándolo con fuerza para dejarlo sin oxígeno. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Casey no parecía nada preocupada.

Casey.- Tal como lo planee, ¡Puño Hielo!

Trip.- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Aprovechando la poca distancia, el Electabuzz de Casey dio un gran puñetazo con su puño cargado en hielo. El ataque fue tan potente que Serperior tuvo que soltar a Electabuzz y retroceder. Al ver que Serperior había recibido bastante daño con ese movimiento, Electabuzz y su entrenadora esbozaron una sonrisa confiada hacía sus rivales.

Dawn.- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Zoey.- Ya veo, esa sí que fue una gran estrategia.

Gary.- Tines razón, Casey sabía que no podría acertar ese ataque con la velocidad de Serperior, así que se dejó atrapar por Constricción para poder acertarle con un movimiento súper efectivo.

Morrison.- Ahora comprendo cómo fue que ganó la Liga Johto.

En el campo de batalla Trip estaba frustrado por no haber visto venir aquel movimiento, fue tomado por sorpresa. Sin embargo, aun no estaba derrotado, todavía podía remontar.

Trip.- ¡Esto no ha terminado todavía! ¡Cola Dragón!

La cola de Serperior comenzó a brillar, para luego golpear a Electabuzz con bastante fuerza. Fue tan rápido que el Pokémon eléctrico no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo y salió volando, dejándolo seriamente herido.

Casey.- ¡No puedo dejar que te debiliten! ¡Regresa, Electabuzz!

Brock.- ¡Casey sustituirá a su Electabuzz!

De esta manera, Casey recuperó a su Electabuzz antes de que lo dejen fuera de combate. Todos esperaban curiosos el ver cual sería su segundo Pokémon, por lo que se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que se trataba del Pokémon abeja.

Casey.- ¡Aquí va mi segundo bateador! ¡Beedrill!

Trip.- Así que usarás a Beedrill.

Casey.- ¡No solo eso! ¡Voy a ir enserio con este combate!

La entrenadora de Johto sacó su bate de Baseball y aunque todos observaron esta acción confundidos en un inicio, Ash y Korrina se dieron cuenta de que había una pequeña piedra incrustada en el bate.

Korrina.- ¡No hay duda! ¡Es una Piedra Activadora!

Ash.- ¡Eso quiere decir que Casey puede utilizar la Mega Evolución!

Misty.- ¡¿La Mega Evolución?! ¡¿Estas seguro?!

Sawyer.- ¡¿Ella también puede hacerlo?!

Sakura.- Vaya, así que conocen la Mega Evolución. Así es como ella me venció en la Liga Pokémon.

Trip.- Así que usarás la Mega Evolución… ¿Donde la conseguiste?

Casey.- Fue un regalo del mismísimo Corey Demario.

Trip.- ¿Quién es Corey Demario?

Casey.- ¡¿Cómo puede ser que no conozcas al gran Corey Demario?! ¡Vamos a enseñarle, Beedrill! ¡Mega Evoluciona!

El Pokémon insecto comenzó a brillar de forma intensa y cuando el brillo se disipó, se podía ver grandes cambios en él: Ahora tenía seis alas y su abdomen era de mayor tamaño, además de que le habían salido aguijones en las patas traseras. Ahora era Mega Beedrill.

Casey.- ¡Damas y caballeros, denle un aplauso al siguiente bateador: Mega Beedrill! ¡Con el poder de sus aguijones hará un Home Run y le dará la victoria a nuestro equipo!

Trip no quería admitirlo, pero estaba algo nervioso, nunca antes se había enfrentado al poder de las Mega Evoluciones, aunque si había oído hablar de ellas. Lo peor era que su Pokémon más fuerte se encontraba herido y no podría luchar al 100%, este no sería un combate nada fácil. Sin embargo, decidió mantener la calma, se tranquilizó, sacó su cámara fotográfica y comenzó a tomar fotografías de Beedrill festejando junto a Casey.

Casey.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Trip.- Ese es un momento memorable, nunca había visto una Mega Evolución, así que quiero un recuerdo.

Los amigos de Ash todavía estaban sorprendidos por haber visto aquella Mega Evolución, para algunos de ellos, era la primera vez que veían algo parecido.

Brock.- Cielos, deben admitir que Casey ha mejorado bastante.

Ash.- Lo sé, al ver esto me dan ganas de enfrentarme a ella en un combate.

Sakura.- Apuesto a que ella siente lo mismo, Ash. Tú eres una de las personas que la inspiraron a volverse más fuerte.

Ash.- ¿Tú lo crees?

Sakura.- Por supuesto, no te imaginas lo emocionada que estaba por volver a verte.

Ritchie.- Aun así, no esperaba ver un entrenador de Johto usando Mega Evoluciones.

Barry.- Es como si estuvieran de moda últimamente, yo también quiero una.

Korrina.- Las Mega Evoluciones no son ningún juguete que cualquiera pueda usar. Solamente aquellos entrenadores que han logrado un lazo fuerte con sus Pokémon pueden usarla.

Morrison.- Eso solo demuestra que ella es digna de ser la campeona de Johto. Me pregunto como reaccionará el campeón de Tesselia al luchar con una Mega Evolución.

Paul.- Ahora veremos si el campeón de Tesselia es tan fuerte como dicen o si solo son palabrerías.

Al ver que Trip y Casey habían reanudado su combate, todos decidieron observar con expectación.

Trip.- ¡Vamos a tomar la delantera, Serperior! ¡Ataca con Cola Dragón!

Casey.- ¡Esquivalo!

El Serperior de Trip cargó su cola en energía y se lanzó a atacar al Pokémon insecto a gran velocidad… Sin embargo, Beedrill literalmente desapareció, sin que nadie pudiera seguir su velocidad. Mientras Beedrill volaba alrededor de Serperior a grandes velocidades, Trip observaba anonadado. Su Serperior era rápido, pero ese Beedrill estaba a otro nivel, prácticamente desaparecía de la vista gracias a su velocidad.

Incluso los espectadores estaban sorprendidos con lo rápido que se movía aquel Pokémon.

May.- ¡Es demasiado rápido! ¡Casi no puedo seguirlo!

Korrina.- Cuando el Beedrill Mega Evoluciona, obtiene un par extra de alas, lo que le otorga un incremento de velocidad.

Max.- La Mega Evolución es algo asombroso…

Cilan.- Sin lugar a dudas…

El combate parecía difícil para Trip. Su Serperior atacaba lo más rápido que podía con su Cola Dragón, pero el Beedrill de Casey esquivaba cada uno de los ataques sin mayor problema. Era la primera vez que Trip veía a su Serperior superado en velocidad.

Casey.- ¡Con eso van tres strikes y estas fuera! ¡Ahora es mi turno de jugar! ¡Utiliza Doble Ataque!

Y el Beedrill de Casey inició su contraataque, golpeando a Serperior con sus aguijones y retirándose antes de que la serpiente reaccione. Los ataques eran multiples y muy rápidos, Serperior no podía esquivarlos y tampoco podía contraatacar, por lo que en poco tiempo estaba recibiendo bastante daño.

Trip.- ¡Serperior, regresa!

A Trip no le quedó otra opción más que regresar a su Pokémon antes de que acabe debilitado. Aquel Beedrill era muy fuerte, en definitiva, la Mega Evolución no era algo que podría subestimar. Sin embargo, Trip todavía tenía un Pokémon capaz de darle la vuelta al encuentro.

Brock.- ¿Cuál será tu siguiente Pokémon, Trip?

Trip.- ¡Yo elijo a Chandelure!

El siguiente Pokémon de Trip era una especie de candelabro fantasma cubierto con llamas purpuras. Esta vez, Trip tenía una estategia para derrotar a ese Beedrill.

Casey.- Nunca había visto uno de esos…

Trip.- Entonces, voy a mostrarte de lo que un Chandelure es capaz. ¡Usa Pulso Umbrío!

El Pokémon de Trip comenzó a cargar energía oscura y la disparó en un potente ataque, sin embargo Beedrill logró esquivarlo.

Casey.- ¡No te dejes intimidar, Beedrill, usa Doble Equipo!

El Pokémon insecto creo a varios clones de si mismo y entre todos, consiguieron rodear a Chandelure. Sin embargo, Trip mantenía la calma.

Casey.- ¡Vamos a sacar a ese Chandelure fuera del juego! ¡Ataque de Doble Golpe!

Todos y cada uno de los clones de Beedrill comenzaron a atacar a Chandelure con sus aguijones a una velocidad sorprendente. Sin embargo, el Pokémon fantasma no hacía ningún esfuerzo en esquivarlo, simplemente resistía todos y cada uno de los ataques, mientras que Trip conservaba una sonrisa confiada.

Casey.- ¿Que estará tramando?

Trip.- Solo pienso aplicar una estrategía básica. Mi Chandelure no es solamente un Pokémon fantasma.

Casey.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Trip.- Mostremosle, Chandelure. ¡Utilizá Inferno!

Para sorpresa de Casey, las llamas de Chandelure se intensificaron y se extendieron a su alrededor, alcanzando a todos y cada uno de los clones de Beedrill que había a su alrededor. Aquel ataque de fuego fue tan potente que disipó a todos y cada uno de los clones y le causó mucho daño al Beedrill original, haciéndolo caer enpicado.

Casey.- ¡Beedrill!

Trip.- Así es, mi Chandelure es un Pokémon de fuego.

Casey.- ¡Arriba Beedrill! ¡Ese ataque no es suficiente para vencernos!

El Pokémon de Casey intentó levantarse, pero fue rodeado por un aura roja que comenzó a causarle daño.

Casey.- ¡Beedrill, ¿qué ocurre?!

Trip.- Es algo básico, el ataque Inferno puede dejar quemaduras que pondrán a tu Pokémon en desventaja. ¡Vamos a finalizar esta batalla con Infortunio!

Chandelure canalizó toda su energía en una gigantesca esfera de energía oscura. Aquella esfera rodeada de un aura siniestra crecía más y más a cada segundo que pasaba, poniendo a Casey nerviosa, era la primera vez que ella veía ese movimiento.

Trip.- Y aquí te va otro consejo básico, cuando tu Pokémon tiene algún problema de estado, ¡es cuando Infortunio muestrá todo su poder!

Casey.- ¡Esquívalo Beedrill!

El Pokémon fantasma disparó aquella esfera cuando ya estaba al máximo de su poder. Todo parecía haber terminado para Beedrill, pero la voluntad del Pokémon insecto igualaba a la de su entrenadora. En el último segundo, Beedrill levantó vuelo, resistiendo sus quemaduras. El ataque de Chandelure acabó golpeando el suelo con gran potencia, creando una gigantesca explosión.

Beedrill se encontraba bastante débil, pero al menos había evitado la mayor parte del daño provocado por Infortunio, por lo que seguía en pie. Sabiendo que su Pokémon no podría resistir mucho más contra Chandelure, Casey decidió revelar otra de sus jugadas.

Casey.- ¡Llego la hora de darle paso al siguiente bateador! ¡Beedrill usa Ida y Vuelta!

Antes de que Trip pudiera reaccionar, Beedrill se cargó a si mismo en energía y embistió con todo su poder contra Chandelure. Justo después de impactar su ataque, Beedrill se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció Electabuzz.

Casey.- ¿Crees que conoces lo básico? Pues te apuesto a que no sabías que el movimiento Ida y Vuelta me permite atacarte y luego cambiar de Pokémon.

Trip.- No te servirá de mucho, primero derrotaré a Electabuzz y luego a Beedrill.

Casey.- Será más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. ¡Electabuzz ataca con Puño Trueno!

Electabuzz.- ¡Elec!

Trip.- ¡Esquiva!

El Pokémon eléctrico cargó su brazo en energía eléctrica y fue por Chandelure. El fantasma intentó esquivarlo, pero Electabuzz fue más rápido y consiguió golpearlo de lleno.

Trip.- ¡Eso no es suficiente para vencernos! ¡Bola Sombra!

Chandelure se recuperó rápidamente y arrojó su esfera de oscuridad en contra de Electabuzz, mandándolo a volar. El Pokémon de Casey intentó levantarse, pero se estaba resintiendo por el daño que había recibido en su batalla con Serperior.

Trip.- ¡Acabaló con Pulso Umbrío!

Casey.- ¡Protección, Electabuzz!

Chandelure comenzó a disparar ráfagas de energía oscura, pero Electabuzz alcanzó a cubrirse con un campo de fuerza. Sin embargo, Casey sabía que la Protección estaba por agotarse y si Electabuzz era golpeado por otro ataque quedaría fuera de combate. Tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes.

Casey.- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Electabuzz usa Puño Trueno contra el suelo!

En el momento en que el Pokémon eléctrico bajó su campo de fuerza, golpeó el suelo con sus puños cargados en electricidad. Al hacer esto, provocó una pequeña explosión, llenando el campo de polvo. Chandelure quería continuar con su ataque pero no podía ver a su oponente.

Trip.- ¡Concentrate Chandelure!

Casey.- ¡Ahora Electabuzz!

En ese momento, Electabuzz salió a máxima velocidad de la nube de polvo con sus puños cargados en electricidad. Chandelure no pudo reaccionar, cuando recibió de lleno los puñetazos de Electabuzz. El Pokémon eléctrico no se detuvo ahí, continuó golpeando sin parar con sus puños eléctricos.

Casey.- ¡Lo estás logrando, Electabuzz! ¡Llegarás hasta la cuarta base!

Trip.- ¡No te dejes derrotar, Chandelure! ¡Utiliza Inferno!

Justo en el momento en que Electabuzz estaba por dar el golpe final, Chandelure expandió sus llamas con el ataque Inferno. Ambos movimientos chocaron entre sí, creando una potente explosión. Tanto Trip como Casey estaban preocupados por sus Pokémon e impacientes por ver cual quedó en pie. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando tanto Electabuzz como Chandelure acabaron debilitados.

Brock.- Ni Chandelure ni Electabuzz pueden pelear, a ambos les queda solamente un Pokémon.

Un poco apartados del resto, el Profesor Oak y el Presidente Goodshow observaban la batalla, analizando a los dos campeones que se estaban efrentando.

Profesor Oak.- Ah estado muy callado, señor Goodshow. ¿En que está pensando?

Goodshow.- Solo pensaba en el potencial que tiene esta nueva generación. Son entrenadores muy talentosos.

Pofesor Oak.- Es cierto, yo mismo estoy impresionado.

Goodshow.- La Liga de Campeones de este año va ser muy interesante. No había visto tantos entrenadores con potencial desde que decidiste retirarte de las batallas.

Profesor Oak.- Ya ha pasado mucho desde entonces.

Mientras, la batalla entre Trip y Casey se había reanudado, pero tanto Serperior como Beedrill estaban en las últimas, la batalla estaba a punto de terminar. Casey intentaba sacar la ventaja de velocidad que poseía su Beedrill, pero el insecto aún seguía resintiéndose por las quemaduras.

Casey.- ¡Solo debes correr un par de bases más, Electabuzz! ¡Usa Doble Golpe!

Trip.- ¡Serperior! ¡Cola Dragón!

El Serperior de Trip intentó golpear a Beedrill con su cola, pero el insecto lo esquivó y contraatacó con sus aguijones. Sin embargo, al momento de levantar vuelo nuevamente, se resintió por las quemaduras.

Trip.- Rayos, a este paso vencerá a Serperior antes de caer por las quemaduras. Es arriesgado, pero debemos ir por el todo o nada. ¡Usa Planta Feroz!

Planta Feroz era el ataque más poderoso de Serperior, pero utilizarlo mientras estaba tan debilitado lo dejaría completamente indefenso y agotado. Si no conseguía vencer a Beedrill con este ataque, perdería el combate.

Gracias a la energía de Serperior, un montón de raíces gigantes salieron del suelo y comenzaron a perseguir a Beedrill. El Pokémon insecto emprendió vuelo a gran velocidad para esquivar el ataque, pero justo entonces se resintió por las quemaduras. Ese pequeño momento fue suficiente para que Beedrill sea atrapado por las raíces, las cuales lo jalaron contra el piso. Una vez en el suelo, todas las raíces golpearon con fuerza a Beedrill, causando que pierda su forma Mega Evolucionada y acabe debilitado.

Brock.- ¡Beedrill ya no puede pelear! ¡El ganador de este encuentro es Trip!

Casey.- Perdí…

La entrenadora de Johto regresó a su Beedrill, mientras que al ver a Serperior respirado agotado, Trip decidió hacer lo mismo. De esta manera, el combate entre campeones había terminado con la victoria de Trip, quien se acercó a Casey y le estrechó la mano.

Trip.- Debo admitirlo, ese fue un gran combate, Serperior quedo demasiado dañado.

Casey.- Eres muy fuerte, se nota que eres un campeón de liga. Esta vez perdí, pero así como ocurre con los Electabuzz, no me desanimaré. La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos el resultado será distinto.

Trip.- Lo mismo digo, campeona de Johto. La próxima vez que luchemos ya no me tomarás por sorpresa.

Después de aquella batalla, todos los amigos de Ash rodearon a Casey y Trip para felicitarlos por su combate o pedir consejos, como en el caso de Sawyer o Max.

Goodshow.- Parece que los campeones de este año son bastante prometedores.

Oak.- Opino lo mismo señor, estos chicos me han sorprendido.

Goodshow.- La Liga de Campeones será imperdible este año.

Al escuchar al Presidente Charles Goodshow, los seis campeones de Liga se reunieron con él en espera de alguna explicación sobre la Liga de Campeones. Debido a esto, Goodshow citó a los campeones a lo profundo del rancho Oak, para hablar con ellos a solas.

Ritchie.- Es cierto señor, nos iba a hablar sobre la Liga de Campeones.

Goodshow.- Ustedes fueron capaces de vencer en una liga oficial, un gran logro, es cierto, pero esto es solo el comienzo.

Morrison.- ¿A qué se refiere?

Goodshow.- Si de verdad quieren conservar sus títulos, tendrán que vencer en la Liga de Campeones. De otra forma, acabarán perdiéndolos y tendrán que intentarlo en la siguiente Liga Pokémon.

Casey.- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero si nos hemos esforzado mucho para convertirnos en campeones!

Paul.- Lo sabía, esto apenas está comenzando.

Goodshow.- Tal y como dice el campeón de Sinnoh, ustedes han trabajado duro y puedo asegurar que son entrenadores excelentes. Pero aun así, no son los únicos entrenadores que ganaron una Liga Pokémon. Es por eso que se creó la Liga de Campeones, un evento exclusivo al que muy pocos pueden asistir.

Trip.- Eso es básico señor Goodshow, según eh escuchado, cuando alguien consigue vencer una liga regional, deberá competir en la Liga de Campeones. Pero es un torneo tan exclusivo que solo lo observan personas con gran influencia de la Federación Pokémon. Debido a esto, nadie sabe en realidad en que consiste una Liga de Campeones los únicos que saben sus reglas, son los organizadores y algunos miembros del Alto Mando.

Goodshow.- Veo que el campeón de Tesselia está muy bien informado.

Ash.- Un torneo tan exclusivo es seguramente un gran reto.

Ritchie.- ¿En qué consiste? ¿Lucharemos entre nosotros o pelearemos con alguien más?

Goodshow.- Pelearan con alguien más, de hecho, durante la Liga de Campeones, ustedes formaran un equipo y deberán luchar juntos.

Morrison.- ¿Trabajaremos en equipo?

Goodshow.- Es bueno que vayan conociéndose y tengan en mente su fuerza, porque sus oponentes no serán nada fáciles, lucharán con los campeones de liga actuales.

Casey.- ¿Pelearemos con los que ganaron la liga el año pasado?

Paul.- No necesariamente, es posible que los ganadores del año pasado fueran derrotados durante la Liga de Campeones y tengamos que enfrentar veteranos de años anteriores.

Ritchie.- Es verdad, podríamos pelear con los campeones de liga de hace dos o tres años. Aunque sería más peligroso, si tomas en cuenta que ellos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para defender sus títulos por tantos años.

Ash.- Pues el año pasado participé en la Liga Tesselia y el ganador fue Virgil. ¿Tú crees que nos enfrentemos a él en la Liga de Campeones, Trip?

Trip.- Es posible, ese Virgil no parecía ser fácil de vencer, la mayoría de sus victorias fueron con gran ventaja y la mitad de su equipo todavía en pie.

Paul.- ¿Quién era Virgil?

Ash.- Es un entrenador que forma parte de la guardia de rescate Pokémon. Utiliza a Eevee y sus distintas formas evolucionadas, por lo que su equipo esta preparado para cualquier tipo de Pokémon. Debido a esto siempre gana sus combates con gran ventaja.

Morrison.- Si ese tipo realmente es así, la Liga de Campeones será más difícil de lo que pensé.

Casey.- Ahora estamos en las grandes ligas.

Ash.- Aunque si los campeones de años pasados pueden defender sus títulos, es posible que Tobías, el entrenador de Pokémon Legendarios, todavía tenga el título de campeón de la Liga Sinnoh.

Paul.- Tenlo por seguro. Nuestras opciones son enfrentar a Tobías, o enfrentar a un tipo que derrotó a Tobías.

Goodshow.- Por desgracia, no puedo revelarles la identidad de los actuales campeones de liga, sería una ventaja injusta.

Ritchie.- Comprendo, entonces… ¿Cuándo será la Liga de Campeones?

Goodshow.- Dará inicio en unos cuatro meses, por lo que ese es el tiempo que tienen para entrenar y mejorar sus capacidades.

Paul.- Entiendo, es muy poco tiempo, pero creo que será suficiente.

Casey.- ¡Nos haremos mucho más fuertes!

Goodshow.- Lo único que puedo advertirles es que esos seis son realmente fuertes.

Morrison.- Eso no será suficiente, los venceremos.

Ash.- Es cierto, vamos a fortalecernos y ganaremos la Liga de Campeones.

Charles Goodshow no pudo evitar sonreir al ver el entusiasmo que tenían esos seis entrenadores. En definitiva, él mismo estaba impaciente por ver la Liga de Campeones.

Goodshow.- Si consiguen la victoria, serán campeones oficiales y podrán gozar de privilegios, como desafiar al Alto Mando o al Campeón Regional por su título.

Ritchie.- Gracias por venir en persona a decirnos, señor Goodshow.

Goodshow.- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de todo, está será mi última Liga de Campeones.

Ash.- ¿Será su última liga? ¿Por qué razón?

Goodshow.- Bueno, ya me estoy poniendo un poco viejo. Incluso gracias a problemas de salud no puedo asistir a ligas de algunas regiones alejadas, como Kalos o Tesselia.

Ash.- Eso explica porque no lo vi en esas regiones.

Goodshow.- Aunque les agradecería que no digan nada, todavía no hacemos el anuncio oficial.

Trip.- Entonces, ¿quién se hará cargo de la Federación de Liga Pokémon?

Goodshow.- Pues el nuevo presidente de la Federación será mi hijo, Charles Goodshow Jr.

Ash.- ¿Quién es él?

Ritchie.- Es uno de los grandes empresarios de Kanto, tiene mucho éxito, además de ser el hijo del presidente Goodshow.

Paul.- Bueno, señor Goodshow, ya no podemos perder el tiempo, vámonos a entrenar.

Y sin decir otra cosa, Paul se marchó con las manos en los bolsillos, dejando a extrañados a los otros campeones. Sin embargo, pronto comprendieron a Paul, si de verdad querían derrotar a oponentes tan poderosos, deberían entrenar bastante.

Trip.- Paul tiene razón, debemos entrenar.

Morrison.- ¡Es verdad! ¡Allá vamos!

Y Morrison salió corriendo a gran velocidad en una nube de humo, perdiéndose entre el laboratorio Oak.

Goodshow.- Buena suerte muchachos.

Trip.- Oye campeona de Johto, ¿que te parece otro combate de entrenamiento? Tu estilo me resultó de lo más curioso.

Casey.- Llámame Casey, estoy lista para pelear cuando tú quieras, Trip.

De esta manera, Trip y Casey se marcharon en busca de un lugar para tener su revancha, dejando solos a Ash y Ritchie.

Ritchie.- ¿Tu que harás, Ash?

Ash.- Aún no lo sé, tengo muchos Pokémon con los que me gustaría trabajar. Necesitaré nuevas tácticas para la Liga de Campeones.

Ritchie.- Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque al menos me alegra saber que haré equipo contigo.

Ash.- Opino lo mismo. Ahora sé que tendré compañeros confiables para la Liga de Campeones. ¡Nadie será capaz de vencer a nuestro equipo!

Ritchie.- Tu lo has dicho, amigo. Lo mejor será que vayamos a prepararnos para el campeonato.

Ash.- Eso haremos, iré a buscar a Tracey para que me aliste un equipo con los Pokémon que entrenaré hoy. Nos vemos Ritchie.

Ritchie.- Te veo luego, Ash.

De esta manera, Ash se fue con su Pikachu en su espalda. Los seis campeones de liga decidieron entrenar por su cuenta, todos estaban nerviosos por el torneo que se avecinaba. En el fondo, sabían que aun no estaban preparados, así que debían fortalecerse lo suficiente para formar un equipo poderoso en la Liga de Campeones.

…

Ritchie se había adentrado en lo profundo del rancho, acompañado de su Sparky. Finalmente había encontrado el sitió perfecto para su entrenamiento, se trataba de nada menos que un campo de hierba, libre de arboles. Era el lugar ideal para practicar con sus Pokémon aéreos.

Ritchie.- ¡Adelante, Zippo y Rose!

El Charizard y la Swellow de Ritchie salieron de sus Pokéballs, listos para entrenar. El plan de Ritchie era sencillo, comenzaría mejorando las maniobras aéreas de sus Pokémon. Para ello, Sparky dispararía sus ataques eléctricos, mientras que Zippo y Rose deberían maniobrar para evitarlo.

Para satisfacción de Ritchie, sus Pokémon hacían un excelente trabajo, con Rose haciendo gala de su velocidad en un vuelo elegante y Zippo demostrando que pese a ser más grande y pesado, todavía podía moverse ágilmente en el aire.

Sin embargo, Ritchie se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en ese lugar, pues un poco apartado de los demás, se encontraba otro entrenador, tomando algunas notas en una libreta.

Ritchie.- Hey, tu eres un amigo de Ash, ¿no es cierto?

Sawyer.- Lo lamento, no quería molestarte, solamente estaba tomando algunas notas.

Ritchie.- No te preocupes, no me molesta. ¿Qué notas estabas tomando?

Sawyer.- Es solo que los movimientos de tu Charizard me llamaron la atención. Pensé que podría intentar algo parecido con mi Salamence.

Ritchie.- Entonces, tú también eres entrenador. ¿Verdad? Debes ser muy fuerte para haber entrenado un Salamence.

Sawyer.- No soy tan fuerte, apenas llevo un año entrenando Pokémon. Aunque debo admitir que después de llegar a Pueblo Paleta y conocer tantos entrenadores poderosos… No lo sé, no me había sentido tan emocionado desde que luché con Ash en la Liga Pokémon.

Ritchie.- Así que también participaste en la Liga Pokémon.

Sawyer.- Es cierto, acabé entre los cuatro mejores, pero no pudé derrotar a Ash. Todavía tengo mucho que aprender.

Ritchie.- Lo sabía, eres un entrenador fuerte. No cualquiera llega a las semifinales en su primera Liga.

Sawyer.- ¿Tú crees?

Ritchie.- Sí, en mi primera liga a duras penas conseguí llegar a los ocho mejores, seguro que serás un gran entrenador.

Sawyer.- Gracias, Ritchie. Aun así, lamento haber interrumpido tu entrenamiento.

Ritchie.- No hay problema, de hecho creo que podrías ayudarme con mi entrenamiento.

Sawyer.- ¿A que te refieres?

Ritchie.- La mejor manera de poner a prueba a mis Pokémon es con un combate. Tuve suerte al encontrar un entrenador poderoso como tú. ¿Qué te parecería una batalla doble en contra de Zippo y Rose?

Ni bien Ritchie terminó de hablar, su Charizard bajó del cielo, posicionándose detrás de su entrenador, mientras que su Swellow se posó en su brazo y su Pikachu subió encima de su gorra. Por un minuto, Sawyer lo observaba nervioso, ¿acaso el campeón de Kanto lo estaba desafiando a un combate? Al procesar lo que acababa de pasar, el nerviosismo de Sawyer fue reemplazado por emoción, por alguna razón le estaban entrando ganas de combatir, se sentía realmente inspirado. Quizá venir con Ash a Kanto fue una buena idea.

Sawyer.- ¿Entonces una batalla doble? ¡Hagamoslo!

Ritchie.- ¡Muy bien! ¡Llegó la hora de pelear! ¡Adelante, Zippo, Rose!

El dúo de Charizard y Swellow avanzó frente a su entrenador, arrojando rugidos y graznidos al aire. Sawyer se quedó observándolos pensativo por un momento, pero finalmente decidió que Pokémon utilizaría. El entrenador de Hoenn sacó dos Pokéball y las arrojó al aire, materializando a dos lagartos de gran tamaño.

Sawyer.- Si voy a ir contra un campeón, debo esforzarme al máximo. ¡Dejame mostrarte a Sceptile y Salamence!

Sceptile.- ¡Tile!

Ritchie.- Interesante elección. Aunque tu Sceptile estará en desventaja de tipos.

Sawyer.- La desventaja de tipos nunca detiene a Ash, yo pienso seguir su ejemplo.

Ritchie.- Ja, ese es un buen razonamiento. ¡Muy bien! ¡Comencemos con la batalla!

Sawyer.- ¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡Sceptile, usa Garra Dragón! ¡Salamence, ataca con Cola Dragón!

Ritchie.- ¡Rose, defiéndete con Doble Equipo!

Los Pokémon de Sawyer se lanzaron al ataque, el inicial de planta hizo brillar sus garras, mientras que el dragón volador hizo brillar su cola. Para contrarrestar aquel ataque, la Swellow de Ritchie avanzó hacía ellos y justo antes de ser golpeado creó varios clones de si mismo. Los clones de Rose rodeador por completo a los Pokémon de Sawyer, quienes no sabían a quien debían atacar.

Ritchie.- ¡Ahora inicia el contraataque! ¡Zippo usa Garra Umbría!

El Charizard de Ritchie salió de entre medio de los clones, con sus garras cargadas en energía oscura. Esto tomó por sorpresa a los Pokémon de Sawyer, quienes fueron golpeados por las garras de Zippo. Sawyer estaba a punto de contraatacar, pero Zippo se metió entre los clones de Rose, poniéndose a salvo.

Sawyer.- Increíble, sus Pokémon están coordinados.

Ritchie.- ¡Continúa atacando, Zippo!

Sawyer.- ¡Eso no funcionará dos veces! ¡Salamence, usa Protección!

Zippo intentó repetir su estrategía, golpeando a los Pokémon de Sawyer con su Garra Umbría. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, acabó chocando contra un campo de fuerza.

Sawyer.- ¡Es el momento de contraatacar! ¡Hoja Aguda y Cola Dragón!

Sceptile y Salamence aprovecharon el momento en que Zippo se recuperaba por golpear aquel campo de fuerza. El Pokémon de planta le dio un poderoso golpe con sus cuchillas, mientras que Salamence dio un potente golpe con su cola.

Ritchie.- ¡Rose! ¡Ayuda a Zippo!

Sawyer.- ¡Es justo lo que esperaba que hicieras! ¡Sceptile utiliza Llueve Hojas!

Justo cuando los clones de Rose se dirigían al ataque, el Pokémon de planta liberó de forma sorpresiva un enorme torbellino de hojas, golpeando no solamente a Zippo, sino también a todos y cada uno de los clones de Rose, desvaneciéndolos y dañando al original. Incluso Salamence hubiera sido golpeado por ese ataque, pero alcanzó a cubrirse con Protección.

Ritchie.- ¡Sus Pokémon conocen muy buenos ataques! ¡Pero eso no nos va detener! ¡Zippo utiliza Inferno, Rose carga al ataque con Pájaro Osado!

Sawyer.- ¡No debemos perder la ventaja! ¡Sceptile usa Planta Feroz, Salamence Carga Dragón!

De esta manera, los cuatro Pokémon prepararon sus ataques. Rose y Salamence cargaron a gran velocidad el uno contra el otro, cada uno cubierto por una gran cantidad de energía, hasta que finalmente chocaron entre ellos. Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que ocurría, pues las llamas de Zippo se intensificaron al máximo antes de ser disparadas en una gran ráfaga de fuego. Sceptile se defendió invocando varias raíces del suelo, las cuales chocaron contra el ataque de fuego, creando una intensa explosión. Cuando el humo se disipó, los cuatro Pokémon estaban de pie, pero habían recibido un gran daño.

Ritchie.- Tenía razón, eres un entrenador realmente fuerte.

Sawyer.- Sí continuamos así acabaré perdiendo. Llegó la hora de usar mi arma secreta. ¡Sceptile Mega Evoluciona!

Ritchie.- ¡¿Mega Evolución?!

Ante la mirada atónita de Ritchie, el Sceptile de Sawyer comenzó a brillar intensamente, cambiando su forma y obteniendo un aspecto más amenazante. Era la primera vez que Ritchie se enfrentaba cara a cara contra un Pokémon Mega Evolucionado, este combate acababa de ponerse realmente difícil.

Ritchie.- ¡Tengan cuidado, no sabemos que habilidades les otorgó la Mega Evolución!

Sawyer.- ¡Entonces deja que te muestré! ¡Sceptile utiliza Llueve Hojas!

El siguiente ataque sorprendió a Ritchie, este Llueve Hojas estaba a otro nivel comparado con los que Sawyer había lanzado anteriormente. Sceptile literalmente disparó su cola como si de un misil se tratase, rodeada por completo de hojas cargadas en energía. Zippo y Rose intentaron levantar vuelo para esquivar ese movimiento, pero en el fondo, Ritchie sabía que no lo esquivarían a tiempo.

…

Y en otro lugar del rancho Oak, dos etrenadores habían encontrado el lugar perfecto para tener un combate. Se trataba de los campeones de Johto y Tesselia, Casey y Trip, que también querían fortalecerse para la Liga de Campeones.

Trip.- Muy bien, este lugar es perfecto.

Casey.- ¡Llegó la hora de la revancha! ¿Cómo haremos la batalla esta vez?

Trip.- Bueno, ya luchamos una batalla de dos contra dos. Podríamos completarlo con una batalla de cuatro contra cuatro.

Casey.- Puede ser… ¡Los Electabuzz nunca rechazan un desafio!

-Tan animada como siempre, ¿no Casey?

En ese momento, Casey se volteó, notando la llegada de una chica de cabello rosa, peinado con dos coletas. Rápidamente la reconoció como su amiga y rival, Sakura.

Casey.- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura.- ¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti! Tú y los campeones se fueron a hablar con el señor Goodshow y ya no volvieron, estaba algo preocupada.

Casey.- Jaja, lo siento, estaba tan emocionada por la Liga de Campeones que olvidé avisarte donde estaba.

Sakura.- Y sigues siendo distraída…

Trip.- ¿Entonces es amiga tuya?

Casey.- Sí, fue mi oponente en la final de la Liga Johto.

Trip.- Vaya, entonces debes ser una entrenadora interesante.

Sakura.- Quien lo diría, estoy recibiendo halagos del campeón de Tesselia.

Casey.- Ahora estábamos por tener un combate de práctica.

Sakura.- Pues me temó que no puedo permitir eso.

Casey.- ¿A que te refieres?

Sakura.- Lo que quiero decir es que deberás vencerme en un combate.

Casey.- ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?

Sakura.- Oye, después de haber visto tu combate, yo tampoco pude evitar emocionarme. ¡Quiero pelear contra alguno de los dos!

Trip.- Ya veo, sí así están las cosas, supongo que me enfrentaré a ti.

Casey.- ¡Oye! ¿Qué se supone que vaya a hacer yo mientras pelean? Seré yo quien se enfrenté a Sakura, es mi rival, después de todo.

Trip.- Tú ya has peleado con ella antes, yo quiero enfrentar oponentes desconocidos.

-¿Qué les parece si pelean los dos juntos en una batalla doble?

Al oír esa voz, los tres entrenadores presentes se asustaron cuando otro individuo salió prácticamente de la nada. Se trataba de un sujeto con lentes y pelo negro, que sonreía confiado ante los dos campeones y la subcampeona.

Sakura.- ¡Wow! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

Casey.- ¡¿De donde saliste?!

Trip.- ¡Ya te recuerdo! ¡Eres uno de los amigos de Ash! Tu nombre era…

-Me llamó Conway y soy un entrenador. Es un gusto conocerlos.

Casey.- Eh… ¿Mucho gusto?

Casey y Sakura veían algo intimidadas a Conway, mientras se acomodaba las gafas de una manera siniestra. Aunque Trip no parecía tan asustado como ellas, más bien parecía sentir curiosidad por el recién llegado.

Conway.- Fue una batalla interesante la que dieron ahí, los campeones de liga son sorprendentes. Quizá Ash y Dawn no son los únicos entrenadores que valga la pena analizar.

Trip.- Hace un momento mencionaste un combate doble.

Conway.- Me parece la mejor opción, así ambos podrán entrenar para la Liga de Campeones. Además, yo también quiero enfrentar a los campeones de liga.

Sakura.- ¿Quieres hacer equipo conmigo?

Conway.- Solamente confía en mí y todo saldrá bien.

Mientras que Conway se acomodaba los lentes de forma siniestra, Sakura lo observaba algo nerviosa, en definitiva acababa de encontrar un personaje extraño. Por otro lado, Trip y Casey se observaron el uno al otro por un instante, no estaban muy seguros de trabajar juntos en un combate doble, pero por otro lado, eso les serviría para cuando tengan que hacer equipo en la Liga de Campeones. Sin pensarlo más, ambos asintieron en silencio.

Trip y Casey.- ¡Aceptamos el combate!

Sakura.- No es lo que tenía en mente, pero al final acabaré luchando contra ambos. ¡Hagamoslo!

Conway.- Entonces está decidido, será una batalla doble.

Trip.- ¡En tal caso comencemos! ¡Yo elijó a Druddigon!

Casey.- ¡Aquí va mi bateador estrella! ¡Adelante, Quagsire!

Sakura.- ¡Iremos con todo! ¡Vamos. Espeon!

Conway.- ¡Slowking, aparece ya!

Y así, cuatro Pokémon distintos se materializaron sobre la hierba. En el lado de Trip había un amenazante dragón, mientras que Casey había escogido al Pokémon de agua y tierra con mirada despreocupada. En cuanto a sus rivales, Sakura había decidido ir por su Pokémon inicial, la evolución psíquica de Eevee, mientras que Conway eligió a un Slowking cuya mirada era casi tan siniestra como la de su entrenador. El combate doble estaba a punto de iniciar.

Sakura.- ¿Un Slowking?

Conway.- Así es, después de ver a esos dos combatiendo, he calculado la formula perfecta para que la victoria sea nuestra.

Sakura parecía algo confundida, mientras veía a su nuevo compañero sonreírle de manera realmente sospechosa. ¿Qué estaría tramando?

Por otro lado, Trip parecía listo para iniciar el combate.

Trip.- ¡Druddigon usa Fuerza Bruta!

Casey.- ¡No nos quedaremos atrás! ¡Quagsire, Bomba Lodo!

Conway.- ¡Protección!

Druddigon preparó una poderosa embestida con todo su peso, mientras que Quagsire arrojó varios disparos de lodo contra sus oponentes. Sin embargo, Slowking creó un campo de fuerza y lo expandió alrededor de Espeon, bloqueando todos y cada uno de los ataques. Al ver a Druddigon aturdido por haber chocado contra la Protección, Sakura decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

Sakura.- ¡Psícorrayo!

Espeon cargó toda su energía psíquica y la disparó de golpe en contra de Druddigon, golpeándolo de lleno y haciéndolo retroceder.

Conway.- Continúa con tus ataques y no te preocupes por la defensa, eso déjamelo a mi.

Sakura.- Eres escalofriante, pero efectivo… ¡Me agradas!

Casey.- Su defensa es fuerte, pero creo que puedo romperla. Trip, dile a tu Pokémon que vuele.

Trip.- Oye, esperá, mi Druddigon…

Casey.- ¡Quagsire, usa Terremoto!

Conway.- ¡Slowking, Psíquico!

Antes de que Trip pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Quagsire dio un gran salto al aire y cayó sobre el suelo con todo su peso, provocando intensas ondas sísmicas. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de ellas alcance a golpear a los Pokémon de Sakura y Conway, Slowking comenzó a usar su fuerza psíquica para levantarse en el aire no solo a si mismo, sino también a su compañera. Por desgracia, no se podía decir lo mismo del Druddigon de Trip, quien recibió todo el poder del Terremoto.

Casey.- ¡Oye! ¡Te dije que hagas que tu Pokémon levante vuelo!

Trip.- ¡Eso es lo que intenté decirte! ¡Mi Druddigon no puede volar!

Casey.- ¿Lo dices enserio? Pero tiene alas…

Trip.- ¡Esas no son alas!

Casey.- ¡Tampoco es para que te enfades y me grites! ¿Cómo iba a saber que no eran alas? ¡Debiste decírmelo!

Pero a diferencia de Trip y Casey, que habían comenzado a discutir, Sakura y Conway parecían llevarse bien.

Conway.- Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras y yo te voy a cubrir sin emportar lo que pase.

Sakura.- ¡Excelente! ¡Podré atacar todo lo que quiera sin preocuparme por los contraataques! ¡Espeon usa Psícorrayo!

Al ver el potente rayo disparado por Espeon, Trip y Casey decidieron dejar de discutir y concentrarse en el combate, ordenando a sus Pokémon que esquiven el ataque.

Casey.- ¡Debemos contraatacar, Quagsire! ¡Muéstrale tu Puño Hielo!

Conway.- ¡Usa Psíquico!

El Pokémon de agua cargó su brazó con hielo y se lanzó al ataque. Sin embargo Slowking concentró sus poderes psíquicos, pero para sorpresa de todos, no levitó a Quagsire, en su lugar utilizó sus poderes para levitar a Druddigon y arrojarlo con fuerza en contra de Quagsire. Al ver la apertura, Sakura decidió aprovechar y le ordenó a su Espeon que disparará su Psícorrayo.

Casey.- ¡No! ¡Quagsire!

Conway.- Fue una buena idea, si intentaba levitar a tu Quagsire, podrías haberme atacado con Bomba Lodo. Ese era tu plan, ¿verdad? Lastima que no tomaste en cuenta a tu compañero.

Casey.- ¡Rayos! ¡Vio a través de mi estrategía!

Sakura.- ¿Qué te parece, Casey? Conseguí un compañero hábil, posiblemente consigamos vencer a los campeones.

Trip.- Oye, campeona de Johto. Deja a Quagsire en la retaguardia, mi Druddigon se encargará de atacarlos.

Casey.- Ya te dije que me llames Casey. Además, tu último ataque no resulto bien, mejor deja a Quagsire atacándo, tiene movimientos capaces de atravesar su defensa.

Trip.- ¿Cómo el Terremoto que también dañaría a mi Pokémon? Escucha, los ataques de mi Druddigon tienen más potencia, dejame atacar.

Casey.- Los ataques de Quagsire son más versátiles, tu concetrate en cubrirme y acabaremos con este combate.

Sakura.- ¡Psícorrayo!

Conway.- ¡Hidropulso!

Para cuando Trip y Casey se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, era demasiado tarde, los dos ataques impactaron de lleno en contra de Druddigon y Quagsire, haciéndolos retroceder.

Sakura.- Vamos Casey, concentrate, puedes pelear mejor que esto.

La entrenadora de Johto estaba a punto de responder, cuando sucedió algo extraño: Druddigon comenzó a rugir y gruñir mientras golpeaba su propia cabeza contra el suelo.

Casey.- ¿Qué le ocurre a Druddigon?

Trip.- Es algo básico, el ataque Hidropulso puede acabar confundiendo al Pokémon oponente. Creo que estamos en serios problemas.

…

En otro rincón del laboratorio, cierto entrenador estaba frente a un grupo de Pokémon de lo más variado. Aquel grupo tenía un Metagross, un Swampert, un Gligar, un Girafarig, un Steelix y un Growlithe, todos ellos con una mirada determinada. Su entrenador era nada menos que el campeón de la Liga Hoenn: Morrison.

Morrison.- ¡Muy bien! ¿Están todos listos? Si vamos a entrar en la Liga de Campeones debemos hacernos aun más fuertes.

Todos los Pokémon de Morrison comenzaron a rugir emocionados, estaban más que motivados a hacer cualquier entrenamiento para fortalecerse.

Morrison.- Preparate Metagross. Quiero que imagines que ese árbol es un Pokémon oponente. ¡Atacalo con Giga Impacto!

Metagross.- ¡Meta!

El Pokémon de tipo acero cargó con todo su poder una demoledora embestida contra el árbol. La potencia de aquel ataque fue devastadora, por lo que Morrison comenzó a festejar junto a su Pokémon.

Sin embargo, todo ese ruido llamó la atención de dos entrenadores que pasaban por ahí. Se trataba de Stephan y Bel, los rivales de Ash durante la Liga Tesselia, quienes estaban dando un paseo por el laboratorio.

Stephan.- Oye, no está mal. La potencia de ese ataque fue realmente buena.

El dúo de entrenadores de Tesselia se acercó a Morrison, quien los observó por un instante tratando de reconocerlos.

Morrison.- Creo que ustedes son amigos de Ash y Cameron… Son Bel y Stoutan, ¿no es así?

Stephan.- ¡Que mi nombre es Stephan!

Bel.- Tu eres el Campeón de Hoenn, ¿verdad?

Morrison.- Así es, mucho gusto.

Stephan.- Tienes una buena colección de Pokémon, a decir verdad nunca había visto a ninguno de esas especies.

Bel.- ¡Y todos se ven tan fuertes! ¡Mira los músculos de ese Swampert?

Morrison.- Jajaja, gracias por los halagos. Lo cierto es que mi equipo y yo trabajamos muy duro para llegar hasta aquí.

Stephan.- Eso se nota. De hecho, ¿qué te parecería una batalla conmigo?

Morrison.- ¿Me estás desafiando a un combate?

Stephan.- A decir verdad, vine hasta Kanto porque quería combatir contra Ash. Sin embatgo fue toda una suerte encontrar a los campeones de otras regiones.

Bel.- El pobre está enojado porque no ha tenido ninguna batalla desde que llegamos a Kanto.

Stephan.- Bel, no era necesario que digas eso…

Bel.- No te preocupes, Stephan. Seguramente que él aceptará un combate, eres el subcampeón de Tesselia, después de todo.

Morrison.- ¿El subcampeón de Tesselia? Muy bien, Steve, acepto tu combate. Esto ayudará en mi entrenamiento.

Stephan.- Mi nombre es Stephan… De todas maneras, no todos los días se pelea contra el campeón de Hoenn, voy a darlo todo en esta batalla.

Bel.- Oye Stephan, ¿puedo ser la referí en tu batalla? ¿Puedo?

Stephan.- Está bien, serás la referí del combate.

Así, Morrison y Stephan se pusieron en sus posiciones, listos para tener su batalla. Bel fue al centro a hacer su trabajo como referí.

Bel.- ¡Será un combate de todo o nada con un solo Pokémon! ¡Comiencen!

Morrison.- ¡Swampert, es tu turno de lucirte!

Stephan.- ¡Vamos a por él, Sawk!

El campeón de Hoenn decidió luchar utilizando al inicial de tipo agua, mientras que Stephan decidió ir con su Pokémon favorito. Bel solo podá ver emocionada, esperando el inicio del combate.

Morrison.- Muy bien, si me enfrentó al subcampeón de Tesselia será mejor ir con todo desde el inicio. ¡Swampert, Mega Evoluciona!

De esta manera, Swampert fue rodeado por la luz de la Mega Evolución, obteniendo una forma mucho más robusta e imponente.

Bel.- ¡Icreíble! ¡Mira como le crecieron esos musculos!

Al ver al Pokémon Mega Evolucionado, Stephan y Sawk sintieron una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo. No solo se enfrentarían al Campeón de Hoenn, sino también a un Pokémon Mega Evolucionado. Esto sería difícil.

Stephan.- Muy bien, Sawk. No vamos a quedarnos atrás. ¡Usa Corpulencia!

Bel.- ¡Adoro ese ataque!

Sawk obedeció las órdenes de su entrenador, incrementando su fuerza física con el crecimiento de sus músculos, para luego desafiar a su oponente con más confianza.

Morrison.- Ya veo… Si lo que quieres es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, entonces te venceremos en tu propió juego. ¡Usa Machada!

Stephan.- ¡Contraataca con Golpe Karate!

Ambos Pokémon hicieron brillar sus brazos chocaron sus puños en un poderoso ataque. Sin embargo, debido al impulso que le otorgaba la Mega Evolución, el ataque de Swampert superó al de Sawk, arrojándolo contra el suelo.

Stephan.- ¡Aun no es suficiente! ¡Usa Corpulencia nuevamente!

Sawk se puso de pie y nuevamente incrementó su poder de ataque. Pero no se detuvo ahí, continuo usando Corpulencia una y otra vez.

Morrison.- ¡No nos vas a superar en cuanto a fuerza! ¡Ataca con Machada!

Swampert nuevamente fue al ataque, pero Sawk ni siquiera lo esquivó, simplemente recibió el ataque e intentó recibirlo. Morrison y Stephan se miraron el uno al otro, el orgullo de ambos estaba en juego.

Stephan.- ¡Sawk usa Puntapié!

El Pokémon de lucha se deslizó con una patada y como había ocurrido antes, Swampert tampoco lo esquivó. El Pokémon de agua intentó resistirse, pero recibió bastante daño, se notaba el incremento de fuerza que la Corpulencia le había otorgado a Sawk.

De esta manera, comenzó un intercambio de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambos Pokémon. Las Machadas de Swampert chocaban contra las patadas y los golpes de Sawk en lo que parecía una lucha de resistencia. Ninguno de ellos siquiera intentaba esquivar los ataques, simplemente lo resistían y contraatacaban con más fuerza que antes.

Bel.- ¡Esta si es una batalla entre hombres!

…

Mientras tanto, Cameron y su Lucario se encontraban caminando por el laboratorio bastante pensativos. En un inicio, el entrenador de Tesselia estaba buscando algún lugar para entrenar y prepararse en caso de tener su revancha contra Ash. Sin embargo, Cameron y su Lucario ahora miraban sorprendidos a los Pokémon del laboratorio. Habían muchas especies que él nunca había visto y no podía evitar maravillarse ante ello… Fue entonces que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oye tú!

Cameron.- ¿Yo?

El muchacho y su Lucario voltearon confundidos, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con…

Cameron.- ¡El Campeón de Sinnoh!

Paul.- ¿Tú eres el que derrotó a Ash en la Liga Tesselia?

Cameron.- Bueno, así es. Aunque debo decir que no fue una batalla fácil, estuve a punto de perder.

Paul.- Patetico. Aun después de derrotarme en Sinnoh, Ash fue derrotado entre los ocho mejores durante Tesselia.

Cameron.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Paul.- Lo que quiero decir, es que si en realidad fuiste capaz de vencer a Ash, entonces quiero ver porque. Te desafió a una batalla aquí y ahora, vamos a ver si la derrota de ese idiota está justificada.

El entrenador de Tesselia y su Lucario se observaron confundidos por un momento, preguntándose lo que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en que su confusión sea reemplazada por emoción, el Campeón de Sinnoh los acababa de desafiar a una batalla. Una sonrisa se formó en sus rostros, mientras que entrenador y Lucario se daban una mirada de complicidad.

Cameron.- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Si lo que quieres es una batalla estaremos más que dispuestos a aceptarla.

Paul.- Muy bien, será un combate de dos contra dos, sin sustituciones. Será mejor que no me decepciones.

Cameron.- No pienso decepcionar al Campeón de Sinnoh. ¡Voy a ir con todo desde el inicio!

El siguiente movimiento de Cameron tomó por sorpresa a Paul. El chico de Tesselia arrojó una Pokéball al cielo, invocando a uno de los Pokémon más intimidantes que el entrenador de Sinnoh había visto. Se trataba de un gigantesco dragón de pelaje negro que poseía tres cabezas, cada una con colmillos afilados y que rugía amenazantemente hacía el cielo. Como nunca antes había visto uno de estos, Paul lo registró con su Pokédex, la cual identifico al terrorífico Pokémon como un Hydreigon. Según la Pokédex era uno de los Pokémon más poderosos de toda Tesselia, pero también era uno de los más difíciles de entrenar y controlar, pues podía dejarse llevar por su ira y su poder. ¿Aun así este chico poseía uno en su equipo?

Paul.- Quizá está sea una batalla interesante, después de todo.

Como nunca había luchado con un Hydreigon, Paul decidió mantenerse a lo seguro usando la ventaja de tipos a su favor. Debido a esto, el Pokémon elegido para el combate fue su Weavile. Quizá utilizando su velocidad y sus técnicas de hielo podría terminar el combate antes de que se vuelva desfavorable.

Cameron.- ¡De acuerdo, Campeón de Sinnoh! ¡Te voy a mostar todo el poder de Cameron Kotetsu! ¡Usa Triataque!

Paul.- ¡Esquívalo!

Las tres cabezas del gigantesco dragón combinaron sus ataques en uno solo, disparando una enorme ráfaga de energía que combinaba el poder del fuego, el trueno y el hielo. Weavile aprovechó su gran velocidad para saltar justo antes de que aquel movimiento impacte contra el suelo. Aunque pese a esquivarlo, una vez que el Triataque golpeó el suelo, creó una explosión bastante grande que alcanzó a Weavile y lo hizo retroceder. Paul gruñó al ver esto, aquel ataque había sido realmente poderoso, si hubiera impactado de lleno, su Weavile habría perdido la mayor parte de su energía y seguramente quedaría a un golpe de la derrota. El combate apenas iniciaba y ya se estaba complicando.

Paul.- ¡Weavile, mantente en movimiento! ¡Usa tu agilidad y ataca con Garra Metal!

Por un momento, el plan de Paul parecía funcionar. Weavile se mantenía corriendo alrededor del dragón, dando constantes saltos y fintas. Ninguna de las tres cabezas de Hydreigon podía seguir al Pokémon de hielo, su velocidad lo estaba confundiendo. Entonces, si el Pokémon dragón estaba tan confundido ¿por qué razón Cameron continuaba con una sonrisa en la cara?

Cameron.- ¡Usa Doble Golpe!

Justo en el momento en que Weavile estaba por golpearlo con sus garras, dos de las cabezas de Hydreigon comenzaron a brillar intensamente. Antes de que el Pokémon de hielo pudiera impactar su ataque, el dragón comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces, usando sus cabezas como si fueran martillos.

Paul vio frustrado como su Weavile salía volando, claramente lastimado por aquel ataque. Ese Hydreigon estaba en un alto nivel, por lo que Paul hizo una nota mental de capturar uno de esos algún día.

Cameron.- ¡Vamos a terminarlo! ¡Triataque!

Weavile estaba luchando por levantarse después de haber sido golpeado por el Doble Golpe, pero en ese momento, las cabezas de Hydreigon comenzaron a cargar su movimiento más poderoso. El Triataque salió disparado contra el suelo, golpeándolo todo con una gran explosión, que dejó una gran nube de polvo en el campo de batalla.

Cameron.- ¡Lo logramos! ¡Bien hecho Hydreigon!

Paul.- Aun no.

Cameron.- ¿A que te refieres?

Paul.- Mi Weavile no es tan patético como para caer por un ataque como ese.

Si Cameron estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Paul, quedó incluso más sorprendido al ver que eran ciertas. Weavile salió disparado desde la nube de polvo y justo cuando estaba frente a Hydreigon, disparó una potente tormenta de nieve desde sus dedos.

Cameron.- ¡Es un ataque Ventisca!

El ataque de hielo había sido tan potente que se notaba el daño en Hydreigon. El único consuelo de Cameron era que el Weavile de Paul parecía incluso más lastimado que Hydreigon.

Paul.- ¡Adelante Weavile! ¡Terminaló!

Cameron.- ¡Hydreigon! ¡Utiliza Pulso Dragón!

Weavile cargó contra Hydreigon a gran velocidad, sin embargo el dragón cargó esferas de energía con cada una de sus cabezas y las disparó al mismo tiempo en contra de Weavile. Para sorpresa de Cameron, el Pokémon de hielo se deslizó en el último momento, pasando por debajo del ataque.

Paul.- ¡Rayo de Hielo!

Y Weavile disparó su Rayo de Hielo a corta distancia, justo frente a la cabeza principal de Hydreigon. Después de haber sido golpeado de tan cerca por un movimiento súper efectivo, el gigantesco dragón cayó derrotado y Cameron tuvo que devolverlo a su Pokéball.

Paul odiaba admitirlo, pero eso había sido mucho más difícil de lo que se imaginaba. Su Weavile estaba realmente agotado y todavía le faltaba luchar con otro Pokémon. Ahora estaba comenzando a entender la razón por la que este chico aparentemente distraído había derrotado a Ash.

Por otro lado, Cameron estaba bastante nervioso, uno de sus Pokémon más fuertes había sido derrotado. Tenía la batalla en la bolsa y aun así, acababa de perder a Hydreigon. Él sabía que el Campeón de Sinnoh sería fuerte, pero esperaba por lo menos derrotar a su primer Pokémon con Hydreigon. La mente de Cameron daba vueltas, no sabía que hacer a continuación, si quería mostrar su fuerza ante el Campeón de Sinnoh, entonces debía pensar algo rápido. Fue la voz de su Lucario la que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Lucario.- Rio.

Cameron.- Tienes razón, Lucario. ¡Hagamos esto!

El chico estiró la banda que traía en la cabeza y luego la soltó, recibiendo un golpe en su cabeza por parte del elástico. Paul observó esta acción un poco confundido al principio, pero luego se sorprendió al ver que su oponente tenía una mirada más concentrada y determinada.

Cameron.- ¡Adelante Lucario!

Paul.- ¡Ventisca!

Cameron.- ¡Palmeo!

Weavile comenzó a cargar su ataque, para dispararlo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Sin embargo, en menos de un parpadeó, Lucario desapareció de l avista de todos y reapareció frente a Weavile, apuntandole su palma en la cara. En ese momento, Lucario disparó su aura y Weavile salió volando, incapaz de continuar.

Mientras Paul lo regresaba a su Pokéball, observó algo confundido, ese ataque había sido poderoso, se estaba enfrentando a un Pokémon de alto nivel. Eso quería decir que probablemente, Hydreigon no era el Pokémon más poderoso de Cameron. Lucario lo era.

Paul.- ¡Honchkrow, ve!

El entrenador de Sinnoh decidió invocar a Honchkrow, uno de sus Pokémon más antiguos y también uno de los más poderosos. Debería ser capaz de manejarse contra Lucario.

Paul.- ¡Usa Pulso Umbrío!

Cameron.- ¡Lucario, usa Copión!

El Pokémon volador cargó energía oscura y la disparó en una poderosa ráfaga, sin embargo, el Lucario de Cameron imitó su movimiento, disparando su propia versión del Pulso Umbrío. Paul gruñó al ver esto, ese movimiento había sido inesperado, si Lucario conocía Copión, entonces debía irse con cuidado.

Paul.- ¡Honchkrow, usa Ataque Celestial!

Honchkrow comenzó a dar algunas piruetas en el aire, antes de caer en picada, listo para embestír a su oponente. Al ver esto, Lucario esbozo una sonrisa confiada.

Cameron.- ¡Usa Llave Giro!

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ser golpeado por el Ataque Celestial, Lucario se agachó, evadiéndolo en el último instante. En ese momento sujetó a Honchkrow de las patas y le aplicó una llave, usando su fuerza en su contra para arrojarlo violentamente contra el suelo.

Paul.- ¡Levantate, Honchkrow!

El Pokémon cuervo luchaba por levantarse después de aquel ataque. Pero justó cuando estaba a punto de emprender vuelo, se encontró con Lucario frente a él, apuntándolo con su palma.

Cameron.- ¡Usa Palmeo!

…

Por otra parte, Ash había salido de la reserva del Profesor Oak, junto a seis Pokéball con las que quería entrenar un poco. De esta manera comenzó a caminar por Pueblo Paleta acompañado por su Pikachu.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta estaba bastante pensativo sobre los acontecimientos recientes, la Liga de Campeones ciertamente parecía un reto difícil. No se había sentido tan emocionado por un desafió desde que compitió en la Batalla de la Frontera. Sin mencionar que no estaría solo, sino que lucharía en equipo junto a los otros campeones de Liga.

Ash sonrió un poco al recodar quienes eran los otros campeones. Todos ellos eran entrenadores que él conocía bien y fácilmente podía dar testimonio del talento y la fuerza en cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, se preguntaba si eso sería suficiente para ganar en la Liga de Campeones. Definitivamente tenía que fortalecer a sus Pokémon antes de meterlos en aquel campeonato, había llegado la hora de un entrenamiento especial.

Entonces, los pensamientos de Ash Ketchum fueron interrumpidos por una gran explosión en un parque cercano. Curioso al respecto, Ash observó a Pikachu, antes de partir a ver lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Una vez que llegó, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que los responsables de todo eran un Raichu y un Electabuzz luchando entre sí. Aunque no era una batalla propiamente dicha, parecía más un entrenamiento, pues aquel Raichu disparaba sus ataques más potentes, mientras que Electabuzz solo se concentraba en resistirlos y dar alguno que otro contraataque ocasional.

Pikachu.- Pikapi.

Al escuchar a su Pikachu, Ash se dio cuenta de que su Pokémon había identificado a los dueños de aquel Electabuzz y Raichu. Para sorpresa del entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, aquellos Pokémon parecían pertenecer a Drake, el campeón de las Islas Naranja, y Ray Thunderbolt, el muchacho que había venido desde muy lejos solo para retarlo por su titulo de Campeón Naranja.

Ash sabía que Drake poseía un Electabuzz (Uno bastante fuerte, por cierto), así que supuso que aquel Raichu pertenecía a Ray. Con solo un vistazo de los ataques que Raichu disparaba, Ash se dio cuenta de que era un Pokémon muy bien entrenado y sin duda un adversario difícil.

Ash y su Pikachu decidieron retirarse del lugar antes de que Ray notara su presencia. El verlo le había recordado a Ash que la Liga de Campeones no era su única preocupación, también debía defender su titulo como Campeón de la Liga Naranja. Lo mejor sería crear algunas estrategias para tomar a Ray por sorpresa. Después de todo, ¿cómo haría un buen papel en la Liga de Campeones si no podía defender su titulo?

Ahora el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta estaba más confundido, muchas cosas habían pasado en muy poco tiempo. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a vencer a Ray Thunderbolt y después de ello, hacer un gran papel en la Liga de Campeones. De cierta manera, Ash quería que el tiempo pasara más rápido, ya quería enfrentar los siguientes retos.

Lo que Ash no sabía es que en aquel mismo instante, todos los campeones de liga se encontraban en mitad de un combate contra distintos y variados entrenadores. Y todos parecían tener problemas:

Ritchie estaba teniendo muchas dificultades al enfrentar a una Mega Evolución tan poderosa. El ataque Planta Feroz de Sceptile superó por completo el Ciclón de su Swellow, quien había quedado derrotada, por lo que ahora Zippo debía enfrentar a dos Pokémon por si solo, dándole una clara ventaja a Sawyer.

Trip y Casey estaban teniendo serios problemas contra Conway y Sakura. Al no estar acostumbrados a luchar en equipo, acababan perjudicándose mutuamente, contrario a sus oponentes, puesto que Sakura aprovechaba la solida defensa de Conway para conectar sus ataques.

Morrison se había dado cuenta de que el Sawk de Stephan era realmente fuerte. Gracias a todos los aumentos de fuerza que Corpulencia le había otorgado, ese Sawk luchaba a la par de su Mega Swampert.

Paul por su lado, estaba teniendo muchos problemas con ese Lucario. Cameron podía parecer alguien distraído, pero Paul acababa de comprobar que sus Pokémon eran bastante poderosos. Necesitaba improvisar alguna estrategia si es que quería salir de este problema.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

OMAKE.

Ash sabía que entrenar a sus Pokémon dragón no sería nada fácil, pero el entrenamiento de Iris superaba sus expectativas. Su amiga ponía a prueba las habilidades naturales de sus dragones y se notaba que los tres se estaban fortaleciendo. A Gible le divertía el entrenamiento, Goodra parecía ansioso por fortalecerse y sorprendentemente, Noivern parecía sentirse cómodo con Iris. Ash había pensado que necesitaría de Hawlucha para que Noivern se sienta en confianza, pero Iris se había ganado su amistad bastante rápido… Las ventajas de poseer el toque del dragón.

Iris.- Bueno Ash, yo diría que hemos trabajado bastante por hoy. Tus dragones merecen un buen descanso.

Ash.- Eres sorprendente Iris. Gible, Goodra y Noivern han avanzado bastante.

Iris.- El merito es de tus Pokémon. Aunque no puedo creer que en todo el tiempo que nos conocimos nunca me hayas mostrado a tu Gible.

Ash.- Transportar Pokémon de Kanto a Tesselia no era fácil.

Iris.- Pudiste transportar a Charizard.

Ash.-… Es un buen punto.

Iris.- Todavía eres un niño… Aun así, deberías mostrarme a tus otros Pokémon.

Ash.- Claro, tengo una gran variedad de…

Pero Ash no pudo terminar de hablar, puesto que fue repentinamente cubierto de hielo, hasta que su cabeza quedó congelada. Iris observó extrañada, hasta que observó que el culpable era un Pokémon, que tenía forma similar a una gran cabeza algo siniestra hecha de nieve. Dicho Pokémon comenzó a reírse de lo más divertido al ver a Ash congelado. Al verlo bien, Iris comenzó a ponerse palida y rápidamente retrocedió asustada.

Iris.- ¡Un Pokémon de hielo! ¡Ayudenme!

Afortunadamente, Ash consiguió descongelarse, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello. Luego, vio a su compañera de viaje, temblando de miedo y algo palída, por lo visto aun no había superado su temor por los Pokémon de hielo.

Ash.- Glalie, también me alegra verte, pero deberías controlar un poco tus bromas.

Glalie.- ¡Gla!

Ash.- No te preocupes Iris, Glalie es uno de mis Pokémon. Es algo bromista, pero sería incapaz de hacerte daño.

Iris.- ¿Estás seguro, Ash? Sabes que no me llevó muy bien con los Pokémon de hielo.

Ash.- Oye Glalie, quizá deberías ir un poco lento al acercarte a Iris. Ella tiene algo de miedo a los Pokémon de hielo.

Al escuchar las palabras de su entrenador, Glalie parecía un poco confundido al principio. Eso fue hasta que le hecho un vistazo a Iris y comprendió lo que su entrenador intentaba decir. Fue entonces que para sorpresa de Ash e Iris, una sonrisa algo siniestra y aterradora se formó en el rostro de Glalie, como si estuviera tramando algo.

Iris.- Ash… No me gusta como me está observando.

Ash.- ¿Glalie?

Lo siguiente que Ash supo fue que tenía el rostro congelado y Glalie se estaba divirtiendo bastante mientras correteaba a Iris por todo el rancho y le arrojaba algún Rayo de Hielo ocasionalmente. En retrospectiva, debió verlo venir, puede que Glalie sea un Pokémon amistoso e inofensivo, pero también era uno de los mayores bromistas entre todos los que había capturado. No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad para jugar un poco con Iris.

Iris.- ¡Ash! ¡Ayudame!

Glalie.- ¡Glalie!

Fin.

* * *

ANALIZANDO AL ENTRENADOR, CON EL PROFESOR OAK.

Profesor Oak.- ¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente está aquí su buen amigo. ¡El Profesor Oak!.. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Finalmente los seis campeones de liga están reunidos y ahora que saben en que consiste la Liga de Campeones, deberán prepararse para su gran prueba. Y claro, la última campeona en presentarse fue Casey, la campeona de Johto. ¡Vamos a analizarla!

Perfil de Entrenador  
Nombre: Casey Nanako.  
Clase: Campeona de la Región Johto.  
Región de Origen: Johto.  
Historia: Casey nació en una familia fanatica del Baseball, en especial del equipo Electabuzz, por lo que se crió admirando a dicho equipo y obteniendo un cariño hacía los Pokémon de color amarillo y negro. Cuando finalmente cumplió los 10 años, se convirtió en la primera de su familia en convertirse en entrenadora Pokémon, llenando de orgullo a sus padres.  
Casey se esforzó por llenar las expectativas que su familia había depositado en ella, por lo que fue con el profesor Elm y escogió a Chikorita como Pokémon inicial. En un inició las cosas parecían ir bien y capturó sin problema a los primeros con los que acabó topándose. Fue entonces donde conoció a Ash Ketchum, un entrenador con más experiencia, con el que acabó teniendo su primer combate. Por desgracia aquel combate no resultó muy bien, el Charizard de Ash tenía un nivel bastante alto y ninguno de los Pokémon de Casey tuvo la minima oportunidad contra él. Esta derrota la hizo deprimirse, pensando que había defraudado a su familia, fue el Equipo Rocket quien intentó aprovecharse de eso para tenderle una trampa, pero finalmente fue ayudada por Ash.  
Aunque Casey ya no estaba deprimida, ahora veía a Ash Ketchum como una inspiración, como la clase de entrenadora en la que quería convertirse. Aunque eventualmente, lo vio como un rival, como su principal rival a derrotar para probarse a si misma. Después de multiples encuentros con Ash durante sus viajes por Johto, Casey había mejorado como entrenadora y estaba realmente emocionada por enfrentarlo en la Liga Johto.  
Por desgracia, dicho encuentro nunca llegó. A Casey solamente le faltaba su octava medalla, pero la líder de tipo dragón, Debora, era extremadamente poderosa. Sin importar cuantas veces lo intentaba, Casey nunca pudo derrotarla, hasta que al final fue demasiado tarde y ese año, Casey no pudo participar en la Liga Johto.  
Este acontecimiento, sumado al hecho de que nunca pudo enfrentarse a Ash en la Liga Pokémon, hizo que Casey vuelva a deprimirse y regrese con su familia. Casey siguió los consejos de su familia, por lo que inició diversos viajes por Kanto y Johto, en busca de su propio camino como entrenadora.  
Pasó un año entero viajando por ambas regiones, visitando ocasionalmente a su amiga Misty en el Gimnasio Celeste. Fue en uno de esos viajes, donde conoció a Corey Demario, uno de sus más grandes ídolos, siendo el jugador estrella del Equipo Electabuzz. Por desgracia, Demario había perdido su espíritu de batalla, tanto como jugador de Baseball o como entrenador Pokémon. Casey no soportó ver a su héroe en dicha condición, por lo que decidió ayudarlo. Gracias a Casey, Demario recuperó su confianza y regresó a su antigua gloria. Este acontecimiento inspiró a Casey para volver a intentarlo en la Liga Pokémon.  
Fue así, como Casey regresó a Johto y comenzó a reunir nuevamente las medallas. Consiguió sus siete primeras medallas sin mucho esfuerzo, pero la octava fue su mayor desafió hasta ese momento, teniendo que enfrentarse a Debora, la líder de gimnasio que no consiguió derrotar en su primer viaje. Aquel combate fue extremadamente parejo y difícil, pero al final, Casey se las arregló para derrotarla, recuperando su confianza.  
Participó en la Liga Johto por primera vez, y aunque hizo un buen papel, no consiguió ganar la competencia y fue derrotada entre los ocho mejores.  
Al escuchar de su derrota en la liga, Corey Demario la invitó a viajar junto a él y los otros jugadores del Equipo Electabuzz. Para Casey, el viajar junto a sus ídolos era un sueño hecho realidad, aunque sabía la verdadera razón detrás de esta propuesta. Corey quería entrenarla y ayudarla a mejorar como entrenadora Pokémon, después de todo, Demario era un entrenador realmente poderoso, conocido por la ferocidad de su Charizard en los combates.  
Durante ese año, el Equipo Electabuzz tuvo una buena temporada, pues la actitud animada de Casey los inspiraba a dar lo mejor. Casey aprendió bastante de Corey Demario, mejorando su técnica y fortaleciendo a sus Pokémon. Cuando ella finalmente se sintió lista, se despidió de sus amigos del Equipo Electabuzz y regresó a Johto, para intentarlo una vez más.  
Gracias a lo que había aprendido junto a Demario y los Electabuzz, Casey se las arregló para reunir una vez más las ocho medallas y finalmente llegó a la Liga Pokémon. Aquel año, la Liga Johto era particularmente difícil, con varios entrenadores poderosos disputándose el campeonato. Casey consiguió llegar hasta la final, donde debería enfrentarse a Sakura, una de sus viejas amigas, que también era una peligrosa rival. Fue un combate bastante reñido, pero la voluntad de Casey le impedía rendirse, recordó sus primeras batallas contra Ash Ketchum y decidió usar al Beedrill que este mismo le había regalado. Gracias a esto, Casey consiguió ganar la batalla cuando parecía que no podría hacerlo, tal y como los Electabuzz. Fue así, como Casey se convirtió en la Campeona de la Liga Johto, aunque se llevó una gran sorpresa al escuchar que Ash también había ganado la liga en una región lejana.  
Equipo Pokemon: Meganium/Pidgeot/Ratticate/Beedrill/Electabuzz/Magmar/Quagsire/

Profesor Oak.- Una entrenadora talentosa, sin duda alguna. Quién hubiera pensado que aquella entrenadora novata que Ash conoció en una ocasión se acabaría convirtiendo en la Campeona de Johto. El mundo es un lugar pequeño… En fin, ¡los veré en el siguiente capítulo, no se lo pierdan!

* * *

Y bueno amigos, ese fue el capítulo de hoy. Fue uno de los capítulos en los que más me divertí escribiendo.

Finalmente revelé como va ser la Liga de Campeones en mi fic. ¿Se la esperaban de esta manera? Así es, Ash, Paul, Trip, Ritchie, Morrison y Casey no deberán pelear entre ellos, en lugar de eso, tendrán que hacer equipo para enfrentar a los antiguos campeones de liga. ¿Quiénes creen que sean estos oponentes? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

Por otro lado, este capítulo ya no se enfocó tanto en Ash, sino que estaba más enfocado en los otros campeones y eso me parece necesario para hacer evolucionar esta historia según lo que tengo planeado.

Ahora cada campeón está envuelto en un combate diferente. Después de todo, ellos serán los campeones, pero eso no los hace automáticamente invencibles. Después de todo, algunos amigos y rivales de Ash son entrenadores realmente poderosos y capaces.

Finalmente, aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

CCSakuraforever: Bueno, pues ya viste el encuentro entre los seis campeones y el anuncio de la Liga de Campeones. ¿Qué te pareció?

Bladetri: Pos otro like.

Fox McCloude: Pues a decir verdad, te doy toda la razón en esos aspectos. Casey fue uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie original y al final fue una pena el no haberla visto en la liga. Morrison también me parece un personaje interesante, no solo por esa rivalidad sana y competitiva que tuvo con Ash, sino también por como trataron su arco. Mientras que Cameron es un personaje que me agrada bastante, pero la verdad es que odio la manera en la que lo trataron los escritores.

Lucasdiaz5000: Jajaja, buena la idea de Iris interactuando con los Pokémon de hielo. Quizá no fue un Ash vs Trip, pero en este capítulo vemos a Trip en acción. Aunque no te preocupes, si tengo planeada una batalla entre ambos rivales más adelante. De igual manera, ya tengo planeada la siguiente aparición de Greninja Ash y será una verdadera sorpresa para los otros amigos del entrenador jajaja. En cuanto a la aparición de "ellos"… Bueno, solo te diré que esperes hasta el siguiente capítulo y quizá te lleves una sorpresa.

Bueno, eso es todo, sin más que decir me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	8. Comienza el Entrenamiento

**Ash: El Campeón.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8.- Comienza el Entrenamiento.**

* * *

Ash Ketchum caminaba por las tranquilas calles de Pueblo Paleta, acompañado por su siempre leal Pikachu. El campeón de Kalos, se encontraba bastante pensantivo, reflexionando acerca de los acontecimientos recientes. Había descubierto que los otros campeones de liga eran nada menos que rivales o amigos cercanos suyos; también recibió la visita de Charles Goodshow, quien le dio detalles acerca de la Liga de Campeones; sin mencionar, la llegada de Ray Thunderbolt, quien lo había desafiado en un combate por su título de Campeón Naranja.

Este último problema, tenía la atención de Ash. Dentro de tan solo unos días, tendría su esperado combate contra Ray Thunderbolt y aun debía prepararse. No solo tenía que escoger un equipo Pokémon para utilizar contra Ray, sino que también debía preparar estrategias y tener algún ás bajo la manga.

Pikachu.- Pikapi, pika pika.

Ash.- Lo sé amigo, si de verdad quiero vencer a Ray, necesitaré pensar en una estrategia.

Pikachu.- Pikachaaa.

Ash.- Sabes, creo que podremos valernos de la Mega Evolución para el combate. De hecho creo que tengo al candidato perfecto.

Pikachu.- ¿Pika pika?

Ash.- Eso es, vamos a pedirle ayuda a Korrina para nuestro entrenamiento.

…

Pero mientras Ash buscaba a su amiga, un combate de grandes proporciones se llevaba a cabo en un lugar distinto. Ritchie, el Campeón de Kanto, enfrentaba a Sawyer, un entrenador que había combatido contra Ash en la Liga Kalos.

Para sorpresa de Ritchie, su oponente era mucho más poderoso de lo que había imaginado. En un principio ya era una batalla complicada, pero en el momento en que Sawyer activó su Mega Evolución, las cosas empeoraron. No había duda de que aquel Mega Sceptile era uno de los Pokémon más poderosos que Ritchie había enfrentado.

Mega Sceptile arrojó un poderoso ataque de Planta Feroz, con el cual fue capaz de derrotar a Rose, la Swellow de Ritchie. Esto dejó al Campeón de Kanto en una seria desventaja, puesto que ahora su Charizard debía enfrentar por si solo al equipo de Sceptile y Salamence.

Sawyer.- ¡Sceptile, usa Llueve Hojas!

Ritchie.- ¡Elevate, Zippo!

El Pokémon de planta disparó su cola como si de un misil se tratase, cubierta por una gran ráfaga de hojas. Era un ataque demasiado potente, por lo que Zippo comenzó a volar lo más alto que pudo para esquivarlo. El inicial de fuego se sintió aliviado al haber esquivado el movimiento, pero no se dio cuenta de que había otro Pokémon volando junto a él.

Sawyer.- ¡Ahora Salamence! ¡Usa Carga Dragón!

El dragón se vio envuelto en energía y cargó fuertemente en contra de Zippo, golpeándolo en medio del estomago. Aun así, Zippo demostró su habilidad, manteniéndose estable en el aire y no solo eso, sino aprovechando la embestida de Salemence para sujetarlo por las alas, sin permitirle escapar.´

Ritchie.- ¡Buen trabajo, Zippo! ¡Usa Inferno!

Zippo extendió las llamas de su cola con toda su potencia, arrojando todas sus llamas de golpe contra Salamence. Al estar siendo sujetado por los brazos del Charizard, el Salamence de Sawyer fue directamente golpeado por el Inferno a muy corta distancia, luchaba por liberarse, pero era inútil. Pronto, las llamas lo dejaron con varias quemaduras.

Sawyer.- ¡Sceptile, ve a ayudar a Salamence! ¡Hoja Aguda!

Ritchie.- ¡No lo dejes, usa Enfado!

El Mega Sceptile dio un enorme salto, mientras preparaba sus cuchillas haciéndolas brillar en energía para golpear a Zippo. Sin embargo, el Pokémon de fuego decidió utilizar su ataque de Enfado, golpeando a Salamence con sus garras y arrojándolo violentamente encima de Sceptile. Los Pokémon de Sawyer cayeron al suelo, al tiempo que Salamence se resentía por las quemaduras, quedando debilitado.

Sawyer.- ¡Salamence, regresa!

El entrenador de Hoenn regresó a su dragón, mientras Sceptile se recuperaba del golpe. Sin embargo, el ataque de Zippo no había terminado, descendió en picada, listo para golpear a Sceptile con sus garras, por lo que el Pokémon de planta apenas pudo esquivarlo en el último momento.

Sawyer.- ¡Sceptile, usa Planta Feroz!

El Pokémon Mega Evolucionado invocó varias raíces gigantes que golpearon de lleno al Charizard, quien quedó enterrado debajo de todas las raíces.

Sawyer.- ¡Lo logramos, Sceptile! ¡En verdad lo hicimos!

Ritchie.- ¡Aun no! ¡Zippo no está derrotado!

Para sorpresa de Sawyer, las raíces comenzaron a calentarse y explotaron, haciendo retroceder a Sceptile. En ese momento, Zippo salió desde el interior de la explosión, volando a gran velocidad contra Sceptile, para acto seguido comenzar a golpearlo fuertemente con sus garras, cola e incluso a cabezazos. El Pokémon de planta intentó defenderse con Garra Dragón, pero el ataque de Zippo era implacable.

Sawyer.- ¡¿Cómo es que Sceptile está recibiendo tanto daño?!

Ritchie.- Tu Sceptile cambió al tipo dragón, ¿verdad?

Sawyer.- Así es…

Ritchie.- Eso supuse. Enfado es un ataque del tipo dragón, por lo que tu Sceptile está recibiendo un daño súper efectivo.

Al decir eso, Zippo consiguió mandar a volar a Sceptile con un golpe de su cola. El Pokémon de planta intentó levantarse, pero había recibido demasiado daño, por lo que finalmente cayó, perdiendo su forma Mega Evolucionada.

Sawyer.- Perdí el combate…

Ritchie rápidamente regresó a Zippo a su Pokéball y luego lo volvió a invocar sobre el cesped. El ataque de Enfado podía ser bastante fuerte, pero también era capaz de confundir al Pokémon, por lo que regresarlo momentáneamente era lo que Zippo necesitaba para evitar la confusión.

Ritchie.- Lo hiciste realmente bien, Zippo. Fue un combate asombroso.

Zippo.- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Sawyer.- Tu Charizard es realmente fuerte, y creeme que he visto entrenadores con Charizards poderosos. Se nota que eres el Campeón de la Liga Kanto.

Ritchie.- Quizá, pero estuviste a punto de vencerme, eres un entrenador realmente poderoso.

Sawyer.- ¿Tú crees?

Ritchie.- ¡Es cierto! Me sorprendió bastante tu Mega Evolución. Había escuchado sobre ellas, pero nunca pensé que fueran tan poderosas. Quizá necesité conseguir alguna si es que quiero destacar en la Liga de Campeones.

Sawyer.- Bueno, si contacto con el señor Stone podría conseguirte una Piedra Activadora. Pero aun así, conseguir las Mega Piedras necesarias no es trabajo fácil.

Ritchie.- ¡Gracias, amigo! ¡Te lo agradeceré bastante!

…

Pero en ese momento, otra batalla Pokémon se estaba llevando a cabo. Los campeones de Tesselia y Johto, Trip y Casey respectivamente, se estaban enfrentando en contra de Sakura y Conway en uncombate reñido.

El Druddigon de Trip y el Quagsire de Casey luchaban en contra del Espeon de Sakura y el Slowking de Conway. Sin embargo, había una diferencia entre ambos equipos: Mientras que Sakura y Conway hacían diversas combinaciones y se apoyaban mutuamente, el equipo de Trip y Casey no parecía llevarse del todo bien y acababan perjudicándose el uno al otro.

Esto había llevado a la situación actual, puesto que el Druddigon de Trip se encontraba confundido debido al ataque de Hidropulso de Slowking. Esto ponía al equipo de los campeones en una clara desventaja.

Trip.- ¡Druddigon, controlate!

Pero Druddigon no escuchaba a su entrenador, en lugar de eso, hizo brillar sus garras con el movimiento de Garra Dragón y se lanzó a golpear a su compañero.

Casey.- ¡Quagsire!

Trip.- No hay mucho que hacer, está confundido.

Casey.- ¡Rayos! ¡Esto es mi culpa, me distraje discutiendo y nos golpearon!

Trip.- No, es mi culpa. Tú eres una excelente entrenadora, pero no estoy acostumbrado a trabajar en equipo.

Casey.- Sabes, quizá es culpa de ambos. Sin embargo, tu y yo somos un equipo y tendremos que trabajar juntos en la Liga de Capeones.

Trip.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Casey.- Lo que quiero decir, es que… Bueno, si algo me enseñaron los Electabuzz, es la importancia del trabajo en equipo. Nadie puede ganar un partido de Baseball por si solo, necesitas tener plena confianza en todos los jugadores para poder ganar. Supongo que en la Liga de Campeones será lo mismo. Si de verdad queremos ganarla, tenemos que confiar no solamente en nuestros Pokémon, sino también el uno en el otro. ¿Confias en mí, compañero?

Trip.-… Sí, confio en ti.

Casey.- ¡Muy bien! Mientras tengamos confianza el uno en el otro, podremos remontar este partido. Ahora solo necesitamos idear algún plan.

Trip.- De hecho, creo que tengo un plan. ¿Qué dices, Campeona de Johto?

Casey.- Llamamé Casey, vamos a ver cual es tu plan.

Por otro lado, Sakura y Conway veían confiados como Druddigon intentaba golpear a Quagsire por la confusión.

Conway.- Vamos a aprovechar la oportunidad. ¡Hay que atacar!

Sakura.- ¡Muy bien! ¡Espeon, usa Ataque Rápido!

Conway.- ¡Slowking, Hidropulso!

Ambos Pokémon dispararon sus ataques contra Druddigon, aprovechando que el dragón todavía continuaba confundido. Parecía que la batalla estaba a su favor y sin embargo, Trip y Casey estaban a punto de poner su estrategía en marcha.

Trip.- ¡Si ya está confundido, no tengo nada que perder! ¡Druddigon, utiliza Enfado!

Casey.- ¡Quagsire, alejate!

El dragón incrementó su fuerza de golpe y comenzó a atacar con ira a todo aquel que se encuentré cerca de él. Espeon se había acercado para golpearlo con Ataque Rápido, pero fue victima del Enfado y salió volando, quedando bastante herida. Druddigon continúo cargando su ataque, pero Slowking cubrió a su compañero con Protección, deteniendo al dragón. Al no ver a ningún oponente cerca, Druddigon comenzó a golpearse a si mismo contra el piso.

Conway.- Eso estuvo demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

Sakura.- Espeon está bastante lastimada, pero eso no les durará mucho tiempo. ¡Usa Sol Matinal!

La Espeon que estaba a punto de caer, comenzó a absorver energía del sol para recuperarse de sus heridas. Por supuesto, Casey no iba a permitírselo.

Casey.- ¡Quagsire, no dejes que llege a segunda base! ¡Ataca con Surf!

Quagsire.- ¡Sire!

Conway.- ¡Protección, Slowking!

Fue entonces que Quagsire invocó una gigantesca ola de agua, que cubrió todo el campo de batalla, inundándolo por completo. Slowking creó un campo de fuerza para proteger a Espeon, quien si bien no recibió nada de daño, ya no pudo seguir usando el sol para recuperarse. Finalmente, el Surf se disipó, pero Casey aun tenía una sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

Casey.- ¡Vamos a destruir esa defensa con nuestro mejor lanzamiento! ¡Quagsire, muestrales tu Terremoto!

Sakura.- Ya intentaste eso antes, y falló.

Conway.- Fallará de nuevo, ¡Slowking, usa Psíquico!

Quagsire dio un gran salto y cayó de golpe, provocando varias ondas sísmicas, con intención de golpear a todos los Pokémon enemigos. Sin embargo, Slowking utilizó sus poderes psíquicos para levitar junto a Espeon, protegiéndose del devastador ataque.

Sakura.- ¡Sí! ¡Por más aterrador que sea, adoro a mi compañero!

Casey.- Olvidas algo, Sakura. Yo también tengo un compañero asombroso y efectivo.

Casey y Trip intercambiaron una sonrisa al ver que su plan les había salido al pie de la letra. Ahora tenían esta batalla ganada.

Trip.- ¡Druddigon usa Enfado!

En ese momento, el Druddigon de Trip salió de entre las rocas y comenzó a golpear de forma violenta a Slowking. Al estar levitando con sus poderes psíquicos, Slowking no pudo protegerse y recibió los ataques de lleno, al mismo tiempo que Espeon caía al suelo.

Casey.- ¡Bomba Lodo!

Quagsire aprovechó, disparando su ataque contra Espeon antes de que pudiera hacer nada, mientras que Druddigon continuaba golpeando a Slowking con todo lo que tenía. Así fue como en unos instantes, Espeon y Slowking cayeron derrotados.

Conway.- No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo es que Druddigon supo a quien golpear? Se supone que estaba confundido.

Casey.- Todo fue gracias al Surf.

Sakura.- ¿El Surf?

Trip.- Es algo básico. Surf es un movimiento que golpeá a todos en el área, sin distinguir aliados y enemigos, por lo que también golpeó a Druddigon. Sin embargo, Druddigon es un Pokémon de tipo Dragón, por lo que los movimientos de agua no le hacen mucho daño.

Casey.- Lo único que había que hacer era darle un buen salpicón de agua fría y se le quitaría la confusión.

Como prueba de ello, Quagsire volvió a mojar a Druddigon, quien quedó nuevamente confundido a causa del Enfado. Después de ser golpeado por otro Surf, el dragón volvió a la normalidad y comenzó a festejar junto a Quagsire.

Sakura.- Lo tenían todo planeado…

Casey.- Sabíamos que si Slowking usaba sus poderes para evitar el Terremoto, no podría protegerse de otro ataque.

Conway.- Pero fue bastante arriesgado, ¿cómo sabías que tu Druddigon resistiría otro Terremoto sin caer debilitado?

Trip.- Eso también es básico. Se debe a que confio en mi Pokémon, y también en mi compañera.

Casey.- Estoy ansiosa por volver a luchar juntos en la Liga de Campeones, Trip.

Trip.- Yo también, Casey. Creo que estoy bien respaldado.

Sakura.- No puede ser, perdimos.

Conway.- Al menos ya tengo algunos datos sobre los campeones de liga.

Casey.- Está vez si que estuvo cerca, Sakura.

Sakura.- Aun así conseguiste vencerme.

Trip.- Pero demostraron ser entrenadores de alto nivel, quizá debamos combatir nuevamente en el futuro.

Conway.- Entonces estaré preparado, ya no me tomarán por sorpresa.

Sakura.- ¡A mi tampoco!

Casey.- ¡Pues vamos a festejarlo con la canción de los Electabuzz!

Sakura.- No otra vez…

…

Por otro lado, también se estaba desarrollando una dura batalla entre el Mega Swampert de Morrison y el Sawk de Stephan. Esta batalla parecía bastante pareja, ambos Pokémon intercambiaban golpes y ataques, sin molestarse en esquivar ninguno. Era un combate que ponía a prueba su resistencia.

Morrison.- ¡Vamos con todo, Swampert! ¡Sigue con Machada!

El brazó de Swampert comenzó a brillar nuevamente, e impulsado por la fuerza que solamente su forma Mega Evolucionada podía ofrecer, mandó a volar a Sawk de un solo puñetazo.

Stephan.- ¡Sawk!

Bel.- ¡Vamos, Stephan! ¡No te rindas!

Stephan.- No te preocupes, Bel. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

Bel.- ¡Así se habla!

Stephan suspiró, aun con lo que le había dicho a Bel, no estaba tan seguro de su siguiente movimiento. Su Sawk estaba llegando al límite, había incrementado su fuerza al máximo y aún así, no podía superar el poder físico de Mega Swampert… Pero no podía rendirse, debía esforzarse por ganar el combate, era lo menos que su Sawk merecía.

Stephan.- ¡Sawk, utiliza tu ataque A Bocajarro!

Aquel Sawk se levantó del suelo y cargó con toda su fuerza contra Swampert. Una vez que llegó junto a él, arremetió con una lluvia de puñetazos a gran velocidad. Swampert intentó cubrirse con sus brazos, pero los golpes de Sawk eran demasiado potentes, por lo que ahora fue el turno de Swampert de salir volando.

Bel.- ¡Así se hace! ¡Swampert ha caído!

Morrison.- Fue un ataque muy bueno, pero no es suficiente para vencer a mi Swampert. ¿No es así?

Como respondiendo a las palabras de su entrenador, Swampert se levantó del suelo con algo de dificultad. Morrison también estaba algo nervioso, no se esperaba que su oponente sea tan poderoso. Aun así, por alguna razón, Morrison se estaba divirtiendo con este combate.

Morrison.- ¡Vamos a usar Machada!

Stephan.- ¡Responde con Golpe Karate, Sawk!

Ambos Pokémon pusieron a brillar sus brazos y cargaron el uno contra el otro. Con toda la fuerza que todavía les quedaba, los dos Pokémon chocaron sus puños en un gran choque, donde ninguno parecía dispuesto a retroceder. El forcejeó entre ambos Pokémon finalmente causó una gran explosión, distanciando a ambos rivales.

Tanto Swampert como Sawk se levantaron, pero lucían cansados, respirando con dificultad. Por si eso fuera poco, Sawk se sujetaba el brazo derecho, indicando la gran cantidad de daño que había recibido.

Bel.- ¡Ambos están a un ataque de finalizar el combate!

Stephan.- Sawk no podrá usar ese brazo, estamos en dificultades… ¡Pero no nos rendiremos! ¡Usa Puntapié!

Morrison.- ¡Machada!

El Sawk de Stephan se deslizó para propinar una patada. Pero Swampert reaccionó rápidamente y utilizando la poca fuerza que le quedaba, le propinó un puñetazo encima al Pokémon de lucha. Sawk fue golpeado con fuerza, deteniendo su ataque y dejándolo debilitado. Al ver que su Pokémon no podía continuar, Stephan lo regresó a su Pokéball, mientras que Swampert perdía su forma Mega Evolucionada.

Stephan.- No puede ser, perdimos…

Bel.- Oye Stephan, no te deprimas. Fue un combate emocionante, me mantuviste atenta en todo momento.

Stephan.- Supongo que tienes razón. Gracias, Bel.

Morrison.- ¡Pues fue un combate increíble!

Stephan.- Sí, tu Pokémon es asombroso.

Morrison.- El tuyo tampoco estaba nada mal. El A Bocajarro fue un ataque poderoso, aunque rebajó tu defensa, es gracias a eso que gané.

Stephan.- De todas formas, me dí cuenta de que solamente utilizaste movimientos físicos. Quizá me hubieras ganado antes si me atacabas con movimientos especiales.

Morrison.- Hey, el tuyo era un Pokémon peleador. Es mucho más emocionante enfrentarlo en su propio estilo.

Stephan.- Eres un gran entrenador, acepto mi derrota.

Bel.- ¡Así se habla! ¡Esa fue una verdadera batalla entre hombres!

Morrison.- Oye, ¿qué te parece si me ayudas con mi entrenamiento? Necesito un compañero poderoso para mejorar mis habilidades.

Stephan.- ¡Dalo por hecho! ¡Estoy más que listo para una revancha!

Morrison y Stephan se observaron el uno al otro de forma desafiante, estaban listos para iniciar el entrenamiento… Aunque antes tendrían que ir a curar a Sawk y Swampert.

…

Sin embargo, aun existía otro campeón que estaba teniendo bastantes dificultades en su combate. Se trataba de Paul, campeón de Sinnoh, quien se encontraba a mitad de una dura batalla en contra de Cameron.

Paul veía absorto como su Honchkrow salía volando después de haber sido golpeado por la palma de Lucario. Había subestimado a su oponente, ese chico distraído y olvidadizo era mucho mejor entrenador de lo que aparentaba. Eso explicaba el como Ash había perdido en la Liga Tesselia… Pero Paul no era Ash, él no perdería, no podía permitírselo.

Paul.- ¡Honchkrow, usa Pulso Umbrío!

El Pokémon cuervo disparó una gran ráfaga de energía oscura, con la cual golpeó a Lucario. Sin embargo, el Pokémon de Cameron resistía todo el daño sin problemas, mientras esperaba las instrucciones de su entrenador.

Paul.- ¡No te detengas! ¡Continúa atacando!

Cameron.- ¡Adelante Lucario, usa Esfera Aural!

Aun mientras continuaba siendo impactado por el Pulso Umbrío, Lucario comenzó a cargar su Esfera Aural. Fue entonces que Lucario disparó el ataque, con toda su energía potenciándolo. La Esfera Aural rápidamente atravesó el Pulso Umbrío, dirigiéndose en contra de Honchkrow, quien lo esquivó en el último momento. En el fondo, Paul sabía que si Honchkrow era golpeado por la Esfera Aural, acabaría siendo derrotado.

Paul.- ¡Honchkrow, Neblina!

El Pokémon volador disparó una gran nube de vapor, cubriendo todo el lugar en un intentó de ocultarse de su rival.

Cameron.- ¡Debemos atacar, Lucario! ¡Usa Llave Giro!

Gracias a sus habilidades, Lucario no necesitaba ver a Honchkrow. Simplemente percibió su aura y una vez que lo identificó, lo alcanzó de un gran salto, sometiéndolo con una llave y arrojándolo contra el suelo.

Paul.- ¡Honchkrow!

Cameron.- ¡Acabaló con Palmeo!

Al ver como Hochkrow caía en picada, Paul supo que no podría hacer nada. Lacario lo golpearía con Palmeo antes de que Honchkrow pueda recuperarse. La derrota era segura, ninguno de sus movimientos podía evitarlo… Pero Paul no quería perder, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer, pero no quería ser derrotado.

Fue entocnes cuando recordó una vez más las palabras de Ash Ketchum y los múltiples encuentros con él. Si algo había aprendido de Ash, es que el poder puro no lo era todo. Debía conectarse con sus Pokémon y confiar en ellos. ¿Quizá eso era lo que necesitaba para ganar el combate? Bueno, no es como si tuviera muchas opciones. Lo único que podía hacer era darle animos a Honchkrow.

Paul.- ¡No dejes que ese patético ataque te golpee! ¡Levantate, Honchkrow!

Y justó en el momento en que Lucario caía en picada con su Palma, Honchkrow rodó por el suelo, esquivándolo en el último momento. Lucario había fallado su ataque y ahora tenía una abertura.

Paul.- ¡Usa Tajo Umbrío!

El ala de Honchkrow fue recubierta por un aura oscura y la usó para golpear a Lucario justo en la boca del estomago. Lucario se quedó completamente inmóvil, sin aire. El ataque de Honchkrow había sido mucho más fuerte de lo que Paul se esperaba, no era normal. Fue entonces que el campeón de Sinnoh comprendió lo ocurrido: Honchkrow había activado Afortunado, su habilidad especial, que le permitía convertir sus ataques en golpes críticos.

Cameron.- ¡Lucario, reaccioná!

Paul.- ¡Usa Ataque Celestial!

Aprovechando que Lucario no podía moverse, Honchkrow emprendió vuelo y después de unas cuantas piruetas, descendió en picada contra Lucario. Cameron comenzó a estirar sus bandas contra su cabeza en busca de idear alguna manera para salvar a su Pokémon, pero nada se le ocurría. Fue así como Honchkrow impactó el Ataque Celestial de frente contra Lucario, quien no pudo levantarse y acabó derrotado.

Cameron.- ¡No! ¡Lucario!

Al ver a su Pokémon derrotado, Cameron lo regresó a la Pokéball. Acto seguido, suspiró y se volteó hacía Paul.

Cameron.- Fue un gran combate, sé que perdí, pero me divertí bastante.

El entrenador de Sinnoh se quedó en silencio por un momento, confundiendo a Cameron. Luego volteó hacía su Honchkrow, que respiraba cansado por el combate tan difícil que había tenido.

Paul.- Diste un gran combate. Buen trabajo.

Honchkrow.- ¡Crow!

…

Poco tiempo después, Ash había llamado a su amiga Korrina y se la llevó a uno de los muchos parques que había por Pueblo Paleta. Él le había dicho que la necesitaba y al ver el entusiasmo de su amigo, Korrina no había podido negarse, aunque estaba algo confundida y un poco nerviosa.

Korrina.- Oye Ash, no es que este nerviosa ni mucho menos, pero… ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Ash.- Vamos a entrenar juntos Korrina, de esta manera nos haremos más fuertes.

Korrina.- Ah, era eso… ¡Pues vamos a entrenar! Necesito incrementar mi nivel.

Ash.- Por eso mismo Korrina, quiero que me ayudes con este amigo.

El campeón de Kalos sacó una Pokéball con la que invocó a una especie de Pokémon escarabajo. Aquel escarabajo parecía bastante feliz al ver a su entrenador y fue a saludarlo tanto a él como a Pikachu.

Korrina.- Ese es tu Heracross, uno de tus Pokémon que puede Mega Evolucionar.

Heracross.- Hera.

Ash.- Es uno de los Pokémon que atrapé en Johto. Quiero ver que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser con la Mega Evolución. Además como tú eres experta en tipo lucha, esperaba que me des algún consejo para hacerlo más fuerte.

Al escuchar a su amigo tan entusiasta como siempre, Korrina no pudo evitar sonreir: Era claro que Ash no cambiaba. Si su amigo quería hacerse más fuerte, entonces Korrina estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo.

Korrina.- Muy bien, Ash. Mega Evoluciónalo y muéstrame sus ataques.

Ash.- ¡Aquí vamos! ¡Heracross, Mega Evoluciona!

Pero en lugar de Mega Evolucionar, Heracross se distrajo y fue a chuparle sabia a un árbol. Dejando a Ash, Korrina y Pikachu observándolo confundidos y con una gotita en la frente.

Korrina.- Tienes un Pokémon divertido…

Ash.- Si, Heracross acostumbra distraerse cada que hay algo dulce… Pero en una batalla es implacable.

Heracross.- Crosss.

Ash.- ¿Ya estás listo, amigo?

Heracross.- ¡Hera!

Ash.- ¡Mega Evoluciona!

Tanto el brazalete como Heracross comenzaron a brillar, siendo rodeados por una luz intensa. Cuando el brillo se disipó, el Pokémon de Ash lucía diferente: Ahora era mucho más grande y robusto, además de que tenía dos cuernos. Ash sonrió satisfecho al verlo, era la primera vez que veía a un Mega Heracross en persona.

Korrina.- ¡Impresionante! ¡Se ve muy poderoso!

Ash.- ¡Vamos Heracross! ¡Enséñale a Korrina de lo que estás hecho! ¡Usa Mega Cuerno!

Heracross.- ¡Cross!

Y el cuerno de Heracross comenzó a brillar antes de golpear el suelo con fuerza y hacerlo temblar. Claro que Korrina no era la única impresionada, el mismo Ash estaba sorprendido por la fuerza física de su Pokémon. Si antes ya era fuerte, ahora que había Mega Evolucionado, estaba a un nuevo nivel.

Ash.- ¡Ahora usa Puño Certero!

Esta vez fue su puño el que brillo, antes de derrumbar un árbol con un solo puñetazo. Ash estaba realmente orgulloso de su Pokémon, e incluso Pikachu parecía contento al ver el poder de su compañero.

Ash.- ¡Acaba con un Híperrayo!

Y Heracross cargó un gran rayo, utilizando toda su energía y lo disparó al cielo. Una vez que el Híperrayo se perdió en el cielo, Heracross volvió a su forma original, perdiendo su Mega Evolución y respirando cansado.

Korrina.- Eso fue impresionante, aunque todavía tiene que acostumbrarse a su forma Mega Evolucionada.

Ash.- Su cuarto movimiento es Sonámbulo, que puede usar cuando está dormido. ¿Tienes algún consejo para hacerlo más fuerte?

La líder de gimnasio se pusó pensativa por unos instantes, mientras que Ash, Pikachu y Heracross la observaban impasientes. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Korrina finalmente supo exactamente que decir.

Korrina.- Bueno Ash, tu Heracross se ve bastante fuerte y creo que puedo ayudarte, mi abuelo tiene uno después de todo. Sin embargo, los Heracross son Pokémon con gran fuerza física, que sacan sus mayores ventajas al luchar de forma directa, ¡con el orgullo de los tipo lucha! La Mega Evolución les potencia aun más esa fuerza e incluso los hace más resistentes. Mi consejo sería que reemplaces Híperrayo por un movimiento de categoría física.

Ash.- ¿Reemplazar Híperrayo? ¿Estás segura de ello?

Pikachu.- ¿Pi?

Korrina.- Es cierto que Híperrayo es un ataque realmente fuerte, pero no es tan efectivo en un Pokémon físico como Heracross.

Heracross.- Hera.

Ash.- Ya veo, eso tiene sentido. ¿Estás listo para aprender un nuevo movimiento, Heracross?

Heracross.- ¡Heracross!

Pikachu.- ¡Pipikachu!

Ash.- Muy bien… ¿Qué movimiento debería enseñarle? Esto es tan difícil…

Korrina.- Pues, no estoy muy segura de los movimientos que puede aprender un Heracross, después de todo mi abuelo no me dejaba ver sus batallas hasta que estuviera lista. Sin embargo, es un Pokémon de tipo bicho y lucha, quizá necesite algún poder capaz de contrarrestar a los Pokémon de fuego o voladores.

Ash.- ¡Es cierto! Esos Pokémon son la debilidad de Heracross, de hecho tuvimos problemas contra el Magmar de Gary hace unos años.

Korrina.- Quizá pueda aprender algún ataque de tipo roca…

Ash.- ¿Tipo Roca? Puede ser justo lo que Heracross necesita… Ahora que lo pienso, conozco solamente a una persona que conoce todo lo que hay que saber sobre los Pokémon tipo roca.

Pikachu.- ¿Pipika?

…

Después de un rato, Ash y Korrina continuaban en el mismo parque, pero esta vez, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta había traído a dos grandes amigos suyos: Brock y Misty.

Brock.- Ya veo, entonces necesitas que le enseñe un nuevo movimiento a Heracross.

Ash.- Así es Brock. Después de todo, eres el mayor experto en el tipo roca que conozco.

Brock.- Me parece bien, amigo, puedes contar con mi ayuda. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que entrenamos juntos.

Ash sabía que siempre podía contar con su amigo, Brock. El entrenador de roca lo había ayudado en multiples ocasiones desde que se conocieron en Kanto.

Misty.- ¡Un segundo! ¿A mí para que me trajiste, Ash? Yo no soy una experta en los de tipo roca.

Ash.- Si, pero también me gustaría entrenar a mis Pokémon de agua jejeje. Le dije a Tracey que me dé las Pokéball de estos tres. ¡Adelante!

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta arrojó tres Pokéball. Misty, Brock y Korrina quedaron sorprendidos cuando las Pokéball liberaron a un pequeño cocodrilo de color azul, una pequeña nutria y una especie de rana extraña.

Misty.- ¡Son tus Pokémon de agua!

Ash.- Así es. Creo que ya conoces a Totodile, pero déjame presentarte a Oshawott y Palpitoad, dos amigos que conocí en Tesselia.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta sonrío con satisfacción al ver la reacción de Misty. Su antigua compañera parecía realmente emocionada al ver a los tres Pokémon de agua. Ash sabía mejor que nadie que su amiga podía llegar a apasionarse verdaderamente con los Pokémon de agua y él disfrutaba verla cuando eso ocurría.

Misty.- Bien, Ash Ketchum, si puedo ver a tus Pokémon de agua, con gusto te ayudaré.

Korrina.- Interesante, nunca había visto esas especies.

Misty.- Yo ya había visto a Totodile, pero no a esos dos. ¡Son tan lindos!

Mientras que Palpitad reaccionaba de forma arrogante e indiferente; Oshawott se emocionó ante el cumplido que le dio Misty, sosteniendo su concha e inflando el pecho de manera orgullosa.

Oshawott.- Osha.

Misty.- Mira nada más lo tierno que es ese Oshawott.

Oshawott.- ¡Oshawott!

El Pokémon de agua sonreía con orgullo, intentando impresionar a Misty, aunque inesperadamente, Totodile le mordió la cabeza. Causando que Oshawott corra en círculos, intentando quitarse a su compañero de equipo, mientras que Palpitoad se burlaba de ellos y Pikachu tuvo que interferir para separarlos.

Korrina.- Los Pokémon de Ash son graciosos.

Misty.- Si, Totodile siempre ha sido bastante travieso.

Brock.- Bien Ash, ¿qué te parece si ponemos a prueba el poder de Heracross en una batalla?

Ash.- Hace mucho que no tenemos un combate, Heracross está listo.

Misty.- Esto será interesante, cuando viajábamos por Kanto, ambos tenían combates de entrenamiento de vez en cuando.

Korrina.- Quiero verlo. Soy una líder de gimnasio de tipo lucha, así que quizá pueda dar algunos consejos al ver a Heracross en acción.

Ash y Brock se pusieron en a cierta distancia, convirtiendo la plaza en un campo de batalla. Por otro lado, Misty tomo a Oshawott entre sus brazos y fue junto a Korrina, Pikachu y los otros Pokémon de Ash, para observar el combate.

Ash.- ¿Qué Pokémon usaras, Brock?

Brock.- Un viejo amigo al que no has visto en un buen tiempo, Ash. ¡Adelante, Vulpix!

Vulpix.- ¡Vul!

Ash se sorprendió realmente al ver al zorro de fuego materializándose. Todavía recordaba a aquel Pokémon que acompañó a Brock durante sus viajes por Kanto y Johto, siendo un buen compañero de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, llegado a cierto punto, Vulpix regresó con su antigua entrenadora, una estilista llamada Suzie.

Ash.- Pero, ¿cómo es que Vulpix está contigo?

Brock.- Es una larga historia: Suzie y Zane decidieron ir a Ciudad Luminalia en Kalos para aprender más sobre el estilismo y poner un nuevo salón de belleza Pokémon. Por eso me pidieron que cuide nuevamente a Vulpix mientras que están fuera. Soy el único en quien Vulpix confía, después de todo.

Vulpix.- Vul.

Pikachu.- Pika.

A la distancia, Pikachu saludó a su viejo amigo Vulpix, no se habían visto en un buen tiempo. Incluso Totodile bailaba feliz desde la distancia al ver a su viejo amigo, Vulpix. En ese momento, una de las Pokéball de Misty comenzó a moverse por si sola y cierto Pokémon de color amarillo salió de ella.

Misty.- ¡Psyduck!

Psyduck.- ¿Psy?

El Pokémon pato fue corriendo a saludar a sus amigos, Pikachu y Vulpix, pero se tropezó a mitad del camino. Misty veía a su Psyduck un poco avergonzada, aunque Korrina parecía divertida al verlo. Pikachu, Vulpix y Totodile ayudaron a Psyduck a levantarse y luego los cuatro se saludaron, recordando los viejos tiempos. Por otro lado, Palpitoad estaba algo más alejado de ellos, Oshawott estaba muy a gusto en los brazos de Misty y Heracross aprovechó la situación para tomar algo de savía de un árbol cercano.

Una vez que el reencuentro terminó, Vulpix fue junto a su entrenador y Ash llamó a su Heracross. La batalla de entrenamiento estaba por dar inicio.

Brock.- ¿Qué dices, Ash? ¿Acepta el campeón de Kalos luchar contra mi pequeño Vulpix?

Ash.- Por supuesto Brock, será como los pequeños entrenamientos que teníamos antes de la Liga Kanto.

Brock.- ¡Entonces vamos a comenzar! ¡Vulpix, usa Ataque Rápido!

Ash.- ¡Heracross, contraataca con Puño Certero!

El puño de Heracross comenzó a brillar intesamente y chocó contra la rápida embestida de Vulpix. Después de forcejear por un instante, Vulpix acabó cediendo y retrocedió ante la fuerza de Heracross.

Brock.- Impresionante, Ash. Heracross parece incluso más fuerte que en la Liga Sinnoh.

Ash.- Y eso no es todo, Brock. ¡Ataca con Megacuerno!

Heracross.- ¡Crosss!

Brock.- ¡Vulpix, esquívalo con Agilidad!

El Pokémon de Ash hizó brillar su cuerno y se lanzó al ataque, pero Vulpix consiguió alejarse a tiempo. El Pokémon zorro comenzó a moverse a una velocidad abrumadora, corriendo en círculos alrededor de Heracross y confundiendo al insecto.

Ash.- ¡No te dejes engañar, Heracross!

Brock.- ¡Ahora es cuando! ¡Vulpix, usa Lanzallamas!

Sin dejar de correr, el pequeño zorrito diparó un enorme torrente de fuego desde su boca. El Lanzallamas golpeó de lleno contra Heracross, haciéndolo retroceder y causándole bastantes daños con un golpe directo.

Ash.- ¡Aguanta, Heracross! ¡Usa Megacuerno!

Heracross uso todo su esfuerzo para resistir el ataque de fuego, pero luego hizo brillar su cuerno y comenzó a atravesar las llamas únicamente con su poder. Sin embargo, justó cuando había atravesado el fuego, Vulpix detuvo su ataque y se alejó de un salto, evitando el poderoso Megacuerno de Heracross.

Brock.- Eso estuvo demasiado cerca. Has mejorado mucho, amigo.

Ash.- Tu también, Brock. Sigues teniendo la fuerza de un líder de gimnasio.

Aquel intenso combate, estaba siendo observado por Misty, Korrina y los otros Pokémon de Ash.

Misty.- Ash es grandioso, ¿no lo crees?

Korrina.- Sí, es alguien sorprendente.

Misty.- Sé que en ocasiones puede parecer un cabeza hueca, pero es alguien amable y siempre está ayudando a todo el mundo.

Korrina.- Lo sé, él es distinto a otros entrenadores. Su entusiasmo es realmente contagioso y su determinación es admirable. Es como sí él simpre supiera que decir.

Misty.- Ah cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo ví. Pero sigue siendo el mismo chico terco y determinado que me ayudó a mejorar como entrenadora.

Korrina.- Sí, ese es el Ash que conozco. Cuando lo conocí tuve muchos problemas. La Mega Evolución de mi Lucario salió bastante mal y por un instante sentí como si mis sueños se derrumbaran. Pero gracias a su apoyo pude superarlo, gracias a él no me di por vencida y trabajé junto a Lucario.

Misty.- Desde que lo conozco, Ash siempre ha influido en la gente a su alrededor. No me sorprende que haya conseguido tantos amigos de confianza. Me alegra ver que aún si no estoy ahí, ya no está solo. Aunque en el fondo, nunca lo estuvo…

Korrina.- Él no esta solo mientras nos tenga a nosotras.

Misty.- Creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

Korrina.- Cuento con ello.

Pero mientras Korrina y Misty hablaban juntas, el combate entre Ash y Brock continuaba. Heracross era claramente más fuerte, pero gracias a la velocidad de Vulpix, no podía acertar ninguno de sus movimientos.

Ash.- ¡Heracross, usa Puño Certero!

Brock.- ¡Agilidad, Vulpix!

El Pokémon insecto intentó acertar otro puñetazo, pero Vulpix volvió a esquivarlo con una velocidad sorprendente.

Brock.- ¡Ahora es cuando, Vulpix! ¡Utiliza Giro Fuego!

Vulpix cargó nuevamente todo su poder interior y lo disparó en una enorme llamarada que cubrió por completo al Pokémon insecto. Sin embargo, el ataque no terminaba ahí, un gigantesco torbellino de fuego se formó alrededor de Heracross, dejándolo atrapado mientras era dañado por las intensas llamas que lo rodeaban.

Ash.- ¡Heracross! ¡Tienes que salir de ahí! ¡Confió en ti, amigo! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

Aun atrapado dentro del torbellino de fuego, Heracross escuchó las palabras de su entrenador. Decidido a no defraudar la confianza que Ash depositaba en él, Heracross decidió cargar con toda su fuerza y finalmente rompió el torbellino, librándose del ataque.

Heracross.- ¡Hera!

Ash.- ¡Buen trabajo, amigo! Ahora es nuestro turno, usa Meg…

Brock.- ¡Suficiente!

Ash.- ¿Qué ocurre, Brock? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

Brock.- Ya ví suficiente, Ash. Ya sé que ataque debes enseñarle a Heracross.

Mientras Brock le explicaba a Ash el nuevo movimiento que quería enseñarle a Heracross. Misty, Korrina y Pikachu se acercaron a los dos entrenadores, acompañados de los otros Pokémon de Ash. Totodile rápidamente saltó a morder la cabeza de su entrenador, mientras que Palpitoad se le acercó de una manera más calmada. Acto seguido, Oshawott saltó desde los brazos de Misty, levantando su concha e inflando el pecho.

Oshawott.- Osha, shawa.

Ash.- ¿Oshawott?

Misty.- Parece que tu Pokémon está realmente motivado. Y ya llegó la hora de entrenar a tus Pokémon de agua.

Korrina.- Y no te olvdes de mí, prometiste que ambos entrenaríamos juntos, ¿verdad, Ash?

Al ver a ambas líderes de gimnasio con Pokéball en sus manos, Ash sonrió ampliamente. Por lo visto el entrenamiento con sus amigas sería bastante intenso. Todos parecían motivados.

De esa manera, comenzó un duro entrenamiento: Brock se encontraba algo apartado junto a Heracross, intentando enseñarle las bases de un nuevo movimiento de tipo roca. Ash, Misty y Korrina se turnaban para enfrentarse entre si y de esa manera fortalecerse entre los tres. Dando diversos consejos y complementándose por sus distintos métodos de entrenamiento.

Fue un entrenamiento bastante duro, donde Ash se sorprendió al ver que el Psyduck de Misty ahora seguía sus instrucciones en batalla. De igual manera, Misty se sorprendió al ver lo potentes que eran los ataques de Palpitoad, o como el Oshawott de Ash podía bloquear sin ningún problema los movimientos eléctricos. Korrina había decidido utilizar a sus otros Pokémon de lucha, pues últimamente había estado demasiado enfocada en su Lucario. Y cada vez que algún Pokémon acababa lastimado en un combate, el Chansey de Brock los recuperaba, dejándolos como nuevos y de vuelta al entrenamiento.

Fue así como la tarde se pasó volando y comenzó a oscurecer. Brock fue el primero en notar la hora, por lo que decidió avisarle a sus compañeros.

Brock.- Bueno muchachos, parece que ya se está haciendo tarde.

Korrina.- El tiempo pasa volando pasa cuando estás entrenando.

Misty.- Será mejor que vayamos a tu casa Ash, tu madre debe estar preocupada.

Ash.- Tienes razón, vamos. Creo que ya entrenamos demasiado por un día.

Y así, los entrenadores regresaron a sus Pokémon al interior de las Pokéball, emprendiendo un viaje de vuelta a su casa. Sin embargo, se toparon con algo misterioso en su camino.

Brock.- Oigan, ¿qué es eso?

El grupo se había adentrado aun más en el Pueblo, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Había mucha gente tirada en el suelo, todos estaban inconscientes, recostados en el piso. Ash reconoció a varios de ellos, de cuando vivía en Pueblo Paleta, incluso estaba Masae, la anciana más cotilla de Pueblo Paleta. Preocupados al ver gente inconsciente, los entrenadores se acercaron apresuradamente.

Misty.- ¿Estarán bien?

Korrina.- ¿Qué les habrá pasado?

Brock.- Pues a primera vista no parecen heridos. Ven Ash, ayudame, vamos a revisar a esta señora.

Ash.- De acuerdo, Brock.

Ambos se acercaron a una anciana, que Ash reconoció como Masae y le dieron la vuelta, para ver que le había pasado. Es entonces cuando se llevaron una gran sorpresa, la anciana tenía la cara llena de garabatos extraños.

Ash.- ¡¿Qué es estó?!

Misty.- ¡Oigan! Este de aquí también tiene la cara garabateada.

Korrina.- ¡Este igual!

Ash.- ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Brock.- No lo sé, pero esto me parece extrañamente familiar.

Misty.- Ahora que lo dices, es como si hubiéramos visto esto antes.

Ash.- Es cierto…

Korrina.- Hey, no parecen heridos, solamente están dormidos.

Ash.- ¿Dormidos?

Ash, Brock y Misty.- ¡Ya lo recuerdo!

-Jiggly.

Es entonces, cuando se les apareció una de las criaturas más peligrosas que Ash ha conocido a lo largo de sus viajes. Se trataba de la misma criatura que le causó varios problemas y casi lo mata en diversas ocasiones. El Pokémon que había provocado más de un accidente aéreo y fue su pesadilla por tres regiones distintas: Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff.- ¡Jiggly!

Korrina.- ¡Que Pokémon más tierno!

Contrarío a la reacción de Korrina; Ash y sus compañeros originales se sintieron realmente aterrorizados y ya se estaban preparando para escapar. Korrina los veía confundida.

Ash.- ¡Korrina! ¡Tienes que salir de ahí!

Misty.- ¡Hazle caso! ¡Ese Pokémon es realmente peligroso!

Brock.- ¡No dejes que cante!

Korrina.- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que les ocurre con un Pokémon tan lindo?

Jigglypuff.- ¡Jigglyly!

Ante la mirada atónita de los entrenadores, Jigglypuff sacó un pequeño micrófono y comenzó a cantar.

Korrina.- Que voz tan dulce…

Ash.- ¡Ya es tarde!

Jigglypuff cantaba con una voz melodiosa y tranquila. Poco a poco, los presentes comenzaron a sentir bastante sueño, sus parpados se ponían pesados y apenas resistían en pie. Finalmente, no pudieron aguantar más y todos cayeron dormidos en el suelo.

Jigglypuff.- ¡Puff!

La bola rosada no estaba nada contenta con que se hayan dormido a mitad de su canción. Enfadada, infló los cachetes y se acercó a los entrenadores. Fue entonces que sacó un marcador y comenzó a dibujar toda clase de garabatos en los rostros de los cuatro entrenadores y el Pikachu. Finalmente, Jigglypuff se marchó enfadada del lugar, dejando a Ash y sus amigos con un lago y confortante sueño.

…

Es así, como otro día había terminado en Pueblo Paleta y ahora solo faltaban seis días para el enfrentamiento entre Ash Ketchum y Ray Thunderbolt por el titulo de Campeón Naranja. Pero lo que no sabían, era que un nuevo peligro se aproximaba a las afueras de Pueblo Paleta.

-Bien, este es Pueblo Paleta. Si nuestros informes están en lo correcto, todos los campeones se encuentran aquí.

-Esperaba algo más impresionante, este pueblo parece una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Pueblo Paleta? Incluso el nombre es estúpido Ehin, como casi todas las ciudades de Kanto. Aunque nunca había escuchado hablar sobre este lugar.

Ehin.- No me sorprende, este pueblo no es muy conocido. Es pequeño y no tiene ningún gimnasio, por generaciones fue considerado un pueblo de perdedores. Ningún entrenador salido de este pueblo consiguió destacar en alguna liga. Lo máximo que tenían era Palet Oak, quien consiguió el puesto 921 en el ranking de los mejores 10000 entrenadores del mundo… Al menos hasta ahora. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el campeón de Kalos provendría de este lugar?

-Patético, me prometieron combates divertidos si aceptaba unirme a su estúpido grupo y aún no me dieron nada. Será mejor que esto valga la pena, Ehin.

Ehin.- Sigues siendo un ignorante de Orre, ¿verdad Dakim?

Dakim.- ¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, maldito enano?!

Ehin.- Tranquilízate Dakim, tendrás la diversión que buscas. Tendrás que enfrentarte a los ganadores de liga en seis regiones distintas.

Dakim.- Son solo un montón de niños. ¿Crees que valgan la pena?

Ehin.- Eso es exactamente lo que venimos a averiguar.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

 **OMAKE.**

* * *

En el laboratorio del profesor Oak, los Pokémon de Ash se encontraban en un duro entrenamiento de batalla. Bayleef luchaba con Heracross, Swellow con Pignite, Torterra con Bulbasaur, Glalie con Krookodile, Greninja con Sceptile y Charizard con Infernape. Por lo que Paul y Trip observaban impresionados todo el poder que tenían los pokemon de Ash.

Paul.- No puedo creer que Ash tenga tantos Pokémon poderosos.

Trip.- Lo sé. Cuando yo lo conocí, pensé que era un novato.

Paul.- ¿Enserio?

Trip.- Claro. Digo, su único pokemon era un Pikachu que ni siquiera podía usar ataques eléctricos. ¿Cómo esperabas que me lo tome enserio?

Paul.- Ahora que lo dices, yo también lo pensé. Cuando nos enfrentamos, lo único que tenía era un Aipom de bajo nivel, un pequeño Starly y un Pikachu que fue fácilmente derrotado por mi Elekid.

Trip.- Olvida a tu Elekid, yo vencí a Pikachu con mi Snivy recién recibido.

Paul.- No entiendo porque Ash nunca usa a alguno de sus otros Pokémon.

Trip.- Es cierto, si me hubiera sacado su Charizard o su Infernape, definitivamente lo habría tratado con más respeto.

Paul.- Exacto, de hecho yo me sorprendí al enterarme que había pasado la Batalla de la Frontera.

Trip.- Yo pensaba que era un novato de Kanto que apenas acababa de iniciar su viaje.

Paul.- A diferencia de nosotros, él no va rotando su equipo.

Trip.- Viejo, si nos hubiera sacado alguno de sus antiguos Pokémon, habría barrido el suelo con nosotros en nuestra primera batalla.

Paul.- Elekid no habría tenido oportunidad.

Entonces Casey pasó deprimida atrás de ellos.

Casey- No me lo recuerden. Cuando lo conocí, Ash si usó a sus antiguos Pokémon.

Fin.

* * *

 **ANALIZANDO AL ENTRENADOR, CON EL PROFESOR OAK.**

* * *

Profesor Oak.- ¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente está aquí su buen amigo. ¡El Profesor Oak! Parece que los campeones de liga finalmente están entrenando enserio, a este paso se harán mucho más fuertes. Pero… ¿Quiénes eran esos dos hombres que llegaron a Pueblo Paleta? Espero que no ocasionen problemas. ¡Vamos a analizarlo!

Perfil de Entrenador.  
Nombre: Brock Takeshi.  
Clase: Doctor Pokemon/Líder de Gimnasio.  
Región de Origen: Kanto.  
Historia: Brock nació en Ciudad Plateada, como hijo de una pareja de líderes de gimnasio. Desde muy pequeño demostró tener bastante cariño y amor por los Pokémon, por lo que a sus 10 años, su padre le regaló un Onix, quien se convertiría en su primer Pokémon y uno de sus más queridos.  
Sin embargo, su padre Flint, se fue aburriendo de la vida como líder de gimnasio, con el tiempo. Debido a esto, Flint decidió abandonar su hogar y partío en un largo viaje para convertirse en un gran entrenador Pokémon, aunque acabaría fracasando en su camino.  
Esto causó que la madre de Brock se quede a cargo del gimnasio Pokémon. Sin embargo, dirigir un gimnasio era algo bastante complicado, pues constantemente corria el riesgo de perder su posición. Además, mantener el gimnasio era demasiado costoso, las deudas eran cada vez más alta y tenía la responsabilidad de mantener a Brock y sus 9 hermanos. Al final, no pudo soportar la presión y acabó marchandose.  
Fue así, como Brock tuvo que aceptar la responsabilidad de ser un líder de gimnasio y cuidar a sus 9 hermanos menores. Consiguió convertirse en un líder bastante capaz, con ayuda de su Onix y su Geodude, sin embargo, esto significaba que Brock no podía iniciar su propio viaje Pokémon y tuvo que renunciar a su sueño. Brock había soñado con convertirse en un criador Pokémon, para poder comprender y ayudar a los Pokémon que amaba, pero al final se había resignado a no poder cumplir ese sueño.  
Fue en ese momento que conoció a Ash Ketchum, un entrenador novato que lo desafió a una batalla de gimnasio. Aunque Brock lo derrotó fácilmente en un inició, Ash regresó por la revancha, con su Pikachu recargado en energía. Recurriendo a estrategias extrañas, Ash estaba a punto de vencer a su Onix, pero se detuvo al ver a los hermanos de Brock. El líder de gimnasio quedó sorprendido por aquel joven entrenador y su voluntad, por lo que decidió darle su medalla de gimnasio. Fue ahí, cuando un hombre misterioso se apareció ante Brock, se trataba de Flint, su padre. Flint se disculpó por haber abandonado a Brock y le dijo que acompañará a Ash para seguir sus sueños, mientras que Flint se quedaría para cuidar a sus hermanos y continuar el trabajo de líder de gimnasio.  
De esta manera, Brock inició su viaje Pokémon, con el fin de convertirse en el mejor criador Pokémon. Acompañó a Ash Ketchum, quien se convertiría en su mejor amigo y lo ayudó a llegar a la Liga Kanto. Junto a ellos, también vendría Misty, una chica joven, que resultó ser la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.  
El trió tuvo diversas aventuras por todo Kanto, donde Brock capturaría un Zubat y un Vulpix. El criador se quedaría una temporada en las Islas Naranja, donde ayudaría a la Profesora Ivy e intentaría aprender de ella.  
Tras una experiencia traumatica en las Islas Naranja, Brock decidió ir a Pueblo Paleta, donde se reencontraría con Ash y Misty, a quienes acompañaría a la región de Johto. En esa región, tendrían toda clase de aventuras y finalmente, Ash lucharía en la Liga Johto, mostrando lo mucho que había mejorado.  
Brock se separaría de sus compañeros y viajaría de regreso a su Ciudad Plateada. Una vez ahí, se enteraría de que su madre regresó a casa y adquirío un fanatismo por los Pokémon de agua. Ahí, Brock tendría que enfrentar a su madre en un combate, para que su gimnasio continúe siendo uno de tipo roca, en lugar de uno de agua. Al final, Brock decide regresar a su viaje, pero deja a su hermano Forrest como el nuevo líder de gimnasio, entregándole a Onix, Geodude y Crobat para que lo ayuden.  
Brock viajaría a Hoenn, donde se reencontraría con Ash, quien estaba acompañado por los hermanos May y Max. Brock se uniría a ese grupo y viajarían juntos a lo largo de Hoenn y Kanto. Mientras acompañaba a Ash en sus desafíos de la Liga Hoenn y la Batalla de la Frontera, se dio cuenta de que su compañero había crecido bastante, madurando y convirtiéndose en un gran entrenador.  
Tras eso, Brock se separó del grupo y decidió viajar sin rumbo, por lo que acabó en la región de Sinnoh. Mientras viajaba junto a una conductora de camiones de quien se había enamorado, Brock acabó casualmente encontrándose con su amigo Ash. Después de ser abandonado por la conductora de camiones, Brock decidió viajar nuevamente con su amigo, ayudándolo a recuperar a su Pikachu. Ahí conocerían a Dawn, una aspirante a coordinadora Pokémon, que los acompañaría en su viaje por la región de Sinnoh.  
Es en ese viaje, donde Brock se da cuenta de muchas cosas. Comienza a cuestionarse su propio sueño de ser un criador, dándose cuenta de que había otras formas de ayudar a los Pokémon. También se da cuenta de lo mucho que Ash había crecido, al punto de que su amigo ya no lo necesitaba.  
Es así, que Brock decide tomar una difícil decisión. Cuando la Liga Sinnoh terminó y se despidieron de Dawn; Brock decidió separarse definitivamente de Ash y seguir su nuevo sueño: Convertirse en un doctor Pokémon. Ash y Brock se separan desde ese momento, prometiendo que ambos cumplirían sus sueños y que se volverían a encontrar.  
Después de una breve visita a Ciudad Plateada, donde les contó a sus padres sobre su nuevo sueño y ayudó a su hermano Forrest a dirigir el gimnasio; Brock finalmente se inscribió en la Escuela de Medicina Pokémon.  
Brock estudió con mucho esmero en la Escuela de Medicina, aprendiendo bastantes cosas y mejorando sus habilidades. Todavía era un aprendiz, pero era uno bastante talentoso, haciendo algunas pasantías con las enfermeras Joy, llegando incluso a conocer a un Sibarita Pokémon llamado Cilan.  
Tiempo después, Brock se enteraría de que su viejo amigo, Ash, ganó la Liga Kalos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, decidió ir a felicitar a su mejor amigo.  
Equipo Pokemon: Steelix/Geodude/Crobat/Vulpix/Foretress/Ludicolo/Marshtomp/Sudowoodo/Croagunk/Chansey/Marowak/

Profesor Oak.- Brock es sin duda un entrenador talentoso. Quizá lleve mucho tiempo fuera de las batallas, pero aun tiene la fuerza de un líder de gimnasio. Su estilo de batalla es más defensivo, duro como una verdadera roca. Sin lugar a dudas, es uno de los aliados más fieles de Ash, alguien en quien sin duda, puede confiar. ¡Los veo en el siguiente capítulo!

* * *

Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy. Ash y los otros campeones están comenzando a entrenar para poder destacar en la Liga de Campeones, donde tendrán varías de sus batallas más complicadas.

En cuanto a personajes que aparecen en este capítulo… ¡Volvió Jigglypuff! Ese Pokémon que le causó muchos problemas a Ash durante varias regiones distintas. Si en Sol y Luna mostraron que Jigglypuff estaba en Pueblo Paleta, entonces no había forma de desperdiciar la oportunidad para incluirlo xD.

Oficialmente, diría que aquí terminan los capítulos introductorios del fic. A partir del siguiente capítulo vendremos con todo. Se vienen las batallas más intensas para Ash y sus compañeros, pues un nuevo enemigo acaba de llegar a Pueblo Paleta.

Ahora, aprovecharé para responder los reviews de:

CSSakuraforever: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Todavía falta para la Liga de Campeones, pero ya se vienen los verdaderos combates.

Lucasdiaz5000: Gracias por los consejos, amigo. Aunque me parece extraño que fanfiction no te deje enviar PM. En fin, acertaste con algunos de mis planes en muchos de tus consejos, aunque todavía falta mucho para ver algunos de ellos. Eso sí, la batalla entre Ray y Ash se dará en Pueblo Paleta, no en las Islas Naranja. En cuanto a los movimientos que sugeriste, planeo que en un principio, todos los Pokémon de Ash tengan sus movimientos canon, pero conforme Ash los vaya entrenando, vayan reemplazando algunos de sus movimientos por otros mejores (Tal como pasó con Heracross en el capítulo de hoy). Las ideas para los omakes son divertidas, cuenta con que las verás en futuros capítulos.

Nestor Rojas: Sí, opino lo mismo, si Paul hubiera sido el arrogante habría sido un retroceso en su evolución. Y sí, hacía falta que alguno de los campeones sea mujer, y Casey es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Johto. Sobre tu pregunta, pues la verdad es que sin importar si son hombres o mujeres, todos los personajes del fic tendrán al menos un momento para destacar. Pronto verás en acción a las compañeras de Ash. En cuanto a Serena… Pues en mi opinión, uno de los principales errores del anime fue convertir a Serena en un personaje dependiente de Ash, por lo que limitó bastante su desarrollo. Es por eso que en mi fic, me propuse a desarrollar a Serena de una mejor manera, convirtiéndola en un mejor personaje, sin centrarme tanto en su shipping con Ash. Aunque claro, este fic da para largo, por lo que tengo tiempo de sobra para darle un mejor desarrollo de forma progresiva.

Ricardo753: Pues tanto en mi fic como en el anime, existen dos clases de campeones: La primera, sería los "Campeones de Liga", que es como catalogo a Ash, Paul, Trip y los otros en el fic. La segunda, sería los "Campeones Regionales", en esta categoría entrarían los entrenadores que superaron al Alto Mando, tales como Cynthia, Steven o Diantha. En este fic, el objetivo de Ash consiste en aspirar hasta lo más alto, por lo que una vez terminada la Liga de Campeones, el Alto Mando y el Campeón Regional serían sus siguientes objetivos.


	9. Llega una amenaza

**Ash: El Campeón**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9.- La llegada de una amenaza.**

* * *

Los Dodrio cantaban, anunciando el amanecer de un nuevo día en Pueblo Paleta. Muchos de los entrenadores Pokémon más talentosos, incluyendo a los seis campeones de Liga, se encontraban entrenando en ese tranquilo pueblo. Ya faltaban únicamente seis días para el combate entre Ash Ketchum y Ray Thunderbolt por el campeonato de la Liga Naranja.

Aquella mañana, Iris, Cilan, Serena y Clemont caminaban preocupados por los senderos del Pueblo. Ash, Misty, Brock y Korrina no habían llegado a dormir la noche anterior, así que sus amigos habían salido a buscarlos.

Serena.- ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido, Ash? Ya van dos noches que duerme afuera.

Iris.- Siempre está causando problemas, es solo un niño.

Clemont.- Oigan, no se preocupen. Misty y Brock tampoco llegaron a dormir. Lo más probable es que hayan decidido acampar los tres juntos para recordar viejos tiempos.

Iris.- Mínimo podría habernos avisado.

Serena.- Pues Korrina tampoco llego a dormir.

Iris.- Conociéndolos, seguro se quedaron entrenando hasta quedar dormidos.

Cilan.- Las cosas nunca son tan simples como parecen, Iris.

Clemont.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Iris.- No de nuevo…

Cilan.- Es obvio, tenemos cuatro personas desaparecidas y muchas teorías que pueden o no ser ciertas. Esto parece un trabajo para… ¡El Sibarita Detective, Cilan!

En ese momento, Cilan sacó un extraño gorrito y una lupa, convirtiéndose en el legendario detective.

Clemont.- ¡Impresionante! ¡¿También eres detective?!

Serena.- Es bastante extraño…

Iris.- Con el tiempo te acostumbras.

Clemont.- ¡Detective Cilan, ¿cuál es su teoría de los hechos?!

Cilan.- Muy sencillo, debemos analizar la escena del crimen y acabaremos encontrando pistas sobre el paradero de nuestros amigos. Bien podría ser culpa de un descuido por parte de Ash… O pudo ser algo más.

Clemont.- ¿Quieres decir que alguien pudo haber impedido que Ash y los demás lleguen a dormir?

Cilan.- Elemental, mí querido Clemont. Por lo que sabemos, el Equipo Rocket siempre ha estado detrás de Pikachu. Bien podrían haber causado algún problema que retrase a Ash y los demás.

Serena.- ¿Quieres decir que Ash puede estar en peligro?

Iris.- Tu no les hagas caso, así se calmarán.

Cilan.- Lo que debemos hacer ahora, es analizar el entorno. A ver si encontramos rastros de alguna batalla Pokémon.

Clemont.- En tal caso, tengo en mi mochila justo el invento que necesitamos para esta situación. Sabía que podríamos meternos en una situación como esta, por lo que preparé mi nuevo artefacto.

Cilan.- ¡La ciencia es asombrosa!

Clemont.- Yo lo llamo…

Iris.- Oigan, genios detectives. Ya encontré a Ash.

Todos voltearon hacía Iris, quien estaba de cuclillas observando los cuerpos inconscientes de Ash, Misty, Brock y Korrina. Todos se acercaron preocupados al ver a sus amigos tirados en mitad del camino, pero quedaron mucho más sorprendidos al ver que sus rostros estaban pintarrajeados de forma graciosa. Al ver que seguían inconscientes, Iris comenzó a picar a Ash con un palo para ver si se mueve.

Serena.- ¡Ash! ¡¿Está bien?!

Iris.- Tranquila, Serena. Solo están durmiendo.

Clemont.- ¿Qué les habrá pasado?

Cilan.- Esto parece el inicio de un gran misterio, hay algo detrás de todo esto…

Serena.- ¿Vas a seguir con lo del detective?

Iris.- ¡Hey Ash! ¡Despierta de una vez!

Al escuchar el grito de su compañera, Ash comenzó a despertarse lentamente y lo primero que hizo fue limpiarse la cara, mientras que todavía estaba somnoliento.

Ash.- Buenos días, Iris.

Iris.- Si querías dormir afuera, al menos pudiste haberme invitado. Pero claro, eres solo un niño.

Ash.- Lo siento, Iris. Te avisaré la próxima vez que nos topemos con Jigglypuff.

Cilan.- ¿Un Jigglypuff?

Ash.- Luego se los explico, por el momento hay que despertar a Pikachu y los demás.

En ese momento, Ash aprovechó para despertar a Pikachu, Misty, Brock y Korrina, quienes estaban algo confundidos. Mucho más cuando se dieron cuenta que sus rostros tenían toda clase de garabatos.

Korrina.- ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué le pasó a sus rostros?!... ¡El mío también está así!

Misty.- Fue ese Jigglypuff, otra vez.

Pikachu.- Pikaaaaa.

Brock.- Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que lo vimos.

Misty.- Creo que ha estado rondando por Kanto últimamente.

Korrina.- ¿Ustedes saben lo que nos pasó?

Serena.- ¿De qué Jigglypuff están hablando?

Ash.- Es una larga historia.

El entrenador de Kanto comenzó a contarles sobre ese extraño Jigglypuff al que ayudaron en una ocasión. Después de eso, el Jigglypuff comenzó a seguirlos y se lo encontraron a lo largo de Kanto, las Islas Naranja, Johto y Hoenn, donde lo vieron por última vez. Cada vez que ese Jigglypuff cantaba, los dejaba dormidos y le enojaba que nadie pueda escuchar su canción, por lo que les pintaba la cara. Eso podría parecer divertido a primera vista, pero era catastrófico cuando los hacía dormir en medio de la nieve o a mitad de un vuelo en avión.

Clemont.- Es extraño. Normalmente el ataque de Canto suele salir disparado con forma de notas musicales. Sí lo que dicen sobre ese Jigglypuff es cierto, debe ser un espécimen peculiar.

Ash.- Peculiar o no, encontrárselo es aterrador.

Korrina.- Pues a mí me parecía bastante lindo cuando lo vi.

Misty.- Yo intenté capturarlo en una ocasión.

Iris.- Pues yo lo capturaré si llego a encontrarme con él.

-Sentiré pena por ese Pokémon si es que llegas a capturarlo.

Iris.- Esa voz… Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Los entrenadores voltearon con sorpresa, solo para encontrarse con dos extrañas entrenadoras jóvenes. Una de ellas tenía el cabello rojo cubierto por una boina amarilla, además de poseer ropajes verdes y guantes; mientras que la otra tenía el cabello morado y usaba una vestimenta mucho más elegante, con camisa, una blusa roja e incluso un corbatín. Por supuesto que Ash, Iris y Cilan las reconocieron al instante. Se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que Georgia y Burgundy, antiguas rivales de Iris y Cilan, respectivamente.

Georgia.- Entonces los rumores eran ciertos, sí estabas en Pueblo Paleta.

Iris.- ¡Georgia! ¡¿Qué haces en Kanto?!

Cilan.- Tú también, Burgundy. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Ash.- ¿Ustedes también vienen a festejar mi victoria en la Liga Kalos?

Burgundy.- Sibuble, Ash. Cualquier sentimiento amargo no es contra ti, es hacía él. ¡La hora ha llegado para la dulce venganza!

Burgundy señalaba a Cilan bastante enfadada y con fuego en los ojos, mientras que los otros amigos de Ash veían confundidos a los recién llegados.

Misty.- ¿Y ellas quiénes son?

Ash.- Son amigas nuestras.

Clemont.- ¿Estás seguro de que son amigas?

El líder de gimnasio eléctrico apunto a las recién llegadas, notando como Iris y Georgia parecían bastante metidas en una discusión, mientras que Burgundy le gritaba a Cilan.

Korrina.- Bueno, de la rivalidad nace la amistad.

Serena.- Supongo que tienes razón… Aunque me recuerda a cierta persona…

Brock.- Por el momento quizá sea buena idea calmar la discusión.

Ash y sus amigos se acercaron a Iris y Georgia, en un intento de evitar una pelea, aunque las cosas parecían estar más tranquilas de lo que cualquiera creería.

Iris.- No puedo creer que me hayas seguido hasta Kanto.

Georgia.- Aun tenemos asuntos pendientes, "Maestra dragón". Además, debo felicitar a Ash por ganar la Liga Kalos. Hiciste un buen trabajo contra el dragón de tu oponente.

Ash.- Gracias Georgia. Aunque no fue fácil...

Georgia.- Sin embargo, también debo felicitarte a tí, greñuda. Heredaste el gimnasio de Drayden. Nada mal para unas greñas de aborigen.

Iris.- Vaya, acaso la "gran cazadora de dragones" me está felicitando. Se acerca el fin del mundo.

Georgia.- No te hagas ilusiones. Es solo que ahora que te convertiste en una maestra dragón, podré vencerte con una mayor satisfacción.

Iris.- Te recuerdo que todavía no soy una maestra dragón…

Burgundy.- Oye Georgia. ¿Dónde se metió nuestra tercera compañera?

Ash.- ¿Vinieron con alguien más?

Georgia.- Bueno, la encontramos en el camino y nos hicimos amigas. Al ver que las tres veníamos a Pueblo Paleta, decidimos viajar juntas.

Ash.- ¿De quién se trata?

-Pues claro que se trata de mí, Ash. ¿Acaso no me extrañaste?

Ash.- Tú eres…

Serena.- ¡Miette! ¡Nos seguiste hasta Kanto!

La recién llegada, era joven de cabello azul y de un aspecto elegante; vistiendo camisa, corbata y pantalones cortos, además de un aditamento para su cabello similar al de una mucama. Era nada más ni nada menos que una Performer, la cual tuvo una pequeña rivalidad con Serena, tanto en los Performance como en… Otras cosas.

Miette.- ¡De verdad te extrañe, Ash! Vine a festejar tu gran victoria en la Liga Pokémon.

Ash.- A mí también me da gusto verte, Miette. Me alegra tenerte en Pueblo Paleta.

La entrenadora de Kalos inmediatamente se lanzó a abrazar a Ash, mientras que este estaba algo incomodo. Serena observaba ese gesto con algo de enfado, mientras que los demás compañeros de Ash estaban confundidos.

Iris.- ¿Y ella quien es?

Ash.- Una amiga.

Misty.- Ash hace amigos extraños cuando no estamos con él.

Brock.- ¿Por qué suenas enojada, Misty?

Serena.- ¡Ya sepárate de él, Miette! ¿Cómo llegaste hasta Kanto?

Miette.- Bueno, simplemente vine en cuanto me enteré que Ash haría una fiesta en Kanto para celebrar su victoria. Después de todo, Clemont me envió una invitación.

Serena.- ¡¿Le mandaste una invitación a Miette?!

Clemont.- Yo… ¿Mientras más, mejor?

Serena sentía unas ganas tremendas de reprocharle a su amigo, Clemont. Sus encuentros con Miette siempre acababan con ella siendo molestada y avergonzada. Pero antes de que Serena pudiera decirle cualquier cosa a su compañero, Miette la sujetó y se la llevó a un rincón, ante la mirada confundida de todos los presentes.

Miette.- Entonces… ¿Ya hiciste algún movimiento con Ash?

Serena.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡De que hablas!

Miette.- Genial, entonces podré aprovechar para ser yo quien haga mi movimiento.

Serena.- ¡Miette! Sí tu…

Miette.- Aunque no esperaba ver tanta competencia…

Serena.- Un minuto… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Miette.- ¿Acaso no lo ves? La pelirroja, la rubia y la morena podrían ser oponentes a tener en cuenta.

Serena.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Miette simplemente señaló a Ash, quien estaba bromeando bastante divertido junto a Misty, Korrina e Iris. El resto de los presentes, veían bastante extrañados como Burgundy intentaba discutir con Cilan.

Burgundy.- Disfruta mientras puedas, sibuble. ¡Estoy a punto de dejarte en ridículo! ¡Me vengaré por lo que me hiciste!

Brock.- ¿Qué cosa le habrá hecho?

Clemont.- Creo que no quiero saberlo…

Cilan.- Burgundy, aun pareces molesta. ¿Ya eres Sibarita de Clase A?

Burgundy.- ¡Mercy, Cilan! Finalmente lo logré. Superé las pruebas y ahora soy una Sibarita Pokémon de Clase A.

Cilan.- ¡Eso es fantástico, Burgundy! ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo!

Burgundy.- ¡No deberías alegrarte! Deberías estar preocupado porque ahora finalmente podremos luchar al mismo nivel.

Cilan.- Eh… De hecho, yo ya me convertí en un Sibarita de Clase S.

Burgundy.-… ¡Rayos! ¡Por eso te detesto tanto!

En ese momento, Ash se acercó al grupo antes de que la discusión continúe.

Ash.- Bueno chicas, fue divertido verlas de nuevo, pero debo ir a entrenar.

Brock.- Te veo motivado, Ash. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Ash.- Iris me contó que los otros campeones están dispersos por todo Pueblo Paleta, entrenando cada cual a su ritmo. Yo no puedo quedarme atrás.

Iris.- No te preocupes, Ash. Te conozco y sé que no te quedarás atrás.

Ash.- Gracias, Iris.

Brock.- En tal caso, debes saber que tu Heracross ya conoce el movimiento de roca. Solo le hace falta practicar un poco más y lo dominará sin problema.

Ash.- Eres el mejor, Brock. Voy a ir con Tracey para cambiar a mi equipo y entrenar a mis otros Pokémon.

Miette.- Espera, Ash. ¿Puedo ir contigo? Quisiera ver qué clase de entrenamiento maravilloso realiza el Campeón de la Liga Kalos.

Ash.- ¿Eh? Claro Miette, puedes venir si quieres.

Serena.- ¡Yo también quiero ir!.. Ya sabes, quisiera ayudarte a que te fortalezcas.

Ash.- ¡Eres bienvenida, Serena! Con tu apoyo, seguro que se me ocurren nuevas estrategias.

Cilan.- ¡En tal caso, creo que está es la oportunidad perfecta!

Ash.- ¿Qué quieres decir, Cilan?

Cilan.- Tengo una propuesta. Me gustaría ver que tanto ha mejorado Burgundy como Sibarita Pokémon. Quizá si vamos contigo podría probar midiendo la compatibilidad que tienes con alguno de tus viejos Pokémon.

Burgundy.- ¿Moi? ¿Acaso me estás desafiando? ¡Porque acepto el desafió! ¡Te mostraré a una verdadera Sibarita en acción, sibuble!

Ash.- Suena interesante, Cilan. Hagámoslo.

Brock.- Yo también me apunto. Ver un Sibarita Pokémon en acción podría ser interesante.

Clemont.- Sí no les molesta, yo también quiero ir. Los Sibarita Pokémon son muy raros en Kalos y quisiera ver una evaluación en persona.

Ash.- ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos todos!

Pikachu.- ¡Pikapika!

Ash.- ¿Tu qué dices, Misty? ¿No quieres venir también?

Misty.- Lo siento, Ash. Tú no eres el único que necesita fortalecerse. Korrina y yo decidimos que usaríamos este día para entrenar juntas.

Korrina.- Sí. Necesitamos hacernos mucho más fuertes si queremos desafiar al Alto Mando.

Iris.- ¡Eso suena como un entrenamiento intenso! ¡Déjenme ir con ustedes!

Misty.- Claro, Iris. Tú también piensas desafiar al Alto Mando. ¿Verdad?

Georgia.- Me temo que no puedo permitirles eso. No hasta que aceptes tener un combate conmigo.

Iris.- ¿Un combate? Vamos Georgia, puedo enfrentarte cualquier día. Ahora voy a entrenar con Misty y Korrina.

Georgia.- Creo que olfateo un dragón miedoso.

Iris.- ¡Nadie me dice miedosa!

Korrina.- ¿Qué harás, Iris?

Iris.- Ustedes adelántense, voy a derrotar a esta cazadora de dragones y luego las alcanzó.

Misty.- Como quieras.

De esta manera, los entrenadores se separaron en distintos grupos. Ash, Brock, Cilan, Clemont, Serena, Miette y Burgundy emprendieron marcha hacía el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, mientras que Misty y Korrina fueron a buscar un sitio para entrenar. Eso solo dejaba a Iris y Georgia, que estaban listas para tener su combate.

Georgia.- Parecías muy segura de tu victoria. Pero recuerda, soy una cazadora de dragón de primera clase. ¡Y jamás perdería contra una greñuda!

Iris.- Eso lo veremos, niñita. Intentaré terminar rápido con este combate.

Georgia.- ¡Seremos nosotros quienes terminen con esto! ¡Adelante Bisharp!

Iris.- ¡Entonces yo usaré a Dragonite!

Ambas entrenadoras invocaron a sus Pokémon. El de Georgia parecía una especie de peón de acero, armado con peligrosas cuchillas. El de Iris era un gran dragón, cuyo rostro no parecía tan amable como en el resto de su especie.

Georgia.- Así que al fin estás usando un dragón. Hasta parece que eres una verdadera entrenadora de dragones.

Iris.- Vamos a demostrarle el fruto de nuestro entrenamiento, Dragonite.

Georgia.- Muy bien, pequeña Iris. Es hora de que aprendas algo. ¡Ataca con Guillotina, Bisharp!

Iris.- ¡Ten cuidado con ese ataque, Dragonite! ¡Desvíalo con Puño Trueno!

Bisharp corría a toda velocidad, con sus cuchillas brillando en energía, listo para finalizar a Dragonite de un solo golpe. Sin embargo, el dragón de Iris era bastante hábil, cargó sus puños en electricidad y consiguió golpearle los brazos antes de que las cuchillas puedan impactarlo.

Una vez detenida la Guillotina, Dragonite se lanzó al ataque, propinando varios puñetazos cargados en electricidad. Al recibir vatios golpes eléctricos en el rostro, Bisharp parecía estar en aprietos, pero…

Georgia.- ¡Bisharp, usa Eco Metálico!

El Pokémon de acero comenzó a emitir un chirrido insoportable Con varias ondas de sonido que golpearon de lleno a Dragonite y lo dejaron inmovilizado.

Iris.- ¡No! ¡Dragonite!

Georgia.- ¿Qué piensas de eso, adoradora de tipo dragón? ¡Todos aclaman a la cazadora de dragones!

Iris.- ¡Vamos a enseñarle! ¡Usa Lanzallamas!

Dragonite se recuperó y arrojó una poderosa ráfaga de fuego, la cual consumió por completo al Pokémon de acero, causándole grandes daños. Bisharp se levantó apenas, con grandes heridas, mientras veía a su oponente con una expresión decidida.

Iris.- ¿Lo ves, Georgia? Nosotros también estamos preparados para tus Pokémon de Acero y Hielo.

Georgia.- Nada mal, detesto admitirlo. ¡Pero aun no nos has derrotado! ¡Ataca con Cabeza de Hierro!

Iris.- ¡Dragonite, utiliza Carga Dragón!

Ambos Pokémon comenzaron a brillar en energía y cargaron el uno contra el otro en una poderosa embestida. El impacto fue tan grande que lo siguiente que se vio fue una potente explosión.

…

Lo que nadie sabía, era que el peligro estaba a punto de llegar a Pueblo Paleta. A las afueras del pueblo, dos hombres estaban sentados, observando el pueblo. El primero era un hombre corpulento y musculoso, de cabello pelirrojo y una expresión atemorizante. El otro era un hombre alto y pálido, de cabello negro y una apariencia mucho más calmada. Sus nombres eran Dakim y Ehin.

Dakim.- Me aburro, Ehin. Cuando me sacaste de prisión, me prometiste oponentes fuertes y combates emocionantes, pero lo único que hemos hecho ha sido escondernos. Quizá tu equipo no sea tan diferente de Cypher.

Ehin.- Solo ten paciencia, Dakim. Nuestro equipo es diferente a Cypher, pero hay que admitir que tu antiguo grupo tenía artefactos interesantes.

Dakim.- Como sea. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Ya te dije que puedo ocuparme de este trabajo por mi cuenta.

Ehin.- Oh, claro que sí. No me queda duda de ello. Sin embargo, tengo que cerciorarme si esos Pokémon Sombríos funcionan, aun con las mejoras que hicimos.

Dakim.- Claro que funcionan. Le funcionaron a Cypher en el pasado y siguen funcionando igual de bien.

Ehin.- Además, también debo asegurarme de que te midas un poco. Queremos probar a los campeones, no asesinarlos. ¿Entendido?

Dakim.- Ehin, deberías saber algo. ¡Yo nunca me contengo!

Ehin.- Solo intenta que salgan con vida, en caso de que podamos necesitarlos.

Dakim.- Como quieras. ¡Salgan ahora!

Y un grupo de seis Pokémon salieron desde las Pokéball de Dakim. Era un Flygon, Swampert, Solrock, Metang, Claydol y Houndoom. Sin embargo, no parecían Pokémon normales, sus miradas estaban vacías y no mostraban emoción alguna.

Dakim.- Bien, estás son sus instrucciones. Vayan a buscar a los seis Campeones de Liga y prueben su poder. ¡Háganlos pedazos!

Ehin.- Quiero aclarar, que no buscamos matar a nadie.

Dakim.- ¡Como sea! ¡Vayan ya!

Al escuchar las instrucciones de su entrenador, sus ojos se llenaron de rabia y odio. Los seis Pokémon salieron corriendo en direcciones distintas, a una velocidad sorprendente, incluso para sus especies.

…

Mientras tanto, tres extraños personajes caminaban desanimados por el pueblo. Se trataba de Jessie, James y Meowth.

Jessie.- No puedo creer que perdieran de vista al mocoso. Me descuido unos segundos y ustedes lo echan todo a perder.

James.- No es nuestra culpa, Jess. Fue ese Jigglypuff que nos dejó durmiendo.

Meowth.- Había olvidado lo peligrosa que era esa bestia.

Jessie.- El jefe confía en nosotros y ustedes lo echan a perder. ¿Así como nos darán un ascenso?

James.- Tranquila, manta. Solo nos descuidamos un segundo, ya sabes lo fácil que es localizar a ese mocoso.

Jessie.- Cualquier cosa puede haber pasado mientras ustedes tomaban su siesta.

Meowth.- En este pueblo nunca pasa nada interesante. No creo que nos hayamos perdido de mucho.

En ese momento, un Flygon pasó volando junto a ellos a gran velocidad y acabó pasándose de largo. Los Rocket quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mientras procesaban lo que acababan de ver.

James.- ¿Qué fue eso?

…

Mientras eso ocurría, en otro lugar del Pueblo; Ritchie y Sawyer estaban recostados bajo la sombra de un árbol, charlando entre ellos. Sparky y el Sceptile de Sawyer estaban descansando tranquilamente junto a sus entrenadores.

Ritchie.- Entonces, el poder de la Mega Evolución depende del lazo que compartas con tu Pokémon.

Sawyer.- Es algo así, yo aun no llego a comprenderlo del todo.

Ritchie.- Pero es un poder increíble. Me gustaría utilizar la Mega Evolución en la Liga de Campeones.

Sawyer.- Quizá tu Charizard pueda lograrlo. En el combate de ayer mostraste el poder de sus lazos.

Ritchie.- Zippo fue uno de mis primeros Pokémon, lo tengo desde que era un Charmander.

Sawyer.- Le pediré al señor Stone que te consiga uno. Aunque si se trata de Mega Evolución quizá debas consultarlo con Korrina.

-Ciertamente es un tema interesante. Eso de la Mega Evolución me interesa, ¿crees que puedas conseguirme una de esas piedras a mí también?

Ritchie y Sawyer se alertaron al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos. Había alguien más sentado junto a ellos y no se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora. Se trataba de un extraño sujeto de lentes y aspecto sombrío: Conway.

Ritchie.- Tú eres uno de los amigos de Ash.

Conway.- Rival de Ash para ser más precisos. Mi nombre es Conway, para servirles. Soy un entrenador Pokémon y estoy interesado en eso de las Mega Evoluciones.

Sawyer.- ¿A ti también te interesa la Mega Evolución?

Conway.- Es una técnica extraña y nunca la había visto en persona. Quisiera más datos sobre ella, para analizarla. Ash Ketchum consiguió Mega Evoluciones, así que tengo que inventar una contramedida si quiero vencerlo.

Ritchie.- Ya veo, tú también eres rival de Ash. Él tiene facilidad para conocer gente interesante.

En ese momento, los tres escucharon una explosión bastante poderosa, así que decidieron ir a ver qué ocurría. El responsable, era un entrenador, que se encontraba practicando junto a su Raichu y su Vileplume. Finalmente lo reconocieron como Ray Thunderbolt, el sujeto que había desafiado a Ash por su campeonato de la Liga Naranja, por lo que decidieron acercarse.

Ritchie.- Oye amigo…

Ray.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque interrumpen mi entrenamiento?

Ritchie- Tranquilo, amigo. Solo pasamos por casualidad, también somos entrenadores Pokémon.

Sawyer.- Oye amigo, tu Vileplume me llama la atención.

Ray.- ¿Qué ocurre con mi Vileplume?

Sawyer.- Sus colores son peculiares. Es muy distinto al Vileplume que conozco.

Ritchie y Conway observaron mejor al Pokémon y se dieron cuenta de que era verdad. Ese Vileplume era un poco más grande que el promedio, además de ser más gordo y tener un patrón de colores diferente en la flor de su cabeza.

Ray.- Así son los Vileplume de las Islas Naranja, no es nada fuera de lo común.

Conway.- Pues a mí me parece ciertamente interesante, podría ser una especie de variante regional. ¿Qué hay de sus capacidades? ¿Es distinto al Vileplume normal? ¿Tiene otras capacidades o resistencias?

Ray.- Que molestos son. Intento entrenar.

Ritchie.- Lo siento, no queríamos molestarte. Si quieres podríamos entrenar juntos.

Ray.- No señor, no dejaré que vean mis mejores estrategias y se las cuenten a Ketchum. ¡Quiero un combate justo!

Ritchie.- Oye, no le diremos nada…

Conway.- Aunque tiene un punto. Conseguir información del oponente es algo elemental en cualquier combate.

Sawyer.- Es cierto, por eso siempre intento conseguir toda la información posible acerca de entrenadores talentosos.

Ray.- Ahí lo tienen. Además, hay algo contigo…

Ritchie.- ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?

Ray.- ¡Te pareces demasiado a Ketchum! ¡¿Acaso son parientes?! ¡¿Te envió a conseguir información sobre mí?!

Ritchie.- ¡No, nada de eso! ¡Yo no soy pariente de Ash, solo somos amigos!.. Ya me está cansando que todos me confundan.

Ray.- Si me disculpan, tengo que volver a entrenar. Vamos, Raichu, Vileplume.

Ambos Pokémon estaban por seguir a su entrenador, pero se encontraron con algo extraño frente a ellos. Un Swampert había salido de la nada y observaba al grupo de entrenadores con una expresión fría y vacía.

Ray.- ¿Y ahora de quién es ese Pokémon?

Ritchie.- Es un Swampert, creo que Morrison tenía uno.

Sawyer.- Sí, es uno de los Pokémon iníciales de mi región. Quizá Morrison anda cerca.

Conway.- A primera vista puede parecerlo, pero me temo que este Swampert no le pertenece al Campeón de Hoenn.

Sawyer.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Conway.- Muy sencillo, ese Swampert es mucho más grande que el de Morrison y tiene la piel más seca.

Sawyer.- Wow, eres muy observador, Conway.

Ritchie.- Entonces… ¿A quién pertenecerá esté Swampert?

Ray.- No lo sé, pero es mejor que se largue. Quiero regresar a mi entrenamiento.

En ese momento, el Swampert comenzó a cargar un ataque y disparó un poderoso Rayo de Hielo, que iba directo a golpear a los entrenadores. No parecía un Rayo de Hielo normal, era como si estuviera potenciado, mucho más grande y poderoso. Al darse cuenta de que ese ataque golpearía a su entrenador, el Sceptile de Sawyer fue el primero en reaccionar, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, para interponerse entre el ataque y su entrenador. El Rayo de Hielo golpeó a Sceptile con una fuerza abrumadora y lo sacó volando varios metros.

Cuando Ritchie, Sawyer, Ray y Conway se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, fueron corriendo a ver a Sceptile. Encontraron al Pokémon debilitado por ese ataque, pero no tuvieron tiempo ni de regresarlo a su Pokéball, pues el Swampert ya estaba cargando otro ataque.

…

Y otra batalla también se llevaba a cabo en Pueblo Paleta, pues campeona y subcampeona de Johto se enfrentaban en un duelo de práctica. Finalmente Casey había encontrado un buen sitio para entrenar y su amiga Sakura decidió ayudarla a fortalecerse para la Liga de Campeones.

De esa forma, el Clefable de Sakura, se las arreglaba para resistir los veloces y constantes ataques del Ratticate de Casey. Por otro lado, May estaba pasando por el lugar y se quedó viendo con curiosidad la batalla entre ambas entrenadoras.

Casey.- ¡Súperdiente!

Sakura.- ¡Resístelo y contraataca con Ventisca!

Ratticate saltaba y corría a gran velocidad, confundiendo a Clefable, para acto seguido saltarle encima con sus colmillos brillando en energía. El Pokémon Hada intentó resistir el ataque con mucho esfuerzo y luego aprovechó para arrojar una ráfaga de nieve a quemarropa.

Casey.- ¡Ratticate!

Sakura.- ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Ahora ataca con Metrónomo!

Clefable comenzó a mover sus dedos, cargando su siguiente ataque, mientras que Ratticate luchaba por levantarse después del último movimiento.

Casey.- Necesitarás más que eso para derrotar a mi bateador más veloz. ¡Usa Doble Filo!

El Metrónomo de Clefable acabo dando como resultado un poderoso Lanzallamas, pero Casey y su Ratticate no se inmutaron por esto. Por el contrario, Ratticate cargó en medio del Lanzallamas, embistiendo con todo su poder y tras un intercambio de fuerzas, Clefable terminó debilitado. Por lo que ambas entrenadoras regresaron a sus Pokémon, mientras que May se les acercaba.

May.- Fue un combate fantástico.

Sakura.- Sí, aunque Casey me volvió a ganar… Bueno, no cualquiera puede entrenar junto a una Campeona. ¿No es así, amiga?

Casey.- Eso supongo.

Sakura.- ¿Qué ocurre, Cass? No pareces tan animada como de costumbre.

Casey.- Es solo que tengo que no siento como si nos estuviéramos fortaleciendo. Tengo que incrementar el nivel de mis Pokémon, pero aun no sé qué hacer para volverme más fuerte.

May.- Comprendo lo que quieres decir, yo también me sentía así antes de eventos importantes como el Gran Festival. Imagino que con un evento como la Liga de Campeones debes sentirte nerviosa.

Casey.- No lo imaginas, amiga. ¡Estoy demasiado nerviosa! Pensé que ganar la liga sería una especie de final, pero es solo el principio de todo.

Sakura.- Oye Casey, lo harás bien. Te conozco...

Casey.- Lo sé, pero no sé si este a la altura. Los otros campeones parecen muy fuertes y Ash es uno de ellos. Siempre quise poder estar al nivel de Ash, luchar como iguales y ahora… No quiero arruinarlo.

Sakura.- Oh, Cass. No lo sabía…

May.- Casey, te comprendo. La primera vez que entré a un concurso Pokémon estaba realmente nerviosa, apenas podía pensar en otra cosa. Mi Beautifly había entrenado bastante duro, mis amigos me ayudaron a entrenar y no quería arruinarlo todo.

Casey.- ¿Y qué hiciste para calmarte?

May.- Un querido amigo me recordó que los Pokémon sienten lo mismo que los entrenadores. Debes mantener la calma, si un entrenador se siente nervioso, entonces el Pokémon también sentirá lo mismo.

Sakura.- Eso es cierto, Casey. Últimamente tú y tus Pokémon no han peleado como siempre.

Casey.- Lo sé, intentaré mantener la calma. Quiero dar lo mejor que tengo.

May.- Eres una buena entrenadora, Casey. Has trabajado duro para llegar hasta aquí, todo saldrá bien si conservas la calma.

Casey.- Es solo que no quiero decepcionar a nadie. Ya tuve un comienzo difícil y ni siquiera pude luchar contra Ash en la Liga Johto. Soy la única entrenadora que hay en mi familia y no quiero defraudarlos ahora que llegué tan lejos.

May.- Por eso mismo debes tranquilizarte, hay gente que confía en ti. Cuando hay amigos apoyándote, no hay nada que temer.

Sakura.- Además, no estás sola. Recuerda que Ash y los otros campeones estarán justo a tu lado en el campo de batalla.

May.- Estoy segura que ustedes seis harán un excelente trabajo.

Casey.- ¡Tienes razón! Tendré una buena participación. Mis Pokémon y yo trabajaremos junto a Ash, Trip y los demás. ¡Vamos a ser un equipo tan grande como los Electabuzz!

May.- Me alegra haberte animado.

Las tres entrenadoras comenzaron a reír juntas.

Sakura.- Oye May, ¿quién es el amigo que te aconsejó en tu primer concurso?

May.- Fue Ash. Aprendí muchas cosas viajando con él cuando era una entrenadora principiante.

Casey.- Sí, Ash también fue bastante influyente para mí.

May.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Casey.- Bueno, Ash fue mi primer rival.

May.- Es cierto, tu también conociste a Ash cuando eras una novata.

Sakura.- Creo que es algo que las tres tenemos en común.

Casey.- Quien lo diría, las tres fuimos ayudadas por Ash cuando éramos novatas. Y él influyó en todas nosotras. Ciertamente es alguien especial.

Sakura.- De hecho, recuerdo que estuve a punto de viajar junto a Ash y Misty.

May.- ¡¿Lo dices enserio?! ¿Pudiste acompañarlos en su viaje?

-Es una larga historia, ¿verdad Sakura?

Las tres chicas se voltearon para encontrarse con Korrina y Misty, quienes acababan de llegar.

Sakura.- ¡Misty! ¡Eres tú!

Misty.- Me alegra ver a tres de mis mejores amigas reunidas en un solo lugar.

May.- Hola Misty, es bueno verte por aquí.

Misty.- ¿Qué hacían?

Casey.- Estábamos entrenando para la Liga de Campeones. Pero comenzamos a hablar y nos entretuvimos, jajaja.

Korrina.- Pues nosotras buscábamos un lugar para entrenar. Quizá también podamos entrenar juntas.

Sakura.- ¡Hey! ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo!

Misty.- Ahora vendrás con otra de tus locas ideas, ¿no Sakura?

Sakura.- Esta te gustará, Misty. Las cuatro queremos hacernos más fuertes, Casey para la Liga de Campeones y ustedes para desafiar al Alto Mando.

Korrina.- Creo que sé a dónde vamos a llegar con eso.

Sakura.- ¡Exacto! ¡Un combate doble! Ustedes dos contra Casey y yo.

Misty.- Tienes razón, me agrada la idea.

Casey.- ¡Genial! ¡Eso es justo lo que necesitaba!

May.- ¡Yo podría hacer de referí!

Korrina.- ¿Qué dices, Misty? ¿Luchamos juntas?

Misty.- Hagámoslo, estoy segura de que haremos un gran equipo.

Casey.- Muy bien, veamos si pueden contra mi equipo. ¿No es así, Saku?

Sakura.- Tu lo has dicho, Cass. Además, ya estaba ansiosa por otra batalla con Misty.

Todas las entrenadoras se apartaron, creando un campo de batalla improvisado y sacaron sus respectivas Pokéballs. Casey estaba dispuesta a tomar esta prueba para fortalecerse, mientras que Korrina lo veía como una oportunidad única para enfrentarse a una Campeona de Liga. Misty por su lado, se divertiría en un combate con sus viejas amigas, pero sabía que debía tomárselo enserio, conocía de primera mano la fuerza de Casey y había luchado contra Sakura más veces de las que podía contar. De hecho, tanto Misty como Sakura sabían que Pokémon elegiría la otra.

May.- ¡La batalla entre Misty y Korrina, contra Casey y Sakura da inicio!

Misty.- ¡Adelante, Corsola!

Sakura.- ¡Es tu turno, Espeon!

Korrina.- ¡Entonces usaré a Meditite!

Casey.- ¡Mi bateador será, Electabuzz!

Los cuatro Pokémon se materializaron en el campo de batalla, observándose desafiantemente para iniciar el combate… Pero en ese momento un Solrock interrumpió en medio de las entrenadoras.

Casey.- Oigan, ¿qué Pokémon es ese?

Sakura.- Es un Solrock. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Pero no pudieron preguntárselo por mucho tiempo, pues aquel Pokémon se estrelló violentamente contra el suelo, provocando un poderoso Terremoto.

…

Al mismo tiempo, un pequeño grupo caminaba por Pueblo Paleta. Se trataba de algunos entrenadores de la región Hoenn: Max, Drew y Harley, además de Bonnie y su Dedenne.

Max estaba algo preocupado por su hermana May, quien había salido temprano en la mañana, por lo que salió a buscarla acompañado de Bonnie. En el camino, se encontraron con Drew y Harley, quienes también buscaban a May; Esto debido a que la coordinadora, Zoey los había invitado a entrenar para los concursos. Y de esa forma, Zoey se fue a buscar a los coordinadores de Sinnoh, mientras que Drew y Harley buscaban a May.

De esta forma, habían caminado por todo Pueblo Paleta, hasta llegar a un bosque un poco alejado que conectaba con el Laboratorio de Oak.

Drew.- ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido? May siempre nos está causando problemas.

Harley.- ¿Por qué tan preocupado, galán? ¿Acaso temes que esté con su querido Ashy?

Drew.- ¡Cállate, Harley! Solamente la busco para entrenar contra una coordinadora como Zoey o sus compañeros de Sinnoh.

Harley.- A mi no me engañas, yo…

Y mientras Drew y Harley comenzaban a discutir; Max y Bonnie se adelantaron un poco, ya cansados de haberlos escuchado discutir todo el camino.

Bonnie.- ¿Y siempre son así?

Max.- Con el tiempo te acostumbras. Mi hermana suele conocer rivales bastante extraños.

Bonnie.- Y eso que no conoces a los rivales de Serena.

Dedenne.- Nenne.

Max.- Dudo que sean como Harley en su peor momento… Aunque todavía no entiendo del todo qué relación tienen Drew y mi hermana.

Bonnie.- Tú tienes suerte. Tu hermana tiene muchos pretendientes. Yo siempre le tengo que buscar una novia a mi hermano…

En ese momento, los cuatro se detuvieron al escuchar algunos ronquidos. Por unos segundos estaban extrañados ante esto, pero no tardaron en descubrir su procedencia.

Drew.- ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos?

Max.- Morrison no ha cambiado sus viejas costumbres…

Se trataba de Morrison y Cameron, quienes todavía seguían durmiendo. Pero en lugar de acampar como entrenadores normales o aprovechar la hospitalidad del Profesor Oak y dormir en un cuarto del laboratorio como los otros invitados; el campeón de la Liga Hoenn y el entrenador de Lucario dormían con unas hamacas improvisadas sujetadas en la copa de los árboles.

Bonnie.- Es una forma extraña de acampar…

Dedenne.- Nedene…

Harley.- Al menos no soy el personaje más loco de esta historia.

Max.- Será mejor que los despertemos.

De esta forma, Max despertó a ambos entrenadores quienes se encontraban confundidos, pues ya era casi mediodía y apenas se estaban despertando.

Morrison.- Se nos hizo bastante tarde… ¡Creo que perdimos toda la mañana!

Max.- Vamos Morrison, eres el Campeón de Hoenn. Tienes que trabajar mucho más duro si quieres entrar a la Liga de Campeones.

Morrison.- Eso fue lo que hice. Ayer estuvimos entrenando hasta tarde.

Cameron.- Sí, creo que se nos fue el tiempo, jaja.

Drew.- Como sea, nosotros seguiremos buscando a May. Vamonos.

Bonnie.- ¡Espera un poco!

Max.- ¿Qué ocurre, Bonnie?

Bonnie.- ¿Crees que podamos quedarnos a ver su entrenamiento? Ambos son entrenadores fuertes que lucharon con Ash. Quizá pueda aprender observándolos.

La niña miraba de forma suplicante y tras un par de segundos, Max le respondió con una sonrisa.

Max.- Me parece buena idea. Morrison es el Campeón de Hoenn, podríamos aprender algunas estrategias.

Bonnie.- ¡Viva! ¡Gracias, Max!

Drew.- Bueno, quédense si quieren. Yo iré a buscar a May.

Harley.- Vamos, verdecín. ¿Acaso no tienes curiosidad por ver como entrenan los campeones?

Drew.- Un poco, pero…

Harley.- ¡No te preocupes! Tu coordinadora favorita no irá a ninguna parte…

Drew.- ¡Está bien! Pero solo nos quedaremos por un rato.

Morrison.- ¿Qué te parece, amigo? Parece que tendremos público en nuestro entrenamiento.

Cameron.- Entonces tendremos que mostrarles todo lo que podemos hacer, viejo.

Morrison.- ¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡Vamos con una batalla completa!

Cameron.- ¿Una de seis contra seis?

Morrison.- ¡Adelante, Swampert!

Cameron.- ¡Entonces yo usaré a mi propio Pokémon de agua! ¡Samurott, yo te elijó!

Ambos entrenadores decidieron comenzar con sus respectivos iníciales de agua de dos regiones distintas. Entonces se dieron espacio para comenzar con el combate, mientras que Max y Bonnie observaban con mucha atención, pues ambos querían ser entrenadores poderosos algún día. Incluso llamó ligeramente la atención de Drew, quien quería ver al campeón de su región natal en acción. Fue así como inició el combate.

Morrison.- ¡Comienza con una Machada!

Cameron.- ¡No te quedes atrás, amigo! ¡Usa Mega Cuerno!

Swampert hizo brillar su puño y salió disparado contra su oponente. Por otro lado, Samurott preparó su cuerno, para contraatacar con uno de sus mejores movimientos. Ambos estaban a punto de impactar sus movimientos, cuando… ¿Se quedaron suspendidos en el aire? Era como si una clase de poder psíquico los hubiera detenido.

Max.- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Todos los presentes se encontraron con el Pokémon responsable. Se trataba de un Metang, un poco más grande que el promedio. Dicho Pokémon no parecía muy amigable.

…

En otro lado, una batalla bastante intensa se estaba llevando a cabo. El Hariyama de Paul se estaba enfrentando contra el Staraptor de Barry en un emocionante combate de entrenamiento.

Barry.- ¡A Bocajarro!

Paul.- ¡Usa Aguante para resistirlo!

El Pokémon volador descendió con un combo veloz de golpes y patadas, pero Hariyama se contuvo, soportando cualquier ataque.

Paul.- ¡Vamos, Barry! Si de verdad quiero entrenar para la Liga de Campeones, necesito que dejes de lanzar ataques patéticos.

Barry.- Está bien, Paul. ¡Voy a ir con todo! ¡Ataca con Giga Impacto!

Paul.- ¡Tiro Vital!

Ambos ataques acabaron chocando, en un forcejeó. Los dos Pokémon eran poderosos y ninguno tenía intención de retroceder.

Claro, todo el combate era observado por dos coordinadoras, Dawn y Úrsula. En un principio, Úrsula había desafiado a Dawn a otro combate de práctica; pero al concluirlo encontraron a Paul y Barry, que estaban en su propio entrenamiento para la Liga de Campeones. A pedido de Úrsula, ambas se quedaron observando el entrenamiento, para ver al campeón de su región y con suerte aprender algo del combate para aplicarlo en sus concursos.

Úrsula.- Esos dos sí que se están esforzando. Creo que este año, Sinnoh estará bien representada en la Liga de Campeones. ¿No lo crees?

Sin embargo, Dawn no estaba prestando atención al combate. La coordinadora de cabello azul parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y suspiraba de vez en cuando.

Úrsula.- Oye, te estoy hablando.

Dawn.- ¿Qué? Lo siento, solo estaba un poco preocupada. Ash y Brock no llegaron a dormir anoche.

Úrsula.- ¿Estas preocupada por ellos? Te preocupas en vano, seguro que solamente se quedaron acampando o algo parecido.

Dawn.- Lo sé, seguro están bien. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por Ash, es extraño.

Úrsula.- Sí, tú nunca te puedes quitar a ese entrenador de la cabeza.

Dawn.- No comiences, Úrsula. Ya tengo suficiente con esos pensamientos confusos.

Úrsula.- Ash tuvo mucha influencia en ti, ¿verdad?

Dawn.- Ash es alguien así, influye en todos aquellos que conoce. Mira por ejemplo a Paul y Barry, cuando yo los conocí eran muy distintos y no me caían nadita bien. Fue después de conocer a Ash que ambos cambiaron y mejoraron como personas y entrenadores.

Úrsula.- Dawn… Sabes, Paul y Barry no son los únicos que pudieron mejorar gracias a su rival.

Dawn.- ¿Úrsula?

Úrsula.- Yo también cambie bastante por la rival que me toco.

Dawn.- Gracias Úrsula, yo…

Úrsula.- No digas nada, todavía somos rivales y pienso ganarte en el siguiente Gran Festival. ¡No lo olvides!

Dawn.- Claro, estaré esperando nuestra siguiente batalla.

Pero la charla entre ambas coordinadoras se vio interrumpida por una explosión. Cuando quisieron ver lo que ocurría, se encontraron con el Staraptor de Barry debilitado y un Claydol observándolos amenazantemente.

Barry.- ¡¿De quién es ese Pokémon?!

Paul.- ¡Hariyama! ¡Encárgate!

El Pokémon de lucha intentó atacar al Claydol, pero esté último utilizó su poder Psíquico para inmovilizarlo y arrojarlo contra el suelo, debilitándolo de un solo ataque. Al darse cuenta del peligro que estaba enfrentando, Paul preparó su siguiente Pokéball. Sabiendo que su siguiente oponente podría ser peligroso.

…

Y en otro sector de Pueblo Paleta, una gran batalla se llevaba a cabo…

Stephan.- ¡Sawk, utiliza Golpe Karate!

Trip.- ¡Ahora Bisharp! ¡Represión Metálica!

El Campeón y Subcampeón de la Región Tesselia, se enfrentaban entre ellos como parte de su entrenamiento. Ambos estaban motivados de cierta forma. Trip quería prepararse para la Liga de Campeones y fortalecer a su equipo, mientras que Stephan se había quedado con ganas de más combates tras su batalla con el Campeón de Hoenn.

Trip.- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, Stephan? No recordaba que tus movimientos fueran tan básicos.

Stephan.- Será mejor que prestes atención, amigo. Tu Bisharp está llegando a su límite, pero mi Sawk aun puede pelear por mucho tiempo más. ¡Acabalo con Puntapié!

El Pokémon peleador salió corriendo a gran velocidad y se deslizó con una patada. Bisharp acabó recibiendo un movimiento súper efectivo y quedó lastimado. Sin embargo, Trip no parecía preocupado, de hecho tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Trip.- ¡Guillotina!

Stephan.- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Y aprovechando que Sawk se acercó a causa de su patada, las cuchillas de Bisharp comenzaron a brillar en energía y cortaron con fuerza a su oponente. Tras unos segundos, Sawk cayó debilitado en el suelo.

Stephan.- Rayos, no contaba con tu Guillotina. Es imposible resistir ese movimiento.

Trip.- Parece que el entrenamiento da sus frutos. Bisharp ya está dominando mejor su Guillotina.

Bisharp.- ¡Sharp!

Pero mientras Trip le sacaba fotografías a su Pokémon, alguien se acercaba a los entrenadores. Se trataba de Bel, quien estaba bastante aburrida después de observar a sus dos amigos.

Bel.- Oigan, han estado combatiendo todo el día… ¿Ya terminaron?

Trip.- Aun no, Bel. Todavía tengo muchas cosas que probar si quiero prepararme para la Liga de Campeones.

Bel.- Pero faltan meses para la Liga… ¿Seguro que no quieren divertirse? ¡Vamos a hacer algo de turismo!

Stephan.- Solo un poco más, Bel. Mis Pokémon también se están fortaleciendo en este entrenamiento.

Bel.- Pero incluso un campeón necesita un descanso.

Trip.- No tengo tiempo para descansar.

Bel.- Hay muchas cosas que podrías hacer. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a capturar algún Pokémon de Kanto?

Trip.- No puedo capturar más Pokémon, Bel. Tengo que concentrarme en fortalecer a los que ya poseo. Es algo básico.

Bel.- Como quieras. Pues yo me iré a Ciudad Verde a buscar algún centro comercial… ¡Y Stephan vendrá conmigo!

Stephan.- ¿Yo?

Bel.- ¡Claro que sí! Vamos a divertirnos juntos. ¿Qué dices?

Stephan.- Pues… yo… Me gustaría, Bel. Pero… Tengo que ayudar a Trip…

Trip.- Vayan si quieren.

Stephan.- ¿Trip?

Trip.- Es algo básico, Stephan. No debo acostumbrarme a pelar con un solo oponente, por más fuerte que sea. Si de verdad quiero fortalecerme, tengo que enfrentar a diversos oponentes para conocer distintas estrategias.

Stephan.- Ya veo… Tiene sentido.

Bel.- Puedes buscar al Campeón de Hoenn. Ayer lo vimos y era un tipo realmente fuerte.

Trip.- No, cada campeón está entrenando por separado… ¿Qué hay de ti, Bel? En una ocasión me derrotaste.

Bel.- ¡¿Yo?! De ninguna manera, estoy fuera de práctica.

-Si buscas un oponente, mi persona te será interesante.

Los entrenadores de Tesselia voltearon al origen de aquella voz, encontrando a un extraño sujeto descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol. El hombre tenía un traje similar al de un bardo y tocaba un arpa con forma de Mew, con una relajante melodía. Se trataba de Nando.

Bel.- ¿Ese tipo estuvo ahí todo el tiempo?

Stephan.- Lo recuerdo, es uno de los amigos de Ash. Creo que se llamaba…

Nando.- Me voy presentando. Mi nombre es Nando y Pokémon, y ser bardo es mi misión.

Trip.- Así que un bardo. ¿Acaso quieres luchar contra mí? Soy el Campeón de la Liga Tesselia.

Nando.- Ciertamente, por eso mismo quiero una batalla desafiante. Si es que su merced acepta mi desafió.

Trip.- Yo nunca escapó de ningún desafió.

Bel.- ¡Un bardo! ¡Qué bien! ¿Puedes tocarnos algo?

Nando.- Dichoso el bardo, cuya melodía es escuchada por tan bella dama. El canto y la poesía son mi afección.

Bel.- ¿Oíste eso, Stephan? ¡Dijo que soy una bella dama! ¿Por qué tú no puedes ser así de caballeroso?

Stephan.- ¡Oye! ¡Yo soy todo un caballero!

Bel.- Sí, claro…

Stephan.- ¿Por qué siempre aprovechas para molestarme?

Bel.- Eres muy molestable.

Trip.- No es por nada, pero… ¿Qué acaso no me estabas desafiando en un combate?

Nando.- Precisamente, me sentiría muy honrado si su merced acepta mi desafío.

Bel.- Este tipo me agrada, su música es relajante.

Trip.- Aunque no sé qué tan fuerte sea…

Nando.- Quizá no lo parezca, pero tengo no ando carente de fuerza. Soy entrenador y coordinador, con buenos puestos en la Liga y el Gran Festival.

Stephan.- ¿Participaste en una Liga Pokémon?

Nando.- Fue gracias a Ash, quien me mostró el deleite de ser entrenador. Llegué a buenos puestos de la Liga en el pasado, aunque por mi amigo Ash fui derrotado.

Bel.- Ya veo, si se enfrentó a Ash en la Liga Pokémon debe de ser alguien fuerte.

Nando.- Mi fuerza es de mis Pokémon. Ellos son mi guía, mi camino y mi destino.

Trip.- Ja, si lo que dices es verdad, podrías ser un oponente interesante. ¡Bisharp, peleemos!

Bisharp.- ¡Sharp!

Nando.- Yo usaré a… ¡Lopunny!

El bardo arrojó su Pokéball, sacando a uno de sus Pokémon más fuertes, tanto para concursos como para batallas. La Lopunny de Nando observaba a su oponente con una mirada calmada y relajada, similar a la de su entrenador. Por otro lado, los entrenadores de Tesselia estaban sorprendidos con un Pokémon que nunca habían visto. Trip incluso la escaneó con su Pokédex.

Pokédex.- _Lopunny, el Pokémon conejo: Este Pokémon resulta muy precavido. Si siente peligro, escapa corriendo a grandes saltos._

Bel.- ¡Que Pokémon más lindo! ¡Quiero capturar uno!

Stephan.- Nunca había visto uno de esos. Probablemente este sea un combate interesante.

La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar. Bisharp y Lopunny estaban preparados para el combate, pero justo antes de que Trip diera la orden de atacar, fue interrumpido por un ladrido.

Trip.- ¿Qué rayos?

Los cuatro entrenadores vieron asustados, cuando notaron el origen de aquel ladrido. Se trataba de un Houndoom, que rugía amenazantemente y se les acercaba con intenciones hostiles.

…

Y en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, tres personas se encontraban a las afueras, jugando un juego de mesa.

Tracey.- No puedo creerlo. Estoy sentado en la misma mesa que Charles Goodshow. Si me lo hubieran dicho hace unos días, nunca lo hubiera creído.

Gary.- Es cierto, señor Goodshow. Nos alegra que haya decidido jugar con nosotros.

Goodshow.- Oigan muchachos, yo debería agradecerles. Nunca olvidaré la hospitalidad de los habitantes de Pueblo Paleta.

Tracey.- Esperó que disfrute su estadía en Pueblo Paleta.

Goodshow.- Entonces, ¿cuáles son las reglas de este juego?

Gary.- Bueno, este juego se llama Catán. Las reglas son sencillas, solo tienes que…

-¡Hola amigos!

Los tres voltearon encontrándose con Ash y su Pikachu.

Goodshow.- ¡Hola, muchacho! ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

Ash.- Me gustaría, pero solo vine a cambiar mi equipo. Tengo que entrenar para la Liga de Campeones.

Gary.- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo. Cuando hayas entrenado un poco, podrías venir por un combate.

Ash.- Cuenta con ello, Gary. Aunque te advierto que está vez no me contendré.

Pikachu.- ¡Chacha!

Gary.- Más te vale que no te contengas, "señor campeón". El marcador de victorias todavía sigue a mi favor.

Ash.- Pronto cambiaremos el marcador. ¿No es así, Pikachu?

Pikachu.- ¡Pika!

Tracey.- Veo que ustedes dos todavía son rivales.

Ash y Gary sonrieron para sus adentros. Puede que hayan tomado caminos distintos desde la Liga Johto, pero su rivalidad nunca iba a desaparecer. Ash estaba sorprendido sobre como aun tras convertirse en investigador, las habilidades de combate de su amigo habían mejorado. Gary por su lado, veía como Ash se fortalecía con cada uno de sus logros y solo hacía que sus ganas de combatir contra él se incrementen. Tal y como ocurrió cuando ambos se encontraron tras la Batalla de la Frontera.

Goodshow.- Ustedes son sorprendentes, muchachos. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando los dos combatieron por primera vez en la Liga de Kanto. Quizá hayan sido derrotados en aquel entonces, pero pude ver el potencial que tenían en su interior. No han dejado de mejorar.

Ash.- Gracias, señor Goodshow.

Gary.- Es un honor ser reconocido por una autoridad como usted.

Goodshow.- Espero grandes cosas de ustedes. Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien en la Liga de Campeones, Ash.

Ash.- No lo defraudaré, señor Goodshow. Vamos a tener un entrenamiento especial.

Tracey.- ¡Esa es la actitud, Ash! ¿Qué Pokémon quieres que te traiga?

Una vez que Tracey le entregó a Ash las seis Pokéball que quería entrenar; el entrenador del Pikachu se despidió de sus amigos y salió corriendo. Después de todo, Cilan y los demás lo estaban esperando.

…

Y mientras tanto…

Cilan.- ¡Adelante, Gyarados!

El Sibarita arrojó su Pokéball y la gigantesca serpiente marina se materializó ante la sorprendida mirada conjunta de Brock, Clemont, Burgundy, Serena y Miette.

Serena.- ¡Es un Gyarados!

Burgundy.- ¡Mercy! ¿Dónde capturaste eso?

Brock.- Oye, yo recuerdo a ese Pokémon. ¿Acaso no es el mismo Gyarados que se descontroló en aquel lago de Johto?

Cilan.- Efectivamente, este Gyarados es el líder del lago que nadie podía pescar.

Miette.- Parece haber una gran historia detrás.

Cilan.- Fue cuando conocí a Brock. En aquella ocasión Gyarados estaba atacando la ciudad por culpa de un cazador furtivo. Brock y yo lo ayudamos y lo llevamos de vuelta al lago. Al principio nos despedimos de él; Pero cuando estaba abandonando la ciudad, me desafió nuevamente y decidió acompañarme.

Brock.- Como olvidar aquella ocasión. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que aquel Sibarita Pokémon era en realidad el famoso Cilan del que tanto me hablaba Ash?

Cilan.- Yo mismo estoy sorprendido por aquel Sibarita de mujeres que conocí. No solo curaste a mi Pansage, sino que también curaste la cola herida de Gyarados.

Brock.- Vamos, no es nada comparado con lo que hiciste. Conseguiste que un Gyarados enfurecido te escuchara y lo calmaste. Además, atrapaste a un cazador furtivo.

Serena.- Ustedes dos son asombrosos…

Burgundy.- Al grano, ¿por qué lo invocaste?

Cilan.- ¡Porque es el momento evaluación!

Miette.- ¿El momento que?

Cilan.- Pensé que sería una buena forma de pasar el tiempo. Podrías analizar mi compatibilidad con Gyarados hasta que Ash regresé.

Burgundy.- Me niego a eso. Tú eres mi oponente, así que te venceré en tu propio juego, Sibuble. Vamos a esperar a que tu amigo regrese y te derrotaré.

Cilan.- Está bien. Cuando llegué Ash, vamos a ver lo mucho que has mejorado.

Clemont.- Creo que esa chica tiene algún problema…

Miette.- Pues a mí me cae bien.

Serena.- No me sorprende…

En ese momento, llegó Ash, quien se sorprendió al ver a su amigo Sibarita acariciando un gigantesco Gyarados.

Ash.- Increíble, Cilan. No sabía que tenías un Gyarados. Aunque se ve diferente al Gyarados de Misty…

Cilan.- Pues mi Gyarados y yo somos un dúo de lo más picante jajaja.

Brock.- ¿Cómo te fue, amigo?

Ash.- Ya cambié a mi equipo y tengo al Pokémon perfecto para el análisis de Burgundy.

Pikachu.- Pikapika.

Miette.- Eres increíble, Ash. Quizá más tarde quieras mostrarme a tus otros Pokémon, no me molestaría ayudarte con tu entrenamiento.

Ash.- Gracias, Miette.

Serena.- Miette…

Burgundy.- Bien, lanza a tu Pokémon. Tal vez después de vencerte podrás pensar en reemplazar a todos tus Pokémon.

Ash.- No lo creo, Burgundy. Déjame mostrarte a uno de mis mejores amigos. ¡Adelante, Bulbasaur!

Bulbasaur.- ¡Saur!

Todos observaban al Pokémon que acababa de materializarse. Uno de los Pokémon más antiguos y confiables de Ash, aunque el único de los presentes que lo conocía y a su historia era Brock. Clemont, Cilan y Serena solo lo recordaban por haber participado en la Liga Kalos o por alguna mención ocasional que su amigo les había hecho.

Brock.- Vaya, así que elegiste al buen Bulbasaur.

Clemont.- Es el mismo que usaste en el combate contra Alain. ¿Verdad?

Ash.- Así es, Bulbasaur y yo estamos listos para una evaluación.

Bulbasaur.- Bulba.

Burgundy.- Ahora sí… ¡Es el momento evaluación, mercy!

Cilan.- ¿Qué dices, Burgundy? ¿Podrás con esto?

Burgundy.- Te mostraré una verdadera Sibarita a partir de hoy. Porque es hora de reevaluar, Sibuble.

De esta manera, Burgundy comenzó con su evaluación, observando a Ash y Bulbasaur durante unos segundos. Todos veían en silencio, mientras que la Sibarita analizaba la compatibilidad entre entrenador y Pokémon. Algunos como Clemont y Brock estaban muy interesados por ver un Sibarita en acción, Cilan quería ver cuánto había mejorado su antigua rival, Serena estaba confundida, mientras que Miette se estaba aburriendo. Finalmente, Burgundy finalizó su evaluación.

Burgundy.- Bonjour, finalmente llegué a una conclusión.

Ash.- Y bien.

Burgundy.- Pues… Odio admitirlo, pero tú y ese Pokémon tienen una sincronización casi perfecta.

Todos.- ¿Qué?

Burgundy.- Se nota un gran lazo de amistad entre ambos. Si tuviera que adivinar, apostaría a que ambos han estado juntos por unos cinco a siete años como mínimo. Con solo observarlos, puedo ver que has tenido mucha influencia en ese Bulbasaur y sus personalidades son parecidas. Cosas como esa, los ayudarían a luchar de una manera más sincronizadas… De hecho, nunca había visto a un Pokémon con un lazo tan cercano a su entrenador.

Una vez que Burgundy terminó su explicación, todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Nadie sabía exactamente que decir y tanto Bulbasaur como Ash tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa.

Burgundy.- ¿Acaso me equivoque, mercy?

Ash.- No… Todo eso es correcto…

Bulbasaur.- Bul…

Pikachu.- Pi…

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta estaba realmente sorprendido con la evaluación de Burgundy. Simplemente no se esperaba una evaluación de este estilo.

Cuando conoció a Burgundy por primera vez, no se llevó una buena impresión. Llevó a su Sewaddle a una evaluación, pero lo único que hizo la Sibarita fue hablar sobre lo poco compatibles que eran (Aunque claro, acababa de atrapar a su Sewaddle). En sus futuros encuentros con ella, Burgundy se la pasó errando en todas y cada una de sus evaluaciones. Por esa razón, verla evaluar de esta forma a uno de sus Pokémon más antiguos y cercanos, le resultó sorprendente.

Burgundy.- Otra evaluación adecuada. ¿Qué opinas de eso Cilan? ¿Acaso has sido completamente derrotado? Jajajajajaja.

Pero a diferencia de lo que Burgundy esperaba, Cilan no parecía derrotado en lo absoluto. De hecho, parecía bastante feliz, tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y apenas parecía contener su felicidad.

Cilan.- ¡Mejoraste demasiado, Burgundy! ¡Eres una Sibarita realmente buena!

Burgundy.- ¡Mercy! ¡No deberías alegrarte! ¡Tendrías que estar derrotado, Sibuble!

Cilan.- Pero estoy feliz, Burgundy. Es como un platillo que…

Burgundy.- ¡Nada de comparaciones de comida! ¿Bonjour? ¿Acaso no tienes nada que decir?

Cilan.- De hecho, sí que tengo algo que decir.

Burgundy.- ¿Enserio?

Cilan.- Claro que sí. Burgundy, ciertamente has mejorado y creo que tienes potencial para convertirte en una excelente Sibarita de Clase S. Por eso mismo, me gustaría ayudarte a cumplir ese noble objetivo.

Burgundy.- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Cilan.- Lo que quiero decir es que… Burgundy, sería todo un honor si aceptarás convertirte en mi aprendiz.

Burgundy.-…

Todos.- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Cuando Cilan anunció su pedido, tanto Ash como todos sus amigos casi se van de espaldas por la sorpresa. En cuanto a Burgundy… Bueno, ella simplemente se quedó estática, con la mirada perdida, sin poder moverse o decir cualquier cosa, como si su cerebro no pudiera procesar lo que Cilan acababa de pedirle.

Cilan.- Ya sabes, cuando eres un Sibarita de Clase S, obtienes un permiso especial para tomar de pupilo a otros Sibaritas que tengan potencial. En verdad me gustaría que tú seas mi aprendiz. Estoy seguro de que no tardarás mucho en obtener la Clase S.

Burgundy.-…

Cilan.- ¿Burgundy?

Burgundy.-…

Cilan.- ¿Estás bien?

Burgundy.-… No… ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Me niego! ¡Tú eres mi enemigo! ¡Nunca sería tu aprendiz!

Cilan.- ¿No hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión?

Burgundy.- ¡Nunca cambiaría de opinión! Mi objetivo es derrotarte y vengarme de la humillación que me hiciste pasar.

Cilan.- Pero Burgundy…

Burgundy.- ¡Nada de peros! Me niego absolutamente.

Ash y sus amigos observaban la escena algo confundidos. Inclusive el Gyarados de Cilan estaba extrañado al ver la escena de su entrenador. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Gyarados y Bulbasaur notaron algo extraño: Una figura que se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad.

Interrumpiendo la conversación, Gyarados quitó a su entrenador y Burgundy con su cola, mientras que Bulbasaur hacía lo mismo, jalando a todos los demás con sus látigos. Gracias a ello, pudieron sacar a todos justo a tiempo para evitar una poderosa ráfaga de fuego que los atacó directamente.

Para cuando Ash y los demás pudieron reaccionar, se dieron cuenta que frente a ellos había un gigantesco dragón rugiéndoles de forma amenazante.

Serena.- ¡¿Qué Pokémon es ese?!

Ash.- ¡Es un Flygon!

Pero no era un Flygon normal, pues parecía bastante enfadado y agresivo. Al ver que estaba cargando llamas en sus colmillos y estaba a punto de disparar su movimiento; el Gyarados de Cilan disparó una poderosa Hidrobomba, golpeándolo directamente.

Pero todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la Hidrobomba no parecía haberle hecho daño a Flygon y este estaba a punto de disparar otro movimiento. En ese momento, Bulbasaur y Pikachu se observaron mutuamente, sabiendo que deberían pelear para proteger a sus entrenadores.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

 **OMAKE.**

* * *

Snivy suspiró cansada en cuanto lo vio. Esta situación solía repetirse bastante cuando viajaba junto a Ash, Iris y Cilan, y ahora se repetía nuevamente. Sus compañeros no habían cambiado en nada. En el momento en que vio a Oshawott corriendo de un lado a otro con un montón de manzanas, supo quien era la responsable de todo esto.

Snivy.- Hola Emolga.

Emolga.- ¡Snivy! ¡Vieja amiga, te he echado de menos!

Snivy.- ¿Otra vez lo estás haciendo?

Emolga.- Oye, tranquila, no es mi culpa. No le eche Atracción ni nada, es solo que Oshawott hace todo lo que yo le digo. ¿No te parece genial?

Snivy en serio había extrañado a su amiga, pero a veces Emolga la sacaba de quicio. Desde que se unió a su grupo, tenía la mala costumbre de aprovecharse de otros Pokémon utilizando su movimiento Atracción. Aunque finalmente había logrado convencerla de dejar atrás esa práctica, Oshawott era tan ingenuo y enamoradizo que simplemente no necesitaba de Atracción para tenerlo bajo sus órdenes.

Emolga.- Enserio que extrañé a Oshawott.

Snivy.- Emolga…

Pero su charla fue interrumpida al ver que Oshawott estaba discutiendo con otro Pokémon, así que Snivy y Emolga fueron a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Snivy esperaba que no sea otra de sus discusiones con Piplup, ambos habían tenido ya su extraño reencuentro. Sin embargo, quedó sorprendida, al ver que Oshawott peleaba con una especie de Pokémon que nunca antes había visto. Era un Pokémon pequeño y de color verde, por lo que seguramente se trataba de un Pokémon de planta.

-¡Vamos amigo! ¡No seas egoísta! ¡Dame algunas manzanas, muero de hambre!

Oshawott.- ¡Búscate otras manzanas! ¡Yo recolecte estas manzanas para mi reina!

-¿Tu reina? No me digas que se lo darás a alguna hembra. Jajajajaja, yo nunca haría eso, la comida no es para regalar.

Oshawott.- Es que a Emolga le gustan las manzanas… ¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-¿Yo? Soy Chespin. Mucho gusto, compañero.

Emolga.- Oye Oshawott. ¿Qué te está demorando tanto? Tengo mucha hambre.

Oshawott.- ¡No se preocupe, mi reina! ¡Aquí traigo muchas manzanas para usted!

Emolga.- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias Oshawott!

Mientras un sonrojado Oshawott dejaba varias manzanas en el suelo y Emolga comenzaba a devorarlas como si no hubiera mañana, Snivy estaba realmente avergonzada. La actitud de Oshawott siempre la hacía pasar vergüenza y ella tenía que ser quien arregle todas las cosas que su amigo ocasiona. Dispuesta a arreglar la situación, Snivy agarró una de las manzanas de Emolga y se la ofreció al extraño Pokémon verde.

Snivy.- Ten, lamento la actitud de mi compañero.

Sin embargo, el extraño Pokémon no respondió ni sujeto la manzana. En lugar de eso, se quedó parado, mirándola fijamente, perdido en sus pensamientos. Esto preocupó un poco a Snivy.

Snivy.- Oye… ¿Estás bien?

Chespin.- ¡Por favor! ¡Dime tu nombre!

Snivy.- Soy… ¿Snivy?

Chespin.- ¡Mi gran reina, Snivy! ¡Nunca había visto un Pokémon tan hermoso!

Snivy.- Oye, espera un segundo…

Chespin.- ¡No se preocupe, mi gran reina! ¡Voy a conseguirle toda la comida que quiera! Si tengo suerte, Serena debe haber cocinado esos deliciosos macarrones… ¡Solo espéreme y le traeré algo delicioso!

Oshawott.- ¡Oye espera! ¡Quizá Emolga también quiera uno de esos macarrones!

Y sin darle tiempo a decir nada, Chespin y Oshawott salieron corriendo a gran velocidad, hasta perderse en lo más profundo del rancho Oak.

Emolga.- ¡Es genial, Snivy! ¡Ahora las dos tendremos comida de sobra!

Snivy.- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Era lo único que le faltaba, no conforme con un Oshawott, ahora tendría que lidiar con dos. Por otra parte… Aun no había desayunado y moría de hambre.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

 **ANALIZANDO AL ENTRENADOR, CON EL PROFESOR OAK.**

* * *

Profesor Oak.- ¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente está aquí su buen amigo. ¡El Profesor Oak! Veo que los campeones están entrenando duro, seguramente lo van a necesitar. Aunque me inquietan un poco los Pokémon que los están atacando… También llegaron las rivales de algunos amigos de Ash, y es una de ellas a quien vamos a analizar.

Perfil de Entrenador  
Nombre: Burgundy Cabernet.  
Clase: Sibarita Pokémon.  
Historia: Siendo la hija de una familia adinerada en la Región de Kalos; desde muy pequeña, Burgundy era constantemente presionada por sus padres, que buscaban la perfección. Usualmente se la pasaban criticándola, desde su actitud hasta sus modales, pues esperaban grandes cosas de ella en un futuro.  
Burgundy ya estaba cansada de las críticas y la presión de sus padres. Debido a esto cuando alcanzó la edad necesaria para iniciar su viaje Pokémon; decidió irse a la lejana Región de Tesselia y ahí comenzar su aventura.  
Una vez en Tesselia, Burgundy conoció a la Profesora Encina y escogió a un Oshawott como su Pokémon inicial. Rápidamente hizo amistad con su nuevo Pokémon, pero en realidad no tenía una meta que cumplir o algo que hacer, solamente había salido de viaje por la presión ejercida por sus padres. Sin tener un sueño en mente, Burgundy decidió participar en la Liga Pokémon de Tesselia y no perdió el tiempo en ir a desafiar al Líder de Gimnasio más cercano.  
Fue entonces que conoció un hombre que cambiaría su vida por completo: Cilan. Junto a sus dos hermanos, Cilan era el Líder de Gimnasio y Burgundy debería desafiarlo para ganar su primera medalla. Ambos combatieron, pero su Oshawott fue fácilmente vencido por el Pansage de Cilan en una humillante derrota.  
Tras el combate, Cilan se acercó a ella y le dijo que la compatibilidad con su Pokémon era mala y necesitaba mejorarla. Estas palabras marcarían profundamente a Burgundy, quien quedó profundamente herida y enfadada con el hombre que se atrevió a criticarla.  
Tras investigar un poco acerca de Cilan, descubrió sobre los Sibaritas Pokémon, entrenadores capaces de medir la compatibilidad y dar consejos sobre ello. Fue así como Burgundy obtuvo una nueva meta: Estudiaría para convertirse en la mejor Sibarita, mucho mejor que Cilan. Y cuando esté lista, regresaría a retarlo en un combate, para obtener su venganza.  
Sin embargo, su venganza tardaría bastante tiempo. El instituto para Sibaritas Pokémon de Tesselia era bastante duro. La mayoría de los que ingresaban acababan abandonándolo al poco tiempo, debido al alto nivel de estudio y muy pocos aprobaban. Afortunadamente, Burgundy era lo suficientemente inteligente y capaz, por lo que dio su mejor esfuerzo y… Extrañamente comenzó a disfrutar del estudio. Mientras más avanzaba, más fascinada se sentía por la labor de un Sibarita Pokémon, había encontrado su vocación.  
Tras dos años enteros de duro estudio, Burgundy finalmente pasó los exámenes y obtuvo su licencia de Sibarita Pokémon de Clase C. Estaba realmente orgullosa por ello y decidió que ya era momento de obtener su venganza contra Cilan. Motivada, regresó a su gimnasio y… Descubrió que su enemigo había abandonado el gimnasio para emprender un viaje.  
Aun cuando derrotó al Líder de Gimnasio, se sintió frustrada por no haber podido enfrentar a Cilan, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo encontraría. Prestó sus servicios de Sibarita Pokémon en diversos lugares, pero fue en una feria cuando conoció a Ash Ketchum.  
Burgundy se llevó una grata sorpresa, cuando descubrió que Ash viajaba junto a su gran enemigo, Cilan. Ambos se reencontraron y Burgundy finalmente tuvo oportunidad de vengarse, desafiando a Cilan a un combate… Donde sería derrotada nuevamente.  
Burgundy se comprometió a convertirse en una Sibarita Clase S y algún día derrotar a su gran rival. Se encontró con Ash y Cilan en múltiples ocasiones durante su viaje por Tesselia y no perdió la oportunidad de competir contra ellos en diversos torneos o desafíos de Sibarita. Pero siempre era derrotada.  
No importaba lo mucho que se esfuerce para enfrentarlos, nunca podía ganar. Burgundy se frustraba cada vez más. No solamente perdía sin poder demostrarle su fuerza a Cilan; sino que poco a poco y en cada uno de sus encuentros, Burgundy notaba la gran diferencia de nivel que había entre ella y su rival. Ella lo odiaba por tener ese nivel y ser tan fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo, también lo admiraba. Burgundy quería ser reconocida y superarlo algún día, pero la brecha entre ambos parecía bastante amplia.  
Después de perder nuevamente en la Copa Jr del Torneo Mundial Pokémon y ver a Cilan avanzar, Burgundy finalmente tomó una decisión: Debía mejorar su nivel.  
Ella regresó al instituto de Sibaritas, motivada por superar a Cilan. Estudió más duro que nunca y realmente se esforzó en su meta.  
Mentalizándose en que cumpliría su sueño de ser la mejor Sibarita Pokémon, se concentró en sus estudios y pasó un año entero.  
Finalmente, sus esfuerzos dieron sus frutos. Consiguió una licencia de Clase A, con la que finalmente alcanzaría a su viejo rival. Solo tenía que salir y encontrarlo, se encargaría de que Cilan reconozca sus habilidades y de esta forma obtendría su ansiada venganza.  
Equipo Pokémon: Dewott/Sawsbuck/Stoutland/Darmanitan/

Profesor Oak.- Los Sibaritas Pokémon tienen un estilo de combate interesante, pero el de Burgundy es ciertamente único. Sus estrategias son simples, pero efectivas. Parece que se centra más en el ataque, intentando acertar golpes directos con movimientos poderosos. Puede ser una rival fuerte a tener en cuenta, no hay que hacerla enojar.

* * *

Y ese es el capítulo de hoy. Quizá tarde un poco, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. En el siguiente episodio se viene la acción y combates que de seguro disfrutarán.

En cuanto a los personajes que aparecieron en este capítulo. Ya tenemos la llegada de tres de mis rivales favoritas. Una de las cosas interesantes que tuvo Tesselia, fueron el haberle dado rivales a ambos compañeros de Ash. Es difícil no encariñarse con Georgia y Burgundy, con esas divertidas interacciones que tenían con Iris y Cilan; aunque personalmente me hubiera gustado que les den una mejor conclusión.

Por otro lado, también tenemos a Miette, uno de mis personajes favoritos en XY. Serena se las arreglaba para conseguir rivales carismáticos como Miette o Aria. Era bastante divertido ver a Miette interactuar no solo con Serena, sino también con Ash, siendo directa y decidida.

Últimamente han ocurrido demasiadas novedades con Pokémon. Para empezar, tenemos a la nueva generación con Espada y Escudo prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina. Y mientras tanto, nos dieron el Pokémon Masters, con el regreso de los mejores personajes de cada generación. De cierta manera me recuerda un poco a lo que hago en el fic xD.

Pero lo que más me emocionó es la Liga Alola.

Sol y Luna se convirtió en mi temporada favorita y su Liga Pokémon no fue la excepción, realmente me impresionó. Como todo en Alola, fue controversial y tuvo muchas cosas que no me gustaron, como las batallas de Ash contra Fabio o el combate entre el Equipo Rocket. Pero muchos de sus combates realmente me dejaron impresionado y me emocionaron.

Desde ese combate que muestra la amistad entre Lana y Mallow, o la genial batalla entre Kiawe y Chris, donde el gordito muestra todo el desarrollo que ha tenido en la temporada. Aunque creo que lo mejor de la Liga fue Guzmán y ese arco que le dieron, finalizando con ese increíble combate contra Ash que queda como uno de los mejores de la serie.

Claro, mis ligas favoritas todavía continúan siendo las de Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh, pero la de Alola en verdad que hizo bastante merito.

Pero lo más sorprendente con esta Liga Alola, fue que finalmente, después de 23 años: Ash Ketchum ganó una Liga Pokémon. Sip, tal y como escucharon. Estamos de fiesta, pues al final lo logró. En un épico combate contra Gladio; Ash Ketchum se convirtió en el primer campeón de Alola. Eso es realmente impresionante.

Yo comencé con este fic, para hacer mi versión de "¿Qué pasaría si Ash gana una Liga Pokémon?", por lo que se siente extraño, pero satisfactorio verlo ganar por fin de forma canonica.

Llevo siguiendo el anime de Pokémon prácticamente desde que era un niño y veía las aventuras de Ash con Misty y Brock. Ya incluso había perdido la esperanza de verlo ganar alguna Liga (pues siempre tenía al guión en contra) y solamente pedía combates emocionantes. Por eso mismo, estoy feliz al ver que Ash finalmente se hizo con el campeonato.

Y es por esa misma razón, que voy a festejar la victoria en Alola. Así es, en este fic festejaremos la victoria de Ash de la mejor manera. ¿Cuál? Pues nada más ni nada menos que actualizaciones consecutivas.

Tal y como lo oyeron, damas y caballeros. "Ash: El Campeón" tendrá un nuevo capítulo cada semana, durante un mes entero, comenzando ahora mismo. Cuatro capítulos del fic en cuatro semanas, será el "Mes del Campeón".

Por eso mismo, los esperaré con el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana.

En fin, creo que es hora de agradecer reviews:

Lucasdiaz9000: Nuevamente, gracias por tus consejos, y ahora mismo te respondo algunas de tus preguntas. Para las Mega Piedras de los Pokémon de Ash, me baso a lo visto con Brock y Misty en Sol y Luna o el manga de Pokémon Special, donde no necesitan objetos para llevar las Mega Piedras. Ash por su parte, lleva su Piedra Activadora en un Mega Aro que Korrina le regaló en el segundo capítulo del fic. Mostrar las batallas finales de otros campeones como Casey, Paul o Trip suena interesante, quizá lo haga en un futuro.  
Si bien los campeones ganaron sus batallas contra amigos y rivales, estuvieron a punto de perderlas, dándose cuenta que todavía están en un nivel promedio y aun deben mejorar. Por otro lado, no creo que Heracross deba enloquecerse por la Mega Evolución, los Pokémon de Ash ya tienen los lazos necesarios para una Mega estable; además de que la principal razón por la que el Lucario de Korrina se descontroló se debía a su aura. No, Trip no será un personaje broma, ese "viejo" es solo un pequeño chiste del omake xD.  
La razón por la que Brock no tuvo un momento de enamorado con Korrina, es porque no suele tenerlos con chicas menores que él; y Korrina tiene la edad de Ash. Y sí, la batalla de Ash y Ray será en el laboratorio.  
Por cierto, buen trabajo llevando la historia a Wattpad, así más gente puede leerla.

CSSakuraforever: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Fue divertido escribir los combates de los campeones con los otros personajes. Después de todo, es interesante hacer interactuar a personajes de distintas generaciones.

Angeluchihasenju: Sí, ese combate entre Ash y Casey fue todo un clásico xD. Creo que esa es la razón por la que Ash no lleva a sus Pokémon antiguos a la siguiente región jajaja.

Nestor Rojas: Misty, Korrina e Iris serán un gran apoyo para Ash en su entrenamiento. Son de sus compañeras más fuertes y confiables. En cuanto a Gary… Tú no te preocupes, un personaje tan legendario como él, sin dudas tendrá sus momentos en el fic. Solo ten algo de paciencia. Sobre los Shippings, pues no, esto no terminará en un haremshipping. Al final del fic, Ash se quedará con una sola chica. ¿Con cuál? Ni yo mismo lo sé todavía xD. Todas aquellas que hayan mostrado sentimientos por él en el canon, los seguirán teniendo en esta historia, pero son siete las que tienen la oportunidad de terminar con él conforme avance la historia (una por región). En cuanto a Alola… Solo diré que fue mi temporada favorita, está claro que le tengo planeado algo grande xD.

Y eso es todo por ahora… O al menos eso diría, pero les tengo una última sorpresa. Uno de los lectores me ha pedido que muestre las edades que tienen los personajes en esta historia y eso es algo que tengo definido desde el capítulo 1. Es por eso, que aquí van las edades, donde mostraré que edad tenían en su primera aparición en el anime y cuál es su edad actualmente en el fic. Aquí vamos con todos los personajes importantes que han salido hasta ahora.

* * *

 **TABLA DE EDADES DE LOS ENTRENADORES:**

* * *

Para las abreviaturas, van así: OS (Original Series), OSOI (Original Series: Orange Islands), OSJ (Original Series: Johto), AG (Advanced Generation), DP (Diamond and Pearl), BW (Black and White/Best Wishes), XY (Claramente XY o Kalos) y finalmente SM (Sun and Moon). Esté ultimo vendría a ser la época actual del fic, pues esta historia se desarrolla después de Kalos y justo antes de Alola.

-Ash OS 10 años - SM 16 años  
-Misty OS 11 años - SM 17 años  
-Brock OS 18 años - SM 24 años  
-Tracey OSOI 15 años - SM 21 años  
-May AG 10 años - SM 14 años  
-Max AG 7 años - SM 11 años  
-Dawn DP 10 años - SM 13 años  
-Iris BW 13 años - SM 15 años  
-Cilan BW 17 años - SM 19 años  
-Clemont XY 14 años - SM 15 años  
-Bonnie XY 7 años - SM 8 años  
-Serena XY 11 años - SM 12 años  
-Gary OS 10 años - SM 16 años  
-Ritchie OS 10 años - SM 16 años  
-Drake OSOI 21 años - SM 27 años  
-Casey OSJ 10 años - SM 15 años  
-Sakura OSJ 10 años - SM 15 años  
-Drew AG 11 años - SM 15 años  
-Harley AG 17 años - SM 21 años  
-Morrison AG 11 años - SM 15 años  
-Paul DP 13 años - SM 16 años  
-Nando DP 18 años - SM 21 años  
-Zoey DP 13 años - SM 16 años  
-Conway DP 12 años - SM 15 años  
-Barry DP 12 años - SM 15 años  
-Úrsula DP 11 años - SM 14 años  
-Trip BW 11 años - SM 13 años  
-Bel BW 10 años - SM 12 años  
-Stephan BW 15 años - SM 17 años  
-Burgundy BW 12 años - SM 14 años  
-Georgia BW 14 años - SM 16 años  
-Cameron BW 11 años - SM 13 años  
-Korrina XY 15 años - SM 16 años  
-Shauna XY 10 años - SM 11 años  
-Trevor XY 10 años - SM 11 años  
-Tierno XY 10 años - SM 11 años  
-Sawyer XY 10 años - SM 11 años  
-Alain XY 18 años - SM 19 años  
-Mairin XY 11 años - SM 12 años

* * *

Y bueno, eso es todo. Sin más que decir, me despido hasta la siguiente semana.


	10. Los Pokémon Sombrios

**Ash: El Campeón**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10.- El poder de los Pokémon sombríos.**

* * *

Ash Ketchum estaba confundido, simplemente no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. El día había comenzado relativamente normal, él y sus amigos se preparaban para la Liga de Campeones. Había planeado fortalecerse y entrenar a su equipo, por lo que se encontraba junto a algunos amigos suyos, como Brock, Cilan, Clemont, Serena, Miette y Burgundy.

Las cosas parecían tranquilas mientras que Cilan le proponía a Burgundy convertirse en su aprendiz. Pero fue entonces cuando ocurrió: Fueron atacados por ese extraño Flygon.

La situación era extraña y Ash tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza. ¿Qué es lo que hacía un Flygon en la Región de Kanto? ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado? ¿Por qué los estaba atacando? Ash había visto algunos Flygon a lo largo de sus viajes, pero no solamente eran Pokémon difíciles de encontrar sino que no parecían ser agresivos en lo absoluto. Sea como sea, Ash sabía que debía proteger a sus amigos.

Ash.- ¡Cuidado!

El Flygon les disparó una poderosa llamarada, que a duras penas pudieron esquivar y acabó en una gran explosión. Aquel movimiento había sido mucho más poderoso de lo normal y era un milagro que hubiera podido esquivarlo.

Clemont.- ¡¿Qué le hicimos a ese Pokémon?!

Serena.- ¡¿Por qué nos ataca?!

Burgundy.- ¡Auxilio!

Ash.- No queda otra alternativa, debemos pelear.

Brock.- ¡Cuidado, Ash! ¡Este no parece un Pokémon normal!

Ash.- ¡Adelante Donphan!

El entrenador de Kanto reaccionó de forma rápida. Mientras que su Pikachu y Bulbasaur protegían a sus amigas y el Gyarados de Cilan al resto de sus compañeros; Ash invocó al poderoso elefante de roca que capturó en la región de Johto. Al ver esto, Flygon comenzó a cargar un ataque, por lo que Ash decidió no perder el tiempo.

Ash.- ¡Donphan, usa Híperrayo!

Donphan.- ¡Don!

El Pokémon de roca disparó un poderoso rayo de energía, que golpeó de lleno al Flygon. Sin embargo, esto no pareció hacerle el más mínimo rasguño, por lo que Ash y su Donphan estaban sorprendidos al ver que ni siquiera había sentido el ataque. Fue entonces que Flygon terminó de cargar su movimiento y disparó un potente ataque de energía directo contra Donphan, debilitándolo al instante. A Ash no le quedó de otra más que regresarlo a su Pokéball.

Burgundy.- ¡Sibuble! ¡Lo derrotó con un solo movimiento!

Miette.- Ese fue un Rayo Solar, pero mucho más poderoso.

Serena.- ¡Cuidado, Ash!

El Flygon no se contentó con derrotar a Donphan, sino que salió volando a atacar al propio Ash. El dragón hubiera golpeado a Ash, de no ser porque Bulbasaur consiguió sacarlo a tiempo con sus látigos. Flygon estaba por seguirlo, pero Pikachu le saltó encima, golpeándolo con su Cola de Hiero.

Pikachu.- ¡Pika!

Ash.- ¡Pikachu!

Pero justo antes de que Flygon ataque a Pikachu, fue golpeado directamente por una poderosa Hidrobomba. El responsable era Cilan, quien estaba junto a su Gyarados.

Cilan.- ¡Tranquilo, Ash! Lo tengo bajo control.

Brock.- Necesitarás ayuda… ¡Adelante Steelix!

Clemont.- ¡Yo también ayudaré! ¡Vamos Heliolisk!

El entrenador de roca sacó a su poderosa serpiente de acero gigante, mientras que el entrenador eléctrico sacó a su Pokémon lagarto. En cuestión de segundos, aquel Flygon estaba rodeado desde tres frentes por tres poderosos Pokémon, confundido por a cuál de los tres debería atacar.

Brock.- ¡Steelix, usa Roca Afilada!

Cilan.- ¡Apóyalo con Híperrayo, Gyarados!

Clemont.- ¡Tú utiliza Onda Certera, Heliolisk!

Pero mientras que los tres combinaban sus poderes contra aquel Flygon; Ash se estaba recuperando del ataque anterior con ayuda de su Pikachu y Bulbasaur, por lo que Serena y Miette se le acercaron preocupadas.

Serena.- ¡Ash! ¿Está bien?

Miette.- Quizá tarde un poco en recuperarse, pero parece que esos tres tienen problemas. ¡Deberíamos ayudar!

Burgundy.- Estoy de acuerdo, le enseñaré a ese bicho a no meterse con Moi.

Miette.- Parece un tipo Dragón, por lo que quizá deberíamos usar a nuestros Pokémon tipo Hada.

Serena.- Eh… Está bien.

Burgundy.- Ya quisiera tener aquí a la "Cazadora de Dragones"… Como sea, ¡salgan ahora Dewott y Stoutland!

Miette.- ¡Adelante, Slurpuff y Meowstic!

Serena.- ¡Yo los elijó, Sylveon y Braxien!

Y las tres entrenadoras convocaron a sus Pokémon. Los seis recién convocados estaban listos para la batalla, mientras que Ash se estaba recuperando y encontró a sus amigas a punto de atacar.

Ash.- ¡Serena, Miette, esperen un segundo!

Pero era demasiado tarde. Las tres enviaron a sus Pokémon a apoyar a los de Brock, Cilan y Clemont. Sin embargo, Ash estaba preocupado por ellas, pues acababa de ver el poder de su nuevo enemigo.

Burgundy.- Sorprendan a ese dragón. ¡Usen Rayo Hielo y Colmillo Hielo!

Serena.- ¡Usen Lanzallamas y Viento Feérico!

Miette.- Hagamos una combinación. ¡Utilicen Refuerzo y Viento Feérico!

Todos los Pokémon presentes combinaron sus ataques, golpeando directamente a Flygon. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, ni todos esos movimientos juntos habían sido suficientes para siquiera arañar a aquel dragón, que rugía con más furia que antes. En ese momento, el Flygon golpeó el suelo con bastante fuerza, provocando que todo el piso comience a temblar.

Clemont.- ¡Cuidado! ¡Es un movimiento Terremoto!

El Terremoto fue tan rápido que apenas pudieron reaccionar, todo el suelo se resquebrajó, golpeando a todos los Pokémon presentes y obligando a los entrenadores a esquivarlo. Cuando aquel poderoso movimiento finalmente terminó, se notaron sus devastadores resultados: Braxien, Sylveon, Slurpuff, Meowstic, Dewott y Stoutland habían sido derrotados. Gyarados lo había evadido elevándose por los aires, mientras que Heliolisk lo esquivó con su velocidad. Por otro lado, Steelix si había recibido el ataque y aunque lo había resistido, estaba bastante herido y apenas podía moverse.

Cilan.- ¿Están todos bien?

Brock.- ¡Steelix!

Miette.- ¡Derrotaron a todos nuestros Pokémon!

Burgundy.- Es… Imposible…

Serena.- ¡Braxien! ¡Sylveon!

Serena y Miette se apresuraron en regresar a sus Pokémon dentro de la Pokéball, pero se dieron cuenta tarde del error que cometieron al acercarse tanto al sitio de impacto. Flygon las observó como enemigos y comenzó a cargar un poderoso ataque de fuego.

Ash.- ¡Cuidado! ¡Bulbasaur usa Hojas Navaja!

El entrenador de Kanto se apresuró a salvar a sus amigas, por lo que Bulbasaur disparó sus hojas. El ataque no pareció ser suficiente para hacerle daño, pero sí lo suficiente para llamar su atención y alejarlo de las Performers de Kalos. Por desgracia, eso también significaba que el poderoso ataque de fuego ahora estaba dirigido hacía Ash, Pikachu y Bulbasaur.

Serena.- ¡Ash!

El dragón arrojó una poderosa estrella de fuego, mucho más grande que cualquier otra que Ash haya visto. El entrenador de Kanto intentó cubrir a sus dos Pokémon y se preparó para el ataque inminente, más sin embargo, la Llamarada nunca llegó a impactarlo. Cuando Ash abrió los ojos, descubrió que el Steelix de Brock y el Gyarados de Cilan lo habían cubierto, aunque acabaron debilitados como resultado. Por otro lado, ambos compañeros de Ash corrían preocupados hacía él, mientras regresaban a sus Pokémon.

Brock.- ¡Ash! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Ash.- ¡Brock! ¡Cilan!

Cilan.- El sabor de ese Flygon no es normal. Fue capaz de derrotar a Gyarados con un ataque de fuego… No creo que vencerlo sea tan fácil.

Pikachu y Bulbasaur se pusieron en guardia al ver que ese Flygon regresaba al ataque, pero en ese momento, fue golpeado encima por un ataque de Cola Dragón. Los responsables eran Clemont y su Heliolisk, que llamaron la atención del Flygon, dándole a Ash y sus amigos algo de tiempo para respirar. Tiempo que Burgundy aprovechó para recuperar a sus Pokémon y acercarse a Ash, Brock y Cilan junto a Serena y Miette.

Burgundy.- ¡Ese Pokémon quiere matarnos! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Miette.- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Derrotó a nuestros Pokémon de un solo ataque.

Serena.- ¿Qué haremos, Ash? Tenemos que ayudar a Clemont.

Ash.- Voy a pelear contra él.

Brock.- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

Serena.- ¡Ash! ¡Es muy peligroso!

Miette.- Tiene razón, quizá debamos intentar escapar…

Ash.- No. Algo le ocurre a ese Pokémon y no pienso dejarlo suelto por Pueblo Paleta.

Cilan.- Pero…

Ash.- Serena, Miette. Necesito que se escondan.

Serena.- ¡Ash! De ninguna manera, yo…

Ash.- Brock, Cilan. Confió en ustedes para protegerlas, manténganlas a salvo a toda costa.

Brock.-… Está bien, amigo. Déjanoslo a nosotros.

Cilan.- Sí, confía en nosotros. Tú concéntrate en pelear tranquilo.

Ash.- Gracias, amigos. Se los encargó.

Dicho eso, Ash salió corriendo a ayudar a Clemont, seguido por sus leales Pikachu y Bulbasaur.

Miette.- ¿Estará bien?

Serena.- Tenemos que…

Cilan.- Confíen en Ash, él sabe lo que hace.

Brock.- Exacto, por el momento, debemos alejarnos.

Burgundy.- ¡Pero es demasiado peligroso! Cualquier movimiento podría golpearnos.

Cilan.- Descuida, Burgundy. Ya estamos en ello. ¡Adelante, Pansage e Eelektross!

Brock.- ¡Marshtomp, Crobat, necesito su ayuda!

El doctor y el Sibarita sacaron a su Pokémon, siendo un simio extrañamente parecido a Cilan, una anguila eléctrica, un murciélago y el inicial de agua de la región Hoenn.

Cilan.- Bien, amigos. Tenemos una misión y necesitaré su ayuda.

Brock.- Contamos con ustedes.

Por otro lado, Clemont estaba teniendo algunas dificultades. Hasta el momento se las había arreglado para usar la velocidad de su Heliolisk y evitar cualquier ataque directo. Cegando a su enemigo momentáneamente con el ataque Destello cada que estaba por ser acorralado. Su estrategia pareció funcionar en un principio, sin embargo, su Pokémon estaba comenzando a agotarse y tenía bastantes heridas por solo haber sido rozado por los poderosos movimientos de aquel Flygon.

Al ver eso, Ash supo que debería intervenir. Bulbasaur y Pikachu dieron unos pasos al frente, listos para el combate, pero su entrenador los detuvo.

Ash.- Esperen un momento, amigos.

Pikachu.- ¿Pi?

Bulbasaur.- ¿Saur?

Ash.- Necesito que esperen por ahora. Los movimientos eléctricos no servirán contra Flygon y además posee un movimiento de fuego; no quiero que te golpee, Bulbasaur. Los necesitaré más adelante, pero por el momento tengo un plan.

Pikachu.- ¿Cha?

Sin perder más tiempo, el entrenador de Kanto sacó dos Pokéball y las arrojó al aire. En ese momento, se materializaron una especie de crustáceo pequeño y un pájaro enmascarado.

Ash.- Corphish, Hawlucha. Voy a necesitarlos. ¡Ataquen con Martillazo y Tijera X!

Corphish.- ¡Fish!

Hawlucha.- ¡Lucha!

El Flygon ya estaba acorralando a un agotado Heliolisk, pero en ese momento, recibió un golpe doble por parte de las tenazas de Corphish y los brazos de Hawlucha. No parecieron hacerle mucho daño, pero al menos lo hicieron retroceder, por lo que Clemont aprovechó para regresar a Heliolisk a su Pokéball.

Clemont.- Tomate un descanso, amigo. Lo hiciste bien.

Ash.- ¿Estás bien, Clemont?

Clemont.- No estoy hecho para estas cosas… ¿Qué demonios le ocurre a ese Pokémon?

Ash.- No lo sé, pero si queremos derrotarlo, tendremos que trabajar juntos.

Clemont.- Muy bien, hagámoslo. ¡Luxray, Magneton, necesito su ayuda!

El líder de gimnasio sacó a dos de sus Pokémon más fuertes, quienes se alinearon junto a Corphish y Hawlucha, listos para pelear. Bulbasaur y Pikachu se quedaron un poco más atrás, dispuestos a intervenir en caso de que algo ocurra.

Ash.- ¡Estoy listo cuando quieras, Clemont!

Clemont.- ¡Hagámoslo, amigo!

Ash.- ¡Rayo Burbuja y Plancha Voladora!

Clemont.- ¡Eco Metálico y Rapidez!

…

Sin embargo, Ash no era el único que estaba siendo atacado por un Pokémon extraño. Puesto que el Hariyama de Paul acababa de ser derrotado con un solo ataque por un Claydol que salió prácticamente de la nada. Barry estaba confundido y algo asustado, pues aquel Pokémon también derrotó a su Staraptor.

Al ver que había problemas, Dawn y Úrsula se acercaron corriendo hacía los entrenadores de Sinnoh.

Dawn.- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Úrsula.- ¿De dónde salió ese Claydol?

Barry.- ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Aléjense o las multo! ¡Esto podría ser peligroso!

Las coordinadoras estaban por replicar, pero en ese momento, Claydol cargó una bola de fuego y la arrojó contra el cielo. Todo el lugar se vio iluminado por un intenso destello de luz solar.

Dawn.- ¡Ese movimiento es Día Soleado!

Úrsula.- Pero parece más potente de lo normal…

Barry.- Pero Día Soleado es un movimiento que incrementa el poder del tipo Fuego. ¿Por qué lo habrá usado?

La respuesta a dicha pregunta llegó de la forma más dolorosa posible. Gracias al Día Soleado, Claydol pudo disparar un poderoso ataque de energía sin tener que cargarlo. Se trataba de un Rayo Solar mucho más grande y devastador de lo habitual, por lo que los entrenadores de Sinnoh tuvieron que moverse y esquivarlo rápidamente.

Barry.- ¡Voy a multar a ese Pokémon!

Úrsula.- ¡Claro! ¡El Día Soleado le permite disparar todos los Rayos Solares que quiera sin tener que cargarlos!

Dawn.- ¡No puede ser! ¡Y justo cuando dejé a Piplup en el Laboratorio de Oak!

Sin embargo, aun cuando todos estaban preocupados, pensando en cómo salir de esta; Había alguien que mantuvo la calma, e incluso estaba algo emocionado.

Paul.- ¡Eso sí es poder!

Dawn.- ¿Paul?

Paul.- Ustedes déjenme esto. Capturaré a ese Pokémon y lo usaré en la Liga de Campeones.

Barry.- ¡¿Qué?! Pero Paul…

Paul.- ¡Gliscor!

El gigantesco escorpión volador de Sinnoh se materializó frente a Claydol, observándolo de forma amenazante, mientras estaba parado sobre su cola. En ese momento, Claydol le disparó un Rayo Solar bastante poderoso, pero el volador lo esquivó emprendiendo vuelo.

Paul.- ¡Tijera X!

Deslizándose por el aire en picada, Gliscor cayó desde el cielo con sus brazos cruzados en un poderoso ataque. Claydol intentó disparar otro Rayo Solar, pero Gliscor se quitó a gran velocidad justo antes de ser impactado.

Paul.- ¡Termínalo con Guillotina!

La tenaza de Gliscor comenzó a brillar en energía y volvió a deslizarse contra su enemigo… Pero se detuvo repentinamente en el aire. Por lo visto, Claydol usó su movimiento Psíquico para inmovilizarlo. Antes de que Paul pueda darle cualquier instrucción, Gliscor fue azotado contra el suelo por la energía psíquica y acabó debilitado.

Dawn.- ¡Lo debilitó de un solo ataque!

Barry.- ¡Pues yo no pienso quedarme sentado! ¡Adelante, Empoleon!

Úrsula.- ¡Yo también lucharé! ¡Gabite!

Dawn.- ¡Hagámoslo! ¡Ve, Togekiss!

Los tres entrenadores de Sinnoh invocaron a algunos de sus Pokémon más poderosos y rodearon a Claydol.

Barry.- ¡Lo terminaremos de un solo ataque! ¡Usa Híperrayo!

Dawn.- ¡Togekiss, usa Esfera Aural!

Úrsula.- ¡Muéstrale tu Roca Afilada!

Los tres Pokémon se prepararon para lanzar sus ataques: Empoleon disparó un poderoso rayo de energía desde su pico; Togekiss cargó una esfera con su aura y la arrojó; mientras que Gabite materializó varias rocas a su alrededor y las disparó contra su enemigo. Los tres movimientos se combinaron y golpearon a Claydol con toda su fuerza, provocando una intensa explosión.

Úrsula.- ¡Y con eso terminamos!

Pero la coordinadora estaba equivocada, pues del humo salió un poderoso Rayo Solar que consumió a Empoleon, debilitándolo de inmediato.

Barry.- ¡Mi Empoleon!

Claydol salió desde el humo y disparó otro Rayo Solar, esta vez directo hacía Gabite.

Dawn.- ¡Rápido, Togekiss! ¡Protégelo con Velo Sagrado!

Togekiss interceptó el ataque, activando su Velo Sagrado para proteger a Gabite. Sin embargo, el Rayo Solar fue lo suficientemente fuerte para atravesar sus defensas y debilitar tanto a Togekiss como a Gabite. Ambas coordinadoras devolvieron a su Pokémon, sorprendidas por haber sido vencidas tan fácilmente.

Úrsula.- No puede ser, mi Gabite…

Paul.- No intervengan, ya se los dije.

Dawn.- Pero Paul, que…

Paul.- Quiero encargarme de él, personalmente.

Dawn.- Oye Paul…

Úrsula.- Quizá tenga razón, Dawn.

Barry.- Él ganó la Liga Sinnoh. Supongo que podríamos dejárselo.

Dawn.- No estoy segura del todo.

Al ver que Claydol regresaba al ataque, Paul decidió sacar a su siguiente Pokémon. En un principio, pensó que bastaría con usar velocidad para derrotarlo, pero se equivocó y a causa de eso, Gliscor estaba debilitado. No volvería a cometer ese error, lo primero que debía hacer es medir las capacidades de su nuevo oponente. Con un enemigo tan poderoso, sería peligroso tomarse tiempo en medir sus capacidades, por lo que solo tenía un Pokémon capaz de hacer tan complicado trabajo.

Paul.- ¡Ve, Torterra!

La gigantesca tortuga continental salió de su Pokéball y se preparó para la batalla. Sin perder un solo segundo, Claydol le disparó un Rayo Solar, impactándolo de frente. Aun tras recibir ese poderoso movimiento, Torterra continuaba en pie, listo para contraatacar.

Paul.- ¡Roca Afilada!

El inicial de planta generó varias rocas y las disparó contra Claydol. El enemigo consiguió esquivarlas todas con relativa facilidad y volvió a atacar. Uso su movimiento Psíquico para atraparlo en el aire y dejarlo inmovilizado. Paul estaba comprendiendo mejor a su oponente y sabía cómo reaccionar.

Paul.- ¡Giga Drenado!

Aun mientras estaba inmovilizado en el aire, Torterra invocó unas raíces de energía, con las que atrapó a Claydol. El Pokémon de planta consiguió liberarse de aquel Psíquico, mientras que utilizaba sus raíces para drenarle la energía.

Sin embargo, Claydol estaba lejos de ser derrotado. Fácilmente se liberó de las raíces utilizando su movimiento Terremoto, aunque Torterra intentó utilizar su peso para reducir el poder de aquel ataque.

Paul.- ¡Planta Feroz!

Antes de que Claydol pueda usar otro movimiento, Torterra golpeó el suelo con fuerza, invocando su movimiento más poderoso. Varias raíces gigantes salieron desde el suelo y golpearon con furia al Claydol, enviándolo a volar.

Cuando el ataque finalizó, Claydol tenía varios rasguños, pero todavía seguía en pie. Enfadado, disparó otro Rayo Solar, pero antes de que pueda golpear a Torterra; Paul lo regresó a su Pokéball.

Cualquier otro en su lugar, habría continuado con el combate al verse con ventaja, pero ese no era el caso de Paul. Ya había medido las habilidades de su oponente y estaba seguro de una cosa: Sí el combate continuará, su Torterra sería derrotado.

Los ataques que había recibido le hicieron mucho más daño de lo que Paul había calculado. Todo lo contrario ocurrió con los movimientos que Torterra acertó. Aquel Pokémon era mucho más fuerte de lo previsto, pero gracias a su inicial, ahora sabía cómo derrotarlo.

Paul.- ¡Nidoking, ve!

…

Y cerca del Laboratorio Oak; Trip estaba a punto de tener un combate contra Nando, aquel bardo que participaba tanto en concursos como en batallas. Sin embargo, su combate se vio interrumpido cuando vieron acercarse a un Houndoom, quien les gruñía peligrosamente.

Trip.- ¿Qué es eso?

Pokédex.- _Houndoom, el Pokémon siniestro. Las llamas que respira cuando se enfada contienen toxinas. Si causan una quemadura, dolerá toda la vida._

Bel.- ¡Yo no quiero que me duela toda la vida!

Stephan.- Tranquila, Bel. Mientras no le hagamos nada, supongo que no nos atacará.

Nando.- De apariencia misteriosa, hay algo extraño en ese Pokémon.

En ese instante, Houndoom arrojó una esfera de fuego desde su boca, directo hacía el cielo. Tras eso, el calor resplandeciente del sol cegó a los entrenadores.

Trip.- Eso fue un ataque de Día Soleado. ¿Por qué lo…

Y tomando a todos por sorpresa, Houndoom generó una esfera de fuego y la arrojó contra Bisharp y Lopunny. Era un ataque de Llamarada, uno mucho más poderoso al combinarlo con el Día Soleado. Inevitablemente, los Pokémon de Trip y Nando cayeron debilitados con un solo ataque.

Trip.- ¡¿Pero qué pasó?!

Nando.- Lopunny, ya nos derrotaron.

Bel.- ¡Dijiste que no nos atacaría! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Stephan.- ¡Pero si no le he hecho nada!

Trip.- Pues no importa. Necesitaba un oponente fuerte para mi entrenamiento y ahora tengo uno.

Stephan.- ¡Trip! ¿Acaso piensas luchar con esa cosa?

Trip.- La Pokédex dijo que es un Pokémon Siniestro. En ese caso, hay uno de mis Pokémon que podría derrotarlo. Es algo básico ¡Adelante, Conkeldurr!

Conkeldurr.- ¡Kel!

Trip activó su Pokéball, invocando a un gigantesco y fornido Pokémon que cargaba dos grandes columnas de cemento. El Pokémon de Trip gruñía y observaba a su contrincante e forma amenazante.

Stephan.- Buena idea, un tipo Lucha tiene ventaja contra los Pokémon del tipo siniestro.

Trip.- Vamos a mostrarle. ¡Usa Fuerza, Conkeldurr!

El Pokémon luchador agarró sus columnas de cemento e intentó utilizarlas para golpear a Houndoom, pero este simplemente lo bloqueó utilizando Protección.

Trip.- ¡No te detengas! ¡Arremete con Puño Drenaje!

Una vez que el escudo de Protección se disipó, Conkeldurr lanzó un potente puñetazo cargado en energía, pero Houndoom lo esquivó sin problemas. Sin darse por vencido, el Pokémon de Trip arrojó una lluvia de puñetazos a máxima velocidad, pero ninguno de sus golpes conseguía acertar. Entrenador y Pokémon estaban comenzando a impacientarse.

Trip.- ¡No te detengas! ¡Usa Corpulencia!

Los músculos de Conkeldurr comenzaron a fortalecerse para aumentar su poder. Pero Houndoom no le dio tiempo a fortalecerse, se le acercó corriendo y le disparó una Llamarada a quemarropa. El movimiento se potenció por el Día Soleado, consiguiendo suficiente potencia para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Trip.- ¡No! ¡Conkeldurr!

Stephan.- ¡Imposible! ¡¿De un solo tiro?! ¡Conkeldurr debería resistir más que eso!

Trip.- A menos que sea un Pokémon de muy alto nivel…

El entrenador de Tesselia estaba ligeramente preocupado. Conkeldurr era uno de sus mejores Pokémon y el haber sido derrotado de un solo ataque, le hizo darse cuenta de que no se trataba de un oponente normal. Su nivel debería ser bastante alto y no había forma de que un Pokémon salvaje alcance semejante nivel sin ayuda de un entrenador. ¿Acaso este era un Pokémon abandonado? ¿Acaso alguien lo envió a atacarlo? ¿O algún entrenador no pudo controlar a su Pokémon? Había muchas preguntas y opciones, pero Trip no se pudo dar el lujo de pensar la respuesta, pues se vio obligado a evadir una Llamarada por parte de Houndoom.

Stephan.- ¡Trip!

Nando.- ¡¿Estás bien?!

Trip.- No se preocupen. Debo sacarle una fotografía para ver con que estoy tratando.

Stephan.- ¿De qué hablas?

Trip.- No creo que sea un Pokémon salvaje.

Houndoom disparó otra Llamarada, pero Trip lo evadió rodándose mientras intentaba sacarle una fotografía. Stephan intentó sacar un Pokémon para ayudarlo, pero Bel lo detuvo.

Bel.- Espera un segundo. Algo le ocurre a este Pokémon.

Stephan.- Bel, no me digas que…

Bel.- Soy la ayudante de la Profesora Encina. Voy a intentar calmar a ese Pokémon sin pelear.

Armándose de valor, Bel corrió hacía Houndoom y se interpuso frente a él. La entrenadora de Tesselia intentó llamar la atención de aquel Pokémon y hablar con él, intentando descubrir la razón por la que estaba tan molesto. Aprovechando esos segundos, Trip observó en su cámara la fotografía que le había sacado a Houndoom. El campeón intentaba buscar cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarlo en esa fotografía, pero lo único que pudo notar fueron los ojos de ese Pokémon: Unos ojos llenos de rabia.

Trip.- ¡Bel! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡No puedes dialogar a ese Pokémon!

Bel.- ¿Qué?

Trip.- ¡Sal de ahí!

Ante la mirada aterrada de Bel; Houndoom cargó una Llamarada. Paralizada por el miedo, Bel no pudo moverse y estaba a punto de recibir el movimiento de fuego. Fue en ese momento que Stephan cargó hacía ella y consiguió salvarla justo antes del impacto.

Stephan.- ¿Estás bien?

Bel.- Gracias…

Stephan.- ¡Ahí viene de nuevo!

Trip.- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Jellicent, usa Escaldar!

Houndoom estaba a punto de saltar contra Stephan y Bel, pero Trip reaccionó a tiempo. Arrojó una Pokéball, materializando a una gran medusa gigante. Apenas salió, arrojó un chorro de agua hervida contra su enemigo, haciéndolo retroceder por el movimiento súper efectivo. Enfurecido, Houndoom disparó un Rayo Solar, directo contra Jellicent.

Trip.- ¡Esquívalo!

Por otro lado, Stephan sacó a Bel del peligro y la llevó junto a Nando sin perder tiempo.

Stephan.- Ese Pokémon es muy fuerte, creo que Trip necesitará mi ayuda.

Bel.- Ten cuidado…

Stephan.- No te preocupes por mí. Oye Nando, te encargó a mi compañera.

Nando.- No temas, valiente amigo. Yo protegeré a la dama.

Stephan.- ¡Allá voy! ¡Adelante, Throh!

Al ver que el Jellicent de Trip estaba siendo presionado por los movimientos de su oponente; Stephan soltó a su Throh, quien cargó contra Houndoom con Tiro Vital.

Aun luchando los dos juntos, parecía que Trip y Stephan no podían hacerle daño y se veían obligados a retroceder para esquivar los ataques. Bel estaba preocupada al ver el peligro que corrían sus amigos, mientras que Nando analizaba la situación.

Bel.- Espero que estén bien… Nunca había visto un Pokémon con tanto odio en su mirada.

Nando.- Quizá, pero creo que tengo un plan.

Bel.- ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Nando.- Necesitaré algo de tiempo, pero calmaré a ese Pokémon y llegaré a su espíritu.

…

Y en un bosque cercano, Morrison y Cameron veían impresionados como sus Pokémon eran atrapados en energía psíquica y salían disparados contra los árboles. Max, Bonnie, Drew y Harley se dieron cuenta de que el culpable de aquel ataque sorpresivo era un Metang.

Morrison.- ¡Mi Swampert!

Cameron.- ¡Debilitaron a Samurott!

Ambos iníciales de agua quedaron fuera de combate tras ser golpeados por el poder mental de aquel Metang, que los observaba con furia. Max, Drew, Harley y Bonnie estaban confundidos, sin saber de dónde salió ese Pokémon o porque los atacaba. Sin embargo Morrison estaba enfadado, por lo que tras recuperar a Swampert a su Pokéball, se volteó contra el enemigo.

Morrison.- ¡Oye tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a Swampert e interrumpir nuestro entrenamiento?!

Cameron.- ¡Es cierto! ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo?!

Drew.- ¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Ese Pokémon puede ser peligroso!

Max.- Más que eso. ¿Qué es lo que hace un Metang por aquí? Son Pokémon difíciles de encontrar.

Morrison.- No lo sé, pero tengo experiencia con Metang. Sí este Pokémon quiere una pelea, yo le daré una que nunca olvidará.

Max.- Pero Morrison…

Morrison.- Yo me haré cargo.

Bonnie.- ¡Ese es el campeón de Hoenn!

Morrison.- ¡Metagross! ¡Yo te elijó!

El Pokémon inicial de Morrison se materializó frente a su pre evolución. Metang vio que ya tenía un oponente y se preparó para atacarlo, sin importar que se tratara de su forma evolucionada.

Bonnie.- ¡Es como el que tenía el señor Stone!

Morrison.- Es mi Pokémon más confiable. ¡Puño Meteoro!

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su entrenador, Metagross se lanzó al ataque, con su puño brillando en energía. Pero justo cuando estaba por conectar su golpe, Metang se protegió con un campo de fuerza.

Max.- ¡Ese movimiento fue Protección! ¡Evitó todo el daño!

Morrison.- ¡No nos va detener! ¡Metagross, usa Pu…

Pero antes de que Morrison pueda dar su instrucción, la garra de Metang comenzó a brillar y golpeó a su evolución en el rostro. Para sorpresa de todos, aquel ataque fue tan potente que Metagross salió disparado, hasta estrellarse en el suelo.

Bonnie.- ¡¿Qué ataque fue ese?!

Max.- Fue una Garra Metal, pero no lo entiendo. No se supone que debería ser tan poderosa…

Drew.- Eso solo demuestra que es un Pokémon con un alto nivel.

Harley.- ¿No tienen el presentimiento de que deberíamos irnos antes de que las cosas se pongan peligrosas?

Morrison.- ¡No nos vamos a rendir, Metagross! ¡Psíquico!

Metagross se levantó, bastante herido, gracias a la determinación de su entrenador. Incapaz de rendirse concentró su energía psíquica contra Metang, quien también decidió utilizar su movimiento Psíquico, contrarrestándose mutuamente.

Morrison.- ¡Ahora es cuando! ¡Usa Puño Meteoro!

Aprovechando su oportunidad, Metagross intentó impactar uno de sus poderosos puñetazos, pero su enemigo nuevamente se cubrió con un campo de fuerza.

Max.- ¡Que buena defensa! ¡Tiene que haber una manera para que Morrison conecte sus ataques!

Morrison.- ¡Vamos a abrumarlo con nuestra fuerza, Metagross! ¡Cambia a Puño Bala!

Metagross rápidamente, cambio de técnica y arremetió con varios puñetazos seguidos, golpeando el campo de fuerza con todo lo que tenía.

Harley.- ¿Acaso está esperando a que la Protección se disipe?

Drew.- Intenta presionar a su oponente.

Max.- Es un buen plan. Morrison es la clase de entrenadores que priorizan su fuerza bruta ante todo.

Po lo visto, el plan de Morrison fue efectivo, pues después de recibir puñetazos por un buen rato, su escudo de Protección se estaba disipando. Al ver que su escudo se rompió, Morrison sonrió y se preparó para atacar.

Morrison.- ¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Golpea con tu mejor Giga Impacto!

El Pokémon de acero se lanzó al ataque en una poderosa embestida, mientras estaba rodeado de una gran cantidad de energía. Era su ataque más poderoso y con el que podía abrumar a cualquier rival. Consiguió golpear a su pre evolución y… No retrocedió en lo absoluto. De alguna forma, Metang había resistido el poderoso Giga Impacto y estaba listo para contraatacar.

Morrison.- ¡Oh no! ¡Metagross no puede moverse después de usar el Giga Impacto!

Precisamente, Metagross estaba inmóvil mientras recargaba su energía y Metang decidió aprovecharse de ello. Haciendo brillar sus garras con energía metálica, Metang comenzó a golpear a su forma evolucionada, una y otra vez, sin darle descanso u oportunidad de recuperarse. Después de unos segundos, se podía ver a Metagross realmente lastimado, pero ni siquiera eso detenía la furia de Metang, quien seguía golpeando con todo.

Morrison.- ¡No! ¡Metagross!

Morrison estaba desesperado, al ver a su mejor amigo recibir semejante golpiza sin saber qué hacer. Quería regresarlo a su Pokéball, pero era difícil acertarle mientras continuaba siendo golpeado por Metang. El resto de espectadores estaban comenzando a asustarse ante el rumbo que había tomado el combate, especialmente la pequeña, Bonnie.

Bonnie.- ¡El Campeón de Hoenn está siendo derrotado en batalla! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Drew.- No, esto no es una batalla. Está atacando de forma salvaje y por puro instinto. A este paso, Metagross estará en peligro.

Cameron.- ¡Pues yo salvaré a mi amigo! ¡Adelante, Ferrothorn! ¡Tú también, Lucario!

Al ver a su amigo en problemas, Cameron decidió intervenir, arrojando dos Pokéball al aire. Apenas se materializaron, Lucario y Ferrothorn salieron directo a atacar a Metang.

Cameron.- ¡Usen Garra Metal y Palmeo!

Lucario y Ferrothorn embistieron a Metang con sus mejores golpes, dando un momento de respiro para que Metagross sea devuelto a su Pokéball. El enfurecido Metang decidió centrar sus ataques en los Pokémon de Cameron, que a duras penas podían moverse para esquivarlo. Sin saber qué hacer, Cameron presionó la banda de su cabeza en busca de alguna idea.

Cameron.- ¡Lucario! ¡Ataca con Esfera Aural!

El Pokémon chacal evadió otro movimiento de Metang y concentró toda su aura en sus palmas, disparándola de golpe en contra de su enemigo, que se cubrió con Protección.

Cameron.- ¡Ahora! ¡Usa Rayo!

Aprovechando que Metang estaba bloqueando el ataque de Lucario; Ferrothorn lo atacó por la espalda con un poderoso movimiento eléctrico. Cameron estaba festejando por haber acertado su ataque, pero su alegría se disipó al ver que no le había hecho daño.

Cameron.- ¿Cómo?

Morrison.- Este Metang no es normal. Probablemente necesitemos la Mega Evolución para vencerlo. ¡Adelante…

Pero antes de que Morrison pudiera siquiera sacar a cualquiera de sus Pokémon, fue detenido en el aire por el poder mental de Metang. Utilizando su movimiento Psíquico, el enfurecido Pokémon atrapó a Morrison, Cameron, Lucario y Ferrothorn y los suspendió en el aire. Estaban inmovilizados y eran aplastados por los poderes de Metang, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pronto, quedaron inconscientes, pero esto no pareció detener la furia de Metang… Al menos hasta que recibió un Rayo Solar de llenó. Dejando en el suelo a sus oponentes caídos, Metang se volteó, encontrándose con Drew y su Roserade, observándolo con seriedad.

Drew.- Bien, Roserade. Creo que llamamos su atención.

Harley.- ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

Max.- Tienes un plan… ¿Verdad?

Drew.- Eso espero.

Bonnie.- Estoy asustándome…

Max.- Tranquila, saldremos de esta.

Harley.- Les dije que debimos irnos cuando tuvimos la oportunidad…

Metang los observaba con rabia, y antes de que pudieran discutir alguna estrategia, se lanzó al ataque.

…

Por otro lado, el grupo de Casey, May, Misty, Korrina y Sakura estaban en problemas. Estaban a punto de iniciar un combate entre Electabuzz y Espeon contra Corsola y Meditite, pero de forma repentina se les apareció un Solrock y comenzó a golpear el suelo con fuerza. Los cabezazos de Solrock provocaron un poderoso Terremoto que tomó a las entrenadoras y sus Pokémon por sorpresa, alejándose a gran velocidad antes de ser golpeadas por las ondas sísmicas.

Cuando el ataque finalizó, se pudo observar que Electabuzz, Espeon y Corsola estaban debilitados por el movimiento, mientras que Meditite apenas pudo salvarse levitando en el aire con su meditación. Confundidas, Casey y Sakura regresaron a sus Pokémon, aunque Misty tenía un truco bajo la manga.

Misty.- ¡Corsola, Recuperación!

Pese a estar debilitado, Corsola rápidamente recuperó su energía, poniéndose nuevamente de pie y quedándose en guardia junto al Meditite de Korrina. Ambos veían extrañados al Solrock que los atacó.

Casey.- ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué nos ataca?

Sakura.- No le hicimos nada.

May.- ¡¿Están bien?!

Misty.- Tranquila, May. Estamos bien. Aunque es extraño, los Solrock no son muy comunes en Kanto.

May.- Es posible que pertenezca a un entrenador.

Korrina.- Intentaré hablar con él.

La heredera de la Mega Evolución se acercó lentamente hacía el Solrock para calmarlo, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Antes de que ella pueda acercarse más y comenzar a hablarle, el Pokémon de roda invocó varias piedras afiladas y las disparó contra Korrina. Al ver a su entrenadora en problemas, su Meditite decidió protegerla, interponiéndose en el ataque y recibiendo todo el daño.

Korrina.- ¡Meditite!

Después de recibir el movimiento, Meditite salió volando y acabo debilitado, por lo que Korrina fue corriendo a ayudar a su Pokémon.

Misty.- ¡Ya fue suficiente! Ese Solrock me hizo enfadar. ¡Corsola, Clavo Cañón!

Corsola.- ¡Corsola!

El Pokémon de Misty comenzó a disparar una ráfaga de proyectiles contra Solrock, sin hacerle mucho daño. El enemigo decidió contraatacar, invocando más piedras afiladas y disparándolas contra Corsola.

Sakura.- ¡Ten cuidado! ¡Ese es un ataque de Roca Afilada!

Las Rocas Afiladas de Solrock chocaron contra el Clavo Cañón de Corsola y lo superaron sin problemas, golpeando de lleno al Pokémon de Misty y debilitándolo.

Misty.- ¡Corsola, Recuperación!

Corsola recuperó energía, poniéndose de pie nuevamente, pero Solrock no había dejado de dispararle sus piedras. El Pokémon de agua luchaba por recuperarse, pero estaba recibiendo mucho más daño del que podía recuperar. Al ver que su Pokémon estaba llegando al límite, Misty decidió regresarlo.

Misty.- ¡Corsola, regresa!

Las entrenadoras veían sorprendidas a ese Solrock. Había derrotado a sus otros Pokémon con mucha facilidad y parecía preparado para atacarlas.

May.- No entiendo. ¿Por qué nos ataca?

Casey.- No lo sé, pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados sin defenderme.

Korrina.- ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que aprovechar la ventaja de tipos para inmovilizarlo!

Misty.- ¡Sí es uno de roca, mis Pokémon de agua lo vencerán! ¡Adelante, Politoed!

Casey.- ¡Pues yo sacaré a mi mejor bateador! ¡Meganium!

May.- ¡Yo también usaré uno de agua! ¡Wartortle a escena!

Korrina.- ¡No nos quedaremos atrás! ¡Vamos, Throh!

Sakura.- ¡Nuestro turno! ¡Mawile!

Los cinco Pokémon de las entrenadoras salieron y en un instante rodearon al Solrock, listas para combatir. Meganium, Throh y Mawile lo veían seriamente, Wartortle estaba un poco nervioso, mientras que Politoed solo aplaudía con alegría.

Misty.- ¡Vamos, May! ¡Combinemos nuestros movimientos de agua! ¡Usa Hidrobomba, Politoed!

May.- ¡Muy bien, Misty! ¡Vamos Wartortle, Aqua Cola!

Politoed y Wartortle combinaron sus ataques, siendo la Hidrobomba rodeada por el Aqua Cola para potenciar el movimiento. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo Solrock fue crear una bola de fuego y arrojarla contra el cielo. De esta manera, el cielo fue iluminado por el sol resplandeciente, reduciendo significativamente el poder de agua.

Misty.- ¡Es Día Soleado! Ahora nuestros movimientos de agua no serán tan poderosos.

Casey.- Quizá no, pero a mi Meganium le encanta esté sol. ¡Rayo Solar!

Meganium asintió y disparó un poderoso rayo de energía. Gracias al Día Soleado, ni siquiera tuvo que cargarlo, por lo que impactó a quemarropa contra Solrock.

Casey.- ¡Bien hecho! ¡Ese fue un buen tiro, Meganium!

Meganium.- ¡Mega!

Pero Casey detuvo su festejo al darse cuenta que aquel Solrock seguía en pie y no había recibido daño alguno de aquel Rayo Solar.

Casey.- ¡No te detengas, Meganium! ¡Sigue con Rayo Solar!

Meganium comenzó a disparar sus Rayos Solares lo más rápido que pudo, impactando sus movimientos contra su enemigo, pero sin hacerle el más mínimo daño. Al ver que Solrock estaba a punto de atacar, Korrina envió a su Throh, quien sujetó al Pokémon de roca y lo arrojó al suelo con una llave.

Korrina.- ¡Bien hecho, Throh! ¡Ahora usa Tiro Vital!

Sakura.- ¡No lo dejes recuperarse, Mawile! ¡Cabeza de Hierro!

Throh hizo retroceder a Solrock con algunos de sus mejores golpes y sin darle tiempo a cualquier contraataque, fue embestido por Mawile.

May.- ¡Es nuestro turno! ¡Rayo Hielo!

El inicial de agua aprovechó la oportunidad para disparar una ráfaga de hielo que envolvió a Solrock. Las entrenadoras suspiraban aliviadas al ver al Pokémon enemigo congelado y aparentemente indefenso.

Korrina.- Lo logramos…

Misty.- Buen trabajo, May. Ese fue un gran ataque.

May.- Gracias, aunque me gustaría saber porque nos ataca…

Y en ese momento, Solrock rompió el hielo que lo estaba rodeando y golpeó el suelo con bastante fuerza. Pronto, las entrenadoras se vieron envueltas en un nuevo Terremoto, del que tuvieron que huir lo más rápido que podían.

Sus Pokémon fueron quienes recibieron mayor daño del Terremoto, intentando protegerse de distintas maneras. El Politoed de Misty comenzó a saltar como una rana para evitar todo el peligro sísmico; el Meganium de Casey activó su Pantalla de Luz y el Mawile de Sakura se refugió junto a él, disminuyendo considerablemente el daño. Por desgracia, Wartortle y Throh no tuvieron tanta suerte, recibiendo todo el daño y quedando debilitados.

May.- ¡Mi pobre Wartortle! ¡Regresa!

Korrina.- ¡Tu también, Throh!

Mientras regresaban a sus Pokémon, todas las entrenadoras veían atemorizadas a aquel Solrock, que podría atacar en cualquier momento.

Casey.- ¡No puedo creer que siga en pie!

Misty.- ¿Acaso no recibió ningún daño?

Sakura.- Estoy comenzando a asustarme…

Korrina.- ¡Pues yo no me echaré para atrás! ¡Adelante, Hawlucha!

May.- ¡Voy a ir con todo! ¡Blaziken, te necesito!

Misty.- ¡Azumarill, necesitaremos apoyo extra!

Así, May sacó a su Pokémon inicial; Korrina sacó a uno de los más fuertes de su equipo; mientras que Misty sacó un extraño Pokémon que llamó la atención de su compañera.

May.- ¡Oye! ¿Acaso ese no es el pequeño Azurill que te seguía a todas partes?

Misty.- Sí, mi pequeño bebecito creció y ahora es un luchador formidable.

Sakura.- Eh… No creo que tengamos tiempo para charlar en esta situación…

Casey.- ¡Es nuestro turno de batear! ¡Recupera tu energía con Síntesis, Meganium!

Korrina.- ¡Vamos a ir por todo! ¡Afilagarras, Hawlucha!

El Meganium de Casey comenzó a absorber energía del sol y el Hawlucha de Korrina concentró su poder para incrementar sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, parecía que Solrock cargaba una Roca Afilada para volver al ataque.

May.- ¡Vamos allá, Blaziken! ¡Usa Sofoco!

Misty.- ¡Es hora de mostrar lo que has aprendido, Azumarill! ¡Hidrobomba!

Casey.- ¡Muestra tu mejor lanzamiento, Meganium! ¡Rayo Solar!

Y los tres ataques poderosos de distintos elementos se combinaron en uno solo. Un ataque gigantesco y devastador que se dirigía contra Solrock. El enemigo estaba por contraatacar con sus Rocas Afiladas, pero…

Misty.- ¡No lo dejes, Politoed! ¡Usa Contoneo!

El Pokémon rana se cruzó de brazos y observó fijamente a Solrock. De alguna manera su energía mental se transfirió al enemigo, incrementando su fuerza, pero dejándolo atontado y confundido. Tanto que no pudo responder contra el ataque combinado de fuego, agua y planta, que lo impactó a quemarropa.

Korrina.- ¡Es nuestro turno, Hawlucha! ¡Puño Incremento!

Sakura.- ¡Apóyalo, Mawile! ¡Usa Triturar!

Ni bien se disipó el ataque anterior, Hawlucha y Mawile se lanzaron contra el enemigo sin darle tiempo a recuperarse. Mawile lo atrapó entre los colmillos de su segunda boca, mientras que Hawlucha repartía castigo a base de puñetazos. Después de hacerle daño súper efectivo, arrojaron a Solrock contra el suelo.

May.- ¿Creen que eso haya sido suficiente?

Como respondiéndole a May, aquel Solrock se levantaba con únicamente unos cuantos rasguños. Todavía estaba confundido por culpa de Politoed, por lo que decidió atacar al azar y golpeó el suelo, creando un nuevo Terremoto.

…

Hielo por todas partes. El campeón de Kanto, Ritchie, corría por su vida junto a otros entrenadores para evitar ser congelado por aquel Swampert tan furioso que salió de la nada. Quería enviar a su Sparky al ataque, pero sabía que los movimientos eléctricos no tendrían efecto en un Pokémon de Tierra.

Junto a él se encontraban Ray Thunderbolt, Conway y Sawyer, siendo que este último todavía estaba impactado al ver a su Pokémon más fuerte derrotado de un solo ataque. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para Mega Evolucionar.

Sawyer.- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Conway.- ¡¿De quién es ese Pokémon?!

Ritchie.- Hay que averiguar porque está tan enfadado.

El Campeón de Kanto avanzó esquivando otro Rayo de Hielo y se acercó al Pokémon furioso.

Ritchie.- Oye, no queremos hacerte daño. Solo dinos que ocurre, quizá podamos ayu…

Pero Ritchie no pudo terminar de hablar, pues aquel Swampert le disparó otro Rayo de Hielo y Sparky tuvo que empujarlo para quitarlo del camino.

Ray.- ¡Se acabaron los diálogos! Esa cosa interrumpió mi entrenamiento y es hora de darle una lección. ¡Adelante, Raichu y Vileplume!

Sawyer.- ¡Ten cuidado! Un Pokémon de Tierra es fuerte contra Raichu.

Conway.- Quizá, pero Vileplume tiene bastante ventaja.

Ray.- ¡Muestren lo que tenemos! ¡Raichu usa Híperrayo! ¡Vileplume, acabaló con Megaagotar!

Con buena velocidad y sincronización, los Pokémon de Ray Thunderbolt se acercaron al Swampert, esquivando los Rayos de Hielo. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para impactar sus movimientos con mayor fuerza, ambos dispararon sus ataques. Swampert ni siquiera los esquivó, recibió todo el poder de lleno, dejando solo una nube de humo.

Ray.- Ya está, con eso aprenderá.

Pero en el momento en que Ray bajó la guardia, un poderoso Rayo de Hielo salió desde el humo, golpeando a Raichu y Vileplume con tanta fuerza que ambos salieron volando.

Ray.- ¡No! ¡Mis Pokémon!

Mientras Ray iba en busca de sus Pokémon, los tres entrenadores restantes observaron que ese Swampert estaba completamente intacto. Esto sorprendió a los entrenadores, que esperaban verlo al menos herido después de recibir un ataque de planta. Al ver que las cosas iban enserio, los tres intercambiaron miradas y se prepararon para luchar.

Ritchie.- ¡Los necesito, Cruise y Venom!

Sawyer.- ¡Adelante, Slurpuff y Slaking!

Conway.- ¡Es su turno, Aggron y Dusknoir!

Mientras Ritchie invocaba a su Tyranitar y su Tentacruel al campo de batalla no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ante la mirada de odio que ese Swampert le estaba dando. ¿Dónde la había visto antes? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan conocida? Ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, pues era momento de atacar. Una mirada rápida a su Tyranitar basto para que su Pokémon invoque una corriente de arena con su habilidad especial, ocultándolos y dándoles tiempo para planear una estrategia.

Conway.- Ustedes ataquen tranquilamente, yo me ocuparé de nuestras defensas.

Sawyer.- ¿Estás seguro?

Ritchie.- ¡En ese caso combinemos nuestros ataques, Sawyer!

Sawyer.- ¡Bien! ¡Energibola, Slurpuff! ¡Slaking, Híperrayo!

Ritchie.- ¡Nuestro turno! ¡Cruise, usa Híperrayo también! ¡Venom, Hidrobomba!

Los cuatro Pokémon salieron a combatir, Slaking y Tyranitar combinaron sus Híperrayos; Slurpuff comenzó a bombardear sus Energibolas; mientras que Tentacruel disparaba una potente ráfaga de agua.

Los poderosos ataques se combinaron y estaban a punto de golpear a Swampert… Pero un campo de fuerza se materializó frente a él, protegiéndolo de todos los ataques.

Ritchie.- ¡Uso Protección!

Ahora fue el turno de Swampert de atacar. El Pokémon de agua disparó un poderoso Rayo de Hielo directo a sus oponentes, Tentacruel y Slurpuff se alejaron rápidamente, pero Tyranitar y Slaking no podían moverse gracias al Híperrayo.

Sawyer.- ¡Cuidado, Slaking!

Pero justo antes de que el Rayo de Hielo consiga impactarlos, el Aggron de Conway se apareció en frente, invocando su propio campo de fuerza. Pese a haber bloqueado el ataque, Aggron acabó retrocediendo, pues le costó bastante trabajo bloquearlo.

Conway.- No eres el único que tiene Protección. ¡Puño Sombra!

Mientras Conway se acomodaba los lentes de forma siniestra; su Dusknoir se materializó por la espalda de Swampert. El fantasma estaba a punto de golpearlo con su brazo cargado en energía sombría, pero sorpresivamente, Swampert lo esquivó de un salto.

Sawyer.- ¡Qué rápido!

Conway.- ¡Desaparece, Dusknoir!

El Pokémon fantasma consiguió desvanecerse justo antes de que Swampert lo bombardee con Rayo Hielo, congelando el suelo.

Ritchie.- ¡Hay que debilitarlo poco a poco! ¡Venom, usa Tóxico!

El Tentacruel de Ritchie se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y disparó ráfagas de veneno desde su tentáculo. Sin embargo, aquel Swampert lo esquivó rápidamente y se acercó con rabia, disparando otro Rayo de Hielo bastante poderoso.

Ritchie.- ¡Protección!

Ahora fue el turno de Tentacruel de protegerse con su campo de fuerza. Pero aunque consiguió evitar todo el daño de aquel ataque, quedó enterrado por debajo del hielo provocado por Swampert.

Ritchie.- ¡Cruise, libera a Venom con Colmillo Ígneo!

Sawyer.- ¡Cuidado, Ritchie!

Conway.- ¡Aggron! ¡Usa Aligerar e intercéptalo con Protección!

Tyranitar prendió sus colmillos en fuego para liberar a su compañero, pero Swampert avanzó a gran velocidad y le disparó un poderoso Rayo de Hielo. Para evitarlo, el Aggron de Conway incrementó su velocidad de golpe, llegando justo a tiempo para proteger a Cruise.

Conway.- ¡Y ahora, muestra una Cola de Hierro!

Aggron aprovechó que estaba cerca para golpear a Swampert con su cola y aunque no consiguió hacerle mucho daño, al menos lo hizo retroceder.

Sawyer.- Nunca había visto a un Swampert tan rápido.

Conway.- ¿No les parece que está un poco enojado?

Efectivamente, Swampert estaba ardiendo en rabia, para acto seguido invocar una gran corriente de lodo a su espalda y dispararla contra los entrenadores.

Sawyer.- ¡Ese ataque fue Agua Lodosa!

Conway.- ¡Aggron, Protección!

Ritchie.- No será suficiente. ¡Sparky, necesitamos tu ayuda! ¡Detén ese ataque con Surf!

Sparky saltó desde el hombro de Ritchie y comenzó a concentrarse, invocando un gran cuerpo de agua y surfeando sobre él. El Surf de Sparky y el Agua Lodosa chocaron entre sí, cancelándose entre ellos. Aun así, frenar el ataque pareció costarle bastante esfuerzo al Pikachu de Ritchie, quien respiraba agotado.

Sawyer.- ¿Un Pikachu con Surf?

Ritchie.- Me gusta enseñarle una gran variedad de movimientos.

Conway.- No es por interrumpirlos, pero… ¿Dónde está Swampert?

Efectivamente, en medio del choque entre Agua Lodosa y Surf; Swampert aprovechó para escabullirse y acercárseles a gran velocidad. Antes de que se den cuenta, el enemigo ya estaba frente a Aggron, con su Rayo de Hielo listo para dispararse.

Conway.- ¡Cuidado, Aggron! ¡Represión Metálica!

Aggron recibió el Rayo Hielo de frente, aunque también disparó su ataque, que incrementaba conforme al daño que había acumulado. Fue así como todo acabó en una explosión.

Ritchie.- ¡Ese Swampert es inteligente! ¡Aprovechó que Aggron ya había usado Protección!

Conway.- ¡Es verdad, no puede usar ese movimiento de forma seguida!

Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para analizar lo ocurrido, pues el humo se disipó, mostrando a Aggron debilitado. En ese momento, Swampert avanzó a gran velocidad y le saltó encima a Slurpuff, inmovilizándolo en el suelo.

Sawyer.- ¡Slaking! ¡Ayuda a Slurpuff con tu Híperrayo!

Ritchie.- ¡Tú también, Cruise! ¡Venom, usa Tóxico!

Conway.- ¡Es hora de vengar a Aggron! ¡Dusknoir, Puño Sombra!

Todos los Pokémon lanzaron sus movimientos al mismo tiempo, pero Swampert fácilmente los detuvo con Protección. Al ver que estaba a punto de atacarlo, Slurpuff disparó su Viento Feérico, aunque Swampert no parecía siquiera sentirlo.

Sawyer.- ¡No! ¡Slurpuff!

Tras dejar a Slurpuff congelado y debilitado; Swampert saltó hacía Slaking, aprovechando que quedó inmóvil después de atacar. En ese momento, Slaking recibió un Rayo Hielo y salió volando, todavía estaba de pie, pero a penas. Sawyer estaba sorprendido, pues Slaking era uno de sus Pokémon más defensivos y nunca le habían hecho tanto daño con un solo ataque.

Conway.- ¡Ese Pokémon sabe donde golpear!

Sawyer.- ¡Slaking! ¡Usa Relajo!

Slaking intentó relajarse para recuperar energía, pero Swampert regresó al ataque. Afortunadamente, el Tentacruel de Ritchie se interpuso en el camino y lo defendió con Protección.

Ritchie.- ¡Buen trabajo, Venom!

Pero aquel Swampert no perdía el tiempo, al ver que no podía seguir atacando a Slaking decidió cual sería su siguiente objetivo: Ritchie.

Mientras que aquel poderoso Pokémon se le acercaba cargando hielo en su boca, Ritchie comenzó a recordar. Estaba seguro de que había visto esa mirada de odio en alguna ocasión, pero ¿cuál? Mientras más se acercaba, más podía ver sus ojos y fue entonces que todo se aclaró en la mente de Ritchie. Ya recordaba en donde lo había visto.

Ritchie.- ¡Claro! ¡Las Islas Remolino!

El Campeón de Kanto no tuvo tiempo para festejar su descubrimiento, pues una poderosa ráfaga gélida se dirigía directo a donde estaban él y Sparky. Milagrosamente consiguieron salvarse cuando fueron envueltos en tentáculos y salvados por Tentacruel.

Ritchie.- Gracias, Venom. Estuvo cerca.

Sparky.- Pikachu.

Venom.- ¡Cruuuuu!

Ritchie se dio cuenta de que su Pokémon lo estaba regañando por haberse descuidado y ciertamente tenía razón. No quería imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si el Rayo de Hielo lo impactaba. Venom fue uno de sus Pokémon más difíciles de entrenar e incluso era desobediente en un principio, pero con el tiempo habían hecho amistad y ahora era uno de sus Pokémon más protectores.

Ritchie.- Lo siento, tienes razón, Venom. Sin embargo, creo que descubrí algo.

Sparky.- ¿Pi?

Ritchie.- Tú deberías recordarlo, Sparky. Fue cuando viajábamos por las Islas Remolino.

Sparky.- ¡Pi!

Venom.- ¡Cruel!

Con solo mencionar las Islas Remolino, Sparky comprendió a lo que su entrenador se refería. Ocurrió hace años, cuando Ritchie se encontró con su amigo Ash en las Islas Remolino. En aquella ocasión, ambos trabajaron juntos para evitar que el Equipo Rocket capturé a un Lugia y su cría.

Sin embargo, los Rocket no lucharon limpio, utilizaron unos aparatos tecnológicos para incrementar la fuerza de sus Pokémon mediante el uso de su ira. Era algo parecido lo que estaba ocurriendo con ese Swampert, su mirada era idéntica a la que tenían los Pokémon del Equipo Rocket mientras esa máquina los controlaba. Eso solo quería decir una cosa…

Ritchie.- Es posible que alguien haya enviado a ese Swampert a atacarnos. Ese Pokémon debe estar siendo potenciado con su ira de alguna manera.

…

Lo que Ritchie no sabía, era que los responsables de aquel ataque se encontraban mucho más cerca de lo que la cualquiera de ellos pensaba. En una pequeña colina a las afueras de Pueblo Paleta, se encontraban dos hombres extraños.

Uno de ellos era Dakim, el entrenador de los Pokémon que atacaban a los campeones y parecía bastante impaciente, mientras observaba el horizonte sentado sobre una roca. Su compañero, un hombre llamado Ehin se encontraba mucho más calmado, observando una pantalla que mostraba todos los combates que se estaban desarrollando en Pueblo Paleta.

Ehin.- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ver esto?

Dakim.- No hay necesidad, mis Pokémon ganarán fácilmente.

Ehin.- Es probable. Pero estoy sorprendido, hay entrenadores de todas partes del mundo en este lugar.

Dakim.- Y eso que importa. Son solo un montón de debiluchos que no tienen oportunidad. Todo esto me aburre.

Ehin.- Eso no lo sabemos, Dakim. Después de todo, vamos a medir la fuerza de los Campeones en esta batalla. Probablemente alguno llegué a ser útil para nuestra organización.

Y así, sin saber quiénes movían los hilos detrás de todo este ataque, los Campeones se enfrentaban al problema. Cada uno combatía a su manera, pero… ¿Podrían sobrevivir a estas batallas?

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

 **ANALIZANDO AL ENTRENADOR, CON EL PROFESOR OAK.**

* * *

Profesor Oak.- ¡Aquí su buen amigo, el Profesor Oak! Ash y los demás se han metido en un gran lío. ¿Quiénes son estos atacantes misteriosos? ¿Cómo es que sus Pokémon son tan fuertes? ¿Podrán los campeones obtener la victoria? Confío en que Ash se las arreglará para salir de este problema. Tiene grandes aliados junto a él y es uno de ellos a quienes vamos a analizar.

Perfil de Entrenador  
Nombre: Conway Kouhei.  
Clase: Entrenador Pokémon.  
Región de Origen: Sinnoh.  
Historia: Conway siempre fue un niño curioso y estudioso. Desde que era un niño pequeño siempre admiró a los entrenadores Pokémon y soñaba con convertirse en uno algún día. Nunca se perdía ninguna competencia en la televisión y su fanatismo era tal que conocía a todos los grandes entrenadores de Sinnoh, sus equipos Pokémon y sus distintas estrategias.  
Sabiendo que el conocimiento era lo principal para convertirse en un buen entrenador Pokémon, a menudo analizaba con cuidado las estrategias de entrenadores profesionales, anotándolas y escribiendo fallas y aciertos con los que podrían ser derrotados. Pero no solo eso, Conway era especialmente entusiasta cuando algún entrenador novato se pasaba por su pueblo, tomando notas de aquellos que parecían tener el potencial para ser buenos entrenadores en un futuro.  
Sin embargo, aun con su cariño desmedido por las batallas, Conway era un chico bastante solitario. Los otros niños de su pueblo lo veían como un bicho raro y algunos hasta le tenían miedo por su forma de ser, dejándolo apartado o incluso burlándose de él y su sueño. Esto causó que Conway tenga dificultad para relacionarse con las personas, se sentía solo y no tenía nadie con quien hablar de batallas Pokémon o de estrategias. Siendo así, usualmente pasaba sus ratos libres pescando solo en un lago cercano. Fue ahí cuando conoció a un Slowpoke y se hicieron amigos, pescando juntos y aunque no pudiera responderle, al menos Conway ya tenía alguien que lo escuche.  
Una vez que cumplió los diez años, decidió capturar a su amigo Slowpoke y juntos emprendieron su viaje Pokémon. Ambos tenían claro su objetivo: Ganar la Liga Sinnoh para entrar en la Liga de Campeones.  
Se pasaron un año entero preparándose para eso, consiguieron otros Pokémon bastante confiables como un Aron, un Heracross o un Shuckle; además de que se dedicaron a analizar a otros entrenadores con potencial para ver quiénes serían sus principales oponentes en la Liga.  
Una vez que se sintieron preparados, decidieron competir en la Liga Pokémon. Consiguieron sin problemas las ocho medallas gracias al conocimiento que tenían sobre los líderes de gimnasio. Con sus estrategias bien pensadas, Conway finalmente llegó hasta la competencia, pero fue derrotado en las primeras rondas.  
Conway decidió usar esa derrota para aprender de ella y no cometer los mismos errores, por lo que decidió entrenar mejor a sus Pokémon y conseguir nuevas capturas para la próxima Liga Pokémon.  
Fue entonces que encontró un torneo de batallas dobles que iba a celebrarse en Ciudad Corazonada. Dicho torneo podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para analizar entrenadores con potencial y el mismo Conway estaba emocionado por las batallas que tendría. Sin embargo, había un pequeño problema: Era un torneo de batallas por equipo.  
Aun después de iniciar su viaje Pokémon, Conway seguía siendo un solitario. No había hecho ningún amigo en su aventura, pues la mayoría de las personas le tenían tiempo o intentaban evitarlo considerándolo un sujeto raro. Fue entonces que Conway lo pensó un poco: Quizá el torneo de batallas dobles era su oportunidad de hacer algún amigo, conocer algún entrenador que comparta su pasión por los combates. Decidido a hacerlo, comenzó a entrenar combinaciones para dejar una buena impresión en el combate y trabajar en equipo con quien sea su compañero.  
Una vez que comenzó el torneo, Conway se sorprendería con la identidad del compañero que le tocó. Se trataba de una chica joven y atractiva que acababa de iniciar su aventura hace poco, su nombre era Dawn.  
Para sorpresa del propio Conway, su nueva compañera no le tuvo miedo ni intento evitarlo. Al contrario, después de combatir juntos, ella parecía bastante interesada en él y su estilo de batalla, pidiéndole que le enseñe algunas estrategias para utilizarlas en concursos Pokémon. Conway había hecho su primera amiga, la Coordinadora con una actitud entusiasta, que lo ponía algo nervioso, pero le parecía agradable. También notó que ella era talentosa y tenía potencial, por lo que comenzó a darle consejos para mejorar como entrenadora.  
Sin embargo, Dawn no viajaba sola. Tenía dos compañeros, Ash y Brock, a quienes tampoco les importó la actitud de Conway y fueron bastante amables con él, convirtiéndose en buenos amigos. Pero en ese momento, él vio algo en Ash, algo que habría pasado desapercibido ante la gran mayoría, pero no ante Conway: Ash Ketchum era un entrenador poderoso.  
A ojos de Conway; Ash tenía bastante potencial oculto y podría convertirse en un rival a tener en cuenta, un rival al que debería tomarse enserio. Esto mismo ocurrió en la final del torneo, donde el equipo de Conway y Dawn fue derrotado por el de Ash y su compañero Paul. Viendo a Ash como un próximo rival al que le gustaría enfrentarse, Conway le dio un consejo sobre el siguiente gimnasio al que debería ir y se despidió del grupo.  
De esta forma, el viaje por Sinnoh de Conway se hizo mucho más divertido. Volvió a encontrarse con Ash, Dawn y Brock en el Campamento Pokémon de Verano, donde vivieron muchas aventuras e incluso tuvieron una experiencia paranormal, donde Conway fue salvado por un Dusknoir, lo que lo inspiraría a capturar uno propio.  
Después de conseguir sus ocho medallas, asistió a la Liga Sinnoh. Y tal y como predijo, su rival Ash también llego a la Liga y como si fuera cosa del destino, a ambos les tocó enfrentarse. Sabiendo que no debía subestimar a su oponente, Conway lo investigó cuidadosamente, creando una estrategia para vencerlo, pero al final Ash fue demasiado impredecible y consiguió derrotarlo, dejándolo entre los 16 mejores.  
Después de despedirse de Ash y Dawn; Conway emprendió un nuevo viaje para reflexionar sobre el motivo de su derrota. Se dio cuenta de que la batalla se volvió en su contra una vez que la situación se salió de sus planes y que en realidad dependía mucho de estos.  
Fue así como se sometió a un duro entrenamiento y durante un año entero estuvo participando en pequeños torneos de la Región Sinnoh y desafiando a varios entrenadores con potencial. En esta época mejoró constantemente, por lo que decidió probar suerte en la Liga Sinnoh del año siguiente. Emprendió otro recorrido para conseguir las ocho medallas de gimnasio e incluso llegó a toparse con Dawn un par de veces a lo largo de su viaje.  
Nuevamente llegó a la Liga Sinnoh, haciendo su mejor participación hasta ese entonces; pero al final fue eliminado en las semifinales por un entrenador llamado Paul.  
Conway intentó reflexionar sobre esta derrota, preguntándose que es lo que le falta para cumplir con su meta. Y fue en ese momento que Dawn le envió un mensaje, diciéndole que Ash había ganado la Liga Kalos e invitándolo a Pueblo Paleta para celebrarlo. Contentó por eso, Conway decidió viajar a Kanto y reencontrarse con Ash, quizá ahí pueda descubrir que es lo que le falta.  
Equipo Pokémon: Slowking/Aggron/Heracross/Shuckle/Lickilicky/Dusknoir

Profesor Oak.- Este entrenador es único. Alguien realmente analítico y estratégico, además de competitivo. En las batallas utiliza su inteligencia para salir adelante, creando estrategias complicadas para neutralizar la defensa del enemigo, fortalecer su propia defensa o crear situaciones ventajosas para sus Pokémon. Es un entrenador bastante táctico y con buenos combos, que le gusta tener un dominio del combate, pero le cuesta reaccionar ante lo impredecible. Es un entrenador con mucho potencial.

* * *

Y estamos de vuelta con el "Mes del Campeón", continuando con nuestro festejo por la victoria de Ash en la Liga Alola, aquí está la actualización semanal del fic.

Por lo visto, las cosas se pusieron serias en la historia. Tal y como dije, el fic ya terminó su introducción y es ahora cuando la historia comenzará a desarrollarse.

En cuanto a los nuevos enemigos. Ehin es un personaje original, mientras que Dakim es uno de los villanos proveniente del Pokémon Colosseum, uno de mis juegos favoritos de GameCube. Aquellos que hayan jugado al videojuego, seguramente habrán notado que los Pokémon de Dakim y los ataques que utilizan son los mismos que en Colosseum.

Los "Pokémon Sombríos" también son provenientes del Pokémon Colosseum, pero en este fic son distintos a los del juego, por razones que explicaré en futuros capítulos. Así que digamos que la trama de Pokémon Colosseum ocurre tiempo antes del inicio de este fic. Y en el tiempo actual de la historia, el Equipo Cipher ya fue detenido y se disolvió.

Y sí, hice evolucionar al Azurill de Misty. Veámoslo así, en su regreso durante la Batalla de la Frontera, Misty siempre tenía a Azurill fuera de su Pokéball, como un pequeño remplazo de Togepi. Luego, cuando reapareció en Sol y Luna, no se vio al pequeño Azurill por ninguna parte. Por lo que es posible que Azurill haya evolucionado y por eso ya no anda fuera de su Pokéball… Al menos en mi fic xD.

Pero bueno, aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Lucasdiaz9000: Buenos consejos, amigo. Todavía falta bastante para la batalla con Ray, pero te aseguro que te sorprenderá y ya tengo algunos Pokémon extraños para darle a este entrenador. Ten por seguro que Glalie Mega Evolucionará cuando llegué el momento, al igual que la siguiente aparición del GreninjAsh, solo se paciente y lo verás.  
No sé si llegaré a hacer algún episodio de "Mundo Pokémon", pero podrás ver a los distintos Pokémon de los protagonistas interactuar en los omakes.  
Mmm, esas estrategias locas parecen interesantes, es probable que las utilice en futuros capítulos. Una historia secundaria suena interesante y quizá la haga, pero no pronto, primero avanzaré con esta historia. Ash y Paul ya tendrán combates en equipo cuando llegué el momento; mientras que Trip tendrá más Pokémon aparte de los vistos en la serie. Snivy y Buizel están entre mis favoritos de los Pokémon de Ash, por lo que tendrán sus momentos de gloria tarde o temprano. Las batallas entre campeones también suenan interesantes, por lo que las verás en un futuro. Reggie también aparecerá y pienso darle protagonismo a aquellos Pokémon de Ash que fueron desaprovechados en el anime. Por otro lado, tomaré en cuenta los consejos.  
En cuanto a la edad de Serena… Pues en XY, Ash ya llevaba años de aventuras, mientras que Serena recién estaba acudiendo por su Pokémon inicial. Eso sumado al hecho de lo bien que llegó a congeniar con entrenadores principiantes como Shauna o Mairin, que la tratan como una igual, indica que la edad de Serena es cercana a la de ellas. Además de que siendo Ash unos años mayor que ella, su flashback del campamento cobraría más sentido. Es por eso que, al menos en este fic; Serena comienza su aventura de XY a los 11 años, mientras que en tiempos de esta historia, ya cumplió los 12 años.

CSSakuraforever: Espero que hayas disfrutado de los combates. Derrotar a esos seis Pokémon no será nada fácil para los campeones.

Y bueno amigos, eso es todo por hoy. La siguiente semana publicaré el siguiente capítulo, así que ahí los espero. Sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente episodio.


End file.
